


Abeyance

by LamiaHypnosia



Series: Outside The Fire [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comfort, Conspiracy, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Gen, Hurt, Intrigue, Love, Romance, Slavery, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 137,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaHypnosia/pseuds/LamiaHypnosia
Summary: Sequel to White NoiseLife in Sanctuary is tolerable, what with the remaining Reverent druids moving in and the militia and the Brotherhood bickering like usual.  Danni heads back to DC to visit some old friends while Elder Maxson has decided to settle in permanently, establishing a splinter chapter following his successful campaign.Things take a turn when word reaches the ruling council back out west and Maxson, Knight McKagan and Sentinel McCallan are recalled to DC for an inquiry. Newly appointed Sentinel Danse finds himself promoted to Elder, Preston Garvey holds down the fort while the General is abroad and everyone lives with their breath held tight awaiting  judgement.Something is rotten in the West- the old order of the Brotherhood turned on its head by the Last Maxson.Found guilty of treason, the three are exiled and Will barely escapes to Sanctuary as the Steel fist closes around them. Danni must find a way to reunite them and put an end to the High Elder's reign once and for all.





	1. Home Run

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks as always to Urik for his input and use of his OCs. Sentinel McCallan is his Lone Wanderer.

"Three weddings in a week." Father Burchard told Danni. "I'm going to have to start a schedule."  
Danni smirked. "You're going to have to start charging."  
Danni strolled arm in arm with Father Burchard, the elderly preacher who had brought succor to the injured. He'd wandered up and down the eastern seaboard as a younger man, spreading the Good Word. Now in his mid seventies he suspected Sanctuary would be his final resting place. His heart ached for the lives lost on the Prydwen and he nightly prayed they were in the arms of the Almighty, away from this world of pain.  
Father Burchard laughed. "It's a labor of love, my child. I wouldn't dream of charging a single cap."  
David had seen Danni walking with the priest and hesitated, sighed then cleared his throat. “Excuse me, Miss Prower, Father Burchard,” he said, nodding apologetically. “If I could borrow Miss Prower for a moment..”   
"Good evening, David." Father Burchard said warmly. He turned to Danni "I think I can make it a few more steps."  
"Later!" Danni waved and watched the old man continue down street. To David she said "What's up?"  
David sighed and forced himself to look at her. “Elder Maxson, Diane, and myself are going to travel to Diamond City to see if Hunter left anything behind at his house. We-..well I am hoping he made a copy of his memory chip. We could bring him back, you know? It would be easy as-”  
Danni interrupted. "Listen. I already made peace that he's gone. Okay? Why drag me into this and tear open those wounds? Hunter is gone. The end." She threw up her hands haltingly.  
David fumed. “You know, I’m sick and tired of how disrespectful you’ve been. Ever since I first came here you’ve been dismissive and downright rude. No fucking wonder Elder Maxson is irritated with you. Whatever. I don’t need or want your help.” He turned and walked away, making his way back to Diane’s. Danni said nothing but her grey eyes were blazing. Her nostrils flared and as she watched him go she kicked a nearby rock with a grunt.  


"Ohhhh?" Diane asked pleasantly, lying on her back with the kitten, whom she dubbed Byron, crawled all over her torso as she patted and played with him. David nodded, mouth set in a line as he told Diane of Danni's refusal. Setting the kitten aside she sat up with all the languid grace and anticipation of a vampire rising out of its coffin at sunset. She smiled that same anaconda smile and took on a honeyed tone that usually boded ill, a voice that while pleasant made Danse long for a trench to hide in. He held his mug of tea in both hands and thanked his good fortune he was not Danni. "Danni! Will you come in here for a moment?"  
The redhead appeared in the doorway, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You bellowed?"  
"You're coming with us. " She said in a way that did not brook an argument.  
"Now wait just a minute-"  
"You can come with us or I can dock your pay, bar you from the Drunken Deathclaw and have you mucking out brahmin pens for the rest of the year. "  
Though the younger woman was taller she shrank at both Diane's expression and tone, her eyes wild with ill restrained irritation and a toothy smile. "I'm tired of you not playing nice with the other kids. Now you can come or it's brahmin shit for you. Clock is ticking!"  
Then she made a clicking sound with her tongue to imitate the seconds passing by when Danni exploded. "FINE! Fine, I'll go. Haven't been to Diamond City in a minute, who knows what else we'll find."  
"Wonderful! I'm so glad we're in agreement."  
David hid a smile.“Right then. I suppose tomorrow works. The sooner the better. I’m gonna go let Kelsi know.” He smiled at Diane and left.  
Danni's stomach was doing backflips as she realized what she'd just agreed to. She mumbled something about getting ready and met the others at the gate wearing leather armor. Maxson's earlier irritation at her had evaporated, at least.  
"That's nice armor. 'Lyon's Pride?'" Danni said then indicated the lion emblazoned on Arthur's armor. He did not quite like Diane's sudden interest in acquiring tech and had invited himself along.  
"It was Sarah’s squad back in DC before she took over as Elder.” He replied curtly.  
“Right, let’s move!” David pressed the button on the security console near the entrance to open the giant wooden doors and off they went. David was walking alongside Diane, dressed in combat armor bearing the insignia of the Minutemen. He smiled at Diane and then looked back toward the road.  
She smiled back at David "Alright, let's mosey."  
Danni sighed "Can't you say something like 'move out'?"  
"I know what I said."  
And with that she started off out the gate. "Diane, is that your armor from your merc days?" Danni tried again. Diane however was busy tuning her radio with her tongue poking out.   
"I heard about the Lyons' Pride." she said at last "Best squad up in D.C. Top notch. Protected GNR, Jefferson Memorial, brought clean water to the whole region." She gasped when a smooth guitar started up. "Oh I love this song."  
Danni shook her head and pulling her backpack straps tighter set off after her.  
As she recognized the song she cried "This is my JAM!"  
David and Arthur looked at one another as the girls talked, both raising eyebrows when Danni exclaimed. "Yeah, that was the Lyon's Pride. GNR was well before I joined. I was only...nine or ten years old at the time. That was when I first met Sentinel McCallan. He hadn't officially joined the Brotherhood yet and he was just getting a feel for the place. I think he might have gotten lost. He seemed....really down when I first met him, if I'm remembering right."  
The song put a bounce in the steps of both women and they sang aloud at the choicest bits, the highlight of which was Danni pointing both fingers at Arthur and telling him 'stand and deliver!' while walking backwards and Diane moving deliberately in front of Danni so she'd bump into her. After this they'd resorted to trying to nudge each other off the path. "He mentioned something about meeting you as a child. "Danni said.  
"McCallan, like, the vault dweller?" Diane asked.  
David chuckled quietly and didn't say anything. Maxson rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I'm tempted to add the rank of "McKagan's babysitter" to the list of Brotherhood ranks," he said dryly.  
"That would be Sentinel Danse's title." Diane chirped.  
"Anyway," Maxson went on." I don't know much about McCallan's history. I know he came from a Vault and the only reason he left was so that he could find his father. Anything else, you'll have to ask him." The rest of the trip was uneventful. Danni grew quiet and did her best to deny Diane's existence. They continued walking for some hours, stopping for a rest and a quick bite to eat every hour or so until finally they arrived outside the gates. The massive gate to the Diamond opened and they all entered, ascending the staircase until they reached the diamond proper. "Wow," said Arthur, looking around in amazement. "Look at this place."  
Diane was surprised when Arthur commented favorably on Diamond City. Danse still had a low opinion of the place wondering why people didn't live in the buildings in the city proper. Diamond City was defensible, Diane had argued on more than one occasion. The buildings could fall down any moment but she'd given up a while ago.  
"Well...we're here," said David, looking around. "The guards obviously know Hunter, so it'd be stupid if we started asking where his house is." He looked at Danni. "Where did he live? That's where his repair bay will be and it'll be hidden in such a way that only a Synth could find it." He lowered his voice as he spoke to Danni; he didn't need anyone else overhearing that Hunter, and himself, were Synths. Danni had been avoiding Diamond City _for the exact reason we are here now._ Her stomach was in knots again at the sound of Hunter's name.  
Danni thrust her thumbs under the straps of her backpack. She knew they'd ask her that and without a word headed off.  
"Y'know," Diane called after her. "I'm not doing this just for you, Miss Priss."  
Danni halted briefly, thought better of saying anything and kept walking. Diane shook her head and muttered to Elder Maxson. "I'm gonna have a _long_ talk with that girl."  
Maxson sighed. “Come on. We are going with her.” David nodded and followed the Elder as he hurried to catch up with Danni. He didn’t say anything because he knew that this couldn’t be easy for poor Danni. She had more or less come to terms with losing Hunter a second time. Now they were bringing him back yet again. Diane waved away Danni's worries about what this looked like as they packed in front of the house.  
“Clever,” said David. He walked forward to stand in front of the door and then put his fingertips in the middle of it. “Fingerprint scan authorized,” said a robotic voice and the front door opened. David went inside and quickly located the power generator. He turned it on and waited until Hunter’s house had lit up. It looked the exact same as when Danni had first been there after being escorted by Hunter because she drank too much. Maxson looked around and smiled slightly. It definitely has personality, he thought to himself. David walked around the room, looking up and down, trying to find something - anything - to indicated where Hunter’s repair bay was concealed. He finally settled on the part of the wall that had the Nuka-Cola poster on it. He reached out and pressed on the letter u in ‘Nuka’. Behind him, a section of wall opened downward, revealing an area behind it that looked, to Maxson, like a miniature version of the robotics facility inside the Institute. ”Unauthorized entry detected. Initiating DNA scan.” A beam of blue lattices traveled up and down each of their bodies. “.... identified. Daniella Prower identified. Diane McKagan identified. Arthur Maxson identified.” The large diagnostic console at the far back of the bay flickered to life.  
Static began to emanate from it when a voice started to speak.

“ _Hey Danni..If you’re hearing this, then I’m no longer here. I’m sorry for hurting you... I’m sorry for everything. I tried to fit in with humans but I couldn’t. As much as I feel betrayed by what Diane did, I still consider her a friend. Take care of each other, please. I’ve placed a copy of my memory chip inside of this diagnostics station. Maybe you can find a way to rebuild me and then plug that chip in. If you want to, that is. Goodbye..._ ”

The recording ended and a small platform extended from the diagnostic console and opened, revealing a small memory chip no larger than a stick of gum.  
Swallowing the lump in her throat Danni listened to Hunter's final message. She looked to the other woman who gave her a reassuring smile. "It's all you, gingersnap."  
"No." Danni said. "Hunter wanted to be human. I think that bringing him back just like fixing a broken machine erases everything he's done. Just says 'here, he's just a synth we can make a new one' you can't make people come back- " Diane's eyebrows went up and Danni continued "If you could bring Nate back, would you?"  
"I..." Diane hesitated "I've already made my peace."  
"But he was taken from you. " Danni insisted then she turned to Arthur. "If you could, would you bring Sarah back?"  
He regarded her steadily. “Would I bring Sarah back if I could? Yes, Danni. Without even the slightest hesitation I would pay whatever price to bring her back.” He moved to the diagnostic station and gently removed the memory chip from its cradle. Danni stood stock still.  
"Is that what she'd want?" She looked from one face to another. Diane raised her hands in a peaceful overture.  
"It's not a game of misery poker, we've all lost someone dear and if we had our way they'd be with us again and it doesn't work like that. But I need noodles. I'll be at Valentine Detective Agency when you need me."  
"It should be Hunter's choice." Danni grumbled.  
"Well he's not here to make it, now, is he? On with it, I want noodles and I want to go visit Nick if we have the time. Do we have an itinerary?"  
“Go have your noodles and see Detective Valentine." Said the Elder. " I’ll look through this house to see if Hunter left something else.”  
Danni stood still, eyes on the floor. _Well now I want noodles._ But she couldn't run off now. "It won't be the same."  
David watched Diane go and then looked at Maxson who looked back at him. “...what do you think, David?”  
David put a hand on the pocket containing the memory chip. “I don’t know. Diane makes a good point. It should be Hunter’s choice. Problem is he’s in no state to make that choice and I don’t think we have the right to decide for him. At the very least, we should ask him what he wants.” Maxson nodded.  
“I agree. Hold onto it until we get back to Sanctuary.”   
David nodded“ Noodles sound good,” He hesitated and put a hand on Danni’s shoulder. “Let's go have a bite.”  


Diane wasn't at the noodle stand by the time they'd arrived. _I've gotten the ball rolling_ she reasoned, and walked into Valentine Detective Agency with two steaming bowls in case Ellie was needing a noodle break. In the chaos following the Reverent attack Nick had continued to search for Sherri Isaacson. He hadn't found her because she didn't want to be found. She'd met a boy -of course- and run away with him -of _fucking_ course . Nick told Diane his story as she and Ellie sat at the desk enjoying their noodles.  
"I heard she'd gone to Sanctuary Hills." Nick mused, eyeing Diane suspiciously. She stopped mid noodle slurp, eyeglasses blurred by condensation.  
"What makes you think I knew? Well it doesn't matter now. She's grown, or near enough to make no matter. And besides her baby is due in a couple of weeks."  
"Well at least get her to write home." Nick said. "Maybe have a shotgun wedding."  
Diane froze, remembering Caleb the young man who led the druids to Sanctuary pleading for entry. She laughed out loud. "Small world, huh?"

 

Danni bit down on her thumb as she always did when deep in thought and walked out the door to Power Noodles still puzzling. She, David and Maxson took seats at the noodle stand, ignoring the curious looks people were throwing their way even as Takahashi served up three steaming bowls of noodles. All David could do was eat calmly in spite of the dour moods of his companions.  
Danni touched the tip of her nose, floundering for a topic. "I thought about changing my nose."  
“Keep your nose the way it is.” He smiled at her. Lofting a thin eyebrow she peered at him curiously. Shrugging she took a sip of her Nuka Orange. "Maybe I'll get a trim from John while we're here." Swinging a leg she glanced at the Elder. "So, Arthur...uh...what's new?"  
“New? Well Sentinel Danse has managed to connect to the Prydwen’s computer network so at least she still has power. It’s mostly structurally intact, I don't know if she’ll ever fly again, but there’s no harm in trying. It’ll take years to try to fix her and if it turns out she’s damaged beyond repair, we can dismantle her and use the scrap metal for Sanctuary Hills.”  
"Yeah I heard about his promotion." Danni smiled. "I'll have to congratulate him. He deserves it. Sentinel Danse. Has a nice ring to it." Danni hummed in concern. "Well it wasn't a total loss. But we still have to deal with the Institute. So once that's over what will you do, will you go back to DC?"  
Arthur smiled at her. “If anyone is deserving it's him. I’ve been tossing that idea around for a long time, even before the...shocking revelation. I even considering promoting Diane as well to Paladin but...I don’t know about that now. After everything she did, she’s lucky I reinstated her to Knight.” He sighed. “It’s a whole mess. But we’ll need her help to take on the Institute. Dr. Li works for the Institute and she’s the only one I trust. I’m not sure what I’m going to do once the Institute has been dealt with. There’s really no way to get back to DC. McCallan’s vertibird made it here but it has a limited capacity. He’d have to make multiple trips back here to get our people. No,” he said, shaking his head. “Well have to figure out a way to rebuild the Prydwen or build a new airship. Somehow.”  
"You've handled yourself well under the circumstances. I don't know what I'd have done. Still-" Danni stopped as she realized someone was behind them.  
Piper pushed up her newscap with a thumb then scratched down more notes "Well that saves me asking you for an interview. You wanna give a statement?"  
Danni leaned in and hissed. "Say 'no comment- or better, pretend you don't speak English-" clearing her throat she said " _Que?_ "  
"I wasn't talking to you, ginger. " To herself she muttered "Doctor...Li..."  
Danni made a grab for Piper's notes. "You erase that!" But Piper slithered out of her grasp.  
Quickly grabbing for Piper’s wrist Arthur ripped her notes out of her hand, releasing her afterwards. “It’s not polite to eavesdrop, Miss Wright, and her name is not ‘ginger’, it’s Daniella. Please do not disrespect her in front of me. Now then, if you want an interview, I’d be willing to oblige. Certain information will be need-to-know, which you do not.”  
Danni gloated a bit as Arthur wrenched the pages from Piper's hand. "There's a reason the press isn't allowed in Sanctuary anymore."  
Shaking out her wrist Piper growled. It was easy to play keep away from Nat but apparently Maxson had some practice. "Fair enough. Tell you what- you give me those notes back and we do a REAL interview. I'll omit anything you don't want me to print. But confidentially people are...worried. "  
Closing her eyes briefly Danni turned in her stool, arm draped across the counter top. "Diane's gonna shove you into that printing press one of these days."  
"Right." Piper nodded "but until that time....deal?"  
Elder Maxson surveyed her sternly. Piper had a well deserved reputation for being unbearably nosy. He thought for a few minutes. “Danni? What do you think? Do you think I should do this interview?”  
"Well if you don't she's probably going to put whatever she wrote down and add that Elder Maxson doesn't like the press. It's bad publicity." Danni shrugged and scowled at Piper as the other woman nodded smugly. Elder Maxson eyed Piper with mounting dislike. He opened his mouth to speak when he heard the gunshot. More gunshots rang out from overhead and Nick Valentine ran past them. Maxson stood up and drew his pistol.  
"Nick what the hell?" Piper called after him.  
"The mayor's office!" Nick answered over his shoulder.  
"That doesn't make any-"  
Danni told David "Stay here." Before Nick could even hit the recall button to the lift it descended. Diane clutched something behind her back and then tossed it to Nick. Confused, he caught it. Turning the object in his fingers Nick sighed. Piper met them at the ramp. Just when she opened her mouth Nick pressed it into her hand. "What is..?"  
"You were right all along, Piper." Nick said patting her shoulder. "McDonough was a synth. An Institute spy."  
"Diane!" Danni hissed. "You just murdered the mayor!?"  
"Hey, he attacked me." Diane shrugged and taking a napkin from the noodle stand wiped a few speckles of blood off her armor. "I went to ask if anyone's been in Hunter's house, things got heated and...well..ask Geneva if you don't believe me."

Danni did a double take at Arthur. She'd expected him to upbraid Diane for her rash action. On the other hand one could say she was taking initiative. Piper waved the synth component triumphantly. "I told you! I knew it! Ah I wish I could have seen his face- Blue?"  
Diane's back was to the group. "What am I gonna tell Hancock...?"  
Piper looked to the others for an explanation."They were brothers." Diane said quietly. "Who knows when he was-" She stopped "I have to go. I have to go to Goodneighbor right now." She started toward the gate then halted giving Elder Maxson a pleading look.  
Maxson was still looking at Piper, frowning. He looked at Diane and his frown softened. He knew she cared about Hancock and the news about a family member that had died was a terrible thing to hear. He did some quick thinking before giving his answer. “David will be here for a while. I’m not sure what Danni wants to do, but you’re not going to Goodneighbor alone. I’ll go with you.” He looked at Piper. “I’m not sure if you need to stay here or not, Miss Wright. The interview will have to wait until this situation is resolved.”  
"Well I have a new story to write up now." Piper said turning the component in her fingers. "Just pop in when you can, Elder."  
"If it's alright, I'll go with her." Nick started past them stopping beside Maxson turning his head to face him. "I have to go to Goodneighbor anyway for a case and it's not a bad idea to drop in on the mayor from time to time. Plus now he could use all the support he can get. No offense but I'm not sure Hancock will be thrilled to see you, Elder."  
Danni folded her arms. Poor Hancock.  
Maxson nodded at Piper and then turned to look at Nick. “You’re probably right, Detective Valentine. I’m not exactly the most popular figure in the Commonwealth. My fault, obviously. Right, if you’re the one traveling with Diane, I’ll breathe easier.” He looked at Diane smiling slightly. “Be careful. Consider that an order from your Elder. Guess Danni and I will stay here.”  
Looking over his shoulder Nick offered a smile to Danni which she returned, though weakly. "Word has it the Institute is on the run. We've got them scared. On the other hand they might be up to something. Well let's go, Diane."  
Diane nodded, saluted the Elder. "You'll have to tell me everything when we get back."Knight and synth walked toward the gate and though whatever was said was too soft to hear, Diane's head was dispiritedly low until Nick put his arm around her shoulders.  
Maxson watched them go. “You know something?” He turned to look at Danni. “There’s just something about Nick that cheers Diane up. I’ve noticed it whenever she talks about him. There’s a light in her eyes that she gets whenever he comes up in conversation."  
"Yeah those two are close." Piper said. "Diane got Nick out of a sticky situation, Nick helped Diane find her son. They've been thick as thieves ever since."  
Danni smiled "They way they act though it's like watching a dad with his hyperactive child."  
She wasn't aware of how close to the truth she was. Diane like most people who had bad or nonexistent relationships with their parents collected parent figures.  
"Heh you know what Nicky told me Diane said when they first met? No one told her he was a synth and so when she saw him she yelled what the hell?!" Piper chuckled and held her sides. Danni joined in briefly.  
"People here are still scared of synths to be leery of him but they learn what kind of a man- er, synth he is. You know what I mean."  
"He's a good person. Best person I know." Piper said thoughtfully "Can't judge a person until you get to know them, can you?"  
Danni gave Arthur a sidelong glance. "No, you can't."  
"Well!" Piper announced. "I have to get this McDonough story wrapped up. You two pop by the office later, we'll do that interview okay?" With that she turned to pocket the synth component and turned to jog back to Publick Occurences.  
"Why did you want to come here?" Danni asked as she and Maxson went back to the noodle stand.  
“I’ve seen Kelsi around Sanctuary setting up something," David said." I'm not certain what it is yet. It could be some sort of security system. All we have really are some turrets and guard towers. Having our own security system would be excellent.” It was still strange to Maxson how accepted he and his men were in Sanctuary. It felt nice. The Brotherhood and Minutemen worked very well together, each benefiting from the other.  
"Oh a secret project! Wonder what it will be? Can't be stationary bike power, that got a big no." Suddenly Danni thought about Sentinel Danse. He was loyal, kind, gorgeous. No, he treated her as gently as a sister. No, she was done with men for now. For a while, anyway. Here she could have filled the Hunter shaped hole in her heart and she wouldn't- what was wrong with her? She had to stop this line of thinking for she must look like an insane woman. Arthur frowned slightly at Danni’s sudden melancholia. He sighed internally.  
Danni realized Maxson had asked her a question. She hummed absently by way of answer. "Security system? That'd take some serious programming we might not have the space for. "  
Maxson sighed. He almost missed David’s next comment.  
“Creating an automated security system is no small feat. You’d think something like that would be massive. All sorts of identification protocols have to be made, biometrics have to be cataloged, and whatever else. I dunno how Kelsi plans to pull that off.”  
"Wouldn't that require some serious artificial intelligence program? I mean robotics by General Atomics are good but not -that- good. That would take some Institute level..." She trailed off as it dawned on her. "Do you think Hunter's program could run it? He was skilled in combat, he was made to be a next level courser."  
_I’ll always watch over you, Danni._  
"An AI that can think like a human and actually gives a shit about the people he's protecting is a great idea if you think about it. "David said, rubbing his chin.  
Danni sighed lightly.  
"Hunter's AI protecting Sanctuary..." _And me...like he promised._ "There's a certain poetry to that, don't you think? We'd have to run it by General Bonkers LeTriggerhappy of course. Well we've got time to kill until Diane and Nick come back." Danni stretched her arms. "Could go see Vadim, what do you wanna do?"  
Hopping up Danni sauntered off to the Dugout Inn. "Every trader worth her caps drinks there? Come on, let's see if you get twisted on one shot or two."


	2. Don't Drink The Water

They entered the dugout and Vadim gave Danni a rather loud greeting behind the bar, immediately following that with an even louder expletive in Russian directed at his brother Yefim. The usual crowd was there, a bunch of mercs, traders, off duty guards. No sooner had she set foot out of the hallway someone swept her up off her feet into a bear hug."Lemme go, you creep!"  
"Oh Danni!" Came a squeaky falsetto. Danni stared up into the swarthy face of the ex Raider.  
"Scourge! Put me down!"  
She struggled like a cat with an overly affectionate owner, her feet dangling a few inches off the floor. He ignored this and turned to Arthur and David. "Oh, you brought snacks. You take the one with the beard I'll take the other one."  
Danni sighed, bracing an arm against him trying to push herself free. "Shut up, it's not like that at all. Mmph. We're here on...rrrgh...business."  
Scourge wiggled his eyebrows. "Sexy business?"  
"No!"  
"Danni, do you need some help?" David tried to mask his laughter as stared up at Scourge.  
"No thanks, I got it." Danni lied, still struggling. Scourge carried her to the bar. "One for my gal Danni here." He'd clearly had a few himself and eyed Maxson up and down. Danni tried to speak but as her face was pressed to Scourge's shoulder her voice was compressed. He held her out at arms length. "What was that?"  
"I said 'don't bother, he doesn't play for your team.' " _I think._  
"Oh noodles are straight too until they get hot." Scourge grinned.  
"It's 'until they get wet', you gorilla." Danni grumbled.Unruffled by his error Scourge indicated the scar on Maxson's face.  
"Same same. Hey honey, how'd y'get the beauty mark- eatin' pussy?" Scourge laughed heartily. Of course his face was a map of scars, like he'd been angrily crossed out.  
Danni sighed. "Scourge. Don't."  
“Wrestling a Deathclaw,” said Maxson. “Are you certain you don’t want help, Danni?"  
"Nope. I've got this." She smiled at him brightly "Have a nice day."  
At last the big guy set Danni down. Running a hand through his tangle of curls he lifted his shotglass to the trio and bolted the contents, slamming the glass back on the table. "You're alright, honey. Hey Vadim! A round for Danni and..."  
"Elder Arthur Maxson, you have the dubious honor of meeting Irwin Danes. Better known as Scourge, the foremost deathclaw hunter in the Commonwealth." Danni said gesturing to each man in turn with both hands in a flourish even if her voice was deadpan. Scourge gave a sage nod.  
Maxson surveyed the man distastefully.  
"Pleasure," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Maxson rolled his eyes as Vadim beamed.  
"Yes yes, красотка, coming right up! YEFIM. Get off your lazy зад and get the drinks!" Vadim rolled his eyes and went to go shout at Yefim some more.  
Scourge rolled his eyes. "Oh don't give that- HOLD UP A SECOND. Did you say Elder, as in Brotherhood like?"  
Danni grinned and shook her head at the brothers yelling at each other. "Ha, almost wish I had a brother to shout at. "  
Maxson looked at Scourge, eyebrows raised incredulously, then shot Danni a look. "Yes, Elder as in the Brotherhood of Steel Elder." Then ordering some of Bobrov's best joined David at the bar.  
"He's clearly drunk." Danni sighed joining the pair at the bar. "I can't believe McDonough was a synth. To think Piper suspected all along and no one believed her." Bracing herself Danni poured the moonshine down her throat, trembled and coughed a little. She sniffed and placed a cigarette between her lips, patting herself down for matches. "Ah hell. Anybody got a light?"  
"I suppose those aren't the worst things that could kill you," Arthur said dryly. Danni slowly raised her hands in a silent question of 'really?' Fortunately Scourge was to her rescue and touched a lit match to her cancer stick.  
"Thank. God." She blew smoke upward. "Oh between the booze, radiation and cigarettes, well...at least I'm pretty on the outside?"  
_Does Vadim know about Hunter? No I don't suppose anyone does. They kept his house intact._  
"Seems stupid to worry about that when there's this much radiation in the air." David grinned. "That's not a problem for me. Radiation doesn't affect me like it does you." David seemed smug and Maxson rolled his eyes. "Nobody likes a showoff," he muttered.  
"Oh yeah?" Danni challenged "How many suits of power armor do you have?"  
"Just the one that Elder Maxson gave me as a thank you," replied David evenly. "Helps with radiation up to a point."  
"I have -two- and I know where another is." Danni snapped her fingers triumphantly.  
"I don't see why anyone would need more than one at a time." Arthur peered into his glass. "Smells like..paint thinner."  
"Heh. Well I suck at robotics but it turns out I'm a grease monkey not a science nerd. Mama must be damn proud." Danni downed her shot, face contorting. It tasted like paint thinner. Well however paint thinner tastes. Probably much like it smells.  
David took a sip of moonshine and smacked his lips thoughtfully. "Bobrov's best, eh? Definitely deserved." Maxson sipped his own beverage and nodded in agreement. "Definitely."  
Sitting on the couch Danni lapsed into brooding silence. The two men were more interested in bonding than hearing her thoughts. Oh well. Diane thought Arthur could use friends outside the Brotherhood. She watched Arthur and David for a while wondering absently how many people called him Arthur. Not many called her Danni except her parents in private or during her caravan days. Slowly she raised a finger to point at the Elder. "Hey. I found my armor fair and square. How come I didn't get any power armor?" She even pouted a little.  
"Yes because the quickest way to a lady's heart is power armor." Scourge added. Soon he and Danni fell into conversation about their old crews, prices, how easier the roads were nowadays and the like. Maxson went to join Danni on the old raggedy couch.  
“Grease monkey, eh? You know who I think you’d get along with? Elizabeth Ingram. She’s the Prydwen’s chief engineer and is responsible for maintaining and repairing our power armor frames as well as maintaining the Prydwen’s systems. Well..at least she was.” David watched the two of them and smiled to himself. He unconsciously put his hand on the pocket containing Hunter’s AI chip.  
Danni lounged on the couch wishing she were in a dress. Oh what magic she would work in a cute dress. But of late there were no chances to wear one. Wasteland or no Danni was still a girl who liked to feel pretty. When one of the other traders had brought in a lipstick in the perfect shade of wine guns had been drawn. Diane had laughed at them all for their frivolities. Then again she'd fought off Raiders for red eyeshadow-red eyeshadow, who wears red eyeshadow?  
"Ingram, yeah. Diane told me about her. Lady in the armor frame? Hmph. Yeah she and I have a lot in common. Any power armor frames? Send it to Danni. Armor pieces, send it to Danni. Old military base? Better tell Danni. Never more'n one at the most. They're usually in lock up. Guess the Raiders are too stupid or impatient to get to them."  
Then at last Danni turned to Arthur. "How's it feel? To mingle with the commoners?"  
Arthur smiled at her and scooted closer on the couch. "It feels...nice, actually. Believe it or not, I get tired of hearing 'Yes Elder, or No Elder, Yes sir, No sir' when I'm trying to have simple conversation with my Knights. I want to talk to you, get to know you, not bark out orders and things of that ilk." Arthur growled a little. "It's frustrating to be in a position of leadership where everyone treats you like a leader and ONLY like a leader. I guess that's just the hazards of growing up like I did."  
Danni nodded along in understanding. "I didn't really want to let Caleb in because now I have to hear yes Archdruidess, no Archdruidess. Then I have to listen to them complain that all the food has meat in it or meat based stock. " She grinned. "I didn't have meat until I was seventeen. I nearly cried it was so good. " Danni chuckled. "Well at least we won't have to worry about that with each other. Diane seems to be trying to mother you even as she respects you as her Elder. It's...odd."  
Arthur looked at her. "I'm honestly surprised you did let them in after everything they did." He shuddered. "I still have nightmares about the Thorn." He shuddered again and took a calming sip of moonshine. "Still...they said they'd be on their best behavior and Diane promised to decapitate the lot of them if they get any cute ideas, and Diane does not make empty promises."  
"That she does not." Danni agreed and lay a comforting hand on his arm. Arthur smiled at her and put his hand on hers and gave her fingers a squeeze.  
"So do I." she said "Have nightmares, that is. Mostly of the pity party variety why didn't I stay or I could have stopped them" She sighed. "I knew what he was doing but I had no idea he'd succeed. But now maybe I can make amends."  
David, meanwhile, was sitting at the bar, drinking his moonshine and listening to the patrons in the bar talk; it was invaluable information on human-to-human interaction and he quite enjoyed listening to it.  
####RADIO FREEDOM ALERT####  
####RADIO FREEDOM ALERT####

He frowned as a harried report came through the Minutemen radio frequency. Apparently there was some sort of epidemic going on in Sanctuary Hills. Everyone in the settlement was sick and a few older settlers had died. Full biomedical quarantine was in effect; nothing in or out of Sanctuary. Kelsi, he thought in a sudden panic. He forced himself to calm down as he finished his moonshine and stood up and made his way over to Arthur and Danni.  
"I need to talk to both of you. Now." he added urgently, gesturing out of the Dugout. Startled, Danni looked up at David and rose from her seat.  
"What is it?" She followed him to the exit. Arthur frowned at the look on David's face; he had seen that look before many times. Something is wrong, he thought, standing up and following both him and Danni to the exit. Once they got ten feet from the door, David pulled them into an alley.  
"I've just received an alert from the Radio Freedom frequency." he murmured. " Apparently there's some sort of serious illness going around in Sanctuary. They're in full biomedical quarantine, nothing goes in or out. Death toll is steadily climbing. The weaker and older settlers are dying first according to the radio report."  
Danni listened with a veneer of calm up until the mention of casualties. The mask slipped a moment, but only a moment.  
"Could be dysentery." She mused, and winced having suffered a bout of the illness herself when she was younger. Her stomach roiled at the memory. "But the water is clean there and even if it was carried from upriver the systems would destroy harmful bacteria. " She slammed a fist into her open palm. "Whatever it is they need clean water."  
"You're not saying what I think you're saying..." Danni said slowly. "Damn it. We can't wait for Diane. I'll wager she and Nick are already headed there. Well what's our plan, should we load ourselves with water for the sick?" She shut her eyes briefly "We can't wander in blindly. We could get sick, too. Curie must know something, this is her specialty."  


David led Arthur and Danni out of Diamond City and off onto the road. “Let’s head back and I’ll contact Curie.”  
Initiate communications frequency Theta-2-3-Omega.  
COMMUNICATIONS CHANNEL OPEN  
Locate G5-19.  
SCANNING....G5-19 LOCATED. INITIATING COMMUNICATIONS LINK  
”Curie, come in, this is David. Curie, this is David on com frequency Theta-2-3-Omega, please respond.” He crossed his fingers and waited.  
Static, a loud clatter. "Oops, sorry I dropped the- Where are you?" Curie asked, fatigue in her voice. "I have been researching for sixteen straight hours. General McKagan has yet to lift the quarantine until we are certain this illness is not contagious."  


Danni walked silently with her thumbs under her backpack straps. She'd tried haggling with Sheng Kowalski, the young water entrepreneur and managed to bring his price down with the promise of cleaning the water filters. Little hustling brat making her do his busy work. Danni had promised to do it soon but right now she had urgent business. _We can always get water elsewhere._ The tiny pump at the Red Rocket Station couldn't possibly produce enough water for Sanctuary. Her mind raced through all the possible blunders that could have been made. _Letting just anyone in was mistake one..._  
Arthur was walking alongside Danni, worrying about the settlers. He had grown to care about them just as much as his Knights. He didn’t know if his medical officer could help with the epidemic but he hoped he could.  
”I’m currently heading out from Diamond City with Danni and Elder Maxson. Curie, there’s a possibility that a foreign contaminant was introduced into the water purifiers sometime within the past few months. What are the exact symptoms that we’re dealing with? Is Kelsi alright? If she’s still up and able to move around, I need her to check the purifiers for anything that shouldn’t be there.”  
Somehow Danni's fingers found their way to Arthur's. His presence had a calming effect on her. Maybe it was his demeanor in the face of such dire news and she absently thought that if she made physical contact with him that serenity would transfer from him to her. She went cold as they listened to the exchange between the synths. Arthur's fingers laced with hers and he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. His face was pale with worry. Elizabeth...Rudolph..Michael...are they all sick? he thought to himself. He looked at Danni and his worried expression softened somewhat, but not all the way.  


Curie was rattling papers and glass as she listened. "I've been testing the water samples thoroughly. Symptoms include stomach pains and vomiting. burning of the mouth. Some are even vomiting blood. Kelsi is seriously ill. But don't worry, I will get to the bottom of this." She paused to yawn. A male voice murmured something inaudible in the background. "No, I am not tired, Preston. I can't sleep now. I am so..." she paused to yawn again." I am so close..."  
Turning panicked eyes to Arthur Danni squeezed his hand. "You won't do yourself or anyone else any good if you get sick too, Curie."  
"I had suspected dysentery but the mouth burning and skin irritation do not coincide with the- yes Preston, I am going!" Curie sighed. "Knight Captain Cade is certain it is organic in nature but not a bacteria. We will let you inside. Please be careful. Curie out."  
David growled and kicked a nearby rock. "FUCK! All right. I'm going to try to use this node to get us there."  
Initiate relay node.  
RELAY NODE CHARGING  
SPECIFY COORDINATES  
Sanctuary Hills. Grid 001-A  
COORDINATES LOCKED  
RELAY NODE READY  
David sighed. "Okay, my relay node has been charged but it can only transport one additional person. I am not going to walk all the way back while my home is in danger. Anyone want to go first? I'll come back for the other."  
"You go first. That way you can be there when Diane gets back. Get everyone under control." Danni said, then to David "Take Elder Maxson ahead. With any luck Diane is already halfway there." Slipping the straps off her backpack she thrust it into Arthur's arms. "Distribute this water as soon as you get there."  
David nodded and looked at Arthur. "Ready, Arthur?" Maxson nodded and stepped close to David. "Ready," he said in a quavery voice. David nodded and they both dissolved and seemed to wink itself out of existence. Maxson experienced the most uncomfortable pins-and-needles sensation he'd ever experienced in his life and his vision went black until it suddenly came back and they were in the cul-de-sac of Sanctuary Hills.   
"I need to go back and get Danni. Can you please check on Kelsi for me?" Maxson nodded.  
"I will, but then I have to go check on my people." David nodded.   
"Thank you, Arthur." He disappeared again and immediately reappeared right where he disappeared seconds prior, right in front of Danni. "All good, Maxson's there. C'mon, Danni."  
Danni's entire body had jerked when the two men blinked out of existence, and when David returned for her. "Let's go."As soon as her vision cleared Danni ran down the empty streets. _It feels like a ghost town. As empty as it was before we built all this. ___  
She stopped then made a beeline for the purifier.  
David followed Danni to the purifiers, accessing a diagnostics console that Kelsi had synced all of them to some months previously. "Okay checking the biofilters...they need to be purged but I'm not seeing any contagion here...the pumps are operating.." He looked at Danni. "It's not the purifiers, Danni. There would be some evidence of a contaminant or some sign that the monitoring systems had been tampered with; I don't see either of those things."  


__Danni's face was hard and she bit at her thumb, thinking. "Damn it. It couldn't be the food, could it? But that makes no sense, everyone drinks water and the druids only eat plants...." She gasped "Plants! What were the symptoms again?"Danni's mouth went dry. "Poison. It's not bacteria or base metals, the purifier is fine but it's not able to detect something like that._  
David scratched his head. “This is impossible. If there was something in the water, the purifiers should have isolated it and cleaned it out. Unless...the poison was added to the water after the fact..”  
_

____

Arthur, meanwhile, had tried to look around for Curie, wondering where the sick were being kept. The Drunken Deathclaw would be a place where the sick would be kept as it was spacious, but somehow he doubted it. It was either that or the warehouse. He set off the to the 'Claw first.  
The 'Claw's main floor had been cleared of tables and replaced with beds, sleeping bags and mattresses on the wood floor. The groans of the ill could be heard from the warehouse as well. Danse lifted his head from one of the beds and then lay back down. "Elder. I'd salute, but..." He smiled weakly. "Nearly the entire settlement is...afflicted by this..."  
Arthur looked around, horrified by what he saw. Then, he heard a familiar voice. "Jesus.." he ran over to Michael and dropped to a knee, taking the man's hand in both of his. "Arthur. My name is Arthur, Michael. Enough of this 'Elder' nonsense for now. If this thing is...affecting you then it's worse than I thought. When did this start? Have you noticed anything strange lately?"  
Danse's grip was still strong. "Miss Curie was very insistent that I remain in bed. It started a few days ago. People were complaining about the pains. McKa- Diane suspected undercooked food but then more and more fell ill. Nobody can bring themselves to eat but...if you have any water..."  
"They what?” Arthur asked sharply. “Did they say what the plant was called or what it did? Did they ask Curie’s or Diane’s approval before they brought this plant in?” Danse sighed and pressed a hand to his forehead. "The druids started gathering some kind of flowers. They said it was for medicinal purposes."  


Arthur smiled weakly. “Curie’s a smart gal, Mike, you should listen to her.” He slipped off the backpack that Danni gave him and pulled a bottle of purified water out, unscrewing it and holding it to Danse’s hand. “Drink this slowly, okay?” .  
Danse snorted softly and sat up with a groan. He would have gulped it down but reminded himself to take caution, only taking sips. "Windflower, they called it. Said it was for gout or rheumatism or..." he sighed.  
Sturges raised an arm from another bed. "Diane just blew it off, said something about 'damn hippies'. Curie wanted to study it but that Caleb fellow gave her the rough side of his tongue and told her it doesn't work on machines." He waved his hand enthusiastically. "Hey boss, pass me some of that H20, would you?"  
Maxson nodded as Danse talked, keeping his right hand on Danse's left shoulder. "'Windflower'," he said in a thoughtful tone. "Can't say I've ever heard of it before." He turned to look at Sturges as he rose from his sickbed and spoke. "Sturges...we have to ration this water carefully between all of the villagers, or else we'll run out. I'll have to get the one Michael has and get it passed around to anyone that wants it."  
"I don't think the plant is native to this area." Danse said handing the water back to the Elder.  
"Did somebody say 'water'?" Mickey stirred from her bed. Her green eyes danced at the sight of Arthur, even if she was pale and sans makeup. "Arthur." She said warmly "What a face to wake up to! I'm glad you're not sick. Ay! Sturges! Don't bogart that water!"  
Arthur took the water and went to Sturges next and helped him drink, also advising him to drink it slowly. “Just call me Arthur, Sturges, okay?” He patted the man gently on the shoulder and then took the water back when Sturges was done. He then went to Mickey’s sickbed and smiled at her putting a hand on her shoulder and giving the water to her. “Remember, small sips.”  
Diane was exhausted by the time she reached the gates. "Nobody manning the towers. Things must be bad."  
"Poison the town, would make it easy pickings." Nick concluded. "But who would have reason to do such a thing? Too elaborate for a Raider gang. This smells like an inside job. Personal, even. "  
"Well I've done a fantastic job making tons of enemies." Diane said sourly. "I'm going to find the Elder, you go find Danni and David."  
"Right. "  
Nick passed David on the way to the filters. "He looks like a man on a mission." he said as Danni sat on her haunches by the purifier, puzzling until her puzzler was sore. "Kelsi's sick too."  
The detective hummed in concern. "Well is it the filters?"  
Danni shook her head and quickly outlined what she and David had theorized. That the water may have been poisoned after being filtered with an organic substance, perhaps plant based toxin. The two went back to the 'Claw and found Arthur and David already there kneeling beside Kelsi as she lay pale and sweating in her cot.  
"Well good news." Danni said "It's not the purifier but the water was poisoned- after the fact."  
"It might be a good idea to dispose of all the purified water here, start over." Nick said. He pointed at the can that was being passed around.  
"Geez it's crowded. This is not good." Diane murmured as she entered the sick room. "Nick's right, we have to get everyone hydrated or they'll never get better."  
Sturges settled back onto his bed while Mickey rolled onto her stomach as if they weren't just at death's door but at a slumber party. She tittered and lifted the water in a toast before taking a few sips. "Didja find anything interesting at Hunter's place?"  
Arthur smiled back at her as she laughed. It was good she was still able to laugh. "Yes we did, Mick. We found a copy of Hunter's AI chip inside his diagnostics console. We're not quite sure what to do with it yet but that doesn't matter right now. What matters is we find out what's making everyone sick and stop it." He let her drink a few more sips before unloading the rest of the water and looking to Diane. "Diane, over here. I'm going to need you to get as many cans of water as we can to people. Make sure they don't chug it, it has to last them as long as it can."  
"Oh, Michael." Diane crossed the room and placed a cool hand on Danse's forehead. She and Nick passed the water around helping them sit up if needed, admonishing them to sip slowly.  
"They should rest." Danni said. "Water now, then rest. " Kneeling next to Arthur she asked "Has anyone told you anything? David and I checked the purifiers, they're working fine."  
Handing the precious water to Kelsi Diane whispered to David "See if you can get her to drink a little."  
She stirred, groaning feebly and immediately coughing rather hard. "Kels?" David said gently. "...David..." she croaked, opening her eyes an infinitesimal amount.  
"I'm here, love. Here...try and drink." He gently lifted her up so she could drink the water and she did, taking small quavery sips with trembling hands. He let her drink as much as she could before letting her back down onto her bed.  
"Purifiers...working fine.." she mumbled. "Shhh..." said David, stroking her cheek with his fingers. "Just rest. We know the purifiers aren't responsible for this. We'll find out what...or who...is."  
Arthur sighed and stood up and and gestured to Danni to come with him. He went to Diane's side and put a hand on her shoulder, gesturing her to follow. He led both women to a corner of the 'Claw so he could fill them in. "Danni found evidence of poison in the water. It was added AFTER it had already been dispensed because otherwise the purifiers would have detected it and gotten rid of it. According to Michael, the druids started gathering up a certain kind of plant that they call 'Windflower'. They said it was to treat gout and rheumatism and Curie tried to get a look at it but Caleb must headed her off somehow."  
Diane exchanged looks with Nick and when the detective nodded and murmured 'go on' she left with Arthur, clenching and unclenching her hands. "I've never heard of windflowers."  
Following behind Danni listened a moment. "They're usually called wood anemones..." She stopped in her tracks. Diane regarded her carefully.  
"And they're toxic."  
"Some of the parts are, when ingested but they're usually used for folk remedies-"  
Silencing the younger woman with a wave of her hand Diane said "I've heard enough. Find this plant and bring these bastards to the cul de sac. Looks like we're going to have an execution." She turned back the road.  
"Wait a second! These are my people." Danni's brows knit together. "We should just exile-" This time Diane halted,swung around and spoke sternly.  
"The law is the law- you murder, you die. They agreed to these terms, they broke these terms. End of discussion. I see why you ran away from home, you have no stomach for leadership. Trust me, my dear, I do not like the idea of killing anyone for any reason but people have died from this poison. Children, even. Father Burchard might not even last the night." Her last words were choked off. The elderly priest had helped sick mothers attend to their children until he fell ill himself. "We will have justice."  
Arthur listened to Diane and Danni converse. He had never heard of a wood anemone before now. He was already predisposed to think badly of these cultists after the battle of Goodneighbor, but he felt even more irritated now that they had yet again been attacked by them.  
"Danni...Diane is right. There is a clear law here and that was clearly explained to them by Diane as soon as they stepped foot through the gates. They broke that law and there has to be consequences." He looked at Diane. "General, give me a minute with Danni, if you would." He turned back to Danni and gently gripped her shoulders. Saluting the Elder Diane continued down the road. When they were alone Danni averted her gaze.  
"Danni, listen to me." He said. "These people have taken advantage of people you trust and people you care about. You care about Sturges, right? Thanks to these cultists, there's a possibility that he might die. Do you really think exile is what they deserve?"  
"They can't all be complicit. Let's at least hear them out."  
Arthur sighed. She really did not have the stomach to be a leader. "I'd just as sooner execute them all, but we should give the innocent a chance. We really don't know if they're all complicit or not. Come on, we need to find them."  
The shotgun blast echoed down the street. "Silly baby, I told you not to run!"  
Leaning over Diane inspected the woman's wounded leg. "Oh stop your blubbering it's only a flesh wound. I'll even patch it up if you'll talk."  
"You're insane! " the woman sobbed. "Defiler! Degenerate! TYRANT!"  
Diane lowered Black Heart. "First of all how dare you say things that are true-"  
Danni broke into a run. "Stop! What the hell are you doing!?"  
Arthur chased after Danni. Frowning, Diane shrugged negligently "Aggressive negotiations. You don't have the guts for this so stand aside and let the grown ups handle it."  
Grabbing the barrel of the gun Danni tried to pull it away. "Not like this. Why'd you shoot her, you crazy bitch!" Danni sighed impatiently "Diane I know you're upset but we can't solve everything with violence."  
"In theory we can-"  
"That's not funny!" Danni snapped and knelt next to the wounded woman. "Where is Caleb?"  
"The vault." The woman said sourly, turning her head. "They went to the vault."There was an unspoken rule about Vault 111. It was not to be plundered or even opened. It was Nate's grave in Diane's mind and if she was not seething already she was white hot with rage.  
"Who poisoned the water?" Danni demanded.  
"I don't know."  
Black Heart's barrel was inches away from her nose. "I don't know!" The woman wailed "I swear I don't know! The others went to the vault! We gathered the flowers we didn't know they were going to poison the water, they're at the vault, the VAULT! That's all I know, I swear!"  
Now Arthur stepped forward and put a hand around Black Heart's barrel. "Diane," he said in a gentle but firm tone. "She's defenseless. She can't do anything to us now. Our main concern is the remaining cultists inside of Vault 111."  
Diane scoffed and started down the road toward the dried creek. _How dare they enter the Vault! We feed them and shelter them, they poison us and they stomp around in the Vault like they own the place!_ In the light of cooler reason Diane wouldn't think about defiling her husband's tomb with bloodshed, tempting though it was.  
Without warning Danni stuck a stimpak into the woman's leg. "That'll at least stop the bleeding. Go the bunk house and STAY there. I'll come for you later."  
Brushing off her pants Danni stood and caught sight of Diane leaving. "Hey don't just walk away!"  
"I don't take orders from you, sweet pea." Diane waved lazily.  
"When are you going to stop?" Danni called after her "This 'obey me or die', you know you sound like a raider?"  
"Danni, be still." Arthur frowned after her.  
"She could be walking into a trap-" Danni started in a whisper but hushed at Arthur's words.  
"No, but you do take orders from me," said Arthur quietly. "Stop, turn around and look at me, Diane." His voice was quiet but radiated authority.  
Diane did stop and turn around. Her eyes were dead as stone.  
Arthur found that he didn't much care for that cold look in Diane's eyes. "Diane. I know who's entombed inside of this Vault. I know you don't like it when anyone goes there. I've often looked the other way when news of some of your...exploits reached my ears and I've tolerated your...unique way of doing things, but this time I can't accommodate you. You're too close to this, Diane. I look in your eyes and I see vengeance. That's not who you are and I know that's not who you want to be." He went up to her and gently grasped her shoulders. Diane shifted a bit, eyes softening as Arthur approached her. She flinched at his touch, sighed at her own reaction.  
"There's a button in the little hut beside the lift that activates it. " She said dully  
"Go back to Sanctuary. Danni and I will take care of this." He hesitated a minute. "I won't let anything happen to Nate, Diane. I give you my word of Steel."  
Danni approached the two. "You're not a raider and your heart isn't black. We just....don't want you to turn into a monster, Diane."  
Arthur smiled when she deflated before him and that cold look in her eyes went away. "Thank you," he said quietly. "Danni's right." He turned to beam at her. "She usually is. Someone worth listening to." He turned to look back at Diane. "Go and talk to Nick. Tell him everything, okay? Everything you've been holding in." He released her shoulders and stepped back. "We can take care of this, Diane."  
"'He who fights monsters should see to it that he himself does not become a monster'". Diane's voice was barely above a whisper. "I've found you much changed, Arthur. Temper justice with mercy. Tell Nate I'll visit soon."


	3. Cornered

"I've never been inside a vault before." Danni said. "I've heard people tell stories about them. They're filled with all manner of horrible things."  
David frowned as Diane told him that Arthur and Danni wanted him. He was reluctant to leave Kelsi's side but him being there would not make her get better any faster.  
"I'll be back," he whispered to the sleeping girl, kissing her forehead. He left the 'Claw and went to join Danni and Arthur. "I've never been inside a Vault either. I don't know what we'll find but...we need to be careful, okay?"  
Just outside the yellow pools of electric light lay the path to Vault 111. "It's said they were built by Vault Tec to save people in case the bombs fell. But in reality none of them were meant to save anyone. " Danni gasped at the skeletons as they passed the chain link fence. As they ascended the hill the enormous platform came into view. "I can't imagine what it must have been like. Running for your life and watching the world...erased. The Glowing Sea is that way..." Raising a hand she pointed over the fence toward the burnt treetops."I have to go down there but someone needs to press the button. Unless you think you can make it to the elevator once it starts."  
Arthur stood in the center of the metal lift and David pushed the button and hurried right back. "Right, the sooner we deal with this problem the easier I'll breathe." He stood to one side and watched as Danni walked onto the elevator. The metal platform gave a slight lurch as it made its descent to the Vault below. He didn't speak as they went further and further. Finally the lift stopped and the security gate opened onto the antechamber outside the Vault. Arthur drew his pistol.   
Danni's stomach turned and she stumbled a bit as the elevator began to move beneath their feet. _Can't believe this thing still works. Chalk one up to Vault Tec._ The thick steel door was rolled aside. "We talk first. If things turn ugly, what's our plan?"  
"Our plan is to take these Reverent out once and for all," said Maxson, chambering a round into his pistol. He turned to Danni. "I need your full understanding that there's no mercy if things do turn ugly, Danni. I know these are your people, or they were at least. Can I count on you to do what needs to be done IF it needs to be done?" Danni nodded solemnly.  
"No mercy."   
"Good. David, stay here and guard the entrance."  
The group advanced up the metal stairs and down the metal gangway to the entrance hall of the Vault. The door leading to the rest of the facility had been closed. David opened it and they continued onward.

Indistinct voices were carried down the metal halls to the trio. "Cryogenics facility." Danni read from a nearby sign. A half dozen green robes formed a semi circle around Caleb.  
"Caleb." Danni's grey eyes narrowed. Lifting his head he smiled at her. That damn smile. She could have punched him for that alone.  
"So you found out. I'm sorry it had to be this way. Truly. But..." he spread his hands. "You've lost the way and I...well, I think it's time you stepped down as archdruid."  
Danni balled her fists. "You murdered all those people, Caleb. Diane took you in, you lied to her! You lied to ME! "  
Arthur's frown deepened as following Danni down the corridor he could hear voices. Arthur kept his pistol lowered.  
Danni glowered. “If you were sorry you wouldn’t be skulking in a restricted area. Why’d you give the settlers the Windflower anyway when you knew they were poisonous? Trying to raise false hope?” Silence. The druids exchanged glances. A sibilant hum like a nest of angry bees filled the small space as they all began to talk at once.  
"You told us the militia poisoned the water!" said one woman.  
"My wife is at death's door because of you!" one man stepped out of the group and pushed Caleb causing him to stumble. His face went white and Danni smirked.  
"Cat's out of the bag. Didn't think this through. Funny thing is, I always find out- everything." She turned to the woman who had spoken. "You didn't know the water was poisoned?"  
"Not all of us drank it." She said. "Windflower is for-"  
"Folk remedies, I know." Danni snapped impatiently. "Toxic if ingested. So..." She pointed at Caleb. "You acted alone and told these people that the militia did it, is that it?" She then pointed angrily toward the ceiling, to the above ground where their friends and family lay ailing. "Those people are dying, and for what? A meaningless title?" Arthur was angry and yet relieved as he watched Danni took charge, feeling a fierce pride in her.  
Caleb said nothing, he only smiled though his eyes were empty. "You lived a life of privilege while the rest of us starved. I watched my sister be beaten so your pale, unburnt hide would be spared the rod. "  
"I'm not responsible for my grandfather's crimes. But you are responsible for yours." Danni said, trying her best to mimic Diane's General voice. "Caleb of the Reverent you stand accused of murder, attempted murder, and treason. Your sentence is death. Do you have any last words?"  


In spite of the cool climate Caleb began to perspire. From his robes he produced a pistol and bringing it up pulled the trigger. The searing heat ripped through Danni's shoulder and she collapsed while Caleb bolted for the vault entrance.  
“COWARD!” screamed Arthur, firing after him but missing. The druids cried out in alarm, pressing to either side of the hallway to make room for Caleb to pass. Danni sat staring at the floor then at her hand covered in sticky red as a crimson circle was blooming on her shirt. Arthur knelt down beside Danni and pressed a hand to the bleeding wound on her shoulder. She cried out in pain but managed to say  
"He's getting away! Stop him before he gets to the elevator!" Putting an arm under Danni’s legs Arthur heaved her up into his arms and glared at the rest of the ex-cultists.  
“Follow me back to the cul de sac and do not even think about escaping. I’ll deal with the rest of you once I get her looked at. So far it looks like only Caleb is guilty. Try and run, I’ll consider the rest of you guilty. ” He waited until they all began to move before carrying her out of the Vault to the surface.  
Caleb slapped the button and looked over his shoulder at the angry mob headed straight for him.The robes all took off ahead down the halls crying 'traitor! murderer!' and as one rushed ahead of the pair.  
David saw Caleb and grabbed him by the back of his robes. Caleb was scarcely inside the security gate when the synth yanked him backward dropping his gun in the process. One of the men kicked it away from his trembling hands.  
“Oh no you don’t,” he spat. He drew his pistol and fired off a few shots to get the mob’s attention. Swears and shouts went up then silence. “I know you’re all pissed off, believe you me I am too, but you’re not going to be the one dispensing justice. Diane is. We’re going to wait here until Elder Maxson gets here with Danni and we’re going to back up to the surface and THEN he’ll die. Anyone that has a problem feel free to stay down here.”  
He glared around at them all and saw Maxson come down carrying Danni. “Is she okay?” Arthur looked up at him. 

Looking over Arthur's shoulder Danni saw a few red drops on the ground. _I'm losing a lot of blood._ She could feel Arthur's tension as he held her. One of the druids, the woman who had spoken up earlier pulled the detachable hood from her robe and wadding it up pressed it over Danni's wounded shoulder. She was young and very pretty, Danni thought, with blonde hair not the peroxide blonde like Mickey but a sunkissed golden.  
"That's another count of attempted murder." the pretty blonde said dryly. "Lucky for Danni Caleb's always been a terrible shot."  
"My own wife..." Caleb grumbled. "What about our baby, Sherri?"  
Sherri was silent, placing protective hands on her swollen belly. "I'm sorry I didn't know what kind of man he was. I might have stopped him. Mom always said it all comes out in the wash."Arthur looked at Caleb and there was hatred in his eyes, but then Sherri, Caleb’s young wife, caught his attention. The hatred softened and became something like pity. “I’m sorry,” he said earnestly to the young woman. Pressing the cowl harder against Danni’s wound, he stepped onto the elevator and took it to the surface, not looking at anyone.  
Now, especially in profile with her hands pressed to the small of her back Danni could see the pretty blonde was heavy with child. "She'll grow up without a father." she said sadly then turned icy "And better for it." To Arthur she said "She's going to bleed out. You should go quickly. "She sighed.  
Caleb did not submit with grace to his treatment and the others packed around him in case he was dumb enough to escape. At the cul de sac they wrestled him down to his knees, slamming his head and forearms into the stock with a loud clack to await Diane's tender mercy. Sherri stood for a long time staring at the man she'd called her husband, who had given her this baby. Caleb however did not return her gaze. _I see now what kind of man you are. Too late._

Arthur hurried Danni back to the ‘Claw, taking heavy breaths as he ran. In his mind flashed Sarah, her face taut with pain. He shook his head and came back to reality. Danni heard noises of fear coming from Arthur as he finally burst into the pub. “She needs help!”  
Danni had gone limp in Arthur's arms, pressing her face into his neck. Rejuvenated from the clean water a few of the settlers were up and about and unburdened Arthur, laying Danni in a bed, shouting for a medic. Their faces swirled around her. The hiss of a stimpak, the rip of cloth as her shirt was pulled away. Blood. So much blood. _How can I bleed so much and still be alive?_ Some of the faces became clear- they were Brotherhood scribes and began to shoo away non essentials to give themselves room to work. "Artery- exit wound- We need Cade here ASAP, the blood vessels-" Danni didn't hear the rest of the conversation, so lost in the tide.  
Arthur had moved back to allow the scribes room to work. His eyes never left Danni, even as one approached him. “Elder Maxson, sir,” said the Scribe, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Arthur looked at him, eyebrows raised in a question. “Sir..Kelsi...we couldn’t do anything for her. She..”  
"Do what you can for the survivors..”  
The Scribe nodded and hurried away to help out. Arthur went to Kelsi’s bed and went to his knees. There was dried blood on her mouth and nose. He picked up the water can beside her bed and dipped a scrap from his torn shirt into it, cleaning off her mouth and nose. He let out a heavy sigh. Danni was alive but Kelsi was dead.Through the haze Danni kept her eyes on Arthur. He was her beacon in the storm. Knight Captain Cade entered.  
"Not here. Take her to the clinic." A flurry of activity and she was lifted onto a stretcher. Something about blood transfusions, cleanliness, it was all a blur. Then she heard Mickey's cry and she knew...someone was dead.  
Diane was there, strong Diane, unbroken Diane...she was stoic as she heard of Kelsi's death but pressed a hand to her mouth. Regaining her composure Diane bent to speak to Arthur above the din "They're taking Danni to surgery."  
Mickey sobbed into Sturges' shoulder and all he could do was hold her. From over her blonde head he gave Arthur a sympathetic look.

Arthur watched David as he grieved for his beloved and then looked back at Danni. He gave her a halfhearted smile. 'I’ll be there soon' he mouthed at her. He turned to David who was still holding Kelsi’s body. All the Synth could think about what how he would never again see her smile at him, hear her ecstatic shrieking when she discovered something new. Never again would he feel her kiss. Caleb. He raised his head and a surge of blinding vicious anger took hold of him. He gently laid Kelsi back on the mattress and stood up and power walked out of the pub.  
Taking a clean sheet Diane unfolded it and pulled it over Kelsi's body, saving the face for last. _I will look at all their faces._ Arthur saw the look of murderous fury on David’s face. “Diane!” He called urgently, racing after David. She looked up just in time to see Arthur's face as he said her name, for David to leave and raced off after him. "David!"

David had one thought in his head: murder. He took off at a brisk walk towards where Caleb was locked in the stockade.  
“David don’t!” Arthur had yelled in vain as David quite literally tore the top half of the wooden stock off and threw it aside. He grabbed Caleb by the neck and hurled him about ten feet away, sending him crashing to the ground. “You MURDERER!” the Synth screamed, walking up to him, lifting him up and throwing him another ten feet like he was a rag doll.  
David wasn’t listening; he couldn’t. He wanted to punish the one responsible for taking Kelsi away from him. He seized Caleb yet again and slammed him hard against the ground. He roughly turned Caleb over and drew his pistol, aiming right into the man’s face. “You...goddamn...MURDERER!” He screamed again.  
Diane halted as the scene unfolded as David grief and rage poured out of him. She'd been there. God, had she been there.  
“DAVID!” Arthur had caught up to him and was about to get closer when David turned a vicious gaze on him which made him back up and he turned back to Caleb.  
“David don’t do it! Killing him won’t bring her back!” David let out a roar of anger, the gun trembling in his hands. He began to fire, stilling yelling. One, two, three, four, five six seven eight and nine bullets screamed from his pistol, striking the ground around Caleb’s head, kicking up chunks of asphalt. He continued pulling the trigger, the hammer clicking on the empty slide. David stood there, trembling with grief and rage, and Arthur stepped forward and gently pulled the gun from David’s unresistant fingers.  
Once Arthur disarmed him she went to David and took his face in her hands. Her voice trembled with emotion. "David, he can't hurt anyone anymore. Look at him." She turned David's face to Caleb, sobbing on the ground. "He's broken and scared. He knows his crimes have to be paid for in full."  
He was still shaking with a mixture of grief and fury , pulled away from Diane’s gentle touch. “There’s no repayment good enough for all the lives he’s taken,” said David in a broken voice. “How..how do you humans live with this?” He looked at her and tears were pouring fast down his face. “I don’t want to feel anymore! I don’t want to love anymore! Make it stop, please!”  
"That's human nature, David." Diane said quietly.  
The crazed Synth grabbed the sides of his head and crumpled to the ground. Arthur watched him, feeling tears in his own eyes. This was exactly how he had felt when Sarah had died in his arms. This was no doubt how Diane had felt when she watched Nate shot to death in front of her.  
"Just kill me and be done with it!" Caleb begged but Diane planted a foot on his back.  
"We live with it because...because..." She gestured around, floundering for the right words. "It's just- sometimes it takes someone else to remind you of your own worth. You can't mean that-" Arthur knelt down and put a hand on David’s shoulder. He was relieved when the Synth didn’t shake it off. He looked up at Diane.  
“Take him to the holding cells. David damaged the stockade beyond repair. I’ll stay here with him.”As Arthur told her, she moved her boot and nudged Caleb.  
"Get up and walk." He complied, and she marched him to the cell slamming it shut with him inside. "You'll hate it more than I did."  
"Poor tormented synth. Misbegotten abomination." Caleb muttered through bloodied teeth.  
"I won't listen to your poison."  
And she left him there, went off to find Nick.  
Arthur sighed as Diane escorted Caleb away. He squeezed David's shoulder as thunder rumbled overhead and the first few drops of rain began to fall.  
"C'mon, David.." he said quietly. "Let's get you inside, okay?" It took a few more minutes of coaxing but he finally got David up on his feet. David seemed lost, no idea of where he was or what to do. Arthur escorted him back to the 'Claw. Thankfully, the Scribes and the other ambulatory Knights had taken away the dead, including Kelsi. David's eyes were fixed on the mattress where she had lain. Arthur didn't say a word and simply sat David at a table and sat with him. He put his head in his hands and let out a deep sigh. 

 

"Quit fussing, Diane. " Nick said with amusement in his voice. "I promise I won't go out in the rain and short circuit myself."She'd insisted on holding her own coat over the synth for fear the rain would damage him somehow.  
"Some good news. "The detective sighed "Danni's going to be fine. I hoped I was wrong about that Caleb character. You want to see the good in people and sometimes you're looking for something that isn't even there."  
Diane and Nick took a seat at the table with Nick and Arthur. As she listened Diane removed her glasses, wiping the droplets from them and twisting locks of her hair to wring the water out. Outside the windows were pattered with the soft rain.  
"I've heard of a few instances of synths making it all the way up to DC." Nick murmured. "Most of them have no idea what they are, like our friend Danse. They live in blissful ignorance, enjoying the ups and downs of humanity. Love, hate, anger, joy, sadness. It's part of the experience."  
He glanced over at Diane who was gazing thoughtfully out the window, chin in her hand. "This was Nate's home,the Commonwealth." She said " The day the Institute set me free I wanted to lay down on the vault floor and rot. but I kept going. For him. For Shaun. The I found out what Shaun was and I said 'I've failed'. But I couldn't turn my back on the world just because mine had been destroyed. " She caught David's eye. "Kelsi would want you to carry on. You know it's true."  
"Kelsi was proud of you, you know. Proud of the man you are." Nick added. David sniffed again.  
"You're right. Weeping and wailing won't bring her back. All I can do is keep moving."  
Diane however had lapsed into brooding silence. "We convinced Dr. Madison Li to become Director. She can make the changes needed and no one else has to die." She raised her head to look at Arthur. "You should go see how Danni is doing."  


 

The scribe working the clinic lobby was startled when the Elder entered to ask for Danni. She was still in training, mostly shadowing the others and saluted Arthur. "Miss Prower? She's um...right this way." Scrambling for the doorknob she opened it and stepped aside. "Can I get you anything, Elder?"  
As the scribe led him to Danni's room, he smiled at her. "I'm fine right now, Scribe...what's your name, soldier?"  
"S-scribe Rodriguez, sir!" She cleared her throat and tried again. "Scribe Rodriguez. Sir. I was just raised to field scribe last week. It is an honor, sir. Miss Prower is recovering. I think she asked for you."  
She was a short weedy thing, Scribe Rodriguez. In her teens, brown skinned and black haired, all elbows and knees. "Please do let me know if you need anything at all."  
Arthur masked a smile. She reminded him of himself at that age- so formal and fumbling about protocol. "Pleased to meet you, Scribe Rodriguez, and the honor is mine. Congratulations on your promotion, I'm sure it was well deserved. If I do need anything, you'll be the first person I call. Dismissed," he said, nodding at her.  
The young scribe's big brown eyes twinkled with pride and she saluted. "An honor to serve, Elder. Ad victoriam!"  
And off she went, until someone called her name. Groaning, Rodriguez scurried off to whatever lowly task awaited her.

Danni lay in the bed propped up on pillows scrubbed clean though so fair of skin her hair seemed to have drawn all her color into its vibrant mass. She had her Pip Boy in her lap and the telltale blips of Zeta Invaders was the only sound in the room. So focused on her game she didn't notice her door was open or the quiet voices outside. Lips parted, Danni's focus was on her game. The dull ache in her bandaged shoulder was still there but she was close, so close. _Boom._ She watched in dismay as her last tank was obliterated by aliens. "Damn it-" Danni blinked at Arthur, pulling up the sheet. _That was my last good bra._ Some kind soul had draped a button down shirt on her but she hadn't been able to put it on only covering herself with the sheet since if she'd succeeded in modesty it would have to come undone again. Plus most of the scribes were women anyway. "I'm going to live, apparently. Thanks to you." She said kindly, looking away blushing.

"No, thanks to the men and women that work here who stitched you. I just got you to the 'Claw, but I'll take the credit, if that's the way you want it." He went to sit down next to her bed and smiled at her.  
_Oh god he saw. Play it cool._ "Cade said if you'd hesitated I'd have died. Don't give them all the credit." She winked. "You got me to them, that matters a lot. Not every day I get rescued."  
Arthur smiled at her and taking her hand held her hand to his lips. "I couldn't hesitate."  
Danni's breath caught in her throat as he spoke, his lips warm on her hand. "I should have listened to Diane. I should have let her paste them-"  
He shook his head. "Don't get caught up in what ifs. You handled yourself well."  
"If you say so. I got shot but that's nothing. So many people died because I made the wrong call."  
"The burdens of leadership. What will you do now?"  
"Well first..." she said starting up a new round of Zeta Invaders. "I'm going to clear my head. Then I'm going to figure out what to do about the rest of them." She paused the game. "Thanks for sticking by me."  
"Whatever happens, I hope I’m side by side with you.” He stood up. “I have to go check on my people. I’ll come back to visit and maybe we can have dinner again.”  
_Whatever happens._ "I'd like that."


	4. It's Only A Model

"When I finish telling you what I'm about to tell you, both of you are going to bow down and worship me like a goddess."  
Diane glanced between Elder Maxson and Sentinel Danse. Both of their faces were impassive but they might as well have been shouting at her to get on with it.  
"I asked you about the increased synth activity at Boston Airport." said the Elder.  
Instead she said "Danse, I think it's time someone told me about this secret project the Brotherhood was working on before the operation went tits up."  
Arthur frowned slightly. Even now, he still didn't completely trust Diane. There was that one little worm of doubt squirming around in his mind. First her interest in Hunter's AI chip and now she was being evasive. "That's not for you to decide, McKagan," he said brusquely. He looked at Danse. "Well, Sentinel Danse? Do you think she should know?"

Diane's face did not change at this but her lips did compress in an almost invisible movement.  
"That's a strictly need-to-know basis, Knight McKagan." Danse replied. "Need I remind you how it was only very recently you were reinstated into your position." It wasn't a question but he knew the answer.  
Danse glanced at the Elder. S7-21 had tortured her for nothing and even if she knew, she wouldn't have talked.  
"Please. " Diane began. "We agreed I would be transparent and I am being transparent. So if you still think I'm going to turn traitor, run off and join the Institute that's on you. If I was doing that, why would I not need to know? " She looked at Arthur now. "You had to have an ace up your sleeve, I knew that. You didn't just fly in here talking big you had a plan-"  
Danse waved her to silence. "Enough. It's your call, sir."  
Elder Maxson said nothing, did not move. If his stare could actually penetrate things he would be striking oil by now.  
"The synths are there under Dr. Li's and my command." She cocked her head and gave them an enigmatic smile. "In time, the Prydwen will fly again."

He let out a heavy sigh. While there was still an undercurrent of suspicion when it came to Diane, her conduct over the past few months was hard to ignore. She was her usually self, of course, but she always followed orders and she always did her part to help. "Very well. Diane..." He told her about Liberty Prime, its origins, why it ended up in pieces, and why it was now in the Commonwealth.  
"A giant robot." Diane said in disbelief. "You brought a giant robot to deal with the Institute." She paused. "That is severely cool. Anyway. I hope we never have a need for a giant robot. He should be safe where he is for the time being.  
Diane felt uneasy at the Elder's demeanor. He knew he didn't trust her anymore, not fully. Not with anything diplomatic. "Dr. Li isn't positively predisposed to the Brotherhood, but she is toward Sentinel McCallan. I can tell you with absolute certainty she hated the transparency and the seclusion of the Institute. If she has the leeway to turn the Institute's mindset into helping the Commonwealth I know she could make a difference." She paused and sighed. "The problem is, Dr. Li's, uhhh...getting on in years. She'll need fresh minds to carry on her work someday. Our Curie would be an excellent envoy. I know we're playing with fire here, it's going to take a lot of work -a LOT of work- to get people to see the Institute as anything but a shadowy place that snatches people in the night and makes murder machines. Please, please understand- we're working to save the Commonwealth, right? Maybe it will even be a place of humanity's rebirth. A fresh start."  
Arthur sighed. "Alright. Sentinel Danse, continue supervising the repairs to the Prydwen. Knight McKagan, continue working with the Minutemen and get Sanctuary's defenses online. I've received a communique from High Elder Rustovich. He's calling the entirety of the Brotherhood of Steel to meet in six months time. He's chosen the Citadel to be the meeting place Of course, I'll have to tell them that the Prydwen crash-landed. I don't know if we'll have it operational by then or not." Arthur sighed and stood up. "You have your orders. Ad Victoriam," he said, saluting them.

Injured or not, Danni insisted she execute Caleb as it had been under her leadership that he'd betrayed them. Reluctantly Diane agreed. It wasn't so much that she wanted to do the deed but part of her didn't want Danni to have to uphold the uglier parts of enforcing laws. A shot in the back of the head and the traitor lay still. Danni didn't think to ask what they'd done with the body but she also knew Diane had befriended a somewhat intelligent super mutant that called himself Strong and like his brothers Strong liked meat- any meat. Why poison the earth with the corpse of a traitorous bastard when he could become mutant shit.  
David, meanwhile, had been very withdrawn since Kelsi's death. He hardly spoke to anyone and shut himself in the warehouse frequently, finishing the security system that his beloved had started. It had been horribly difficult for him as the weeks went on, and it seemed to be getting worse and worse. He avoided all of his friends and was seen sometimes wandering listlessly out of the town. Danni had tried in vain to talk to David. You have to let it out sometime... but he treated her as though she were invisible. David wasn't the most receptive when Danni tried to bring him around. He was never rude to her, of course, but it was like he wasn't even all there. He took more frequent walks out of Sanctuary and sometimes he didn't come back for several days. He never told anyone where he went and always went mysteriously deaf until the subject was changed.Adjusting to the ugly side of human nature was difficult for him but synths tended to suffer from arrested development. _Like teenagers._ She was largely handling the financial aspect of the settlements now supplying vendors and dealing with other minor headaches. 'The brahmin feed was moldy, send us fresh feed' or 'we need more help with the harvest can you spare anyone' and 'the militia are useless can you talk to the General'. For all they lived next door Danni and Arthur might as well have lived on other planets. _Just ten minutes alone with him, that's all I want!_

Numerous people had brought David's behavior to Diane's attention but her answer of 'he'll talk when he's ready' didn't suit them to which Diane replied in her most sarcastic tone that she was dreadfully sorry that David mourning his girlfriend's passing was disturbing them and maybe they should put their energy into more productive endeavors since they apparently had plenty of time to gossip. Of course this just turned the tongue wagging about the general herself- she was a slave driver and a bitch and a freeze dried old harpy. They got an earful from Preston for that.  
He and Curie were getting along very well and every day she'd kiss him at the door like a wife seeing her husband off to work. It was precious. She was more than pleased that Danni and Arthur were getting along now. Diane felt that if Arthur could talk to someone -anyone- who wasn't in uniform and had little or nothing to do with their alliance it would have a grounding effect on him. They were two sides of the same coin and her intent was practical, if not out of genuine care for both young people. 

The knock at the door got Danni's attention. _Oh god who could that be._ It couldn't be Mickey she would just enter. After all, it was her house, too. "Coming!" She called, scratching her scalp as she made her way down the short hall, rounded the corner. She was mid yawn as the door opened and therefore did not see the visitor. "Tess if this is about your frosted coral lipstick AGAIN I will have you put in the stocks-" Blinking she realized it was not Tessa who had been hounding her for a week about a particular shade of lip color, apparently not understanding of how scavenging worked. Arthur chuckled softly as she opened the door.  
"Arthur!" She grinned. "I'm so happy to see you!" stepping aside she added "Wanna come in?"  
“Damn it and I was just coming to ask you about frosted coral lipstick. Aw well, guess I’m out of luck.”  
Danni chuckled.  
"And I'd talk you out of it because coral is SO not your color. " She smiled , glad her face scrubbed clean from the grime of the day and she could be fresh and natural instead of midday 'oh god these people' meltdown. Leading him to an overstuffed sofa Danni sat down still holding his hand. Her smile waned a bit. "Is everything okay? You look kind of...pale."  
Arthur sat down."No one's in danger if that’s what you mean. I don’t know if you know this, but the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel is only responsible for his or her own chapter. The High Elder oversees the entire Brotherhood of Steel. Dimitri Rustovich is the High Elder and my superior officer. He’s ordered a get together of the entire Brotherhood six months from now in DC. "  
"So you will go back to DC. I haven't been back there since- could I go with you? Well no, wait, nobody to look after business when I'm gone. I'm pretty sure that'd be a great big 'no'. " She smirked. " Probably wouldn't even be allowed within throwing distance of the Citadel. I suppose I could hang around Rivet City." There was so much about his life and duty he couldn't answer. _Because I'm not one of them._  
Arthur smiled a little ruefully. “I could work something out with Elder Cross of the DC chapter. She’s a good friend of mine and also acted as one of my instructors when I was in training. It also helps that the Citadel is under her command. The nice thing about the High Elder is that he tries not to countermand the authority of his Elders, especially when he’s in their territory. As long as the Brotherhood isn’t compromised, he generally allows the Elders a great deal of autonomy.”

"Sometimes it feels odd." Said Danni "I was just part of a secluded tribe and here I am, in a position to help everyone not just the people under me. Still...I can't help but feel like I failed. I lay awake at night wondering what I could have done differently."  
Arthur immediately became somber. "Benefit of hindsight, Danni, is that it's always clear. There are times I wish I could rewind time, back to before we lost the Prydwen, back to before Sarah died, but...each and every one of those experiences helped shape the man I am today."  
"There's no room for regret. It's hard to not look back and wonder but...I have to move forward. I've done some questionable things with my life in order to get here but it was worth it. I have the caravans, my own home for once. "  
"Do I wish they had different outcomes? Sometimes. Would I change what happened if I could? As..hard..as it is to say this...I'd have to say no. Sure, I miss Sarah more than ever, but...she helped shape me into the person I am. I wouldn't want any of that undone. I just would have liked it to have gone differently than it did."  
"I wish I could have met her. " Danni snorted "She probably wouldn't have liked me, though."  
"Sarah would have warmed up to you eventually. She was very strict when she first met someone, but as she got to know them, she warmed up. Of course, if you were a complete scumbag, the best she would do is ignore you." He smiled slightly. It was strange that talking about Sarah with Danni didn't hurt as much as it usually did.  
"A professional through and through. She really wouldn't have liked Diane. Well she would. Eventually, she grows on you. Like a tumor." Then she got distracted. Danni was no poet but his eyes were mesmerizing. Danni just listened- she liked hearing about the legendary Sarah, picturing her as a golden goddess who could suplex a brahmin but still had amazing manageable hair.  
Arthur shook his head. “Actually I’m not certain Sarah would have liked Diane. She had a very no nonsense attitude while out in the field. ABSOLUTELY no nonsense. Sure, whenever we stopped at any of our FOBs, forward operating bases, we could cut loose, but never in the field.” He thought for a moment. “Here, I want to show you something. C’mon.” He led her out of Mickey’s house and down to the Brotherhood barracks.


	5. Raid

Rising with him Danni followed Arthur into the barracks. She hadn't seen its interior since its completion and certainly not since the current occupants had taken up residence. _Someday I want an entire house to myself. I'm so sick of sharing cramped spaces with other people. I'll have a workshop, a kitchen and my own bathroom._ He entered his own quarters and let her to his desk where he lifted up a faded blue picture frame and handed it to her. It wasn't often Danni saw photographs. Usually they were so badly warped it was nearly impossible to recognize the subject. She held the frame in her hands and slowly a grin formed on her face.  
"She's beautiful." she murmured.  
Sarah was a classic beauty, just like Danni had imagined her. Such a woman didn't care about things like looks. Even in the photograph Sarah didn't seem aware of it yet there was an air of confidence about her, someone certain about her place in the world.  
"That's you?" She pointed to the smiling boy.  
“That’s me. I was.... nine at the time this was taken. I’d never seen a working camera before this was taken. Developing the photo took a bit of creativity but there you have it. And yeah, she really was beautiful. I had the biggest crush on her for a while.” He sighed. “Damn do I miss her.”  
She glanced back to the photograph of the young Arthur. "Nine. Heh. What a fun age. We carry a lot more burdens now."Danni smiled and stood for a long time admiring Sarah, wondering what she was like. She wondered also with young Arthur was like. Then she turned to him and laughed when he admitted his crush- not a spiteful or forced manner, but sudden and carefree. " Well you know what they say boys will be boys. If I had an attractive mentor at that age I'd probably have a crush on them too."  
“Boys will be boys, yeah,” he said, chuckling a little. His eyes closed briefly and he let out a sigh. “Sarah was a major influence in my life. Wouldn’t be who I am without her. As for burdens, I prefer to call them responsibilities. Burdens imply that they’re negative unwanted things. I’ll admit that I wasn’t overly thrilled at being promoted to Elder at only sixteen, but what happened happened. I love what I do. I’m just annoyed it took me nearly dying to a horde of angry Synths to get me to really examine how I’ve been doing my job. Honestly, I’ve not been very honorable. I let hate get in the way of my good heart and I’m relieved I was able to take steps to correct my mistake before it was too late.”  


"You? Not honorable?" Danni smiled. " do you think Sentinel Danse thinks you're dishonorable, do you think Knight McKagan thinks you're dishonorable? You spared them because you have a good heart. They deserved another chance. -You- deserve another chance. A chance to make things right."  
Placing a hand over his heart she looked into his eyes. "Everyone here has done something that we can't change, and every one of us here knows that all we can do is move forward. The Minutemen can expand and the Brotherhood can keep technology out of the hands of those who would misuse them." She scoffed. "You remember how all those dirty wastelanders and those soldiers used to get along? Or rather didn't get along. Sure there's plenty of outliers here and there who think this is all temporary but here in Sanctuary we are family. Now tell me what a man without honor be able to achieve all this?"  
Arthur smiled at her and said nothing. Truth be told, he had harbored a lot of self-doubt ever since the battle against the rebel synths. That was when he truly had to look at the choices he had made as a leader. Danni’s words put to rest a lot of the doubts he had and he was grateful to her. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “I just want to do right by my people and the people of Sanctuary and I’ve been given the chance to do so.”  
Almost reverently Danni set the framed photograph back on the desk. "You know this. But you needed to hear it." Leaning back she smiled at him.  


A loud whoop went up from outside. Then more. The smell of smoke carried to them. More shouts and the sound of glass breaking.  
Danni froze. "The hell? " Just as she placed her hand on the door it was yanked open from the outside. A skinny, filthy man in a gas mask peered into Danni's face as she withdrew in terror. "Boo!" He said, then cackled and with a cry Danni grabbed for the nearest object- a lamp- and with both hands brought it viciously down on the raider's head. Danni shot Arthur a look "We've got a raider infestation."  
Arthur hurried to a nearby panel on the wall of his room and opened it, revealing a red button. He slammed the button and immediately a piercing alarm began to sound throughout Sanctuary. He crossed to a speaker next to his terminal and activated the PA system that was built into his terminal that was linked to the security system throughout Sanctuary.  
“Attention: This is Elder Maxson. Raiders have breached the perimeter. All Brotherhood of Steel Knights are activated. Defense condition one. Repeat: Raiders have breached the perimeter. All Brotherhood of Steel Knights are activated. Defense condition one.”  
As he activated the alarm system Danni stood at the door ready for another intruder even if all she had at hand was a chair. Anything can be a weapon. Pushing the door fully open she saw flames licking the sides of many buildings. Columns of smoke billowed into the sky and she could hear Mickey shouting.  
"Fire! Fire! Get those fires out!"  
Shutting off the microphone and pulled a pistol from beneath his mattress and stuffing it down his waistband Arthur said “Come on,” taking her gently by the arm and tugging her outside, taking care to deliberately step on the Raider before heading outside. She stood transfixed until Arthur tugged her outside.  
"If you're mad about the lamp I'll get you a new lamp!" The raider let out a groan as he was stepped on. "OoooOOOOOhhhh ffffffuck...me." Pausing, Danni stopped and pulled the raider's combat knife from its sheath. "I'll take this, thank you."  
David, one of Kelsi's proteges was still buried inside the defense system computer when the alarm sounded. He stood up and smacked his head on a nearby panel. Rubbing his head, he quickly left the warehouse, drawing his own pistol from a holster on his hip.

"Ya'll are INTERRUPTING MY RADIO SHOW!" Diane blasted her way through a trio of raiders. A fourth stopped in his tracks. She smiled at him. "Do you know who I am?"  
The man nodded.  
"Do you know how many raiders I've killed?"  
He nodded again. She leaned in and showed him the black heart on the stock of her gun.  
"This is the part where you run away!" The raider froze, then turned to flee.  
"RUN, RABBIT, RUN!" Diane cackled and kicked the guy in the backside as he fled, aiming Black Heart. "I'm the fuck mothering General! Who wants some?" Turning, her heart went into her throat. Raiders were little more than a nuisance. They could bully smaller settlements by robbing them of their food and supplies. But these dragged screaming settlers along or had a crying child under each arm. _They're taking people! The fire was just a distraction!_ Diane's blood ran cold and she blasted some idiot as he raised a tire iron to try to bash in her skull.  
Danni heard the cries of the kidnapped "Bastards! " Breaking from Arthur's grasp she fled to her house. Already a pair of raiders were picking over the place. "Hey!" Danni pointed at the man who had her toaster. "That is mine."  
Setting down the toaster he beckoned to her with both hands. "Well come and get it, pussycat." He laughed and ran toward her. Danni brought up the knife and cut something, cloth, flesh, she didn't know, but her wrist was in his iron grip and twisted painfully. The knife clattered to the pavement. He crushed her to his chest so hard the wind rushed out of her lungs. "Oh baby, you wanna dance?"  
A woman staggered outside with one of Danni's bags over her shoulder. "Hurry up! It's time t-" She never finished her sentence as with a pop the left side of her cranium exploded outward in a fine pink mist. The raider still held Danni fast but saw the triumph in her eyes. All he got out was "Oh." and the bullet took him behind the ear. In his death throes he still held her but Danni leaped back as he slumped forward. Turning to the direction the shots came from Danni blew a kiss.  
"Thanks, MacCready!"  
Sentinel Danse in his power armor made the raiders piss themselves in terror as he slammed one of their comrades into a wall. They were cowards, the lot of them. Many of the knights hesitated to open fire, afraid of shooting the terrified citizens. _They're desperate. They don't care if they'll die too, they'll kill these innocents without a second thought._ He heard Mickey scream and saw her thrash. Someone had relieved her of her gun and tried to wrestle her to the ground.  
"Mickey!"  
Just as he said it, Mickey viciously bit her captor's arm until she tasted blood. The man screamed in pain and a shot from Danse's laser took care of him. Standing, Mickey smoothed her hair and picked up her weapon.  
"You know..." Danse told her "You shouldn't bite raiders. You don't know where they've been."  
Arthur wasn’t wearing power armor and so he had to be a little more careful. He took cover behind some old tires and took careful aim, some of his shots taking the raiders in the leg, some hitting vital spots, and others sometimes missing. He was not a perfect shot, but he sacrificed speed for accuracy; the last thing he wanted to was to hit a villager by mistake. He had no time to worry about Danni and he knew the wildcat could take care of herself. Back in her house Danni found what she was looking for. Tesla rifle. Pulling the rifle off the wall she charged to the barricade. It's make or break time. The rifle crackled to life and the burst of electricity reduced a pair of raiders to ash. The kickback sent her careening backward and she hit the ground with a grunt. She must have knocked herself into a daze for she didn't feel herself being pulled to her feet. Diane shepherded the settlers. "To the vault! Get to the vault! Preston! "  
"Danni!" Preston shouted over the din. "Get to the vault!"  
"I can fight!" She protested.  
He pulled her by the wrist in the direction of Vault 111. "No time to argue, GO! Take care of Curie."  
Danse found Arthur's cover. "Elder! They're taking hostages!" He spun around to elbow an incoming raider but she dropped where she was, missing part of her skull. Someone shouted 'Somebody kill that goddamn sniper!' Arthur almost drew on Danse when he heard approaching footsteps but thankfully mastered the impulse. His face paled.  
"God dammit," he swore. "They'll kill the villagers, and that's if the villagers are lucky."  
"Burn, burn, burn it to the ground!" sang out one of the pillaging Raiders, arms full of stolen loot.  
Wild shrieks and laughter as the passing raiders threw lit Molotov cocktails into the windows. 

Scribe Rodriguez brought down the rug on the flames over and over trying to snuff them out. Smoke filled her lungs and she looked toward the door to see a knight in power armor. "Scribe! Leave it, go to the vault!" Nodding, Rodriguez made a mad dash only to fall. Pain bloomed in her right calf. Her assailant yanked her backwards by her hair and she cried out.  
Rodriguez froze. Before her a hulking green brute picked up her attacker and twisting the raider's head broke his neck with an audible snap. "Stupid raider." The brute snorted.  
The scribe screamed. Strong blinked. "Why human making noise?" He frowned down at her as she kept screaming and kicking to get away, shoot this thing, this giant beast. "Tiny human hurt. " Strong observed and picked her up as easily as a doll. "Tiny human should be with other humans before get more hurt."  
He carried her and his lumbering strides made the ground shake and set her down before the knights guarding the vault gate.  
"What in..." Said one of the knights.  
"Don't be stupid, metal man. Shoot at Strong, might shoot human."  
The super mutant said simply, turned and left. Rodriguez limped through the gate and stabbed her burning leg with a stimpak.  
Strong wrinkled his nose. "Fire. Need get water." Lifting the brahmin trough he splashed its contents onto a burning building.  
"Strong!" Diane cried to the mutant. He turned to her briefly.  
"Strong heard noise, saw smoke. Came to help."  
Time and time again Strong went to the river to fill the trough and splash the water to quench the flames. His presence alone gave the Raiders pause in snatching the people who were running with the buckets doing their best to put out the fires.  
Satisfied with their bounty the Raiders fled. it was nearly dusk before all the fires will put out satisfactorily. Diane walked along the various knots of people crying and wringing their hands asking who has seen their son, daughter, husband ,wife, sister,brother. She felt sick. These people would probably be sold into slavery, subjected to all manner of abuse, even the children. Her heart swelled at the side of the Knights standing guard outside one building. The shock had sent Sherri into early labor- before she had been too fragile to move. The four knights were charred but did not budge and Diane knew they would not even if all of Sanctuary was crumbling down around them they would protect Sherri. _They must be parents themselves._  
Diane recalled being terrified when she was having Shaun but she was in a clean safe hospital and not nearly half as afraid as the girl inside the old house surrounded by dead Raiders,burnt houses. Women have been doing it for thousands of years, her mother had told her that when she said she was afraid. She shivered involuntarily when she heard the girl scream from within. Preston led the people back from the vault. They were a miserable lot. Some of them were crying most of them were silent, a few even argued among themselves what could they have done different, how could this have happened. After the battle was over, Arthur spent time with every single villager in Sanctuary, talking to them, clasping their hands, hugging them, and spending even more personal time with those that had lost loved ones to the Raiders. He didn't make any promises to them, even when they asked through tears whether or not they would see their loved ones again. He sighed and went to go help put out the remaining fires with the mutant that called himself "Strong".  
The mutant barked a laugh as he watched the humans struggle with buckets of water. Dipping the brahmin trough in the water he paused to look at Arthur.  
"Max Son good fighter. Diane say kill many brothers. " Hefting the trough effortless to his shoulder Strong made his way back up the hill "Strong take care of fire, should find humans."  
Arthur let Strong do his thing and started searching for Danni. Last he saw of her was her heading in the direction of her house, not having seen her since. She's probably somewhere else in Sanctuary, he thought as he went up to Preston. "Preston, have you seen Danni anywhere? Last time I saw her she was heading to her house to stop Raiders from ransacking it."  
Preston sighed relief at the sight of the Elder. "I sent her to the vault. I thought she came back with the rest..."He thought a long moment, tried to piece the events together in his mind. Fresh as they were they were still frantic, scattered. "I...I haven't seen her..." he said and to his ears it felt like someone else speaking. Suddenly he was wracked with guilt. _I can fight!_ she'd said.  


Her leg patched up and on the move with only a slight limp, young Scribe Rodriguez hobbled about checking bandages and passing out water. The older scribes were compiling a list of the names of the kidnapped, where they were taken. She stopped a moment to watch the Elder. He was being so kind. There were so many names. She'd seen the raiders putting some kind of collar around the necks of those taken, a metal ring with a blinking red light. A knot formed in her stomach and she had to sit down, opening a can of water and gulping it down. Diane was pacing irritably with Danse lingering nearby. Rodriguez limped over to MacCready as he struggled bandaging up his arm. "May I?"  
Moving his hand the merc submitted to treatment and without hesitation she undid the entire thing, wrapping his arm expertly. "Better?"  
"Yeah. Thanks." he said in surprise. _She's just a kid._ He smirked. "Strong gave you a good scare."  
The girl stiffened. "Super mutants are abominations. They _eat_ people or turn others into them."  
MacCready nodded. "Most of them, yeah. But..." Taking off his hat he ran his hand through his hair. "That one saved your ass- er...saved you."  
"I know. Why'd he do that?"  
"Strong's a...friend of the General's. " He grinned knowing Danse was listening and the Sentinel shook his head in disapproval.  
Danse released the locks on his power armor and stepped out into Diane's pacing path. Without noticing she ran smack into him. She looked at him, he looked at her. Then pressing her face to his chest she muffled a howl of anguish. Danse didn't know what else to do. He put his arms around Diane until she stopped shaking.  
Arthur sighed. "You sent her to the Vault, but did you see her go that direction? Did anyone see her come back?" He shook his head. "Somebody had to have seen her!" He went to go searching for Danni but caught sight of Scribe Rodriguez limping. He went over to her, kneeling down beside her and putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"How're you feeling? Also, what's your name? I don't feel right only calling you 'Rodriguez'," he said, smiling wearily her. "I'm better. It hurts a little but I'm better." Her cheeks colored. "Maria. I tried to save some of the equipment but between fire and water damaged I think it's done for. Were you looking for somebody, Elder?"  
"You were very brave helping out like that, you know. Not many Scribes would have the courage under extreme duress that you showed today."  
Sentinel McCallan returned with some of the Pride. "Well, they high-tailed it out of here right quick, Elder Maxson," said the armored man, releasing the interlocks on his armor and stepping out of it, wiping his sweaty brow with the back of his hand. "Made off with about ten villagers and then all of them went in different directions. No way to follow them all. They've got slave collars on 'em and the only way I know they're collars is I've been to a place called Paradise Falls out in the Capital Wasteland that used to be home to a nasty bunch of slavers. Heh..used to be. Anyway, we can't tinker with them without the proper know how, otherwise those poor souls' heads'll pop like balloons."  
"Daniella Prower." Maria went down her list. "Let me see...hm. Oh..." She hung her head. "Prower, Daniella R. Is that her? She's among the missing, I'm afraid."  
"Goddammit," swore Arthur under his breath. Where could she be?! At Scribe Rodriguez's next words, a shard of ice seemed to pierce his heart. "...they took her?" His voice was weak and his face was pale. _Danni...in the hands of those depraved maniacs?!_ And off her went with nothing but a pistol in hand.  
"El- Arthur! " Preston called after him then rushed after him. "Stop! You can't go after them they will KILL her! They'll hurt her and they will make her beg for death." He thought of Curie. Sweet, beautiful Curie. He'd go to the ends of the Earth for Curie.  
Arthur was still walking with a purpose when Danse suddenly blocked his path. "Arthur. Listen to Preston. "  
"I know you're hurting!" Preston added, joining Danse in barring Arthur's path. "But you can't run off, if you mess up and she dies it will haunt you!"  
"Danni is strong, you know that. She can withstand whatever horror they'll inflict upon her. You don't do her any good if you're a corpse." Danse said quietly but firmly, ignoring the storm in Arthur's eyes. "Charging off hotheaded without a plan is an excellent way to get yourself killed."  
Arthur looked up into the face of his most trusted soldier and friend and felt a corrosive irrational hatred towards the man. He opened his mouth to scream at Danse when Preston's next words broke through the fog that was clouding his better judgement. _If you mess up and she dies, it will haunt you!_ Sarah's dying breath rattling in his ears, feverishly holding onto him even as she drew her last breath... Slowly, the fingers of his right hand that were wrapped around the gun slowly slackened until it fell from his limp fingers and clattered to the ground.  
"He's right. Absolutely right." Preston nodded. Both men watched, tense. Danse hardly blinked, only curling the fingers of his right hand briefly. The sound of the gun falling got Preston's attention. "Let's go back...we'll get her back. We'll get them all back."  
Arthur was silent for a few more moments. He finally sighed. "You're both right," he said in a low voice. "This is not the proper plan of action. I let my emotions cloud my judgement." He looked up at Danse. "I'm sorry, Danse. I was out of line. You were trying to stop me from making a really stupid decision and I appreciate it. Both of you," he added, turning to look at Preston. He smiled wanly. "As much as I can't stand the fact she's out there in the clutches of those-...we have to have some sort of plan." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I just hope it's a damn good one."


	6. Infiltration

"Plan plan plan we need a plan. Plan plan plan we need a plan." Diane kept saying over and over. "Plan plan plan we need a plan- Oh." Halting, she stared at the returned trio. Arthur stared at Diane as she repeated her words, frowning slightly. He was again troubled by her mental state. "This is going to be tricky." She said." They could be selling off those people west for all we know. This was a quick, hard hit. Whoever's leading these Raiders doesn't fuck around with small time. " She sighed. "There is a glimmer of hope here. If this Raider boss doesn't like wasted caps or incompetence or pointless death we can get our people back." Diane paced again.  
"We'd have to start shaking down people for information." MacCready put in. "But that'll take...weeks at best."  
“The problem is that the Raiders scattered in all directions; we won’t be able to track them that way.” McCallan spoke up. “I can get my boys together and we split up and track them that way.” He looked at MacCready. He frowned suddenly. _Why does he look familiar?_ “What’s your name, son? Could use your help if we’re gonna shake ‘em down.”  
MacCready tested his bandaged arm. "Tracking them would also be a fine way to blow them up." His expression hardened a bit at being called 'son' and his blue eyes narrowed at the man. "How's about you give me your name first, pal?"  
Diane pinched his hand. "RJ, be nice. If we put our heads together we can save the townspeople." Looking out over the devastation she sighed heavily. We can rebuild this. Eventually. The ground shook heralding the super mutant's arrival.  
"Strong put out fire." He announced.  
"Thank you, Strong." Turning her face up to him Diane asked. "Did you see where the Raiders went?"  
The brute thought a moment. "They go everywhere. Strong try catch one but too fast." He looked down at Maria. "Tiny human okay?"  
She nodded. "Yes, er...th-thank you."  
"No need thank."Strong wandered off, growing bored of conversation. Maybe Diane would let him eat the raider corpses.  
McCallan’s eyes went wide as he heard the name ‘RJ’. RJ MacCready! He looked into the merc’s suspicious face and grinned and erupted into laughter. “After all these years, your face still looks like my butt.” He continued to laugh. “Jesus Christ, little RJ MacCready all grown up. Big old mungo now, aren’t you?”  
Diane gave MacCready an odd look, then scoffed. MacCready stared incredulously at McCallan then burst into laughter. "Well if it isn't the Lone Wanderer! Yeah I went and became a mungo. Look at you, gone all legit in the Brotherhood."  
Raising a hand Diane pointed at the men. "Wait, you know each other too?"  
"Yeah, remember when I told you about Little Lamplight? William here came through when he was lookin' for his dad."  
"Huh!" Diane said, blinking a few times. "Small wasteland, huh?"  
"At any rate " Danse interrupted. "We need to find the leader of this gang. Cut off the head of the beast."  
“You mouthy little bastard!” exclaimed McCallan, clapping MacCready on his uninjured arm. “Good to see you!” He grinned at Diane. Diane grinned back and shook her head. Arthur was looking in between the two men, a small smile on his face. “Yup, was trying to get into a Vault that was in the deepest part of Lamplight Caverns and this scrawny little spitfuck wouldn’t let me in. We should have a beer when we’ve got all our people back.” He shook his head. Small fuckin’ wasteland indeed“If I remember right, there was a woman leading the group. Short spiky hair, track marks on her arms. Think I heard them call her ‘Gearhead’,” said William.  
"Gearhead," Diane snorted derisively. "Don't any of these street demons have real grown up names?"  
“I think those are their real names. Mind you, I don’t think any of ‘em even know what grown ups are.” He shrugged. “So what’s the play, General? Our heads are together.”  
"Definitely." MacCready agreed. He saw the super mutant pick up one of the dead raiders. "Wait a second, Strong. Maybe we should check the bodies, see if there's any info on 'em."  
"Not a bad idea." Danse said. "You saw the leader, McCallan?"  
McCallan watched Strong wander off. He grinned to himself. Fawkes would like that one, he thought. He looked at Paladin Danse. “Yes, sir. Guess Raiders choose their leaders from whoever is the meanest and boy howdy was she a mean one. Everyone else seemed to go along with her orders.” He looked at Diane.  
"Hmm. I have an idea and you're not going to like it." Diane suppressed a smile. "A little infiltration. Two of us approach Miss Gearhead as a potential buyer for her slaves. We play nice for a while, learn numbers, deactivate the bomb collars, sneak out the slaves then kill the Raiders."  
Danse shook his head. "You're right. I don't like it."  
"You're talkin' crazy, Diane." MacCready folded his arms.  
"There's always a method to my madness, RJ, you know that."  
“We still have to find them first,” said Arthur. “I don’t like your plan at all, Diane, but I’ve no better ideas and we’re in a serious time crunch.”  
He fell silent as Maria spoke up. "Or..." Maria added. "You have 'merchandise' to sell...the slaves surely know plenty."  
Arthur narrowed his eyes at her.“What sort of merchandise, Maria? You’re not seriously suggesting we give them more slaves, are you?” Having gotten the others' attention, Maria grew bolder. "That's exactly what I'm saying! If I can get into the compound and hack their network I can prevent the bomb collars from working."  
"Check the bodies. Raiders are stupid. Surely they have instructions or something written down, SOME kind of clue as to where they went." Diane said and the others began to disperse.  
"They might have had spare collars on them." Maria piped up "If you find one give it to me, maybe I can figure out how they work."  
"So who poses as our nasty scummy slavers dragging a fourteen year old girl to be sold like cattle?" Diane glanced about. "Ugh just saying that made me wanna throw up."  
Arthur frowned at the Scribe. His first reaction was to say no, she had no right to do such a thing. Then he realized that, even though she was just a Scribe, she was still part of the Brotherhood of Steel. Plus Proctor Quinlan would have a coronary, sending his youngest and brightest into a den of chem addicts, murderers, and rapists. There was no time for formality.  
“Rodriguez, you realize that you will have no backup if your cover is blown.”  
"My cover won't be blown." Maria blustered. She scoffed at the synth. "Not unless he screws up."  
He drew breath to continue but David interrupted him. “Yes she will have back up. I’ll take her there. I’ll pose as one of them.” Arthur looked at him. “You know they’ll recognize you.” David smirked.  
"I can change my appearance to look like a Raider. We have a shitload of dead Raiders here, I can use one of them.” Arthur sighed. “I’m reluctant to send one of my Scribes into a dangerous situation without any additional backup, but I trust you David.” He looked at Maria. “Very well, Scribe Rodriguez. You have my authorization to proceed. Be careful, Maria. That’s an order.” 

"Maria..." Diane started. "David's a good fit though. They know what the rest of us look like. Hm. Can't go running in there dressed like a scribe let's find you some civvies. Tell Strong not to eat ALL the bodies, David." She took a deep breath.  
Maria saluted the Elder. "We'll proceed as soon as possible. Ad victoriam!"  
"Ad victoriam." Diane echoed. "Also, semper ubi sub ubi."  
Maria snorted.  


Three hours seemed to pass by slowly. Arthur tried to keep himself occupied by assisting the settlers in rebuilding some of the damaged homes. Other homes had been lost to the fire and already the old foundations were being cleared away to make room for new ones. Arthur worked in a kind of frenzy, so terrified was he over what the Raiders might be doing to their slaves. It was time to roll up their sleeves again. Without a word Danse helped clear the rubble. All these months of work, undone in a matter of minutes. Piles of burnt crops, many tools and much of the food was stolen. Strong, after being told he couldn't eat all the bodies decided to hunt and deigned to share his kills with the settlers, laughing at the puny humans for having to cook their meat first.  
"Now. One scraggly orphaned slave child." Diane said. Forsaking her field gear Maria had changed into tattered dirty clothing. She inhaled deeply. _I can do this._  
"I know you're a smart kid. "Diane examined Maria's well kept pistol. She'd seen the girl disassemble the weapon at record speed. "So I don't have to tell you what slavers do to people. You listen to David, do exactly as he says and he'll keep you safe. "  
Maria stared at 'Dirtface' with unveiled disgust. "David?" there was a note of laughter in her voice "Is that really you?"  
David rolled his eyes . “Unfortunately,” he said with a laugh. The ‘Raider’ looked very mean and very nasty but it was David’s voice that came out of the Raider’s mouth.  
“Maria,” said Arthur, frowning at her. “I don’t want to lose anyone else to these bastards. Do what David tells you when he tells you.” David piped up.  
“I tell you to run, you run. I tell you to hide, you hide. I tell you to leave me behind and save yourself, you better do exactly that.” He looked at Arthur. The Elder sighed.  
“Keep an eye out for Danni, also, please. It’s possible she may have been taken to a different location.” He fell silent; even talking about Danni was painful. David put a hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “We’ll find her, Arthur. We’ll bring her back no matter what.” Maxson nodded but remained silent, not trusting himself to speak.  
"Our goal is to rescue the villagers." Maria said and she grinned as it was still his kind voice coming from that nasty face. She turned to the Elder and stood at attention. "Yes, Elder. Did anyone find anything?"  
"Fortunately for us. "MacCready waved a piece of dirty paper stained with goodness knows what. "We have a way in. " On it was drawn an effective but crude map to the compound a few miles outside Diamond City. "They've got ba- er, nerve to have a Raider camp so close to Diamond City. Likely some hush money was exchanged."  
"Avoiding the place entirely might draw suspicion. "Diane said. "Whatever patrols go by there, act natural but no heroics?"  
"The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can get out of this body," said David, shuddering again. "I feel like I'm in a prison, only the prison is this disgusting skin. UGH," he shuddered again. David went to MacCready and gingerly took the paper from him, shuddering again. "I can't actually throw up in my mouth, but I sure as shit want to. How do these people even exist?" He shoved the note into a pocket. "Let's go before I lose my nerve."  
"I don't like this." Danse said folding his arms. With his sleeves pushed up Mickey could have burned a hole in him the way she was staring. "But...you're brave, Rodriguez. Haylen always said so. Focus on your mission."  
Maria smiled weakly. "I miss her."  
"I do, too."  
She leaped toward him, throwing her skinny arms around his neck. Danse caught her on reflex, much to his own surprise and returned the embrace. Letting go she turned to David. "Alright. Let's move. And when we get to the compound it's time to put on a good show." She thought a moment. "Hm. I'm a little too pristine. Well the road will get me dirty enough. Maybe punch me in the face?" She turned to MacCready but as soon as she opened her mouth he said "That's not necessary. You two be careful, alright?"  
"Stop complaining, Danse, you're not the one who has to look like this," said David irritably.  
"Hannah would have been very proud of you, Maria," said Arthur, smiling at Maria. He raised his eyebrows when Maria embraced Danse, but said nothing. _At least she knows she has people she can count on,_ he thought, hiding a smile.  
Maria ran toward the gate "Come on, Dirtface!"  
  
David growled. "Let's get this over with." He growled again when he was called Dirtface. Goddammit, he thought angrily, racing after the Scribe.  


The road was easy apart from the sudden rainstorm. Maria plodded along soaked to the bone trying to keep her laser pistol dry. She'd relinquish it when they reached the compound. As they crested over the hill she crouched down. "There it is! " The sprawling camp was bigger than the map suggested. "How did we miss all this?" Maria raised her head a bit to get a better look at the compound. Headcount wasn't possible yet. That would have to wait until they got inside. The distinct blink of the red light signified the slaves. _We'll save all of them._  
David crouched down with her, eyes narrowing at the camp's proximity to Diamond City. "I don't know and I sure as shit don't like it. Nobody from Diamond City could have missed this unless they were coerced to keep it silent. It could have been a plot by the former mayor or something more sinister, but right now we have other things to worry about." He put his hand on Maria's shoulder. "Maria, listen. I have to act the part of a Raider. I'm going to be a little rough with you, but I won't hurt you too much. Shove you around, push you, things like that. I just wanted to warn you beforehand, okay?"  
Taking a deep breath she looked up at David in his hideous disguise. "I know. Let's give them a good show then. I'm ready when you are."


	7. Livestock

"A'ight, get yer ass movin'," said 'Dirtface' in a rough and angry voice. "How do I sound? Mean enough?" He sounded just like he looked.  
As they continued down the slope Maria thought of every time she'd cried. The memory of Haylen who had been part of her medical training brought on tears easily enough. _Dead puppies. Dead puppies. Dead puppies. Danse marries that nasty Mickey instead of waiting for me to grow up. Dead puppies-_ She wailed as loudly as she dared.  
"Shut the fuckin' hell up," snarled Dirtface as they approached the Raider encampment. The Raiders on guard stood up and drew their weapons, but hesitated as the newcomer appeared leading the rather attractive young woman toward. "Holy fuckin' shit, it's wingless!" That was the one on the right. The one on the left grinned.  
"I geddit. You must be ready to die." Dirtface glared at the pair of them. "Unless you wanna lose out on some serious profit, sit the fuck down, tell me where Gearhead is, and shut the fuck up." Dirtface shoved Maria onto her hands and knees in front of him and put a foot on her back, forcing her to the ground. "Got some nice virgin pussy here, real treat." He drew his weapon and took his foot off Maria's back. "Pull 'em down and spread those pretty lips, girly," he spat at Maria. Maria silenced herself, eyes wide at the armed guards. She halted, cocking her head wondering what he meant by 'wingless'. Did he call her an angel? She had no time to think more as she was pushed to the ground. _Hesitate. Cry some more. Beg. It's all part of the show. If they touch me I can stand it._ A tiny mewl of fear escaped her and with hands that shook pulled down her pants and panties.  
"Give the boys a show," he added, grinning at the two guards who looked a lot less hostile now. "NOW you're talkin'! What's your name, man?"  
"Dirtface," said the Raider, grinning at the two guards.  
Of course from her medical training she knew virginity wasn't an observable trait but Raiders were stupid. Really it was an archaic concept. Maria was a virgin, that much was true. She'd been too busy working her way through the Brotherhood ranks, providing for her father and her little brother. Her mother was long dead. _Watch over me, Mama._ Renewed tears poured silently down her cheeks. _Scum. I can't wait for David to string you both up by your tiny huevos._  
Dirtface grinned at the guard's reactions. "Damn!" They exclaimed in unison. "I'd love to get me a taste of that.," said one, while the other laughed. "What say we have a bit of fun? Warm her up for the bosslady?" Dirtface raised his pistol.  
"Not gonna happen, dipshits. Price of entry was a flash only. Girl's goin' right to Gearhead. 'Sides, plenty of other broads to facilitate your piece, eh?" The guards laughed at that. This Raider was definitely speaking their language.  
"She's here, probably drinking herself stupid or shooting herself up to hell 'n' back. Go on in." Dirtface mockingly saluted before glaring down at Maria. "Fuck you still standin' there for?! MOVE!" He gave her a rough shove in the back, not too rough as he was exponentially stronger than she was.  
Her face was burning with shame but Maria swallowed the lump in her throat. Pulling her trousers back up she jerked forward. _"Vete a la mierda hijo de puta!"_ All around were men and women indulging in every vice known to man. A pair of bloodied dogs fought in a cage amidst cheers. Drinking, huffing jet, playing cards. Two drunken women kissing pressed up against a wall and a man was seated before them with a slave woman knelt in front of him doing... _something_ , Maria couldn't tell what. Slaves mopped up piles of vomit and the stench of unwashed bodies, urine and god knew what else permeated the camp. Screams, shouts and pleadings got her attention- the slave pens! Remembering she was incognito she made certain fear was still plain on her features.  
David didn't say anything but let Maria into the camp. He immediately was assaulted by the ungodly smell. _I made her humiliate herself but I am damned if I'm going to let any of them touch her._ He looked around for the largest tent and made his way to it, giving Maria a shove every now and again if he thought she was moving too slow. "Oi! Gearhead! Got somethin' for ya!" A woman emerged from the tent. She could be considered attractive if she wasn't covered in copious amounts of dirt and didn't have bloodshot jaundiced eyes and skin and trackmarks aplenty on her arms and legs.  
"Who the fuck are you?" She snarled, raising her rifle at him.  
"Name's Dirtface, sexy. Got a bit of product to sell, provided you're still interested," he grinned, showing his rotten teeth. Gearhead glared at him but lowered her rifle."What makes ya think I won't just kill ya 'n' take her?" Dirtface glared back.  
"I'll blow her cunt right out of her body, how's about that?!"  
Gearhead grinned, appreciative of his quick response to her threat. "Alrighty, you got my attention. You sellin' only or you buyin'?" Dirtface grinned back.  
"I'm sellin' her but I could always use a personal cocksleeve, know what I'm sayin'?" Gearface howled with laughter.  
"Nope 'cause I don't got one!" The Raiders assembled all laughed. "How's she at munchin' pussy?"  
Dirtface laughed. "Betcha could find out later, eh?" Gearhead grinned at Maria. "Ohhh baby I'm gonna ride you like a Brahmin.." She licked her lips. Maria was as dignified as a queen even among the filth and the scum that called it home. Even as the disgusting words tumbled out of Gearhead's noise hole she kept her dignity, or tried. Her heart pounded and she was worried she would lose control of her facilities. Well that would discourage them from having their way with her. Most of them, anyway. _This is perfect though. If I can get into her tent no doubt that's where the controls to the bomb collars are._  
Shouldering her rifle Gearhead said "Show Dirtface to the slave pens an' pay him a hundred and fifty caps. Bonus for virgins," she said, grinning at David before disappearing back into her tent. Two Raiders came up and beckoned him to another area that looked like a chicken coop. David had to stifle a gasp. Everyone that had been abducted from Sanctuary was there. _Minus one_ , he thought in alarm.  


"Alright, baby doll." Said a woman in a gas mask fitting a slave collar around Maria's neck and with a shove pushed her into the pen. The woman sighed in frustration. "Hey boss, is Pitch still in there with the redheaded chick? It's his watch. " She jerked her thumb at Maria "Didn't test drive this one? Huh. Guess you like 'em less runty."  
Dirtface grinned at the woman that collared Maria, trying not to let his worry betray him. "Nah, like 'em a little older. Don't got no issue with those that like 'em young, just ain't my thing, y'know?"  
Turning in a circle Maria recognized all the faces from Sanctuary and her heart soared. Here's where my work begins. As soon as the raiders were out of earshot Maria looked around at all the sullen faces. "Are they selling everyone off?"  
A man nodded. "First come first serve. They keep taking some of us out and..." he trailed off.  
Maria blanched. _Soon as David finds the controls he can find me some pretense to be alone in the room. Then I can hack it. There's fewer raiders here than I thought. Not even twenty, that I can see. They'll all be passed out before long._  
David's stomach seemed to flip, or at least he had the curious sensation of stomach flipping. _Redhead.. Danni!_ "Damn, you got a redhead? Heard they's like wildcats in bed. Anyway, I need a drink."  
"Name's Crash." The woman said "I help manage the merchandise here. You got somethin' in mind you uh, let me know." She pointed toward a rickety bar where a man in a collar served drinks to the rowdy patrons. "Redhead, yeah. She's a fireball. Clocked Headcase and chipped his tooth. It was awesome."  
He cast the slaves one look of disgust before going off in the direction of the "bar", if it could be called that. _Danni is here and Maria is where she needs to be. All I can do is find Danni and wait for Maria to let me know she's ready._ From the slaves Maria learned two things. The raiders often fell asleep at their posts and had to check their weapons at the gate. No wasted ammo in brawls and the like. Her own pistol was in that pile of garbage. The lock on the slave pen was easy. If I only had a bobby pin... She also learned Danni indeed had been brawled over by no less than three men and the victor was keeping her in his tent. _That bastard. Poor Danni._  


The couch creaked rhythmically under Danni. _I hope you're enjoying this more than I am._ At least face down ass up she didn't have to look at him as he thrust into her like a hound taking a bitch. Sudden fingers working their way to her scalp and pulling her head back, a grunt signified Pitch was done at long last. He sat down and pulled her into his lap, groping and touching her while she screamed internally. "God _damn._ " He nipped at her ear. Blessed silence. Suddenly he asked. "Where you from?"  
Danni stared at him. "Well aren't you personable for a rapist scumbag."  
Pitch grinned. "Why not? I like to talk when I'm done. " lighting a cigarette he took a long drag, draped the same arm over her shoulder offering her a drag. She took one, blowing the smoke out of her nostrils. "Otherwise we're just animals."  
"DC." A pause. "You're shitty at pillow talk, you know that."  
Pitch cackled which dissolved into coughing. "I like you. Now listen 'cause I'm gonna tell you this once. I've had a lot of toys before you and they didn't listen. I'm tired of havin' to find new ones all the fucking time. So here's the deal- you do whatever the fuck I tell you, when I tell you. You don't eat or sleep or take a piss unless I tell you. Do that and none of these freaks touches you. You don't want that- trust me. They don't call Headcase that for nothin'."  
A woman's voice yelled from outside the closed tent." Pitch You sack of shit, put your dick away! It's your turn to stand guard!"  
"Shut the fuck up, Crash! Jesus Christ..." Rising, Pitch dressed. "She's just mad she ain't got the biggest jugs here anymore." He said squeezing Danni's breast for emphasis. She jerked away. "Make yourself at home."  
"Thank you ever so." She sneered.  
He gripped her chin. "All this backtalk is just makin' me hard again." Then he was gone. Danni looked around for something to clean herself with. An old shirt would have to do. Pitch probably rubbed a few out on his dirty clothes anyway.  
David went to the slave at the bar and grinned at him. "Nuka-Cola," he said roughly, taking the drink from the slave and tossing a cap on the ground by his feet. He turned around in time to see a Raider leaving the tent where Danni was. He looked around and grinned.  
"Might go have me a looksie to see what's up." He took the unopened Nuka-Cola and headed to Pitch's tent and entered it, looking down at Danni and leering at her. "Well well, aren't you a pretty little thing." He tapped the bottle of Nuka-Cola against his teeth. "Nice ass...nice tits...hell of a mouth on you from what I hear."  
"Here for sloppy seconds? If you give me a second I can clean up so it will be slightly less of an affront to your manhood." She made no effort for modesty though her face was red with anger. Aside from a few scuffs and bruises -likely from the aforementioned struggle- Danni was still Danni, smeared makeup and all. She sniffed though and briefly looked away, wiping her face.  
Dirtface glared at her and seized her by the neck and squeezed slightly. "You best watch your mouth, little girl, 'cause it'd be a shame if I had to kick your teeth in. On the other hand, some of the boys like gummers." Danni's mouth pulled into a grin.  
"Keep choking me and I might start to like it." Bracing herself for the inevitable -hell, she hoped someone would make Pitch jealous, then they might kill each other- she closed her eyes. _Lie back and think of Sanctuary._ He grinned at her and made to act like he was about to kiss her, but instead whispered in her ear.  
"Danni, it's David. Scribe Rodriguez and I came to rescue the settlers and I think I've found the controls to the slave collars Hold on for a little longer, okay? I'll get you out of here alive, I promise you that. You're not alone," he pulled away from her and winked, handing her the bottle of Nuka-Cola. She gasped and her eyes welled with tears.  
"Hope it helps a little," he said in a quiet voice. Taking the cola and snapping off the cap with a nearby belt buckle she drank it hastily, grateful for the sustenance even if it was just a little sugar and radioactive isotope. "These asshats are lazy. Wish you could just buy them all and blow this place up."  
David smiled at her, though the effect was ruined by how mean the Raider skin he wore looked. "Believe me, I'd love to blow this place sky high, but I don't have the ordnance required and that wouldn't leave any necks for me to break. After what these assholes did, being blown up is too good for them. Anyway, the good news is it looks like everyone is accounted for outside. Now we just need the proper...push...to get this party started. Any fun ideas you'd like to share? Can't expect me to be the hero every single time, can you?"

Danni pulled her shirt back on for modesty and sat down, legs folded under her "There's a cache of weapons at the front gate. Watch shifts are only two hours long. Guess they want everyone to be able to celebrate their latest bounty. Everyone gets fucked up somehow, drinking, chems. They're paranoid. Would be a piece of cake to start a fight." She leaned in. "Maybe you can snap a few necks and stir things up a bit. Will make it easy for our gal to do her thing. After that I'm not sure."  
David nodded. “Cache of weapons, eh? Might go and steal some and hide ‘em around the place. Maybe hide my bag of caps too and make it look like they stole from someone.” He trailed off in thoughtful silence. He looked at her. “You want me to take care of your horny friend or do you want to do the honors when the time comes?”  
"That could work. As for Pitch, well much as I'd love to take care of him they'd know it was me. I can uh...distract him. You kill him. Don't worry, nobody really likes him. Then you claim me and we can stick together."  
David smiled at her. “Right. I really hate seeing him violate you like this and it goes against the grain to just stand by and let it happen, but I can’t risk blowing my cover. That could endanger the villagers. If it was just me and Maria here, I wouldn’t mind.” He looked around outside of the tent.  
"When he comes back, just- well you can be stealthy or just start shit with him. He'll already be pissed you're in here." She paused. "Shit, we've been talking too long. Did anyone see you come in? Might have to start the show early."  
“Eh if anyone did see me come in, they’ll think I’m just someone who wants to play with someone else’s toys. If that pisses Pitch off, all the better for me.” He stood up. “Finish up that cola so I can get rid of the bottle. I don’t want them gettin' suspicious before its time.”  
Maria was safe for the time being. Danni suddenly remembered who Maria was. "Don't have to tell me twice." Polishing off the cola she handed him the empty bottle, and its cap. "Alright, all there is to do is wait. Maybe you should check on Maria..."Danni somehow managed to smile. "We get one shot at this. For Sanctuary."  
David nodded and took the bottle. “I’d hug you but I look and feel absolutely repulsive. I’ll get you out of here soon, Danni, I promise you.” She watched him go, wishing he could stay. Then she thought of Arthur. She hadn't before feeling like somehow in doing so he was witnessing her shame. She did what she had to do, and these slimeballs could ruin and ravage her all they wanted but they would not have the others. It was heartening that David wouldn't either. Time seemed to stop. Danni watched the tent flap awaiting Pitch or any of the others eager for a bite of her.


	8. Worried Moon

Giving her one last smile, David left the tent and went in the direction of the slave pen before overhearing something from a pair of nearby Raiders that made him halt. The two men finally had enough to drink and went over to the slave pen and ordered the guard to retrieve the scared little girl.  
Maria held Sammy's hand as they took his sister away.  
"Everything's going to be alright." She assured the boy. "You're a brave little soldier." Her jaw clenched and she nearly cried out in relief as she saw David enter the tent. _They'll wish they were dead._  
The two men grabbed both of the girl's arms and dragged her toward a nearby tent. When he heard the girl’s screams and the throaty laughs of the two men, his jaw clenched so hard he could have bitten through steel. He made sure that he was out of sight before activating his stealth field and entering the tent. The two men had started tearing the girl’s ragged clothing off when David appeared behind them, grabbed the backs of their necks with his fingers, and squeezed with all his might. He felt their spines snap beneath his fingers and both men dropped to the ground, completely paralyzed but still alive. The little girl shrank back in terror at the sight, whimpering.  
“Shhh,” said David, holding a finger to his lips. “It’s me, David, I’m gonna get you out of here and back to your mom.” The little girl gasped. She knew Mr. David from Sanctuary.  
David smiled at her. “I look like a bad guy so the other bad guys don’t know I’m a good guy!” The two paralyzed Raiders made pitiful croaking noises as David tore their shirts from them. “Oh shut up,” said David irritably. He turned to the girl and wrapped the torn cloth around her like a toga. “There we go,” he said, booping the little girl on the nose which made her smile. “Stay here and hide, okay? You’re gonna hear some loud noises outside soon, but that’s only me. It’ll be scary, but nobody’s gonna hurt you. I promise.”She spread her arms open, looking at him with the most heartrendingly scared look on her face. David knelt down and hugged the little girl. He stood up.  
“Stay here until I come back and don't move from your spot, okay?” The little girl nodded and smiled at him. He left the tent and made his way to the slave pen. Everyone else had either drank themselves comatose, shot themselves so full of drugs all the could was stare off into space, or had fallen asleep. He crept toward the sleeping guard and quickly crushed her trachea with a quick jab. She woke up with a strangled choking noise and crumpled, grabbing desperately at her throat, her lips turning blue, before becoming still. “Ready?” He asked Maria.  
"What's the situation?" Maria said, her big brown eyes glittering fiercely.  
David looked around. "I think it's time to get out of here. I'm going to raid the cache of weapons and distribute them to the settlers whilst relieving our...charming hosts of their own weapons. Get everyone ready to go and tell them the plan." He smiled at Maria. "Tessa's little girl is safe inside the tent. Those two Raiders won't be hurting any children ever again. Now, I'm going to let you out so you can go deactivate the collars. Let me take care of Gearhead first." He smiled at her and activated his stealth field, creeping slowly inside of Gearhead's tent. She was naked and looked like she had a rough sexual encounter. Curling his lip with disgust, David went over to her and put his fingers around her neck. Gearhead woke up and began to thrash around, but David increased the pressure of his fingers until Gearhead's struggles slowed to sporadic twitches and finally nothing. He exited the tent again and went to the weapons stockpile, carrying the entire bin over to the slave pens, looking at the sturdy lock.  
"Oh deary me, whatever shall I do? I seem to be missing a key." He rolled his eyes before punching the lock several times, finally snapping it from the door. They jumped out of their skin as one as David broke open the door. He began to pass out weapons. "Whoever doesn't know how to shoot, attach yourself to someone that does and give them your weapon." He looked at Maria. "Do your thing." He pulled two pistols from the bin and checked to make sure they were ready and loaded.  
The girl nodded and gathering the slaves into a knot whispered the plan to them. Everyone stick together and at least two adults to every child to protect them. "Everyone stay put, I'm going to deactivate our bomb collars."  
Running towards the boss's tent Maria sneered at Gearhead's corpse giving her a one-fingered salute. _Rot in pieces you sorry bitch._ The nasty old beater computer that served as a terminal was full of filthy emails, threats, bounties, information about the slaves. Apparently Gearhead wasn't much for literacy however.  
_Drug addict, child kidnapper, flesh peddler, and your spelling is atrocious._  
They'd sold many people already but it was hard to pin down since they were mainly listed as simply male or female and their age. _Like animals._ She wished she could track these people down. _I can't do anything for them but I can save the people here and stop one more gang from selling humans._  
At long last she came to the option for the bomb collar controls.  
DEACTIVATE.  
The red light around her neck went out. Yanking off the collar she threw it as far as far away from herself as she could.  
"You!" Crash shouted as the collar clattered at her feet. " I'm going to skin you alive you little bitch!"  
Gasping Maria leapt away from Crash pulling a chair down to bar her path.  
The Raider was barring her only exit- Maria's heart pounded like a rabbit's. She was quick but if Crash caught her it was over. Bringing up the laser pistol she said a prayer then fired. The gun was knocked from her hand and something cold struck her into a daze. The next thing she realized was that she was on the ground and the side of her head was wet. That loathsome woman stood over her triumphantly and taking her hand said "We're going to start with your arm."  
The blade so sharp and its bite sudden Maria did not even gasp immediately she willed herself to be quiet, don't cry out, don't curse, don't weep.  
_The human skin is as thick as seven sheets of paper_ she remembered reading in a Biology book _there are several layers..._  
What are the names of the layers of the skin, she tried to remember, anything to ignore the pain the burning agony. Crash planted her boot on Maria's ribcage, working the knife under her flesh. Streams of blood poured down her wrist.  
_I won't give in! Not to her!_

Remaining conscious became an even greater challenge for Maria. By now Crash had laid her right wrist open to the muscle.  
"You're tough!" Crash said approvingly. Her breath was hot, reeked of booze and rot and made Maria hiccup in an effort to keep the contents of her stomach where they were. "I've had grown men cry right when I began."  
Then everything went dark.  
Crash frowned in disappointment. There was nothing left to do but use a stimpak to revive the girl- peeling off her skin while she was unconscious just wasn't as fun. Before she could do that a bullet ripped through her bare abdomen.  
The ensuing shootout was talked about in Sanctuary for years to come.  
Bullets, fists, chairs everything at hand was fired, thrown. They might have had twice the number but most if not all the Raiders were inebriated in some fashion.The number of functional Raiders slowly went down as the combined efforts of David and the citizens of Sanctuary wore the enemy down. Finally, most of the Raiders were dead with a few gravely wounded and no longer a threat to anyone. David twirled the pistols around his fingers and brought the muzzles to his lips and blowing away the smoke. He turned to the group of former slaves.  
“Let’s go home,” he said, allowing them to file out one by one. “Go into that tent and help Maria, okay? She’s hurt.” Two of the villagers rushed to Maria's side.  
"Oh my god. She's dead!" Someone cried. A man knelt beside Maria pressing his fingers to her neck to check for a pulse.  
"No. She couldn't stand the pain if she were conscious. Get her a stimpak."  
Leaving the group behind, David went into the tent where little Megan was still hiding. “It’s over! You can come out!” The little girl came out of her hiding place and promptly burst into tears and ran into David’s arms. “It’s okay, sweetie, you’re safe now. I gotcha. Let’s go home.” He carried Megan out to the others and set her down. "Watch her, please. I got something I have to do."  


Pitch had returned from watch and busied himself with Danni again, clueless of the danger. Right when he entered he presented his hard on to her and said "Open."  
"Open what?" She asked dryly. Dumbass.  
Squeezing the side of her face he said "That smart mouth of yours."  
Dutifully, loathingly she took him in her mouth and Pitch groaned. She gave him her best performance- guy was about to die soon anyway."Oh shit...fuck..."  
He nudged her back onto the cot spreading her knees apart "You've been good..." though he didn't jam it in instead pressed his mouth between her legs. Teeth too. _God how drunk is he. Even a first timer eats pussy better than this._  
The gunshots outside didn't seem to faze Pitch. When they became more numerous he paused, Danni's ankles on his shoulders. "What the fuck's goin' on out there?" he asked aloud. Then he saw the red light on her slave collar go out. The triumphant grin on Danni's face made him recoil.  
"Payback time!"  
Gripping a liquor bottle she bashed him squarely in the forehead. The skin tore and while blood trickled down his face be it from anger or chems Pitch was unfazed. Instead he tried to throttle her with both hands but was warded off by both her thrashing legs. Rolling off the cot Danni searched for a weapon only to be pulled backward by her hair. The edge of a knife at her throat made her whimper, eyes shut.  
"That wasn't very nice." Pitch said in a low threatening voice. He should kill her but having to find a new toy stayed his hand. It took a moment for her to realize it wasn't sweat that was trickling down her neck. Pressing his hand to her forehead and tilting her head back Pitch licked the blood off her throat then dragged the blade across to nick her shoulder.  
"Fun time's over," David said, putting two bullets into Pitch's back.  
Pitch shuddered and slumped forward, face pressed into Danni's shoulder.  
Shoving him off her she said "About time. " Pulling her clothes back on she helped herself to Pitch's ammo and bottlecaps. Stepping over raider corpses -and stepping on the wounded- she scoffed "You started the party without me. Too bad I was otherwise occupied." Thunder rumbled overhead. "Everyone, tend to the wounded. Grab anything useful and let's get out of here. We're going home."  
Pulling off her slave collar Danni let it fall into the mud.

Already some of the tents were now smoking, flames licking eagerly up the sides of the cloth. The nice thing about the Raiders' chosen brew was that it was highly flammable. This place, this monument to greed and slavery would burn to ashes.  
They gave the compound a good combing over, administering stimpaks to the wounded. Danni was horrified at Maria's condition. Wrapping up her arm and head as best as could be done they started the trek home. In spite of the sheets of rain pouring many of the settlers were in high spirits. _I've never seen them so happy. Guess they're alive and their loved ones are at the end of this long road._

 

"They've been out there for three days." Danse said with concern. "You should tell her to get some rest." Diane was standing sentry at the gate, her orange jumpsuit soaked and the lenses of her eyeglasses spotted with rain. Ennui in her hand every now and then she scanned the horizon with a night vision scope she'd gotten from Proctor Teagan.  
Preston furrowed his dark brow "What makes you think she'll listen to me? You're her commanding officer."  
"Please." Curie said "You must tell her to at least get out of the rain. She may fall ill."  
Danse sighed and slogged through the mud to the guard tower. "McKagan! Let someone else take watch!"  
She didn't turn around.  
"McKagan!"  
The rain worsened and before long Danse looked like he'd fallen into the river. He sighed.  
"Elder." Danse tried this time. Arthur was more reasonable than his protege. _Usually. Both of them are hard headed as brahmin._  
Arthur had been keeping watch with Diane for the past three days, not listening to anyone that tried to talk him down. Not only were settlers out there, but Danni was out there too, and he didn't know what state she'd be in when she came back. _If she even does come back,_ he thought. A shard of ice pierced his heart and he shook his head. _Don't think like that. She'll come back. She has to come back,_ he thought miserably. And so he waited and waited, not bothering to sleep and eating very little. He didn't even acknowledge Danse as he tried to talk McKagan around. He sighed, trying to ignore the funny feeling that he saw something moving in the distance. His eyes had been playing tricks on him for the past three days and each time he thought he saw them, but it was just a mind trick. His spirits lowered even further. Arthur pulled his sopping wet battlecoat around him a little tighter and huddled against the rain, but frowned. Something was definitely moving in the distance. Several somethings. Arthur stood up, hardly daring to believe his eyes. "Is that...somebody get eyes on!" He shouted out and pointed.  
McCallan had been out there with him on the third day, armored up. He put a pair of binoculars to his eyes and frowned. His lips turned up in a triumphant grin. "OPEN THE GATE!" He called to the lookouts on the towers. Arthur's heart was racing. THEY MADE IT! "Open up the gate!" He echoed. Diane who hadn't spoken in the entirety of the third day took up the cry "Open the gate!"  
Through the silver sheets of rain came ghosts, all soaked but within sight of their home some of them broke into a run, whooping and shouting for all they were worth. Maria clung to the back of one of the men, her right arm and head crudely bandaged.  
"We have wounded!" Maria's savior called. To her he murmured. "We're home, darlin'. Just hang on."  


A lone figure draped with a grey blanket approached the gate. Danni gazed up at Diane, then to Arthur atop the towers. _They've been waiting for us._ To her eyes they seemed unearthly in the twisting shadows as lightning danced across the sky. A noble king and a warrior queen watching over their kingdoms.  
Tessa scooped up her children, sobbing and planting kisses about their heads and faces, holding them as though she'd never let them go again. Uncaring of the weather their loved ones poured into the streets and more lamps were lit. As though by magic the old generator started again and the electric street lights bathed the road in yellow light. The settler carrying Maria passed her to Danse who lifted her with ease.  
"Rodriguez. " he said frantically. "Stay with me." Turning he bellowed "MEDIC!"  
Arthur watched, his heart full to bursting, as the kidnapped settlers returned. David was as good as his word; not a single settler had been lost. He searched frantically for the one face he sought most of all, and finally found her. Danni moved like a sleepwalker, so lost in her weariness. She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes for the longest time. At last she smiled up at him, blinking rapidly in the downpour. Mickey ran out and hugged the children why by now were annoyed with the treatment. They just wanted to get dry again and maybe have some Sugar Bombs please. She grinned then let out a glad cry at the sight of Arthur and Danni. Along with Tessa they returned home. Diane descended from on high, smiling faintly at Arthur's happiness. "Some joy came out of this after all. " Nodding to them she left.  
Without a word Arthur walked Danni home. Once they reached the door Arthur stopped, not knowing what to say. It was obvious she was not alright but he felt foolish to even consider asking such.  
"You're soaked." She observed. "Come inside and get warm."  
She didn't wait for him only leaving the door open as invitation. Seemingly unaware of his presence Danni dropped the blanket and went into the bathroom returning with a pair of towels. She handed Arthur one. The two stood in silence patting themselves dry.  
"Rodriguez is something else. You should promote her." Danni said and she suddenly realized how rough her voice sounded. Arthur shed his coat and then was staring at her, not directly at her but at her neck. The collar had worn her skin raw and from her movement the cuts on her neck and shoulder were bleeding afresh. Mickey had produced a first aid kit and she and Tessa set to cleaning up the children. The scratches on them weren't severe but infection was a potentially serious issue. Some Raiders they'd heard of had taken to using poisons and though none here that they'd heard of used such weapons they took no chances. Danni tried to clean herself up too but found her hands shook too badly. Finally Arthur took the gauze from her and wiped gently at a cut on her lip. "Rodriguez is not the only brave one."  
_I'm not brave,_ Danni thought sullenly.  
"I have to see to the others. I'll see you later." Stroking her cheek with his thumb Arthur rose then left.  


McCallan had taken Maria to the infirmary, having Danse following him closely. "She's alright," he said, examining the wound. "Fucking sickos were peeling her goddamn skin off," he said with disgust. He and a few other medics began to clean the wound thoroughly, stitching the flap of skin back where it was supposed to go.  
Maria had a vague memory of being carried by Danse into the infirmary. Or was it a dream. The last thing she'd remembered was that scumbucket Crash cutting, cutting. She felt sick and someone was messing with her arm. She came to with a yelp. "Easy, Rodriguez. " Danse soothed. He turned to say...something to Sentinel McCallan but she couldn't make out what it was.  
"She endured this for the villagers." Danse said in admiration as one of the medics worked the curved needle in and out of the broken skin on the side of Maria's head where it had been struck. "I can't believe she was placed as field scribe and not made a knight."  
McCallan smiled at Danse then turned to look at Maria. "She's a damn brave kid. Never would have expected a Scribe to show as much guts as she did." McCallan finished treating Maria's wounds. "Best thing for her now is rest. All her major wounds are taken care of." He clapped Danse on the shoulder. Danse squeezed Maria's left hand.  
"She's exceptional. Haylen said so. " He sighed. "Ro-...Maria looked up to Hannah so much. She was devastated when she found out Haylen was killed in action." Rising, Danse nodded. "We should all get some rest. If this rain ever lets up we have a lot of work to do."  
Maria's eyes cracked open. She didn't say anything, just smiled.  


Peeling off her wet clothes Danni wrung them out in the sink draping them on the towel rack to dry. Slipping into the hot water it stung her scratched bruised skin at first then she relaxed. It was so nice to be looked after, pampered. Laying back she submerged fully then sat back up, running a hand across her hair. Everything ached. Her body, her mind. But like the rain washing away the ashes the filth of strange hands upon her felt washed away. She lay all night and half the day not quite sleeping, more lingering between. She was too tired to sleep and her brain told her if she did fall asleep a raider would put his filthy hands on her. Over and over she woke because an imaginary raider touched her.  


Danni clung to Arthur like a shadow these days. She wondered what Hunter would think if he could see her now, beside the Elder with her arm through his.  
At the warehouse, the defense system computer whirred to life as soon as David inserted Hunter’s AI chip. The screen flickered and showed a diagnostic screen as the system scanned itself, checking everything was where it was supposed to be. “Sanctuary Automated Defense System online: HK-01 personality loaded,” said a robotic male voice. Hunter’s voice.  
_If we had this completed this wouldn't have happened._ Diane thought grimly. Raiders were inevitable when a settlement became well off. It was like the sunrise, or breathing- gravity or something. _I've gotten lazy. Everyone came back alive but at what cost. One of our people got mutilated and the other..._ "Hey." Diane casually greeted the AI.  
"Impressive." Danse said. "So the AI can distinguish friend from foe, then?"  
"Yup." Diane said trying to put on a brave face for the others. "Someone to watch over us."  
Danni did not hear the following tech babble. Rebuilding the burnt buildings was no small task but the generators had taken a blow and she helped Sturges as best she could. She'd been so sleep deprived from her imagination playing tricks on her she was taciturn and listless.  
Danse had expressed concern for Danni's wellbeing following the return of the villagers. Maria woke screaming at least once, alarming the medics. The body heals but the mind requires aid, too. With the Brotherhood's merged policies the 'soft' sciences of mental health and psychiatry were still practiced.  
Maria glowed with joy at Danse's visits. Even when Cade assessed her mental state she said little about her trauma instead rambling happily about her valor and blushing under Danse's praise. To her young mind he was returning her feelings and his concern was proof.  
"It's ugly."  
She complained to Knight Captain Cade. The flayed skin had been expertly sewn back into place but it left a jagged line from her wrist nearly to her elbow.  
Cade sighed. He knew girls wanted to be pretty and that any comment about warriors wearing their scars with pride would be lost on her. He was more concerned about her lack of feeling in the arm but that might be mended in time. " It's possible we could find you a topical salve to lessen the scar."  
"What about cosmetic surgery?"  
The good doctor did not even deign to answer her question- you couldn't trust a wasteland doctor let alone a cosmetic surgeon. All he said was "We'll just have to wait and see."  


Danse was atop a guard tower, agleam in his power armor repainted to reflect his status as a Sentinel. He took a deep breath. For all he was grateful for the peace he was itching for some action if he were being honest with himself.  
Arthur spotted him atop the guard tower and sighed. He didn’t know how Danse would take the news but he contented himself in knowing that his chapter would be safe in Danse’s hands. He ascended the guard tower.  
“Sentinel Danse, I need to speak to you urgently. Here will do just fine.” Arthur sighed but then turned to his right hand man. “Sentinel Michael Danse, in accordance with Brotherhood of Steel law, I have been removed as Elder of the Commonwealth chapter. You are hereby elevated to the rank of Elder until further notice. The Brotherhood High Command has recalled me to DC to appear before the Council of Elders as well as the High Elder. I don’t know why, but orders are orders. I’m sorry to spring this on you so suddenly, but there you have it. I'd meant to bring this to your attention sooner but with the recent crisis formalities fell by the wayside.”Turning to face the Elder as best he could in the power armor Danse said nothing, only listening. His expression fell and it took him a while to bring himself to speak.  
" I don't understand. " he shook his head- of course he understood orders were orders." I'll lead to the best of my ability until you are restored."  
Turning back to the long stretch of road he sighed- how was he going to explain this to their chapter? _if anyone should find out what I really am they will think this was a setup. All of us are treading on rotten ice right now._ Danse took a deep breath. He wasn't about to question Arthur or the Council but.. "Surely this has been in error. I'll call the meeting."  
"I don't understand either, Michael, but these sorts of demotions don't come without cause. I'll go back and face the Council. The Prydwen should be ready any day now. Dr. Li has sent many of her people to aid in repairing it and it's nearly complete. Once its airborne is when we're heading to DC. Now we just have to decide who goes and who stays. Assemble the leaders in twenty minutes time in the conference room inside the barracks and bring Danni too. They all need to hear this."  


Exiting his suit Danse ran his forearm across his brow. Passing the warehouse he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window. _Elder Danse. That doesn't sound right._ Stepping across the threshold he saw Diane in conversation with Preston. Off to one side was Danni, arms folded staring at the floor. "Good, everyone's here." Gesturing to the table he said "Everyone please take a seat."  
The table Diane had procured for the conference room was enormous and round, a nod to the Elder's legendary namesake. Its surface was dominated by an equally large map of the Commonwealth. Danni hadn't seen the map up close before and was pleased to see it showed the caravan routes from the warehouses. Upon it were painted the words ' Ense petit placidam sub libertate quietem'. The Brotherhood did like its Latin. Diane said long ago there were fifty states rather than the thirteen commonwealths and each state had its own motto. Texas -her birthplace- the motto had simply been 'friendship' but this Latin phrase was the Massachusetts motto- much more fitting. It meant something like 'by the sword we seek peace, but peace only under liberty.'  
Once everyone settled in Danse spoke.  
"We've received word from the Council that Elder Maxson has been recalled to DC. In his absence I will be acting Elder."  
The table broke into murmurs and Danse raised a hand for silence. "The Prydwen will be operation in a matter of days. When she's airborne again a portion of our troops will be needed to operate the ship. The rest will remain here in the Commonwealth under my command."  
He looked to Preston. "I'll need you to take command of the Minutemen. McKagan goes with the Prydwen."  
Diane's jaw dropped. "Now hang on-"  
"That's an order, knight."  
"Yeah wait a minute "Danni put in. "I thought this meeting wasn't supposed to be for a couple more months."  
"Apparently that wasn't soon enough." Preston said.  
" I'll go with you..." Danni said quietly to Arthur, squeezing his hand under the table. Danse sighed. "That won't be permitted, Miss Prower."  
And why not?" she snapped.  
"Simply put, you are not Brotherhood." Danse said.  
"We need you here, Danni." Preston said "You're head of our caravans."  
Sighing Danni slumped in her seat.  
"You don't wanna be mixed up in all this anyway. "Diane said quietly. "Given the nature of your relationship with Arthur it might make some waves."  
Arthur was distracted all the way up until the meeting began. He paid close attention to Danse as well as kept watch on how everyone reacted to the news. Of course Diane would have wanted to stay here with Sanctuary, but she could not ignore her obligations to the Brotherhood of Steel, regardless of the fact that she was Minutemen before she was Brotherhood. Arthur looked over at Danni and smiled faintly.  
"I'm afraid Sentin-...Elder Danse is correct. You're not part of the Brotherhood of Steel and civilians are not permitted inside the Citadel unless given advance authorization." McCallan shifted a little as Arthur spoke. _They still let me in,_ thought the DC Sentinel. "Knight McKagan is correct, ma'am," he said, looking at Danni. "Your presence there could be seen as a conflict of interest." He fell silent, but it looked to Danni like there was something he wasn't saying.  
"Someone needs to crack the whip at these slackers." Danni conceded. She still held Arthur's hand in hers. _In just a few days...you'll be gone. And you might not come back._  
"That's the spirit." Diane smirked.  
"I'm just sorry we couldn't get the deep freeze to work." Danni shook her head. "Well the factories can have food ready to be shipped out by then and whatever tech you're bringing back with you."  
"And some nice shiny power armor. They'll think Christmas has come early." Diane leaned back in her seat. "Too bad we can't set up power armor facilities here but we can spare some bits and bobs for repairs and so forth."  
"Depending on how this meeting goes we very well might set ourselves up in a more permanent base here." Danse said. "Sentinel McCallan you are also to report back to DC."  
"Something tells me that HQ won't care about the technology nearly as much as slapping me on the wrist," said Arthur. "With the loss of Lancer-Captain Kells, I'm not sure who I'll get to command-.." He fell silent. He had just realized that with the loss of his rank of Elder meant that he had no authority anymore. He smiled humorlessly. "I'm not sure who Elder Danse will get to command the Prydwen now." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. McCallan nodded.  
"I was thinking about going back anyway to try to see Amata, but this just speeds up my decision making process. Sir, yes sir, I'll be there."  
Diane sighed and stared meditatively at the table. Kells was a hardass but a damn good captain. She wasn't surprised that he went down with the ship. Everyone thought the man was indestructible. Even when someone raised a toast in his honor Diane had sworn she saw a few tears in the eyes of the hardened soldiers.  
"Knight Sergeant Tanner is more than capable of becoming captain." Danse laid his palms on the table. "She's served under Kells since we left DC. I'll be discussing these events at length with her shortly. So it's settled then. I will remain in Sanctuary." he paused "Arthur Maxson, as acting Elder I hereby grant you the rank of Knight. You, Knight McKagan and Sentinel McCallan will report to the Citadel as soon as the Prydwen is operational. Any questions?"  
Diane shook her head. Danni had moved her chair closer to Arthur, stroking his fingers.  
Arthur had frequently looked at Danni and smiled. It was curious how good she made him feel in spite of everything that had happened up to this point. He turned to look at the Elder as he spoke. "Tanner's a good choice to replace Kells. It's been a long time since I was a Knight. Feels...good to be a soldier again." He looked at Danni and smiled then looked back. "I will follow your orders to the best of my ability, Elder Danse. Thank you for giving me an opportunity to be a part of this chapter again."  
Preston gazed at Danni for a long time. He could tell she was hatching a plan- she didn't hide it well. _She's worse than Diane in that regard. You can read her like a book._  
"It's good you're taking this so well, Knight Maxson." Danse was nonplussed. _That just sounds...wrong._ "I'm certain you will prove-"  
"Outstanding!" Diane chirped.  
Preston visibly winced at this outburst. He relaxed though as Danse struggled with maintaining protocol and outward amusement. "My thoughts exactly. Maybe he can help McKagan with her marksmanship."  
Preston coughed to stifle his laughter. Diane fixed Danse with a mock angry sneer. He only smiled. "You're only lucky I can't get Danni to put squeakers in your power armor."  
Diane teased. They'd employed the squeaker boxes of some toys into the children's shoes to scare off mole rats. Sometimes the blasted noise makers found their way into the footwear of the adults.  
Arthur smiled a little wryly, completely oblivious to the wheels turning in Danni's head. "The loss of my title of Elder, while unfortunate, is deserved when the high command believes I've failed my mission. I regret that I've dishonored the Brotherhood, but I have every intention on defending my actions in front of the Council. Besides," he smiled at Danni and then looked back at the Elder. "It gives me an opportunity to learn to be a soldier again. Take care that you don't forget what that means, Elder Danse. It comes on more subtly than you think."  
"It wouldn't be out of the council's suggesting that you be barred from the Brotherhood entirely. I think we can all agree what a terrible mistake that would be. This allows more opportunity to reconnect with the Brotherhood without being hindered by the chains of command. Things will be uneasy for a while but I have faith that we may restore you to your rightful place. " Danse rose, and Diane and Preston with him. "This meeting is adjourned. Ad victoriam!"  
He and Diane saluted and she echoed "Ad victoriam!"  
Arthur stood up. "I wish I shared your sentiment, sir. The Council, unfortunately, doesn't seem to think I deserve to keep that position. Ad Victoriam," he said, saluting with his right fist to his left breast. He smiled at Danni and left the conference room, still hand in hand with Danni. Truth be told, the only reason he was able to face this so stoically was because Danni was with him. He drew comfort from her presence and her touch, and soon he would have to leave her behind and face the Council alone. He found that he didn't want to think about that all too much.  
"'Help me with my marksmanship'-" Diane cackled as she exited with Preston not far behind. "Did you hear him in there?"  
"I'm not saying anything." Preston smirked. "I just know you use a shotgun for a reason."  
Diane stuck out her tongue at him. "You ready to be General?"  
He shook his head. "I'm not taking over, you're still General. Well let's go round up the militia and tell them the news."  
Waving at the others they departed.


	9. Ghosts

Danni pressed her face into Arthur's shoulder sighing heavily. "That went better than I thought. I still can't believe you've been decommissioned. This is crazy. How long are you gonna be gone?"  
Arthur wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. "I can't believe it either. My mission here my not have turned out the way my superiors wanted it to, but everything worked out in the end, right? The Institute is under the direction of someone who wants to make a difference in the world, we're learning more and more about technology every day, the Brotherhood is slowly growing thanks to the initiates that joined up from Sanctuary, but they still saw fit to yank me. It doesn't make any sense but I'm not going to question them."  
"No one else has to die." Danni murmured. "I know the Brotherhood is important to you. They can do so much more and you can make them see that. " She took both his hands. "Come on, let's go watch the others embarass themselves, it's karaoke night." Arthur smiled at her.  
“Lead the way.” He wrapped an arm around her waist as they entered the pub.

The 'Claw was as expected full of off duty soldiers and militia. Mickey and Sturges called to the pair as they entered.  
"Guess everybody's too chicken to sing." Mickey observed and rapped her knuckles on the juke box and the twang of a steel guitar started up  
"Just in time to break in the new pool table. Finally got a full set of the balls." Sturges rattled the colorful balls in their triangular rack.  
"Ohhh is that what those long sticks are for?" Danni asked taking a cue stick off the rack. "Had some crazy raider try to crack one of these over my head more times than I can count."  
“It’s always good to see them together,” Arthur murmured in Danni’s ear, gesturing to the mingling Brotherhood soldiers and Minutemen militia. “When we first arrived in Sanctuary, I was worried that there’d be some...less than friendly feelings towards us all but...it feels like family here.” He smiled at Mickey as she stood by the jukebox. “I looked in on Tessa. Her kids are doing quite well from what I hear.”  
"Kids are tougher than we give 'em credit for. They didn't cry until they saw their mom cryin'." Mickey sighed. The Brotherhood they passed still saluted Arthur. _They still respect the hell out of him, at least._ Sitting on the edge of the pool table Danni watched the soldiers and militia mingle. Friends, comrades, even romance had blossomed between some of them. She and Mickey teased Tessa endlessly about a dashing knight who just happened to patrol near the house. The children adored him and frequently tore about the place playing 'knights and synths' with the young squires. Diane even introduced them to a game called kickball, blocking off a good portion of the cul de sac to allow room for play. Before, it was the squires versus the settler children but lately they'd been picking their own teams consisting of both.  
"Word around the neighborhood is, " Sturges carefully moved the rack and taking the cue stick from Danni lined up a shot. "You're heading home."  
“Unfortunately yes,” said Arthur to Sturges, having sat down at a table closest to the pool table. “My superiors aren’t very happy with me and so they’ve stripped me of the rank of Elder and have ordered me to return to DC so I can explain myself, which I fully intend on doing. Danse has taken over as Elder. He’s the only one I would entrust the entirety of the chapter to. That’s not to say I don’t trust the others, but he’s been my second in command for quite some time.” He signaled the young ghoul waitress over and asked for a Nuka-Cola. “He’s even been kind enough to grant me a field commission of Knight.”  
He paid for everyone’s drinks when the waitress came back. “I don’t know how many of my Knights, or rather Danse’s Knights, will be coming back with us. Some of them have decided to put down roots and that will have to be handled with care  
"The brass isn't happy with the way things turned out?" Sturges asked and glanced at Danni as she stood and hounded him to take the damn shot already. "You gift wrapped a bunch of tech, stopped the synth threat without having to resort to making another crater and they have a case of the ungrateful? " At long last he drove the cue into the white ball and with a satisfying CLACK! the colored balls spun in all directions. Danni sipped a Nuka Wild and hummed in disappointment. Not a single ball made it into a pocket.  
"Sounds like they think you're getting soft." she said, more to herself.  
"Well they've got family back in DC." Sturges paused to take a swig of his beer. "A few of the militia got their pantaloons in a knot over the General leaving. Funny thing is in the old days she'd declare she'd slap us flat if any one of us 'irradiated primates' got near her. " He snorted.  
"No, Sturges. I don't know the exact reason why they've recalled me to DC, but an Elder only loses his or her position if they've committed a serious infraction against the Brotherhood or have compromised the Brotherhood as a whole. I can't think of any instance of compromising the Brotherhood and I don't plan to simply roll over and accept this. I'll gladly explain my actions to the Council of Elders. If I am no longer deemed fit to be Elder, so be it. It's not the end of the world. That happened centuries ago," he said, smiling wryly. "Poor Danse probably doesn't want to become Elder on a permanent basis, but...we'll see what happens."  
"I call stripes!" Diane bounded over to the pool table, grinning. Danni sighed. Oh boy, here we go. Taking the cue from Sturges Diane lined up a shot on the fuzzy green table and with a clack knocked a ball into the side pocket. Sturges snorted. "Easy. Gimme that thing." She handed him the cue stick. The shot was too hard and the ball smacked off the side missing entirely.  
"So is there going to be some kind of investigation?" Sturges asked as Diane danced around the table, measuring, plotting. "I wonder if it has anything to do with our alliance."  
"Yes yes, "Diane said as she overshot the cue ball and it too clacked aggravatingly into the solid balls. "Damn it! Well we'll find out, won't we?"  
"Will they let you even stay in this chapter?" Danni asked uncrossing her legs and standing up because Diane whined at her to move  
Arthur smiled slightly as he watched Diane and Sturges play. "Yes, there will be an inquiry. I've been sending periodic mission reports back to Headquarters at the end of every month since we first arrived in the Commonwealth. I believe something in those reports caught the attention of the High Elder; after all it was he that recalled me. As far as our alliance goes, I don't believe that will be an issue, but I could be wrong. High Elder Rustovich is....a stickler for rules. A very by-the-book sort of man." He looked at Danni taking a minute to admire her legs. "Well, this chapter is now under Elder Danse's command and, as I said earlier, the High Elder lets the individual Elders do as they wish so long as it doesn't compromise the Brotherhood. Only Elder Danse can make those command decisions."  
"Well let's think about this- what could you possibly have written to the High Elder to make him take such drastic action?' Diane leaned against the pool table smirking at Arthur for she saw where his eyes were pointed. Danni on the other hand did not. Placing a cigarette between her lips she leaned over to touch the tip to the flame of Sturges' lighter. "Somebody more by the books than Danse? That's hard to believe. Anyway I'm having my provisioners pack up supplies. When the Prydwen is back up in the air you'll have plenty to get you back to DC."  
Diane folded her arms. "Well I am nervous about appearing before the council I'm kind of excited to be on Prydwen while she's flying. We're going to dedicate her repair to those who fell defending her."  
Arthur saw Diane smirking at him and glared at her. “I don’t know but I have every intention of finding out. I appreciate you providing some supplies for the journey back to DC, Danni. Ordinarily I wouldn’t ask such a thing since supplies are needed here but...I have no choice. Once we arrive in DC, we’ll be able to resupply the Prydwen fully. They can take away my rank but I won’t let them take the Prydwen.”  
"Well do we have any idea when the Prydwen will be ready?" Danni asked. Diane shrugged irritably.  
"I don't know. Ask one of them flyboys- the lancers. They'll probably tell you 'that's classified.'"  
"Aww someone's still just a tin can huh,four eyes?" Danni teased. Diane stuck out her tongue at the younger woman.  
"You know, nobody's called me four eyes but I bet they called you ginger."  
Danni nodded affirmingly. "Ginger, freckles-" She touched the tip of her nose. "And my nose for some reason."  
"Yup, made fun of my freckles too. Oh boy. Danse is probably up to his eyebrows in work. I don't envy him."  
Sturges shook his head at the women's exchange. "Mickey got all mad when the guards said he was too busy to talk to her. I TOLD her..."  
Diane grinned slyly. "Why, you jealous?"  
"Of what?"  
She raised her eyebrows at him and slowly smiled.  
"Hey now I saw all three of you ogling Danse the other day." Sturges crossed his arms.  
Diane thought a moment. "Ohh when the brahmin were spooked and crashed into the purifier?"  
He nodded. Both Danni and Diane groaned pleasurably. Danni bit her lip "The water went everywhere and everybody got soaked."  
A truce between the two women was sparked instantly at the memory. Several of the men had already removed their shirts in the hottest part of the day and had run to salvage the containers, getting doused in the process.  
"You were there, too." Danni nudged Sturges. "We stared at you too, don't feel left out."  
He sighed in mock indignation. "I can't work like this, being treated like a piece of meat. "  
They all burst into laughter. Sturges jerked a thumb to the women. "Are you hearing this, Arthur? We nearly lose our water stores and what do the women do, they stare."  
Without warning Danni planted a foot on the pool table holding her skirt aside to show her bare leg, smooth and white, taut with muscle. "There, you want a show, fair's fair."  
Diane wolf whistled. Arthur cleared his throat as Danni revealed her leg. Grinning, Diane said "Miss Prower are you trying to seduce us? Got some nice gams there, girl friend."  
Danni grinned back. "Well thank you. "  
Sturges shooed her away. "Get your foot off the table, Danni Ruth."  
She complied, smirking. "You not a leg man, Sturges?"  
He held up his hands defensively. "Hey now I like a nice pair of stems like any other guy but I just finished this table. Don't want footprints all over it."  
"Gonna have ass prints on it soon I bet." Diane said, chortling. "Really? Never took you for a leg man. You know now that I think about it I don't know many 'leg men' they all like tits."  
"Everybody likes tits." Danni corrected.  
"Everybody who's got mommy issues. So if you like boobs, ass and legs on women what's the parts of men women like?"  
Sturges gave Arthur a look of sympathy. "I am not hearing this."  
Danni thought a moment. "Well broad shoulders are nice."  
Diane hummed in agreement. "Chest hair or no?"  
"Depends. Super hairy is a no. Like, if I have to shave your back I'll pass."  
Diane blew a raspberry. "Agreed. I like...." She traced a finger from her chest stopping at her waist. "Bit of hair, treasure trail."  
"Ooh yeah..." Danni swooned. They both chuckled.  
"Well if you're done being little perverts, it's your turn, Diane." Sturges handed off the pool cue to her. Arthur sighed and shook his head.  
“This is all information that I don’t need to know. I’m perfectly content to not know what my former XO looks like shirtless. I’m glad that he’s the one being looked at like a piece of meat by two hungry dogs. I’ve never been comfortable with that kind of admiration."  
"Guy's in good shape. I mean I don't blame the ladies for staring." Sturges conceded. "If he was embarrassed he didn't show it."  
Arthur hastened to change the subject. "Dr. Li tells me the Prydwen is structurally sound, all that’s left to do is to refill the primary tank with hydrogen to get it off the ground. Kells had been found on the bridge, I’ve been told. He died still holding the wheel when the bridge imploded after the ship crashed. He was a good man. I’ll definitely miss him.”  
They turned somber again as the late Lancer Captain was mentioned. "Well God rest him." Diane said soberly. "I sadly didn't get to talk to him much. The Prydwen was his pride, though. He saved a lot of people and if he hadn't still been at the helm the ship probably wouldn't have been so intact when she fell. " Turning to the forgotten pool game Diane puzzled over the layout a bit before sinking a striped ball into a pocket. "So much rebuilding. Having concrete shipped here from Diamond City. No more fucking around. I'm going to make this place a castle. The 'Claw's going to get a makeover soon."  
"I hope Danse is doing alright." Danni said glancing at Arthur. "How is he?"  
“I look forward to aiding in making Sanctuary bigger and better. I must say I’m rather fond of this place.” He smiled at Danni. “I think he was shocked to learn that I had been demoted and even doubly so when I named him Elder, but in true Danse fashion, he doesn’t show it. The entire chapter knows that I’m not the Elder anymore and yet they still salute me and treat me as if I was. It’s heartening to know they still trust me as much as they do. I’m also waiting for the higher ranking Knights to indulge in a little payback. The majority liked me, but there were always a few voices of discontent.”  
"Humble, by the books guy. He's a good fit." Sturges agreed. Draping her arm over Arthur's shoulder Diane said "Don't worry, any of those punks messes with you I'll tell them what's what."  
“He is indeed,” agreed Arthur, smiling at Sturges. He looked at Diane when she put her arm around his shoulder and raised an eyebrow but didn’t shrug it off. He chuckled. “I suppose since we’re now equal in rank, you have the right to do that. Thank you, Diane.”  
Danni snorted. "Arthur doesn't need you being his mother."  
"OH it's Arthur now isn't it. You two got close."  
"Excuse me?"  
Sturges quietly said 'ooh' and backed away cautiously gesturing for Arthur to do the same.  
"I'm saying it's good you two are so close-" Diane shrugged. Danni's eyes narrowed.  
"Just what are you implying? And how do you have the nerve to say things like that when you have a husband?"  
"That was sixty years ago when I had a husband, HAD a husband. I get real lonely come bedtime."  
"Not when Hancock comes to town-"  
Sturges intervened, holding his hands up in a 'time out' pose. "WHOA whoa whoa, ladies. Ladies. Let's uh...let's mind our own business, alright?"  
“You know,” said Arthur, a note of irritation in his voice. “I’ve just about had enough of both you constantly at each other’s throats. For God’s sake, why is it that someone always has to referee you two? Is it too much to ask for both of you to shake hands and be done with it?” He glared at both women. “Diane, I don’t have the authority to give you orders anymore, but please..please..I’m begging you. Both of you. If you value my sanity at all, shake hands and leave it at that.” He looked from Danni back to Diane.

Diane shifted uncomfortably. "Hancock doesn't like coming here. Says it stinks like power armor grease."  
"Right." Nodding in mock understanding Danni squared her shoulders" What did you say to Arthur to make him let Hunter live, huh? You know if you weren't so busy playing with all your secret projects maybe the town wouldn't have been raided."  
" You sure didn't have anything to say as long as some caps went into your pocket now did you?" Diane smiled in that nasty way.  
"Tell me something then why do you really think that the brass is calling you back to the Citadel? "  
"What are you asking."  
" I'm asking if they know it was you who nearly jeopardized their mission here."  
" And why do you care about the Brotherhood mission here, you're not even one of us."  
"Oh it's us. That's convenient. Who are you trying to convince-"  
"I saved even more by-"  
"People died anyway! Because of your-"  
"Danni that's enough." Sturges put in " Diane fouled up and she paid for it. That's the Brotherhood's way, they dealt with her."  
"No." Danni shook with rage. "You got Arthur demoted-"  
"That was not my-"  
"Not your intention. What is, then? I've given up trying to figure it out."  
Diane endured with a smile though it hardened a bit. "I serve the Commonwealth. Easy."  
Arthur felt anger bubbling in his stomach. Neither one had heard a single thing he had set. He felt it was a bit much for Danni to accuse Diane of being the one that got him demoted; even he didn’t believe that for one second. He also didn’t believe Diane had compromised their mission; Arthur had made the changes to their mission directive after seeing what he had seen in the past two years. He saw how Danni began to shake with anger and he hesitated, looking between both women. He had seen the result of someone trying to intervene between two angry women; it wasn’t pretty.  


Diane never saw it coming. Danni's fist cracked across the other woman's jaw with enough force that she twisted to one side.  
Danni swung at Diane and the resulting impact made even Arthur wince. Sturge's mouth fell open. _Good punch_ , Arthur thought wryly as he grabbed Danni’s arm and brought it behind her back, exerting just enough pressure to keep hold on her without causing her pain.  
“That’s enough!” He shouted in his loudest drill sergeant voice. “Both of you!” He kept a firm hold on Danni. “I’ve had it. Both of you are going into solitary until you feel like being adults. NO ARGUMENTS,” he roared at the both of them, eyes glittering with fury.  
The Drunken Deathclaw was silent as a crypt. Every pair of eyes were on the scene that had just unfolded. Touching her already swelling jaw Diane's eyes leapt to to Danni's. The redhead's fists were still up to keep swinging but Diane made no defensive move. Arthur checked any further movements from Danni but that didn't stop her from trying to twist out of his grasp. Sturges stood transfixed unable to process what he just witnessed. Arthur's roar cutting through the sibilant buzz of people beginning to talk at once brought Sturges back in a fury but all he got out was "What the hell's gotten into you?!"  
"Let me go!" Danni shouted, thrashing with excessive force against Arthur's grasp. She had the sudden impulse to hit him too but as soon as her fist went up Sturges made a grab for it and held fast.  
"I think I get it." Diane said touching her bottom lip. "Oh. I get it. Guys, let her go. She's going into panic mode."  
"Maybe y'all take this somewhere private?" Sturges said heatedly. "Show's over." He told the onlookers.  
"LET ME GO!" Danni wailed bursting into tears. Sturges let go immediately.  
Arthur held fast as Danni struggled, but immediately let her go when Sturges let go. PTSD, he thought to himself as Danni began to cry. His first impulse was to wrap his arms around her and comfort her, but that would have been the wrong choice to make. Instead, he backed away. He looked, wide-eyed, at Diane and then Sturges. There was nothing that he could do except let her shake it off. Ever since David had brought back the lost villagers to Sanctuary, Arthur had noticed subtle differences in Danni's general behavior. She had seemed a lot more jumpy than usual and she led onto him a lot more than she used to.  
PTSD Diane thought sadly. Her beloved had suffered the condition and it nearly cost them their marriage...and his life. She stood there, breath held tight watching Danni. If needs be she would pin the younger woman to the ground but not in front of all these people.They'd discovered the formula for fireworks and while they might have brought color and joy Diane had deigned to never use them in celebration for fear of upsetting the soldiers. She'd comforted Danse in his worst panic attacks- the sight of super mutants brought out a demon in her commanding officer now Elder that withered a corner of her soul to witness.  
Danni lived life on her own terms. She'd lived for physical pleasure and only ever given herself out of love to Hunter. Now, though...now. Someone had taken away her agency and used her under threat of death- her death or that of the men, women and children in their grasp. Diane understood now. In Arthur Danni found a kindred spirit. Two born into places where they were raised to aspire to greatness. He would hold her in her time of need as Diane held Danse in his. Though theirs was not of camaraderie or merely friendship, but perhaps more.

Danni stood fast, lost in the room around her. She moved slowly as though through waist deep water toward the door, shouldering aside the other patrons. Mickey reached for her "Hey- hey hon...!" but she was gone. Into the night. Away. Somewhere, anywhere but where she was. Danni ran blindly oblivious to all overtures of peace or pleadings. She found herself in the fields. The leaves of the corn and razorgrain whispered in the breeze. She fell to her hands and knees digging her hands into the soil, the same soil worked by the hands of the men and women who once called her archdruidess. The hands that once turned to cultivating the Thorn that killed her mother and father and so many others. Every muscle in her body ached with a crushing weight. She was breathing but every breath was like a dagger.  
Arthur cast a look at Diane and Sturges before following after Danni. He had no idea where she was going but didn’t want her to be by herself. He followed her to the field of crops and hesitated, watching her feverishly digging in the dirt. He went by her side and crouched down, not knowing what she was trying to accomplish, and helped her dig with his own hands. He wasn’t sure if touching her was the smartest idea, but surely his presence would break through the fog of pain and fear clouding her mind.  
Sturges wiped his face and exchanged a look with Diane. "The hell's goin' on?" Mickey asked but no one answered. Seeing Arthur go after Danni did make her feel a little better. 

Digging, digging . No reason, no logic. Once her fingernail caught on something and when she withdrew it there was a bloody pit where the nail had been but she kept digging, digging, unaware of the other's presence.  
She was looking for something, searching for...what? She had to find it.  
Then she saw him. She froze like a cornered animal watching him.  
Arthur watched as she continued to dig. He frowned as she pulled up a bloody finger and finally sighed with relief when she noticed him. “You’re going to want to get that finger cleaned and bandaged ASAP. I can keep digging.” He smiled a small little smile at her. “Can you tell me what you’re looking for?”  
"The Tree." She said at last the looked up. Mickey and Sturges' voices carried over the fields.  
"Danni!"  
"Danni, where are you?"  
"I have to help find the Tree or the slaves will starve." Danni said feverishly. She'd run all her life and left everything behind. One's ghosts never fail to catch up. She stared at him, through him at something only she could see.  
Arthur stared, confused. “Tree? What tree? What slaves are you taking about? There are no slaves here. We’re in Sanctuary, remember? We rescued the slaves from the Raiders!” He was definitely worried now. What had they done to her back at the Raider camp?  
She shrank from him. "Don't. Touch me. Do NOT TOUCH ME! "  
Danni held her finger as the torn nail screamed at her and put a hand to her throat grasping at something that was not there.  
"Danni! " Mickey whispered emerging from the wall of corn plants. She saw Arthur. "What's she doin'"?  
Danni sat there staring, staring blankly at Arthur, tense. She drew her forearm across her face, watching him.  
He held up his hands. “I’m not, my hands are here. I won’t touch you, Danni.” He was getting more and more worried at her behavior. Suddenly Mickey appeared and Arthur vigorously waved her back. “Stay,” he ordered her. “I don’t know why she’s digging but I don’t think her mind knows she’s in Sanctuary. She thinks she’s somewhere else. Mickey, I need you to go get Knight-Captain Cade and get him over here immediately. We have a psychiatric emergency. Hurry!”  
Mickey froze, eyes wide. She nodded dumbly and went off in the direction she came. Bursting into the clinic she hunted for the doctor. "Knight-Captain Cade! Knight-Captain Cade! You gotta come quick, Danni's in some kinda crisis. Down in the corn field." She paused in the corridor.  
Cade looked up and opened his mouth to tell her to slow down and talk slowly but that was unnecessary. He stood up and nodded to a few Scribes working in the medical annex. “Take over here, I’ll be back.” He slung his back over his shoulder. “Lead the way, Mickey.”


	10. Stowaway

Mickey was still shaking her head as they made their way to the field. "I'm still trying to piece together what happened. But she got to arguin' with Diane. And I told her before don't slap and scream at Diane because she's the nearest convenient target." She sighed. "Sturges said Danni socked Diane right in the jaw, that's not like her. Danni ain't violent. "  
Down the rows Mickey stopped at a fair distance.  
“No, Danni isn’t the violent type. After the trauma suffered at the hands of the Raiders, however, she could have manifested some psychiatric...challenges shall we say. I’ve already seen a few of the rescued villagers for similar reasons. Thanks for getting me, Mickey. I’ll see what all the fuss is about.” He gestured for her to return to the town.  
“Mickey told me there was trouble. What’s the problem, sir?” Arthur smiled.  
“You don’t need to ‘sir’ me, Knight-Captain Cade. If memory serves, you outrank me.” Cade shifted uncomfortably.  
“Give me a few months on that one, sir. As far as I’m concerned, you’re still my superior officer, no disrespect or insubordination towards Elder Danse of course.” Cade turned to Danni.  
“Hi Danni. I’m Simon Cade.” Arthur filled the medical officer in on what had happened and everything he had seen. “Mm. Could you give me a moment alone with Danni, sir?” Arthur sighed. “I can do that, Knight-Captain.” He turned to look at Danni. “I’ll be a few rows away if you need me.” He stood up and walked away, brushing the dirt from his knees.  
"So she's gonna be okay, right?" Mickey blinked. "I'll uh...go see how Diane is doing. Arthur, come with?"  


"Hi." Danni didn't look up, instead brushing the dirt away from the ruined nail bed that had at least stopped bleeding for the moment. "Everyone must think I'm crazy now, huh..."  
“Nobody thinks you’re crazy. If you ask me, everyone’s amazed you came out of that hellhole physically in one piece. Seen a lot of folks that weren’t as lucky as you.” He pointed to her injured finger. “You should get that looked at before it gets infected. Mind?” 

She held out the hand for him to examine "I find that hard to believe. Is Diane alright? I...should tell her I'm sorry."  
Arthur. He must think I'm such a fool.  
Danni blinked. " I don't remember coming out here."  
_One piece. Not so sure about that, doc._

He took it and brought the denailed finger up to his eyes. "Ouch. Tore away the entire nail. You're going to have to keep this bandaged and clean for six months while it grows back. I'll clean it out for you. The stuff I'm gonna use'll sting a bit but it'll get all the germs out." He tore a strip of cloth from a roll taken from his bag and soaked it in some clear fluid, slowly dabbing it onto the nailbed of Danni's finger. Danni observed the empty spot where her fingernail had been in morbid fascination. It was clean now wiped free of dirt and blood and was just a raw pink indent. She inhaled sharply in pain briefly when he applied the fluid. "Don't remember coming out, got it. What's the last thing you remember?"  
She wanted to say it was hard to remember anything when he was putting that smelly stuff on her finger that hurts so badly but instead she tried. "The last thing I remember was watching Diane and Sturges play pool."  


Diane's jaw had darkened to an ugly shade of blue black. "I can't feel my teeth." She hissed in pain as a medic gingerly prodded the area then pressed a cold pack to it. "Gal can hold a grudge I'll give her that."  
"Diane..." Mickey frowned in disapproval. "Why'd you have to go and say those things?"  
"Say what? She was spewing her vitriol at me, I had no idea she had any...triggers. Well, live and learn. You think I had a good read on Nate when he came back from Anchorage? " She sighed impatiently "Look, now we can figure out the warnings and avoid them. For all her pride and bravado Danni's still...fragile. And I take oath if she heard me say that she'd clock the other side of my face."  
"Arthur." Diane said. She was smiling warmly in spite of the ache in her face. "You're so patient. That's a rare virtue in these parts."  
"Some of those nasty folks think the wrong thing." Mickey held the cold pack for Diane a moment lifting it to assess the damage. "Uh..Danni Is what we call very...liberated? So...they think you two are uh...y'know. Torch in the water barrel?".  
Diane sighed loudly. "And I kick them in their jealous non existent asses. "  
Mickey drew up with a 'hmph' "Anyway. Cade'll help. Danni just has to keep bein' brave. "  
Arthur smiled slightly at Diane, approaching her and taking her chin in his hand, gently moving her head to the side to examine the bruise. "Should keep the ice on that. She clocked you pretty good. Of course I'm patient; I have to be, you're in the Brotherhood of Steel, after all." He smiled briefly. "I hesitate to ask Danni what happened at that camp but...obviously it must have been terrible."  
Diane set her mouth like a child about to have a tantrum. She'd been to the clinic more times than she cared to count and had until tonight kept herself from the prodding fingers of the medics. Diane didn't seem to mind pain or mutilation for that matter. It was the chems, the waiting, the resting, the questions that bothered her. She smirked at Arthur "Well I think you're the one who's going to get promoted to McKagan's babysitter aren't you excited?"  
She sighed. "I got captured by slavers once. The buyer said I was too old but they might get 'other' uses out of me when I tried to fight back he gave me this." Tracing a finger across her face she indicated the the jagged line carved into the center of her face.  
" I got lucky that their greed was stronger. I managed to get away and escape to Goodneighbor. Must have been quite a sight- a vault dweller in a torn suit with her face all bloody. I can't help but feel somewhat responsible for what happened to her. I made plenty of enemies with the work we do here. Killing Raiders is little more than pest control to me but they do seem to take umbrage when I blast them to bits. We were unfortunate how well-organized these were and I almost feel like they deliberately tried to cut to the core of me by hurting my people, people under my protection. Well doesn't matter- they're dead and we're alive."  
When in tranquility Diane was surprisingly articulate. Mickey stared at her like she was a stranger. Tranquility or plotting revenge. Though there wasn't much by way of revenge to be meted out on corpses.  
Diane gazed at Arthur evenly with the ice pack held to her jaw.  
" Alive or not survivors are a miserable bunch- between Maria having nightmares about being flayed alive, Danni punching me and being anxious as all get out Knight Captain Cade is going to have his work cut out for him. See if you can't convince her to have sessions with him on the regular- you know, therapy. if she won't do that maybe she'll feel more comfortable talking to Codsworth he's programmed for counseling as well."  
“The nice part about the Knight-Captain is that I don’t have to do any convincing. Cade has a way of getting people to open up to him and he always seems to know what to say. I happened to ask him about it.” Arthur chuckled. “He said, ‘Sir, it’s not that I know the right thing to say. I just say what I think they need to hear.’ Yeah, Cade has his work cut out for him, but that’s what he loves; helping others is part of who he is.” The former Elder nodded, sure of his logic.  
"Well one step at a time. For now Danni needs to calm down a bit." Diane ginger opened and closed her jaw, testing it.  
"Here you are!" Maria breathed then wagged a finger at Diane and Arthur. "I've been looking all over for you two! Report to the Elder. "  
Diane blinked at her. Maria squared her shoulders. "Report to the Elder, right now!"  
Shrugging at Arthur Diane made her way to the Elder's quarters, Maria trailing behind them smugly. Arthur smiled at the authoritative tone in her voice. “Right away, ma’am,” he said, smiling at her. “Good to see you up and about, Scribe Rodriguez.”  
She hadn't seen Danse since his promotion, save during briefings. He was there, palms flat on his desk.  
"Knight Maxson." He said lightly by way of greeting. Addressing Maxson thus still felt strange on his tongue. His eyebrows came together however and he said with an undercurrent of warning. "McKagan."  
Diane made no reply.  
"What happened to your face?"  
Of course he knew, he just wanted to hear it from her.  
"Danni and I were trying to sort out our differences. "  
"And?"  
"And she punched me."  
Leaning over the desk Diane moved closer to give him a better look, tilting her chin this way and that. "Well you took it like a champ. "  
"I did nothing to provoke her. Not intentionally at least. " Diane sighed. "I have reason to believe Danni is suffering from post traumatic stress. "  
Danse said nothing. "Maxson, is this correct?"

“McKagan did not intentionally provoke Danni, sir. An argument got out of hand as arguments are wont to do. The issue was exacerbated by Danni suffering from what Diane and I believe is PTSD. Knight-Captain Cade is with her now, Elder. She’s in good hands.”  
Danse's expression did not change but Diane met his gaze, her eyes full of sympathy. Was the suffering of the two young women worth the villagers lives? It was, he knew this. She knew he knew this. Like Sanctuary could be rebuilt, so could hearts.  
"I'm not angry at Danni." Diane said quietly. "I know she's not Brotherhood but if it's alright Cade has extended services to her. She had a little accident. But if I may, if Cade can fit it in his schedule to counsel her-"  
"That's fine." Danse said almost absently. "But I don't want to hear about any of this happening again, is that understood?"  
"Yes, Elder."  
"I don't see any need to draw up misconduct charges, then. " He frowned.  
"If I may speak freely." Diane continued in the same soft tone. "We all care about Danni. We just want to help her."  
"I know. I still expect you to conduct yourself properly. "  
"Does this mean Knight Maxson is designated McKagan's Babysitter?"  
This finally got that charming smile back to Danse's face. "I believe he's up to the challenge. " He exhaled. "I know that look, McKagan. What is it?"  
"Aw, can't you take a break now? You never come to the Claw with us anymore!"  
"I am extraordinarily busy, especially now that the chapter's in a state. "  
Diane whined and Danse cut a look to Arthur. _You're definitely going to have your work cut out for you._  
"I know. I....I just miss you, is all."  
Danse nodded in an almost invisible movement but all he said was "Dismissed. Ad victoriam."  
She wilted. "Ad victoriam."  
Arthur smiled. The chapter is in good hands, he thought to himself. "Ad victoriam,” he saluted and watched Diane leave. He looked back at Danse. “Doctor Li says the Prydwen is ready for liftoff soon. She’s structurally sound, thank God, and flight-worthy as well. We got lucky. Anyway, unless you have anything further, I’m going to let the rest of the Chapter know we’re nearly ready to leave.”  
"I'll try to be present when the Prydwen departs but I can't make any guarantees. I'm pretty bogged down here. The usual troubles are nonstop. I believe Garvey and I will have everything well in hand. " Said Danse as he watched Diane leave. He wished it was permissible to say he missed her too. She'd toed the line and both of them knew it- they'd probably said too much already. _We can't keep asking Arthur to keep all our secrets._ He sighed inwardly. _If the brass ever finds out what I am all three of us will pay for it._  
"Miss Prower has been extremely helpful provisioning the airship. Barring the weather taking a turn it should be smooth flying all the way back down to D.C. Nothing further. Ad victoriam." Danse brought a fist to his heart.

Diane never wanted a huge house. Her own little house suited her fine but once the fortifications were completed she was granted one of the largest houses in Sanctuary. True, Codsworth kept the place clean but in the long hours of the night when she was alone, no friends to keep her company it seemed all the large space did was give room for her troubles to corner her.  
"Welcome home, mum." said Codsworth. "A few more preparations before you depart?"  
"No, I think everything is in order. Thank you,Codsworth." Diane replied.  
"I've had the requested items sent up to the Prydwen. "  
"Good. I'm going to miss this place."  
"And we will miss you, mum. I wish I could go with you but I will keep myself occupied."  
"You could stay with Preston."  
"I'd like that! Though I won't have much work to do- Preston is a bit neater than you are, mum. Meaning no offense."  
Diane thought a moment. "Hey Codsworth, is my camera laying around here somewhere?"  
The Mister Handy paused "I believe so. And it should still be in working order. Why, are we up for a photography session? I don't think anyone can develop the photographs."  
"Well we have a knack for figuring these things out. " Diane smirked.  
Danni sat on one of the low walls, hands clean and bandaged with Diane's bomber jacket draped over her shoulders. She'd gone back with Cade to speak privately and it had left her utterly drained to tear open that wound. Once, he'd said, once was all he'd ever ask her to recount the kidnapping and what happened after. Any other time it was her choice. Piece by piece she told him- being collared and herded to the compound, being fought over, taken and used. No matter how graphic, Cade never moved, only showing clinical indifference. Cold facts. Danni admired him. She wondered if any of the female soldiers had suffered the same. Speaking to Cade did her some good and more than once she broke down in hysterical tears. He waited, handed her some tissues and had her take deep breaths. His profession meant everything was between them and if and only if he felt she'd be a harm to herself.  


Will McCallan, Sentinel of the DC chapter, made his way to the vertibird that had been delivered the previous night. The time had finally come for the trip to DC to attend the meeting of the entire Brotherhood of Steel and for Arthur Maxson to attend the inquiry. The Sentinel had to be honest with himself; even though he thought of Sanctuary as a second home, he was excited at the prospect of going back to his first one: the Capital Wasteland. He missed Amata, more than he ever thought he would. Sure, he had his eye on the pretty little general of the Minutemen, Diane, but there was something about her that made him uncomfortable, so he never pursued things. It had been years since they had seen one another but....maybe he'd hear something on the Vault 101 Emergency frequency. He shook his head and came back to reality while he climbed into the cargo hold of the unpowered vertibird. He began to run through a preflight checklist, making sure the aircraft was well stocked with provisions and munitions.  
  
The cargo hold was dark and only her Pip Boy light provided any illumination. Cramped in this tiny space she could hold out until they reached the Prydwen. Such a vessel surely had places for clever stowaways. Soon she wasn't alone. Shutting off the light she held her breath a moment, grateful in her haste to hide she hadn't accidentally chosen a container without holes. Pushing herself upward in an effort to wake her legs back up, a small shelf was dislodged, and a small box of toiletries clattered all around. Danni froze, clapping her hands over her mouth.

McCallan whistled a slow jaunty little tune and sang a few lines about a traveler missing his home. He didn't have quite the brilliance of Bob Crosby & the Bobcats, but he was a good singer nonetheless. He personally checked all the weapons that had been loaded into the weapon lockers, now singing a song about a serial killer named Pete who had a particular liking for killing women. A sixth sense seemed to tingle in the back of his mind as he worked.  
The sound of Sentinel McCallan's voice soothed Danni a bit. Bracing herself against the interior she wondered what damage she'd do herself sitting in this cramped space so long. What was she doing here? Some of her relatives were back in DC. They had to know about what Grandfather had done. And then there was Arthur...and...she couldn't leave him alone with those people. Those fanatics that treated him like he was some kind of god, what would they ask of him now? Maybe it wasn't her business but why would they care if he solved things peacefully? Something didn't seem right. Something was definitely different although Will couldn't put his finger on what. He tried as hard as he could to focus on what he was doing but couldn't relax the tension in between his shoulder blades. He turned around to face the empty cargo hold.  
"Okay, I know I'm not crazy yet, but it really feels like someone is watching me and I really don't like to be watched." Part him was worried he was suffering another hallucination. "Get a hold of yourself, Will..you got that poison out a long time ago," he muttered to himself, giving his head a quick shake. Then her foot slipped and the back of her head clanged against the locker. The shout of OW! rushed from her lips before she could stop it. "I mean..." then here she made a fair imitation of a cat's meow.  
Will turned toward the clang and drew his pistol, mouth opening to demand identification, but the subsequent exclamation of pain rendered that question moot. He sighed and holstered his sidearm. “Bet that didn’t feel too good, did it? Come out, Danni. We need to have a little chat.”  
The door rattled. And again. Danni sighed. "Aw nuts. How'd you know it was me?" A pause then a sigh. "I can't actually open it from the inside. Follow the sound of my voice."

Will chuckled and went to open the locker. “You’re lucky it’s me that found you in here rather than someone else. We tend to frown on stowaways, even if they’re friendly with the Brotherhood.” He stood aside to let her out. “I know why you’re here, Danni. I also know why you shouldn’t be here and I’m going to tell you. Before I do, you have to promise me that you won’t tell anyone, not even Arthur. Rule number 1: Best way to keep a secret is keep it to yourself. Second is tell one other person if you must. There is no third best.”  
Danni half walked half fell out of the locker. Her legs had that aching tingle as the feeling rushed back and it was hard to stand without assistance. She pulled herself upward as she met Sentinel McCallan face to face, hers red with shame. "Was never one for stealth. I won't tell anyone, believe me. "  
Will sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Something about all this smells wrong, Danni. I don’t trust the High Elder, Danni. I never have. I met the man once and I felt uncomfortable from the moment I first laid eyes on him.” He looked her in the eyes. “You have to stay here, Danni. I believe Arthur is in grave danger and if you go, you’ll be in danger too. Not to mention the enemy will have a powerful bit of leverage over Arthur if you go.”  
Danni's heart sank as she listened. She suddenly felt wracked with unease and pity- she never mentioned it but she recalled Will saying something about meeting Arthur when he was a child, he knew how close he Sarah were- she was the closest thing he had to a sister. She felt sick all of the sudden.  
" So it's okay to put him in danger, how am I going to be in danger? I'm nobody."  
It was almost as though he read her mind- her plan was to sneak on board the Prydwen hide until it docked and then in cover of darkness sneak out and go somewhere perhaps Rivet City sometime later. Then Arthur could find some pretense to go to Rivet City, on leave.  
She had no idea why she was so possessive, protective even maybe we're not all that different after all. Suddenly Danni took one of Will's hands "You can't let them go."  
_Diane, Arthur._  
"You can't let them, you're a Sentinel there has to be something you can do...!"  
Will took her hand in both of his. “There isn’t anything I feel safe doing because I don’t know how far up this goes. I don’t even know if I’m even right. All I know is that something is off about this whole business. I can’t stop this, Danni. I have no authority over the High Elder.” He sighed. “I promise you that I’ll do everything in my power to keep Arthur and the rest of them safe.”  
Her hand squeezed his so hard it surely caused him a small amount of pain. How far up did it go? Nothing they could do? The sickness in her heart worsened. Though perhaps it was nothing. Conspiratorial nonsense. She could ask but he could never answer truthfully. "Why are you really going, and what will happen to us up here?"  
“Well, DC is where my chapter is based out off. I was ordered here with the Lyon’s Pride to provide reinforcements for Elder Maxson. Now that Maxson has been recalled, my mission here is over. Acting Elder Danse also ordered me to go with Arthur and Diane and this chapter to attend the festivities. Sure, Arthur was recalled, but there’s the six year get together of the entire Brotherhood, but my primary mission is to escort Maxson back to DC.”  
" Festivities, none of this sounds like fun. " Danni frowned. " what I don't understand is why did they demote him he achieved the goal with minimal bloodshed. " she sighed letting go of his hand. " I guess this is just all beyond my understanding. Danse said the price of war is steep. Without the Minutemen it would have been a lot higher. Is that the problem is it because of the Minutemen?" She shook her head.  
“I know, Danni. I don’t know why Arthur was demoted. That’s well above my pay grade.”  
"But promise me you'll be careful too. Look after them." She stared up into eyes for a moment and standing on tiptoe pecked his cheek lightly.  
“Heh shucks. I’ll do everything in my power to get Arthur back here safe and sound, kiddo.” He touched the spot where Danni kissed him and sighed. Her cheeks colored a little bit too although it was nothing more than a sisterly kiss, though Will wasn't exactly a bad-looking fellow.  
“Seeing you with Arthur makes me miss my old friend Amata. Maybe she’ll be willing to see me. God knows it been a few years since I left the Vault the second time.” He shook his head. “Anyway, you hop along back to Sanctuary before anyone sees you. I still have to do my preflight checks before we leave. Not a lot of time left.” He smiled and opened the cargo hold door.  
" I'm sure she misses you a lot. I'm going to miss Arthur something awful. I think he's the closest thing I've ever had to a best friend."  
Her stomach fluttered- if she didn't go find him now she wouldn't be able to say goodbye. Of course if Will hadn't thwarted her plans she wouldn't have to but now she had no choice. " Take care, Will. " She gave him a smile and then she was gone.


	11. Cabin Fever

The new layout of Sanctuary was a maze- a veritable labyrinth which made it very easy to sneak around especially in the gathering dawn. Danni saw MacCready's distinctive cap bobbing up and down as he walked with Diane- he was leaving Sanctuary too, going back to his farm in DC.  
She slowed her pace a bit to eavesdrop on their conversation.  
" Well if you ever get some free time feel free to drop by. " he said " Duncan would love to meet the lady who helped him.'  
" I'd like to meet him too." Diane was saying but they got too far before Danni had to move on.

The perimeter of Sanctuary now had its own narrow path running between the inner and outer walls. She was hoping she could get a private word with Arthur. he must be busy but maybe if she were lucky she could flag him down and bring him here where no one would bother them.

Then as she moved to pass through the inner gate a small wrought iron door that led toward the path to Vault 111 she saw him. Creeping closer she whispered "Psst! Arthur!" Glancing up and down the path she beckoned him closer.  
Arthur looked around, having been summoned back to reality by Danni's voice. He had been taking a walk by himself to clear his head, and the sight of Danni made him feel much more keyed up. He sighed and went over to her. "Yes, Danni? What is it?" He seemed harried, not at all his usual calm self.  
The look on his face brought a touch of concern to Danni's features but when he came into view she favored him with her brightest smile. _I probably don't look very nice_ she thought for she hadn't really slept much she was so busy plotting and scheming and sneaking her way onto the vertibird. The fatigue was probably plain on her face and her hair was a mess. He would likely assume she's simply risen earlier than she was accustomed.  
"Well looks like this is it." She clapped her hands in front of her. Smiling still she moved closer to him. "You don't have to deal with us anymore just the General. I pity you."  
"Yes, it is," said Arthur mechanically. "I don't know what's going to happen when we reach the Citadel. All I know is I'm going to miss you." He smiled at her and reached out and put a hand on her arm. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it, clearing his throat and stepping back a bit. "Take care of yourself, okay? Keep Danse in line for me." He smiled again, and this time it looked more genuine.  
"I'm going to miss you too."Her smile fell. "Are you going to be okay?"  
She wanted to tell him everything to cry out 'don't go' but stubborn men and their honor. _Hunter was honorable too._  
Hunter. She hadn't thought of him in so long.  
Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly don't know, Danni. I don't know what's going to happen. I trust Diane to watch my back. I think she's been in the doghouse long enough." He shook his head. "Maybe I've been too harsh on her, maybe not. I didn't think I'd ever be able to trust her again. Anyway," he waved his hand. "I should go. Vertibird is set to leave soon." He looked at her and hugged her tightly.  
Snorting softly she nodded. She returned the embrace, hugging him with all her might. " I told her I was sorry about hitting her you know what she said? She just laughed and said it happens all the time."  
"I know it does, Danni. I've wanted to punch her in the head a few times myself." He held the hug as long as he dared and then quickly let her go. Danni rested her head on his shoulder, thinking suddenly of when Caleb shot her and Arthur carried her to a medic. It wasn't a serious injury but he tended to her so swiftly. He was so nice and...what did Diane say? Gallant. That was it. Even at her worst he'd been so patient, so kind. Then he let go.  
"There's something I've been meaning to give to you."  
From her pocket Danni produced a small object in the shape of a flower and set it in the center of his palm. It was then he realized it was a flower, preserved in resin, dozens of thin blue petals around a yellow center. "It's kind of my good luck charm. A ghoul lady told me it's called an aster. It's so pretty, isn't it?"  
It was pretty, he admitted to himself, turning it in his fingers.  
"They don't grow anymore so you might never see it again-" she snorted softly at herself. "Anyway I know it's not the most practical but...when you look at it you can remember Sanctuary." He swiftly kissed her forehead."I...have to go."  
Arthur nodded at Sentinel McCallan, smiling slightly to himself. He had walked the rest of the way to the vertibird in a near daze, barely even registering what McCallan had said to him.  
Danni was wide awake now. She heard Diane singing, belting out 'Fly Me To The Moon'.  
"Oh Diane it's too friggin' early for that." Mickey grumbled. Danni casually stepped out into the street. _Diane's sure in high spirits._ Indeed, Knight McKagan was treating the path to the vertibird like a stage and she was making her grand exit, with song. Danni wasn't familiar with the tune but it was sweet.  
"What's her deal?" Danni smirked at Mickey.  
The blonde shrugged and her answer was also a yawn. "Dunno. Arthur givin' you a hard time again?"  
"Oh he's not so bad." Danni raised a hand to wave at the trio. Mickey waved enthusiastically. "Bye you three! Safe travels! Don't forget t'write!"  
"Au revoir!" called Curie, arms around Preston.  
"Take care, mum! " Codsworth waved his clawed arm.

"G'mornin'." Diane chirped to her Steel brothers, draping an arm across the back of the pilot seat. "We ready to roll?"  
Arthur watched from the copilot's seat, looking forlornly at Danni. He touched his fingers to his lips and blew a kiss to her. McCallan glanced back at Diane.  
"Strap yourself in, McKagan, you know the flight regs," said the DC Sentinel, flicking a lever on the control board to level out the craft as they made their way towards the distant airport where the Prydwen, now fully functional and airborne, was holding position.  
"I'm gonna cry so hard later." Diane whined then turn to get buckled in. She saw Arthur and knew he must be watching someone below. Danni. And now bullshit tears them apart. She sighed.  
The air disturbed by the vertibird played with Danni's bright hair. She returned the gesture, touching her fingers to her lips and reached toward the craft as it ascended, reaching still until it flew overhead, over the roofs of Sanctuary, the Minutemen and Brotherhood flags flying side by side and out of view. Arthur sighed, watching as Sanctuary rapidly shrank away to nothing. He faced forward, feeling as though he had swallowed a stone. 

“If you keep staring at me as hard as you are, you’re going to burn a hole in the back my head,” said Arthur into his headset, the devices being installed to allow all occupants to communicate over the roar of the twin rotary blades. “I’ve felt your eyes on me since we left. Something on your mind, Diane?” McCallan said nothing, but he too was listening. Diane was suddenly like a radstag in a headlamp. So he had noticed. But how to answer?  
"You alright, Maxson? Looked to me like you were about to lose yer cool back there." She kept her expression neutral. But it was a simple yes or no question. Diane adjusted her headset and added "I never much cared for Sanctuary even before all this but man, I already miss everyone there."  
“I’m perfectly fine, thank you,” said Arthur stiffly. Obviously he wasn’t fine. McCallan hid a smile. The vertibird continued at a steady pace.  
“Commonwealth is certainly an interesting place, but I’m looking forward to going home. DC grows on you after awhile.” He was most definitely hoping that he’d be able to talk to Amata again. He had wanted to tell her the last time they had seen each other, but she had asked him politely to leave. He sighed. He supposed that he had fallen in love with her before his father had ever left the Vault. Arthur, meanwhile, was quiet as they continued their journey. Diane pouted. She knew he'd be evasive. She knew that and she had asked anyway. Something though had caught him off guard. She'd find out sooner or later. She always did. "DC..." she snorted derisively. Of course, Diane was from the south- the Deep South and everything there was obviously better. She'd always wanted to see the nation's capital, though she longed to see it whole- full of life and steeped in its great long history.  
Danse had noted her accent and mentioned he'd met a few brothers from the Texas Chapter of the Brotherhood. Loud, boisterous gentlemen and ladies, all. Once during one of her passionate tirades about the burdens of leadership Danse had taken to mimic her drawl and reduced her to tears of laughter. She wondered if the Texas Chapter would accuse her of being made into a 'damn Yankee' after all.  
"Ya'll are so quiet." She observed. "Cap for your thoughts?"  
“Looking forward to going home, is all,” said McCallan rather cheerfully. Arthur didn’t say anything while so lost in his own thoughts as he was. _I have to see the place where she died. Maybe it’ll mean something..maybe not. It’s just an empty ruined street with destroyed buildings surrounding it._ He heaved a sigh.  
“I have nothing to say,” said Arthur tonelessly. He slipped the headset from his head to around his neck and leaned his head back against the seat, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Home. Sanctuary is my home. I haven't been to the place where I was born in...a very long time." She sighed. Thinking of what became of her home didn't do her much good. Idly she wondered what was bothering Arthur so much. DC isn't much of a home without his family. Or did he and Danni have a falling out? Surely it wasn't the latter. Their friendship had a rocky start but surely by now they'd sorted that all out. Diane pouted. Stuck in a vertibird with two broody men was not her idea of fun. Her expression brightened as the Prydwen loomed in the distance. "I remember when the Prydwen arrived. All I could say was 'whoa'. " She chuckled a bit.  
“Keep forgetting you’re a Vault dweller like me,” chuckled McCallan. “Sure I was born in Vault 101 and yeah, technically that’s my home, but I haven’t considered the Vault a home in nearly fifteen years. Whenever I’m on leave, I go back to my home in Megaton. There’s something about the place I can’t help but like. Hell, even Moriarty is likable enough until he opens his mouth.” He glanced over at Arthur whom, he was slightly startled and amused to see, had fallen asleep.  
"Well not so much a dweller as a victim. I think I told you we got cryogenically frozen. Part of one of Vault Tech's experiments. Testing on unaware subjects. From what I read in their logs their supplies ran out and they mutinied. Then the Institute found us and the rest you know. " Diane hid a smile at Arthur sleeping. He actually looks peaceful. _Hope he's having good dreams._ McCallan leaned forward and shut Maxson’s headset off.  
“Why do you mother hen him as much as you do? I couldn’t help but notice that during my time here.” He kept one eye on Maxson and the other on the readouts in front of him. Once he reached a certain distance, he’d have to identify himself and give an acceptable clearance code.  
McCallan's question caught her off guard. "I...don't know. I know it's against protocol but protocol or not he's still..." she sighed trying to articulate her thoughts. "There's so much expected of him. Nobody seems to care whether or not he's happy. I know it's not my business but the people who did care are...gone. " “Vault-Tec had always been fucked up,” said McCallan, telling her about Vault 87 and the FEV experiments that took place inside the Vault. “I had to go in there to retrieve a piece of equipment and let me tell you; I saw things in that place I hope I never see again.” Since he could not see her face as he was busily piloting the craft Diane supplied a few exclamations of 'eugh..' and 'oh my god' as he told her of his experiences in Vault 87. RJ had mentioned them too and that even over a decade later the idea of that place gave him nightmares His words were interrupted by a transmission over the com.  
“Brotherhood Vertibird, this is Lancer-Sergeant Tanner. Please identify.” McCallan smiled.  
“Looks like they’re expecting us,” he said to Diane, shaking Maxson awake and opening a channel to the Prydwen. “Lancer-Sergeant, this is Sentinel William McCallan, registry WC-101V carrying Knights McKagan and Maxson. Requesting permission to dock.” Silence.  
“Authorization code accepted. Welcome back, McCallan. You’re cleared to dock at Gantry hangar Bravo.”  
“Roger that, McCallan out.” He switched on Maxson’s headset. “Ready to dock, sir,” he said to Arthur, who smiled slightly and nodded. McCallan expertly maneuvered the aircraft into the docking berth, not powering down the engines until the vertibird was safely locked into the docking clamps. A rumble and clang shook the vertibird as the craft settled into its housing. McCallan powered down the engines and unstrapped himself from the pilot seat, helping his companions out as well. “Okay you two. Knight Maxson, I believe Lancer-Sergeant Tanner wanted to see you once you were aboard. McKagan, get your gear to your barracks while I offload the power armor onto the maintenance deck.”

. Diane took McCallan's hand and slid from the vertibird as carefully as a wealthy lady being helped from her carriage. "Yes sir!" Then she grumbled as she would be back to sleeping in a shared space. Plus she would not be permitted to wear earplugs . _Oh joy. Sleep deprivation doesn't fly as an excuse for anything here, either._ Duffel bag over one shoulder she tipped to one side. "Whoa. Did Codsworth pack my entire wardrobe in here? Off to brave the ladder. I'll catch you up later."  
She passed a few knights and scribes on the way down who greeted her, asked about Danse. It felt odd without him here and suddenly she felt his absence so deeply her stomach was in knots. She had to stop to regain her composure. It still felt a bit like coming home as she set her bag on the chest where MCKAGAN, D was printed in large black letters. She sat on the bed a moment - she'd spent so long down here in what seemed a lifetime ago. Even the bad old days seemed a lot shinier. Back then all she had to do was follow orders. Only now there were new faces and Diane kept hunting for the old ones until she was given strange looks. Her heart sank as she realized how many of the faces she was looking for would not appear. _Lots of people died the day the Prydwen crashed._ Others milled about but she couldn't understand what they were saying and she felt lost in the room around her. _I have to do something else or I'll go crazy._ Finding her bomber jacket -actually Danse's jacket- she slipped it on and made her way to the 'grease pit' to find McCallan.

McCallan had enlisted the help of some deck Scribes to help transport the power armor to the maintenance bay under the watchful gaze of Proctor Elizabeth Ingram, the head mechanic. Finally the last armor frame was locked into its maintenance rig. Ingram thanked McCallan and the deck Scribes and left to go shout at someone. McCallan watched her go, grinning, and then turned and dismissed the Scribes back to their original duty stations. He caught sight of Diane coming towards him. “Arthur’s meeting with the Lancer-Sergeant and we’re already underway. Nothing much to do now except to wait til we get to DC.”  
Diane hummed absently when McCallan addressed her. "Wonder what she wants with him."  
“Dunno. That’s between the Lancer-Sergeant and Arthur.” He pointed to a rig a little further down the row.  
Then she caught sight of the power armors. Oh how many times did she come down here with goodness knows what stuck in her armor. "Where you put mine?" “Your armor is there next to mine.” His winterized T-51b frame was in the rig next to hers. “You know I thought the Brotherhood was impressive tech-wise, but you should have seen the Enclave’s mobile ops platform.”  
"Mobile base crawler. No kiddin'. Wonder how many brahmin they ran over accidentally on purpose. The Sole Survivor, the Lone Wanderer and the Elder walk into a bar..." Diane said absently. "Hm, I need to think of a good punchline for that one. Enclave eh? Some synths got their paws on Enclave tech. That was one hell of a fight and Danse got his jumpsuit in a knot when I injected myself with a buttload of fury." She sighed heavily. "A veritable buttload." They'd had a long loud fight about it.  
She looked down at herself- the orange jumpsuit only emphasized her wide hips, what she felt were huge thighs and reduced her bust to near nothingness. It wasn't a very flattering outfit unless you were busty and perky like the younger women or ripped like the men. McCallan looked her over, quietly admiring her figure as he had done countless times. She caught him looking and gave him a smirk, humming in a shaming, but coy manner. Diane knew she at least was lean and fierce as she'd been in days long gone, not the soft working class matronly figure she'd been before the war. Running for one's life and having to do push ups every time some smart ass remark tumbled from one's mouth will do that."So how is this all going to go down?" She asked. " Is it like a big council meeting?" Curiosity still gnawed at her. _McCallan's going to be busy, Maxson's not talking I'm going to be so bored!_  
“The chapters get together to exchange ideas, fraternize, talk strategy, the whole bit. There’ll be plenty to do. Besides, Rivet City isn’t too far from the Citadel. You could go there if you wanted. First thing I’m gonna do once I’m off duty is go back to Megaton to collect some things and then stop by Vault 101. Hopefully I’ll get lucky and someone answers.” _If Amata even cares anymore,_ he thought grimly.  
"Fraternize." She said as though the word was as dirty as any innuendo she'd ever uttered. Of course it might mean something suggestive and it was on her tongue to ask when the orgy was scheduled but Diane was trying to begin on the right foot. "I might visit MacCready at his farm. He said we're more than welcome. " She still wasn't clear if that meant Arthur too. RJ did concede Arthur was 'not a bad guy' but he still wasn't a huge fan of the Brotherhood. _Well no subjecting Arthur to awkward silences, then._

McCallan grinned at her. “RJ’s a good kid. Stubborn and pigheaded like you wouldn’t believe, sure, but he’s got a good heart. Least Princess isn’t with him. Never wanted to hurt a child as much as I wanted to hurt her,” growled the DC Sentinel. Diane chuckled. RJ had told her about the various children he'd grown up with and led as their mayor.  
"He told me about her. I wonder what happened to Princess and all the other kids. Even RJ doesn't know. Well they were just kids. Damn brave ones. Believe me I know all about how stubborn he is. But without him and Danse I wouldn't know which end of the gun to use."  
"Well I guess we have RJ to thank for you, don't we?" He smiled and chuckled. "Anyway, I'm going to rack for the night, I'm exhausted. I'll see you later, Diane," and off he went, waving over his shoulder.  
" Well I'm going to go brush up on my Zeta Invaders skills. One day I will beat Danni's high score." Bring up her Pip Boy Diane gazed at the map. _It will be of DC soon._

Once everyone had gotten their fill of Diane's complaints of boredom there was plenty of work for her to do. McCallan was too busy being Sentinel and while she was full of questions for Maxson she knew he couldn't or wouldn't talk to her about whatever was bothering him so she left him alone. She tried to help Proctor Ingram but most of the technical aspects were over her head. Scribe Neriah was having a fit over the cleanliness of her workstation and managed to snare Diane for cleaning duty but she didn't really mind. So when that was finally done she didn't have anything else to do. At the very least Proctor Teagan was a good source of gossip. Stuck in his 'cage' as he put it all day as he was people always brought him interesting tidbits of information. At least once during one of their quick chats Teagan leaned in conspiratorially asked Diane about the pretty redhead that Arthur was always hanging around.  
She only shrugged and said she had no idea what he was talking about.  
"Fair enough- keep your secrets then." He said. He could always find out through his own means of course -if Arthur did have a lady companion everybody would know. He still continued to needle Diane with questions about the matter to which she finally replied with 'they're just really good friends all right, it's no one's business but theirs.'  
At last though Diane seemed to satisfy his curiosity. 

Will McCallan had been on the outer catwalk at the very front of the ship, watching the familiar sights move closer and closer, heart full to bursting; he was finally home. Tanner had decided to hold position a few miles out from the beached aircraft carrier known as Rivet City. McCallan could see the distant city and smiled to himself. “Might pop on over to Flak and Shrapnel’s to restock. Hell, I might even pay Butch a visit.” His happiness at being back home was marred slightly by his growing uncertainty over Maxson’s inquiry. _Something bad is coming and I have no idea what._


	12. Homecoming

The Prydwen arrived at her destination and Diane watched as the Capital Wasteland came into view. She passed Will on The Forecastle looking all around like an excited child. "Can I come with you? I want to see this Rivet City you talk about."  
On the other hand he might want her to stay with Arthur. McCallan chuckled. You’re like a little kid wheedling, he thought with amusement. “Well we have some downtime before we have to check in at the Citadel as we arrived ahead of schedule, shockingly enough. Yeah, I’d be more than willing to show you around.” He beckoned her to follow him to the barracks, directly to his bunk. “First things first,” said McCallan, kneeling down and opening his personal footlocker. He pulled out a Pip-Boy, this one being smaller and much more beat up than Diane’s. “Hullo old friend,” said the Sentinel, grinning and fastening the wristmounted computer around his left wrist, waiting for the aged device to boot up. “This might be a good thing to carry around while I’m here. I got this when I turned ten. Thought it was the coolest thing ever, to be honest with you.” He grinned at her. “We thankfully kept my vertibird docked with the Prydwen so we can take that.”  
He led her out of the barracks and to the outer flight gantry, making a beeline right to Will’s vertibird. It wasn’t that much different from the others except for a stylized 101 emblazoned under a fierce lion. He quickly radioed the bridge and got the clearance to leave the airship. “We’re good to go.” He entered the cockpit and began to fire up the engines, running a quick preflight check before setting off. “What’s nice about these birds is that they all have frame storages for power armor and they double as maintenance rigs as well!” He waited until Diane was in the copilot’s seat before disengaging the docking clamps and releasing the vertibird off the Prydwen.  
Adjusting the dials of her own Pip Boy Diane poked out her tongue. "Guess I need to sync up with the new map. How does that even work? Vault Tec's network still up after all this time? " Tuning the radio she stopped when she heard a man speaking.  
"-back in town. Yes, children, the Prydwen- pride of the Brotherhood was spotted northeast of here. Wonder how their crusade went. We'll keep ya posted. Rumor has it our guy from Vault 101 is there, too. Well kid if you're listening, welcome home. This is Three Dog- AWOOO!- and you're listening to Galaxy News Radio-"  
Her expression brightened. "Three Dog! RJ mentioned him. AWOOO!"  
Plunking down in the co pilot's seat she put on her headset and buckled in. "I hope Arthur's doing okay. Oh but I'm excited to be off this tub. I mean I love the Prydwen, she's amazing but...absence makes the heart grow fonder?"  
Will smiled at her. “I’ll show you how it’s done once we get to Rivet City. Vault-Tec’s network has been down since the War. I couldn’t tell you exactly how it works; I just know that it does.” He listened to Three Dog over Diane’s radio and chuckled. “Three Dog is a good man, always talking about ‘Fighting the Good Fight’. I could introduce you sometime.”  
" You've met him?" Diane grinned "Introduce me! I bet some news from the Commonwealth would interest him. Plus I'd like the people to hear it straight from us and not through the grapevine."  
He smiled as Three Dog welcomed him back over the radio. “Glad to be back,” said Will softly. He piloted the Vertibird onto the Flight Deck of the wrecked carrier. “Unidentified aircraft, this is Rivet City Security Chief Harkness speaking. Disengage your engines and prepare to be boarded.” Will nodded his head and powered down the engines, locking the controls afterwards.  
“Standard procedure,” he explained to Diane. “I know Harkness. He’s a good guy, no nonsense and he takes his job as security chief seriously.” He lowered the cargo hold ramp and unbuckled himself from the pilot seat, standing up and entering the cargo hold in time to see a squadron of security officers advancing on the vertibird, weapons drawn. Harkness was leading the group and his face split in a grin as he saw Will. “Billy McCallan, welcome back.” The two men shook hands and Will introduced Diane.  
“Commonwealth, eh?” He dismissed the other security officers. “How’re things at the Institute these days?” Will grinned.   
“Under new management.” He turned to Diane. “This is A3-21, a Gen 3. He escaped the Institute years ago and made his way here. A man by the name of Zimmer tried to get me to squeal on Harkness, but I sent him packing.”  
Her eyebrows went up as he introduced the man as his synth designation. There have been reports of synths escaping all this way. M7-97 had gone undetected. Diane suddenly felt a swell of melancholy. She didn't realize she would miss everyone in Sanctuary so acutely but more than that she was surprised she missed Danse so much. She'd heard of Rivet City- Danse told her about it. It was an aircraft carrier, beached and gutted into a city. Not for the last time she wish Danse could have come with them. _You're off doing more important things now aren't you. _Harkness grinned. “Well, you know the rules, Bill. As long as your lady friend follows them, you’re both welcome.” He aboutfaced and returned to the bridge control room.__  
"What are the rules, anyway? Keep Your Hands to Yourself?" Diane smirked.  
“Don’t cause problems,” said McCallan as they made their way into the bridge tower, passing security guards as they made their way to the central stairwell, descending to the living deck.  
"Me? Cause problems?" Diane said pressing her hands to her chest, the picture of innocence. She blew a raspberry. " Oh Will you know that I am as innocent as the day I was born."  
Trailing behind him Diane followed Will down into the belly of Rivet City marveling at how the space had been used so efficiently. She was trying to enjoy herself, she really was. Will was good company- it was nice to have a local as a guide but her thoughts kept drifting either to Danse or Arthur, what was going on in Sanctuary, did RJ get home to his boy safely. Why had been recalled, what was going to happen to them.  
“Well, what to do first? I suppose the first thing we should do is head to the market. Never hurts to resupply.” He and Diane made their way down hallway after hallway, making several turns until they emerged into a cavernous room that had once been used to store aircraft. Now it was populated by several different stalls dedicated to supply. Will led the way to a booth that had a faded metal sign on the canopy above: Flak ‘N Shrapnel it read. “All the guns you could ask for Flak and Shrapnel usually have. Their stock changes every now and again.” He showed her Potomac Attire, Seagrave Holmes’ Rivet City Supply, A Quick Fix, and last but not least, Gary’s Galley.  
He stopped at the last one, a smile breaking out on his face. The owner of the shop, Gary Staley, was not present. In his place, a woman with shoulder length auburn hair was serving customers while a small girl of about six or seven busied herself in the kitchen, pulling out different eating utensils. Will gestured to Diane and then took a seat at the bar. Finally the woman turned to see two new customers. “Welcome to Gary’s Galley! My name’s Angela Garcia. What can I get you?” Her eyes went wide as saucers when she saw the man sitting there. “Billy? Billy McCallan?” She let out an excited squeal and ran around the bar to hug Will.  
“Heh, hey Angie. Glad to see you and Diego finally pulled your heads out of each other’s asses,” said the amused Sentinel, returning the hug with a gentle pat on the back. “What’s the little one’s name?” Angie beamed.  
“Stephanie! She’s seven years old and wants to be a chef like her granddaddy.” Will smiled.  
“This is Diane, a friend of mine and part of the Brotherhood’s Commonwealth chapter.” Angie turned to look at Diane with increased interest. “You’re part of Elder Maxson’s chapter?” Will nodded.  
“She’s one of his best soldiers and a good friend of his as well.”Diane rubbed the back of her head bashfully. She smiled as Will made introductions, coming back to the present from her troubling thoughts.  
"Yeah, I've made it to Knight anyway." Then she asked "He said that? He considers me a friend, truly?"  
Angie smiled. “I’ve heard about him on the radio. They say that he made peace between the Brotherhood and the Outcasts. He’s a legend!” McCallan chuckled. “He’d disagree with that and say that it was his duty.” He looked around, noticing the lack of the eatery’s owner. “Where’s your dad?” Angie sighed.  
“He’s sleeping right now. Doc Preston is doing all he can but..my dad’s old. He can’t maintain the same pace day in and day out so he told me to take over until he recovers. I don’t think that he’s gonna be coming back to work so..” she shrugged sadly. Will reached out and squeezed her arm.  
“Preston’s a competent doctor. Your dad’s in good hands.” Angie nodded but didn’t say anything. “I should get back to work. Did you want something to eat?” Will turned to Diane. “Want anything?”  
“One mirelurk cake and a Nuka-Cola, Angie,” said Bill. Angela nodded and went to go prepare the food. The Sentinel smiled at Diane.  
“Yep. Arthur really likes you even though he’d never say it to your face. Just how he is,” shrugged Will. “He knows you’re not a bad person, Diane, that’s why he was so lenient with you. If you ask me, you coming on this trip was the best thing that could have happened to him. If you repeat any of this to anyone, I will deny it under oath and then cheerfully beat you to death, but he’s very worried about this whole thing. I dunno how he manages to appear calm like he does, but yeah. You being here gives him some badly needed peace of mind.” He smiled at her. “I think he’s quite proud of you. I knew Sarah Lyons fairly well, nowhere near as well as Arthur mind you, but well enough to recognize her style. He has her mannerisms and everything.”  
"I'll have the same, please" Diane held up one finger then sat down to wait, fiddling with her Pip Boy. "After everything I've done I feel humbled that he thinks so highly of me. I hope I continue to be worthy of his respect."  
She sighed. " I know he's worried. Sarah was his sister, right? Sorry, I'm bad with names. I get hit in the head a lot."  
Her heart was genuinely warmed by Will's words. Even if she might never hear Arthur tell her himself- and surely Will had no reason to lie or stretch the truth. She wondered if Danse had something to do with the entire affair. Truth was she always respected Arthur, never held his age against him or disagreed with him so much that they would never see eye to eye eventually. He was someone -one of very few people- whose respect she strove to earn and not just because an alliance with him was beneficial. He'd also spared Danse and that alone was worth everything. _Danse._ Why did she think about him so much lately. _It's almost as if I'm in love with him!_  
Will smiled and thanked Angela when she return with a cake and a cola. Diane hung her head staring at the plate as it was set before her. That wound was still not healed. Her appetite had been shot from motion sickness but the smell of the mirelurk made her ravenous. She attacked the cake ignoring that it was still piping hot.  
“I may not know the whole story, but I know enough." Will went on." I had a talk with Danse about the whole matter. Both of them were highly disappointed in your conduct, but I think that both of them realized your motivation. You weren’t in it for your own gain. Based on what I heard, you did the only thing you thought you could do. Arthur expects no more from you than that.” He took a bite of baked mirelurk cake and hummed with enjoyment.  
“Damn good stuff.” He looked over at her and saw how preoccupied she was. “Danse took it a little harder than Arthur did, from what I’m told,” he said, watching her.  
"I suppose" Diane paused taking a swig of Nuka Cola "that I tried to act for everyone's best interest and not just the Brotherhood's. That didn't sit well with a lot of people. All I gained was a lot of people questioning my integrity. But you can't deny the results. People are fed, safe and happy for the most part."  
She paused again and studied the rocket shaped cola bottle as though it were highly interesting "Those who love peace, laws and sausage should never see how they are made."  
Will ate quietly, listening. “Gained a lot more than that. You gave everyone something that’s in short supply these days: hope. You showed the people of the Wasteland that life can be good. Look at Sanctuary. It started off as a ramshackle town nestled in the remains of a pre-War neighborhood that you yourself lived in before the War, and it’s become something much much more. I wouldn’t call that small potatoes.” He took a sip of his soda. “When working for the greater good, sometimes you have to make the hard choices that can alienate you from everyone else. My dad understood that. He sacrificed his safety inside 101 to try and help the Wasteland recover. Because of his sacrifice, the Wasteland has a sustainable source of clean water for anyone that wants it. All it took was losing everything he cared about. Mom died minutes after I was born and she was his partner during the early stages of Project Purity. When she died, he just...lost the will to continue.” He smiled as he finished his meal.  
She smiled a little, and her smile grew as he went on. "My husband fought for this country. I thought if I could rebuild it it would make him happy. Make him proud, even if he thought it was for nothing when the bombs fell anyway. I wish he was here. "  
“You and my dad are heroes, and that’s what matters.” He reached over and gave her a gentle squeeze with one arm.  
Setting down her fork on the empty plate Diane finished her cola. "Heroes are never seen as such in the moment. Your dad, Dr. Li mentioned him. I'd say I'm not in the same class as him. I wanted...I don't know. Agency. Maybe it started that way until I realized I could make a difference and people needed someone to step up and try. I was always kind of a bystander or I blamed others for my trouble. My parents were just flawed people. I think they meant well. I like to think they did. Which I started to get over myself and decided I wouldn't be like them- that I would step outside of myself and do what I could for others."  
Will smiled a little darkly. "No disrespect to your husband, but I don't think the fight ended on good terms," he chuckled.  
"Nick said ' who do you suppose won the war nobody I guess.'" She smiled back weakly then fondly as she thought of the detective. _Wonder how he's doing._ Their parting had probably been the most difficult. There had been a few tears and Diane had burbled something about that she loved the old bot. Nick had smiled and said the feeling was mutual then asked her to please not crush him and he might survive without his partner. "I hope he's proud. I don't need honor and glory I just want what I do to mean something."  
"In all seriousness, I believe your husband would be proud of you if he could see all the progress you've made. Sure you've made mistakes; everyone does. I'm lucky if I get through the day without making a mistake. You adhered to your principles and pushed on even though everything was against you. That makes you a hero in my eyes." He smiled at her before standing up. "Well, as much as I'd like to stay here and catch up, Angie, Diane and I have business at the Citadel. See you later."  
Rising she waved to Angie "It was nice to meet you." To Will she said " Well here we go -you don't suppose I have time to freshen up before the meeting do you?"  
“Nick is a good guy. He reminds me of Megaton’s mayor, Harden Simms, always willing to offer a friendly word of advice. You’d like Harden.” He smiled at her as they made their way back to the flight deck, passing a pair of guards standing just outside the hatch leading to the bridge tower. “We have to go pick up Arthur and take him to the Citadel so you’ll have plenty of time to do whatever you need to do,” Will was saying to Diane as they boarded the vertibird. Will closed and locked the cargo ramp and then buckled himself into the pilot seat, firing up the engines.  
Diane would have liked to stay in Rivet City a while longer but this wasn't a vacation. Maybe when this was all over she could take a vacation, but no rest for the wicked. She couldn't make Preston run everything forever. Diane hummed absently to Will as she buckled into the co pilot seat. Her thoughts turned to Arthur again as she recalled the Citadel was his home. Only now it would simply be a place full of memories, much like the photographs preserved so carefully on her dresser at home were windows into another time. Before becoming General, before becoming Knight, Diane was just another wastelander. She didn't care about her appearance but did at least make an effort to not smell like a sewer. Now with access to better hygiene (thank you, Institute) Diane was turned out quickly but spent too long rubbing her facial scar with a finger as though she could erase or diminish it somehow. She hated mirrors because of it. At least once back in Sanctuary she'd punched one, and both the mirror and her fist ended up with several fractures.  


It was a quiet ride back to the Prydwen for both of them as both Will and Diane were both deep in thought. Ever since he'd first caught sight of Rivet City, all Will could think about was Amata. Was she even still Overseer after all this time? Did she settle down and get married and have kids? That last thought made him feel sick to his stomach. All this time I've been waiting for her and she's already married with children, he thought miserably. He then shook himself mentally. _Don't think about that. If she is, she's still your friend. She's not just a possession._ "Lancer-Sergeant Tanner, this is Sentinel William McCallan, WC-101V. Request permission to dock."  
"Roger that, Sentinel McCallan. Docking pad three-Echo is prepped and ready." Will maneuvered the bird into the docking clamps and finally shut the craft down. "Right, let's get moving. We don't want to be late." He unstrapped himself from the pilot seat and hurried out of the vertibird and into the Prydwen interior, making a beeline right to his rack.

Arthur, meanwhile, had been treated as he was usually treated by the rest of the crew. Despite his countless protestations at being treated like he was still the Elder, the majority of the crew deferred to him, even those that ranked higher than he did. Arthur gave up, having become quite tired of having to explain that no, he was not the Elder anymore and yes, he would follow the orders of any of them. He had been allowed to keep his private quarters after most of the enlisted men and women shouted down his offer of taking a bunk in the barracks rather than stay in the officers' quarters. It was a slightly amused and slightly nauseated Arthur Maxson that greeted both Diane and Will on the outer gantry of the flight deck. Will watched him with some concern. "There's some aqua pura in the vertibird if you need some, sir," the Sentinel had said, casting a furtive look of worry at Diane before looking back at Maxson.

Diane was also somewhat amused but pleased at the respect Arthur continued to garner from his brother and sisters. She made it a point to smile at him when they passed one another aboard the Prydwen but always gave him space. Arms folded behind her back Diane sighed lightly. The look Will gave her wasn't missed. "Ready, boys?"  
"Yeah, I'm all ready to go. Citadel security is expecting us." Arthur swallowed several times, looking rather pale. Will kept glancing at him as he made sure they were strapped in. The Sentinel had asked some of the mechanics to help load his, Diane's, and Arthur's power armor frames into the vertibird, and Will made one last check of all stowed armor and weapons before strapping himself into the pilot seat. Arthur had taken one of the seats in the cargo hold and was leaning back against the seat, eyes closed and taking several deep breaths to steady his pounding heart.  
Be it the concern for a fellow soldier or maternal instinct Diane, perhaps foolishly, smotheringly, followed Arthur to the cargo hold. "Arthur." she said, eyes full of worry. He hadn't spoken to her the whole way, at least not more than a polite greeting "Arthur," She said again. "You have to tell me what's wrong." To cement her determination to help if she could, she took the adjacent seat, as uncomfortable as it was.  
Arthur looked at her, eyes flashing as they usually did whenever he did his stern Elder voice. “I don’t ‘have’ to tell you anything, Knight McKagan,” he said, his voice taking on a sharp tone to it. Diane sighed heavily averting her gaze.  
"I just wanted to-" She folded her arms tightly then finished in a low voice "...help." He was right, though. It wasn't any of her damn business. Besides they weren't friends, were they. Brothers in arms though Danse...she was quiet for most of the trip but perked back up when Will spoke up. He had been listening, and he sighed and shook his head.  
“She’s right, sir,” said the Sentinel, piloting the vertibird over the Jefferson Memorial, glancing down at the massive pipes pumping out pure clean water. He smiled somewhat. I miss you, Dad, he thought to himself, a sudden moroseness taking hold of him. He shook himself. “Holding things in is never a good thing. You’re among friends here.”  
"He's right. " Then sitting up straighter she pushed up her glasses. "Well what do you think is going to happen?"

Arthur shot an annoyed look at the pilot seat but then looked at Diane. His jaw worked for a few moments. “Oh I don’t know,” he burst out suddenly. “I have absolutely no idea what’s coming. I haven’t been back here in what feels like years. I’ve been demoted and recalled back to DC with hardly any explanation. Danse is in command and Preston is doing what he can in your absence.” He broke off his ranting and let out an angry huff. “It kills me that I have absolutely no idea what I could have done to warrant a recall. I plan on getting answers from High Elder Rustovich and seeing just what it was that I’m supposed to have done.” He unstrapped himself from his seat and paced the floor of the cargo hold. Will continued to pilot the craft further and further away from Project Purity.  
“We’ll be arriving at the Citadel in ten. Time to knuckle up.” Arthur looked at William and then at Diane. He was still pale but there was a look of fierce determination in his eyes as he removed his headset and returned it to its cradle.  
"Danse is a good man and a fine Elder. I understand where you're coming from. He seemed to be doing alright last time I saw him. Seemed a little...sad...he had to put some distance between us and I don't just mean us shootin' down here to DC-" She paused as they made their final approach to the Citadel. The familiar shape made Diane emit a noise of astonishment. "The Pentagon? The-the Citadel is...this is the Pentagon! Oh this is severely cool." Clearing her throat Diane shrugged it off. He went to his power armor frame and released the interlocks which opened the suit. He stepped into it and the entire thing closed and locked around him, disengaging from the maintenance rig with several clicks and clangs.  
"It is odd considering how..." she paused to carefully choose her next words "highly the others think of you." Of course they'd all know she meant godlike. Stories grow with the telling and the last Maxson had to carry some of his ancestors' greatness. Securing the Commonwealth was not good enough for the Council, no, it had to be feats in single handed combat. _Or maybe someone wants my head on a platter_ she thought grimly. No, that couldn't be it. She wanted to ask though how much did Maxson tell the brass about her- no, he wouldn't throw her under the bus to get his title back. Sure, Arthur was a real hardass but a backstabber? No. The very idea would be abhorrent to him.  
“Yes it is, considering how I’ve said again and again that I neither expect nor want special treatment. I’m not the Elder of the Commonwealth chapter anymore. I expect and want to be treated as any other Knight would be. My fellow soldiers, it seems, still see me as their commanding officer. As nice as that is, it’s highly disrespectful to Elder Danse. He is our commanding officer now, not me. He should be awarded the obedience and respect due that rank and he’s well worth it.” Will listened to the two of them talk, able to hear Arthur’s and Diane’s voices amplified by their helmets.  
One of the leg plates on her own armor had a scratch that wasn't there before. Diane gestured wildly to the scratch and made indignant noises. "Will! You scratched my armor!" Then she opened the interlock, pulled herself up and inside and set to brooding and seething inside her own Steel cage.  
“Blame the mechanics, not me,” said McCallan as they reached the Citadel.  
“Brotherhood Vertibird, this is Elder Judith Cross, identify yourself,” came the stern voice of a woman over the com. “Elder Cross, this is Sentinel William McCallan, registry WC-101V carrying Arthur Maxson and Diane McKagan, both from the Commonwealth.”  
“Roger that. Welcome home, Sentinel McCallan, we’ll be waiting for you in the Bailey.”  
“Yes, ma’am, thank you ma’am.”  
Will piloted the vertibird over the walls of the Citadel, thanking the powers that be that the AA guns on the five corners of the Citadel weren’t locked onto him. Finally he landed in the center of the courtyard and lowered the cargo ramp. He disengaged the engines and unbuckled himself from the pilot seat, immediately going to enter his power armor frame. A squadron of Knights led by a woman in power armor stood just before the cargo ramp. Will stepped out to meet the group and saluted with a fist to his chest. “Elder Cross. Permission to enter?” Judith Cross smiled and chuckled at him.  
“Permission granted, Sentinel McCallan.” Will turned to Diane. “This is Knight Diane McKagan of Recon Squad Gladius, Commonwealth chapter.” Cross looked at Diane, sizing her up. She grunted.  
“Welcome to the Citadel, Knight McKagan. It’s good to finally meet some of Maxson’s people.” Diane stood behind McCallan and Maxson giving a nod as she was introduced but said nothing. She turned and smiled warmly at Arthur. “Arthur,” she said, stepping forward and putting a hand on his armored shoulder. “Welcome home.” Arthur smiled wanly at her.  
“I wish I could say I was glad to be back, Elder Cross, but I’d be lying through my teeth if I did that.” Cross nodded, a look of...something crossing her features, then the look went away. “I’m sure once the Council listens to your testimony, this entire matter will be resolved and you can be on your way.” Arthur nodded. “I hope you’re right.”  
Will spoke up. “Elder Cross, I know that I shouldn’t use my leave time right now but...I’d like permission to take the vertibird.” Cross looked at him. “Take it and go where, exactly?” Will hesitated for a microsecond. “Vault 101,” he said finally. Cross sighed.  
“Will, you can’t keep hoping she’ll answer. It’s been over ten years and she hasn’t reached out to you once.” She saw the crestfallen look on his face and let out a groan. “The Brotherhood doesn’t like interfering in the personal lives of its soldiers, so you have my permission to do that but I expect you back here immediately as soon as your business there is concluded.” Will saluted.  
“Yes, Elder! Thank you, Elder!” Cross turned to look at Diane and Arthur. “McKagan, some quarters have been prepared for you. Arthur, your old quarters are vacant if you’d like to use them.” Maxson nodded. “Right then, looks like I’ll be doing that then.” Cross nodded.  
“Take a few hours to acquaint yourself with what we have to offer, McKagan. I want to see you both you and Maxson in A ring later. Dismissed.” The Elder saluted the group before turning and walking away flanked by five soldiers.  



	13. Yesterday

Testimony? What matter? She hated being in the dark but this wasn't her show now. Apprehension mixed with excitement- the Citadel. Diane was eager to explore and managed to say "Thank you, Elder." and saluted.  
"Boy, McCallan's restless." She noted. "After that trip he wants to go all the way to the Vault. I'd like to go to sleep but _I'm_ gettin' old." Turning to look for signs, anything to indicate where she was Diane grumbled. "Oh crap, this place is a maze."  
Arthur looked around. As nervous and uncertain as he was, he was glad to be somewhere that was as intimately familiar to him as the Citadel was; he had grown up here after all. He had always looked up to Cross when she was only a Star Paladin. His respect and admiration for her had not abated over the intervening years.  
“It’s a little confusing, I grant you that. Once you get lost fifty or so times, you start memorizing where everything is.” He led her to the barracks. “Ah yes, this place used to be called ‘Pentagon’ before the war. I believe it was the headquarters of the former United States’ defense department if I remember my pre-War history right. Of course you would probably know better.” He smiled at her, the first genuine smile he’d given since they had left Sanctuary. “Well, I have something I’d like to do alone if you don’t mind. Get settled in and I’ll see you later.” He showed her to an empty rack with an empty footlocker at the base of the bunk bed and walked away with one last smile and nod to her.  
With her helmet on and with him somewhat distracted then was glad to be able to watch Arthur without him noticing. Proctor Quinlan had long since written about Arthur's history but the man himself had never said a word to her about it, not really. So this is where he grew up. Not exactly a child friendly place is it...  
There was a smile on in her voice when she said " I'm sure I'll break that record and get lost even more. But I'll do my best."  
She remembered what Will had said, why was she being such a mother hen toward Arthur. There was something about this place she instinctively did not like. Maybe it was because here she would have to maintain strict decorum no matter what- there would be no music, no playfulness. This is definitely not the best place for a child to grow up. _What madness had your parents send you here_ , she thought. She was afraid of speaking before she started bombarding him with questions. It was none of her business really she just knew he was important, she wasn't.  
" Okay I'll see you later then. I think I'll explore a bit practice working on my way around. It wouldn't do for me to get lost if there was an emergency, that would be embarrassing."  
She watched him go then exiting her power armor set to unpacking her things setting them carefully in the footlocker. Everything was nice and neat now but it would be a big giant mess before the week was out.  
In her armor again Diane went for a stroll. Her mind spun with thoughts again what must have been like to grow up here, what was going to happen to them, how is everyone at home...  
"Knight." An elderly voice said with undercurrent of warning. " just where do you think you're going?"  
Diane stopped.  
" I am speaking to you, knight. What is your designation?"  
Her mind went blank- she forgot her registry number it was something like the first two consonants of her last name, some number and KN but all she managed to get out was "Knight McKagan, ma'am."  
She turned to see a plump matronly woman, her hair iron gray except for a few streaks of brown leaning on a cane and staring up at her. " The Knight McKagan we were expecting from the Commonwealth?"  
"That's m- Yes, ma'am."  
" Let me just steer you in a new Direction lest you end up in the Elder's quarters. It wouldn't do for you to be wandering in an important meeting on your first day. blundering about in your clanking armor..."  
She was a little doll of a woman and even in her face, clung faded freshness. Her bone structure was excellent- as a young woman she must have been quite a looker.  
"Thank you..." Diane started but realize she didn't know this person's name or her title.  
"Senior Scribe Orowitz." the woman said impatiently. " Arthur came with you?"  
"Yes, but he's"  
Orowitz waved a hand dismissively "Well off with you- I guess I'll have to scour this whole place to find him."  
With that both women parted ways.  
Sandra Orowitz joined the Brotherhood of Steel when she was 20, a knight until a bullet took her behind the knee and ruined her ability to move. With several surgeries and physical therapy she could at least hobble about with the help of a cane. She hated the walls of the Citadel and even now bones creaking in her mid fifties sometimes she wanted to go out and shoot a few muties. People had come close to her kill count but had not surpassed it.  
She already come this way once but decided another circuit at the memorial alcove was warranted. As she drew closer Scribe Orowitz was certain she heard someone speaking. Halting she got closer until the voice became clear. _He is here. Arthur._ Quickly she doubled back down the hall not wanting him to think that she was eavesdropping.  
Arthur had wandered the familiar halls, taking a path he had taken many times before when his heart had been heavy with grief and rage. He entered the memorial hall and stopped, taking several deep breaths as he looked around. On three of the walls were several thousand alcoves cut out. In each of the alcoves sat several small canisters that contained the ashes of every fallen soldier that had ever served the DC chapter, marked only with the initial of the dead soldier and his or her last name. He made his way to the very end of the large hall, stopping in front of two alcoves. 

Lyons, O 2202 - 2278  
Lyons, S 2251 - 2284

He looked for a few moments at the urn containing Sarah’s ashes before taking it from its alcove and sitting down in front of the alcove. “Sorry I haven’t been back to visit in awhile,” he said to the urn, resting the canister in his lap. “I’ve been really busy leading my own chapter. Well, not anymore. Long story.” He sighed and turned around to lean against the wall, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, feeling tears coming. “I wish you were here,” he said in a quavery voice. “Everyone from my chapter looks to me to lead and I try and be the leader you trained me to be but..” he bowed his head over the urn and his shoulders shook with quiet sobs. “I’m scared, Sarah. I don’t know what’s going to happen..” he sniffed and leaned his head back against the wall.  
He didn’t speak for a long time, merely allowing some long pent up tears to escape. “Well..I should probably report to Elder Cross. She’s expecting me and Diane. I didn’t tell you about Diane, did I? She’s...she’s a handful, that’s for sure. Well..she talks a lot but the others appreciate her unfailing good humor and her silliness. If she could just learn that there are times where frivolity isn’t a good idea, then I’d be happier, but she wouldn’t be Diane if she did that. I’m very proud of her, Sarah. More than I can say. I’m glad she’s around and I consider her a good friend.” He sighed and stood up, replacing Sarah’s urn in its alcove. “I should go. Elder Cross wants to see me. I’ll come back later.” He touched his fingers to his lips and then to the urn. He then turned and headed for the door out of the hall.  
Sandra leaned on her cane. "Arthur, child. Here you are at last."  
Arthur smiled widely and gently embraced the old woman. “Aunt Sandra,” he said, giving her a squeeze before drawing back, hands on both her shoulders. “God but it’s good to see you. How are you? How’s your knee? What’ve you been up to?” Arthur had always admired Sandra when he was a boy and she was practically his aunt. He had always been a bit of a motormouth around her and it was clearly a deeply ingrained trait of his.  
Her eyes went up and down- how did this weedy little boy grow into such a powerful man? That was usually how it went- people always assumed little boys stayed little. Jonathan had been built like a tank too, so she'd heard.  
"Oh I've been better." She grumbled " there's a good deal of talking going on around here and not nearly enough shooting if you ask me." Sandra broke into a smile "It aches every now and then but it comes with old age. But my stars and garters let me look at you."  
Holding it at arm's length she surveyed him again then gingerly touching his right cheek turned his head to get a better look at the scar on his face "They spoke as if your face has been ripped off but I see it's not half as bad as all that. "  
Arthur smiled, a little embarrassed at being examined so closely, but his Aunt Sandra had always been someone he could trust and confide him whenever he didn’t feel comfortable talking to Sarah. Sandra's eyes sparkled with joy and she patted his cheek affectionately, something she had never done before strictly from protocol but she felt it could be broken to show her old student some kindness. Arthur had probably been one of the best student she ever had -he took to his study of the Brotherhood's history like a fish to water- fitting considering his ancestor founded it-she liked to think perhaps the Captain watched over his descendant .  
She's been told in strict confidence to make sure the boy was never soft which truthfully made her heart ache. He was a nice gentle boy and it wasn't fair all that was expected of him one could only hope he'd come to terms with his destiny. Or at least realized his destiny was his own.  
“I could send for one of my medics from the Commonwealth and have her come here to look at your knee. She’s quite the scientist. If there’s anyone that could help, it’s Curie.” Arthur offered.  
"Oh don't waste resources on an old woman." Sandra sighed lightly. "That is kind of you, though. "  
“Curie would be more than happy to help you, but very well.” He sighed. “I suppose you’ve heard the reasons behind my return to the Citadel.” He let out a heavy sigh. “I don’t know what to do, Aunt Sandra. I don’t know what I did that resulted in my demotion but I plan on defending myself in front of the Council. I don’t know if they’ll assign me an arbiter or not but I should have some sort of defense.”  
Leaning on her cane - an ugly twisted metal stick which someone decided to try to pretty up with a crude Brotherhood sigil- she narrowed her pale green eyes at him.  
"There's been a lot of noise made over the situation in the Commonwealth. The loss of so many Brotherhood lives. But oh it was just a big misunderstanding and they still speak of you like you were the second coming of Christ." She let out a laugh of contempt.  
He withered a little under her piercing gaze. “Soldiers die in war,” said Arthur. “As heartless as that sounds, it’s the truth. But I have never purposefully led my people into a situation where I knew they would be killed. I have always made the safety of my soldiers my number one priority and I try and lead in the manner Sarah taught me to lead.”  
"The general consensus is you have had questionable allies. This...General. My advice is reconsider where your loyalties lie. We cannot afford for the fissures that linger in our unity to crack open any further, lest we all be swallowed and it's the Outcasts all over again."  
He frowned. “I don’t care what the general consensus is, Aunt Sandra. I trust Diane, plain and simple. She’s made some mistakes as have we all, but her heart is pure.”  
"I know you have more sense than that. I also know Sarah taught you to be cautious around outsiders. You were not sent to play bodyguard for a ragtag team of militia. As I understood it you were to destroy the Institute not hand over their facility to the..what was it called? Minutemen?" She shook her head.  
“Sarah did teach me to be cautious and I’d like to think I’ve done that. Diane has proven herself not only to me but to her brothers and sisters.” Sandra didn’t need to know of Diane’s near betrayal or imprisonment. Diane had already paid her dues and as such the past didn’t matter anymore. The Institute has technology the likes of which you couldn’t imagine. Destroying it would have been an awful waste. Instead, someone I trust is now leading it. Doctor Madison Li, remember her? She took over as Director and I can’t imagine anyone better.” Sandra considered that for a while. She wondered why, in fact, Arthur had convinced the Outcasts to return to the fold. Was it out of a desire for unity or had Owyn's leadership left a sour taste in his mouth. Now though, the trust of Madison Li and technology to sustain humanity she soothed herself with the likelihood it was never the latter. Owyn knew the benefits of trusting outsiders and had instilled the same ideals in Arthur.  
"This Diane sounds too charitable and altruistic for her own good." Sandra sighed for the millionth time. _Just like Owyn._ "But enough of that. How are you getting along nowadays? " She of course didn't mean to pry. No of course she did. "Command suits you but you're still young, you should enjoy life. There's more to it than guns and war or so I'm told." A small smirk curved her lips and for a moment she resembled the fierce sister of Steel she was long ago. "There are lots of pretty young ladies about these days. Maybe I should lend you my cane to fend them off. "  
“I’ve been...lonely. Growing up the way I did left little in the way of dating opportunities although there is a woman I’m interested in.”  
She smiled wanly when he spoke of Daniella, a travelling trader who had been roped by circumstance into the Minutemen. She'd traded with the Brotherhood, given that old lech Teagan hell and could sell RadAway to a ghoul.  
"An outsider. Tread carefully then, the brass would sooner see you with one of these tarts whose ambition to be Lady Maxson ails their aim. But tell me more about this 'Danni', is she kind, clever? Does she possess a good heart and a gentle hand?"  
Arthur rolled his eyes; he had never really been comfortable with being seen as a messiah. That wasn’t what Sarah had trained him to be. “‘Lady Maxson’,” he scoffed. “Complete nonsense.” He smiled whenever he talked about Danni. “She is very kind and very clever, but woe betide you should you ever provoke her to wrath. She’s a redhead and has a temper to match. She’s...well. I'm interested in her but...I don't know how to tell her."  
Sandra's eyes rolled. Why were redheads always known to be fiery? What was more, Elders' spouses were treated like royalty-even more so the spouse of a Maxson. The women were helping to carry on the legacy of the founder after all.  
"Well that is a novelty that wears off. Men like feisty girls but they don't marry them. Why do you think I stayed single?" It was on her tongue to point out Sarah was a hardheaded bold type, too. "And if she proves infertile the Council will devil you to give her up. The old order was adamant- increase our number by mating among ourselves," she paused to snort "That is primeval, such a....tribal notion. What we need is fresh new blood. Of course you like the brash type but come now, Arthur, find a mild mannered woman to check that temper of yours, marry, breed, take a wife. One only gets to be good looking so long. Though if you knocked up every woman of breeding age I don't think anyone here would bat an eyelash. They'd probably give you a harem if you asked for it." She laughed shortly.  
"Aunt Sandra," he began hesitantly. "I know you mean well; truly, I do, but that's not who I am. I'm not someone who'll sleep with every woman he sees just because he wants to continue his bloodline. That's not who Sarah trained me to be. She trained me to be a soldier and I will always be a soldier loyal to Steel."  
Sandra chuckled softly. "I was merely joking, child. I know Owyn raised you to be a gentleman. I'm not sure if he equipped you to handle matters of the heart. But give it time. " Smiling she took his hand and gave him a tap on the knuckles, as she'd done when he'd erred in his recital of the Litany as a boy "And for God's sake don't try to impress her or anyone else. Someone worth your time will love you for the man you are. " His eyes began to burn with fierce fire as he looked into his Aunt Sandra's wizened face.  
"We aren't in it just for ourselves. We do what we do for the betterment of the Wasteland. That's how I lead my people. That's how Sarah led her people." He shook his head slightly and the fire in his eyes dimmed. "I'm sorry, Aunt Sandra. I get a little passionate sometimes."  
Her smile faded when he spoke of Sarah. "It's your passion that gives the Brotherhood hope- the people of the wasteland hope." Her eyes went to the alcove then back to him "They would be so proud of you." Taking Arthur by the elbow Sandra's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Come though, escort an old lady to the A ring it's time for a long winded speech. If it goes on too long I'll fake a heart attack and you can escort me out. Then we'll sneak off to the recreation hall."

The Pentagon was unrecognizable as the Citadel. Diane had hoped to uncover some pre war secrets about the men in power in her time but whatever information was left was kept by the scribes. There was a never ending string of questions about Maxson and his chapter until Diane grew so annoyed she tried to arrange features to look as unapproachable as possible. At least she'd gotten her power armor into a repair bay and buffed out the scratch but with the impending meeting she could not wear it .More was the pity- a while back she'd managed to go to sleep in the unit, albeit not comfortably but anything was better than this. Instead she occupied herself by playing with her holotags. However when Maxson and Orowitz appeared she stood straight and brought a fist to her heart. "I hope we get underway soon. So who is the High Elder, anyway?"

Arthur saluted her back. “So do I. I hate waiting around but the High Elder keeps his own timetable. When he’s ready for me, he’ll send word. I’m not entirely certain he’ll allow you to be there but, one way or another, I want you there, understood?” He looked at Sandra and then back at Diane. “Diane, this is my Aunt Sandra Orowitz. She was one of my many mentors when I was growing up. Still is, now I think on it. Aunt Sandra, this is Diane, the woman I told you about. She’s one of my best people. I’d take my other best person but he’s back in Massachusetts leading as Elder in my place.” He smiled at both women. Orowitz looked Diane up and down like a rancher assessing a Brahmin for slaughter. "Narrow pelvis, too old." She concluded. Diane stared at Arthur nonplussed. Before she could ask what that was all about she recognized the old woman from earlier "We've already met- sort of. Pleased to meet you."  
Resting both hands on her cane Orowitz smirked. "And insolent. I expect the two of you are going to turn the Citadel on its head. Good. It could use a good turning and a violent shake." Diane chewed her lip a moment- would she be barred from the meeting? if worst came to worst that would just throw her out again.  
" I'll be there Arthur and they'll have to bodily remove me if they don't want me there."  
Orowitz huffed.  
"If anything goes wrong I'll hold you personally responsible, Diane." She pointed a withered finger at the younger woman for emphasis.  
"Aunt Sandra, please!" begged Arthur, covering his face with a hand and shaking his head. "Be nice!" He lifted his head and looked at Diane. "I apologize. Aunt Sandra has always been protective in her own strange way. If anything goes wrong, I will accept the consequences and that will be that." He shot a sharp look at Sandra. "No one is holding anybody responsible for anything, is that understood?" He looked once at Diane and once at Sandra.  
"Boy. " Sandra began with an undercurrent of warning." I don't give a wet napkin who your father was or that you are a knight. I think you know how to respect your elders."  
To Diane she sniffed " Attend the meeting, and hold you insolent tongue."  
"Yes ma'am."  
"And don't call me ma'am."  
Arthur, instead of subsiding, drew himself up and turned to face his Aunt Sandra. His eyes flashed dangerously. "I respect those that are worthy of my respect, and right now, that isn't you. You do not give orders to my soldiers and you most certainly don't have the authority to disrespect them like you are. When you disrespect my people, you disrespect me. I will not tolerate your behavior, and if you don't like it, report me to the Circle of Steel and have me court-martialed. Whatever you do, remember this; I always protect my own." He stared coldly into her faded eyes and then turned to Diane and gave a jerk of his head, indicating that he wanted her to follow him, and left his Aunt Sandra behind.  
Orowitz smiled faintly. Diane understood at once. She was assessing him. He was no longer the boy who would look down at the floor or mumble an apology at the first sharp word. Diane had a hard time imagining this powerful charismatic man as anything else. But all men were once boys. Arthur must have cowered in fear before Sandra long ago but no more. She kept her eyes straight ahead as she took off at a brisk pace after him.  
Sandra 's pale green eyes twinkled again. _Friends forged in Steel. I hope you continue to prove your worth._

“The nerve of that woman,” stormed Arthur, still powerwalking through the halls of the Citadel, leading Diane to the dining area where he had shared many a meal with Sarah when he was a boy. He got himself a Nuka-Cola and offered Diane one.  
"She must have terrified you as a boy." Diane hid a smile. "Definitely the no nonsense type. My life would have probably been easier if I buckled down when I was younger. It probably wouldn't surprise you in the least that I got into trouble more than once for my mouth. I just couldn't resist sassing everyone."  
"She means we’ll but she’s very stuffy and almost by the book. Ugh anyway. I’m sorry about her. Not that overly fond of strangers, sadly. You should ask William. Took almost three years before she called him by name. He’d gotten used to being called Ernie by then.” He let out a short bark of laughter. Taking the Cola with a polite 'thank you' Diane sipped the soda, chuckling. The sound of him laughing made her laugh too. She'd never heard him sound so carefree. At the same time it made her a little sad. There wasn't much to laugh about these days. "Don't worry about Orowitz. Like you said, she means well." 

“She absolutely terrified me, but she never once yelled at me out of anger. With her, the yelling was motivational. She played a huge part in me finally finding the courage to stand up to my enemies and to my friends. Everything I am my Aunt Sandra had a hand in shaping.” He smiled at her. Taking another sip of cola she glanced around.  
"Speaking of Will, where is he?"  
“I believe he took his Vertibird back to Vault 101. Hes hoping that, this time, his old friend will reach out and want to see him. Believe he’s got a thing for her but I’m not sure.” Arthur shrugged. “Elder Cross wanted him back here as soon as his business there was finished.”

Diane shifted uncomfortably. "You're lucky." She didn't feel the need to elaborate more but added "Lucky to have so many people who believe in you. Oh boy, hunting down an old flame. " _Glad mine is back in Boston minding his own business._ She still cared for Hancock as a friend but their attachment was hurting both of their images. "Hope he's not going to get distracted. So what was it like growing up here? Were there other kids? What was Elder Lyons-...sorry...curiosity."

Arthur smiled at her. "I know I am," he agreed, feeling that he was very lucky indeed to have so many people he himself could depend on. He never once told any of his soldiers this, nor would he ever, but he depended on them as much as they depended on him. "I don't know much about William. He was very quiet when he first showed up here trying to track down his father. I liked to spy on him when I thought he wasn't looking. I'd follow him around the Citadel." He smiled wistfully at the memory of those days long gone by. The corners of Diane's eyes crinkled as she smiled at the idea of young Arthur sneaking about, spying on the mysterious Lone Wanderer, blue eyes wide with curiosity. Will must have been the first outsider the young Maxson had met. As he spoke, Diane's heart wrenched at the realization of how innocent he once was and now he'd seen brave men and women die in vain, his beloved ship - that marvel of the skies- brought down, the very people he wanted to save look down at him accusingly.  
He hesitated, the wistful smile fading away. "Diane..." He sighed. He knew he would eventually have to have this conversation but he had fobbed it off for so long because he didn't believe in sticking his nose in his people's personal lives, but now seemed as good a time as any. "Look I know you and Hancock had, or still have, a thing but..." He sighed. "I try and keep myself out of my people's personal affairs unless they interfere with the way they do their jobs but...you and Hancock I'll get to your other questions sure enough, but...could you please help me understand?"

Diane's dark brown eyes narrowed slightly, the smile fell. Her voice was smooth but in the lowest key she could register. "How do you know about that."  
She knew who told him. Danse. So it was true. The snickers she'd gotten from some of the Prydwen's crew."Oh Arthur. Well..." Diane gulped. How best to explain? "Well.." Wrapping her fingers around the Nuka Cola bottle she tried to frame the answer in an easily understood -and clean- fashion. "Sometimes...sometimes...people find comfort any way we can. Hancock is a ghoul but moving past his appearance he's got a very attractive personality. I guess he reminded me of the 'bad' boys I dated when I was younger. And yeah I know our association didn't do either of our reputations any good so we broke it off." Taking a swig of cola she fiddled with her glasses.  
Arthur smiled slightly. "I'm not an idiot, you know. I could tell there was something more than mere friendship between you two, even if I didn't know exactly what. Now I do." He let out a sigh. He wasn't sure what he was expecting when it came to Diane's reasoning, but seeking comfort. He too had sought comfort after Sarah's death, his heart ripped asunder with grief. "I suppose I should have known that your husband's death had torn you to pieces. I also should have known that you would want to seek whatever source of comfort you could, be it drugs or sex. I'm very relieved that you didn't turn to drugs." He reached forward and put a hand over hers that was holding her bottle.  
She sighed. He understood more than he let on. How much of her past was public knowledge? "Drugs, no. Drink, yes. Don't worry, I haven't formed a habit. But I won't try to drink my problems away, Nick will kick my ass." Diane's cheeks colored when he said 'sex'. He wasn't naive- Arthur knew some people tried sex for solace. A few moments of pleasure to blot out everything else. Arthur smiled when she blushed.  
"Nick isn't the only one. I can think of a number of other people that would kick your ass and I'm including myself in that list. I care less about your reputation than I do about your well being. I know words won't ease pain. Believe me, I know." He sighed and took a sip of his neglected soda. "It's not easy being a leader when you don't know how to emotionally connect with your followers. Being around Danni and you and Curie and Preston...it's changed me. Changed me for the better, I think. The point is, Diane, that your happiness is important. You should be with someone who truly makes you happy but take care not to change yourself to suit that person's wants and needs."  
"You want to know the awful truth?" Diane said quietly. " I know Hancock's feelings for me are genuine. I wasn't just another notch in his bedpost. But sometimes if you love somebody you...have to let them go. Hancock knows that. We both knew what we had didn't have longevity written all over it. " Reaching under her glasses she rubbed at her eyes. "I lost my husband and I lost my son twice. I don't get to have anything for myself. I said 'well I can't be someone's lover but I can be mother to all these people who depend on me. I protect them and make sure they have everything they need, isn't that what a mother does?' Well as Elder you were expected to be calmly detached. Even now you stand strong as a symbol of everything the Brotherhood hopes to achieve. I have to impress this soldier and that settler, sometimes I've had to be a bully. I don't like it...but...another awful truth, part of me does like it. Did you know before the war I had a shitty day job? I had a shit job, scraped by and had no one but my mother." She scoffed, turning away. "She'd already ran off two husbands and treated me like less than nothing. I think she hated me or something, felt like I stole her life from her-" Diane broke off, realizing she was oversharing quite a bit.

He sipped his soda while listening to her. "If your mother could see you now, I think she would have to acknowledge all the good you've done. Sure you've done some bad things but what sets you apart from evil people is that you've never had malice in your heart while doing these things. You're a good person, Diane. I think you've always been a good person. To me, you're the best thing that came out of the pre-War world." Arthur broke off and cleared his throat, cheeks reddening slightly. "Anyway," he said, waving a hand airily. Diane scoffed, still not meeting his eyes.  
"She'd demand to know why I wasn't helping her or tell me I was wasting my time." Now she did look at him. "The notion of black and white good and evil doesn't factor into the real world. I've been as pragmatic and altruistic as I can be and still must stave off the slings and arrows of those who disagree. " Diane sighed dramatically "Everyone's a critic. And they love to bite the hand that feeds them." 

Arthur nodded at her and smiled faintly. “You want to know how I know you’re wrong about good and evil not factoring into the real world?” He finished the last of his soda and stood up, giving her another smile. “You exist,” he said simply. “I think I’m going to nap for a bit. I’m feeling a little run down. Feel free to meet the rest of the DC chapter. Elder Cross isn’t expecting us for awhile.” He nodded at her and left the dining area. She digested his next words in silence, then gave a completely sincere "Thank you."Diane puzzled at his meaning for a while.  
" if I take a nap now I'll probably sleep through the meeting-I think I'll finish familiarizing myself with this place. Have a good rest, Arthur, I'll see you later."  
She stayed in mess hall for a while longer finishing her drink then Rising she wandered the Citadel. By herself she suddenly felt like she was somewhere she wasn't supposed to be, the ancient walls closed in around her like a temple to a malicious unknown entity. Here she reverted to her original state the same awkward fumbling initiate that joined the Brotherhood a short time ago. The one who made awkward small talk spend most of her time alone and constantly bungled protocol. She never was very good at hiding her discomfort. Also she missed the others and it occurred to her that perhaps there was someone they were missing as well. Amata was the name of Will's childhood friend. Suddenly Diane thought of Danni. She couldn't be certain she might have to ask Will but she was fairly certain that she saw Danni speaking to Arthur shortly before the vertibird took off. What words had they exchanged if any?

Arthur smiled to himself as he laid down on his bed. He hadn’t realized until this moment how much having Diane with him meant. He knew she looked up to him and that she respected him a lot. He closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	14. Prodigal Son

Vault 101 had stood as a testament to mankind's ingenuity- a sealed self sustaining environment that could carry life through the apocalypse. It was also a testament to man's greed. The inhabitants had only discovered in recent decades it had never been meant to save them. Ten years ago Amata's life had been turned upside down when the steel door had been opened. Chaos had erupted when James McCallan had left, and his son Will, Amata's closest and dearest friend went to find him. Will's destiny was not to live and die in 101. She understood that now better than ever and with her own father gone it fell to her to preserve this place.  
Amata Almodovar was nearly thirty but she looked a bit older, so had worry and stress worn her down.  
"Overseer." Pleaded one of the security guards. "We can't stay here, they'll find us."  
Amata shook her head. "I'm staying here until every last resident is out. Damn it, how did they get in? Find out, and seal their tunnel before anyone else gets in. Buy us as much time as you can."  
Men and women with their children in tow filed past, worried looks on their faces.  
"Overseer, what do we do now? Where do we go?"  
They kept asking. Where would they go? Amata didn't know. She just knew they had to escape.  
"We can't leave 101, it's our home!"  
Maybe it was. _But we can't stay here forever, no matter what Vault-Tec said._  
Will had taken the Vertibird and had flown over the ruins of DC, looking down at the familiar roads he had traveled long ago in another life. Soon, Megaton was in eyeshot and he grinned as he flew over the ramshackle city. He saw the familiar outcropping of rock that hid the entrance to Vault 101 and felt his blood freeze in his veins. There were several hastily constructed walls outside of the tunnel that led to the massive Vault door. Raiders. He felt his heartbeat accelerate and felt fear flooding him. Somehow, Raiders had infiltrated Vault 101. He raised his left arm and switched on the emergency frequency of 101.  
”-mandatory evacuation order is in effect. All Vault residents are to report to the Overseer’s office and evacuate. Attention, this is Officer Herman Gomez. Raiders have breached the reactor chamber. By order of Overseer Almodovar, a mandatory evacuation order is in effect.” Will switched off his radio. So, the Raiders had finally breached the Vault.  
“I knew I should have collapsed that damned tunnel,” said Will angrily. He landed his aircraft in the ruins of Springvale and shut down the engines. He made a beeline for his power armor and quickly suited up, lowering the cargo ramp and exiting, retrieving Eugene from the weapon rack. He quickly made his way up the road to where the walls were and waited. He took several deep breaths and spun up Eugene just as he rounded the corner. Two Raiders drew their weapons and were about to fire before a hail of bullets tore them both down. Will pulled open the old door and entered the massive cavern, seeing the massive Vault door ahead of him closed. “Goddammit,” he cursed under his breath.  
There was a strong possibility that opening the main door would alert the other raiders. With that in mind, he returned to the vertibird and lifted off, landing behind Silver’s house. He thought he’d check on her bu decided against it. Silver had told him the first time they had met that she didn’t want to see him again. He exited the craft and quickly made his way to the lowest levels of Springvale Elementary, finding the tunnel into the reactor room of 101.  
Will wandered the familiar halls up, looking at the damaged reactor with a deep sadness. There was no way that kind of damage could ever have been fixed. So this is the end of Vault 101, he thought. He shook his head and went up to the main atrium, keeping his eyes and ears peeled for unwelcome sounds. He hid behind a corner as a squadron of raiders went by. He took a deep breath and spun up Eugene and ducked around the corner and proceeded to mow down any and all Raiders he could see. The surviving citizens and Amata would fail to miss the sounds of gunfire and the ricocheting of bullets off the metal walls.  
“Overseer Almodovar,” said Andy, the erstwhile Mr. Handy that assisted in the infirmary, “Unless my audio receptors are malfunctioning, I believe there is a firefight down on the lower levels.” He drifted to the window of Amata’s office, all three eyestalks peering down below. “It appears to be a lone figure in some kind of armor. I’ve never seen the like before.”  
_A lone figure in armor, could it be Brotherhood of Steel?_ " What kind of armor are you talking about? Power armor?" Amata didn't take her eyes off the evacuating citizens. She ran over in her mind with the Intruder could want- could it be the leader come to negotiate resorting to shooting his comrade before he gave his word- could it be a rescue? She did not know- all she could do was wait.  
"As I said, ma'am, I have never seen the like before. I have no idea who it is. They seem to be fighting the raiders." Andy whirled and floated back to Amata. "We should not delay, ma'am. Every moment we stay here gives the Raiders more time to track us down. As much as I hate to say this, we should evacuate now." Officer Herman Gomez, now in his late sixties but still able and willing to serve as security officer, nodded in agreement.  
"Andy's right, Overseer. We've gotten everyone we were able to get." It was at that moment that an explosion shook the vault and alarms began to blare throughout the underground facility. "Warning: Reactor failure imminent. All personnel must evacuate to minimum safe distance," said an automated voice. Gomez hurried over to the Overseer's terminal and opened the escape hatch that existed beneath Amata's desk. "Let's go, everybody out! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" "What about the door? There are raiders there!" cried a terrified woman. "We don't have a choice," said Officer Gomez. "We have to get out of here or else we never will!"

William, meanwhile, was scouring the place searching for surviving vault dwellers and Raiders, now moving faster due to the imminent reactor failure. "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?!" He yelled. Silence. "I hope you got everyone out, Amata," he muttered to himself. He took one last look at the place that had once been his home. He shook his head and made his way to the atrium, heading up the stairs to the main vault door. As he expected, the majority of Raiders were camped in the door control chamber and a vicious firefight erupted as William appeared. He took cover behind a steel pillar, several bullets hitting his armor. He spun up Eugene and ducked out of cover and advanced, dispensing death indiscriminately to the encroaching raiders.  
"I think that's everyone." Said one of the guards. Amata took a deep breath. _So it's all over._  
" Two of you come with me we'll do a quick sweep and then we'll get out of here-"  
Then The reactor alarm sounded " Damn it all!" Willing her legs to move she ushered them all ahead of her "the bastards can have the vault, it can be their tomb."  
Finally, all the Raiders had been killed. A lucky bullet had penetrated Will's power armor and lodged in his arm. Gritting his teeth against the searing pain, he crossed over to the primary door control and flipped the switch. A raucous klaxon sounded as the giant actuator that controlled the door slid into place, screwed itself against the gear-shaped door, and pulled it from its housing, releasing and drawing back up to the ceiling. The massive door rolled to the right and settled. Will cast a look at the stretch of wall that was really the Overseer's escape hatch and waited. "Come on, Amata...come on," he murmured fretfully.  
"Everybody stay calm" Amata called along with the guards they were struggling to keep order most people were starting to panic Furious that they just lost their home.  
People were starting to pick up the children and run. Dancing all around her eyes were on her people making sure that nobody tripped or no one tried to go back. It passed through the tunnel and out into the open Amata saving herself for the very last.  
Will's heart leapt when he saw the patch of wall lower, revealing the survivors of Vault 101. He took a step forward only to be thrown to the ground as another explosion shook the vault. "EVERYBODY OUT!" yelled Will, clambering back to his feet, letting a grunt of pain as the fall jarred his injured arm. He shepherded the survivors out as fires sprang up throughout the vault, the damaged power conduits igniting. He looked desperately for Amata as he guided the people out through the tunnel and out into the open.  
At last she spotted the armored figure could it have been the one Andy mentioned, she wasn't sure, she spared it a glance and kept moving. Jogging down the gentle slope Amata huffed and puffed. While still slim as she'd been a decade ago (well almost) jogging around the Vault wasn't as good as exercise as running for one's life. Some of the vault residents smiled at her 'we're safe!' Others cast doubtful glances in her direction which she answered with a reassuring smile. "To Megaton. Stay together!  
Will couldn't keep watch for Amata with so many people without protection. "Everyone, follow me to Megaton. Keep your eyes peeled; keep in mind that everything out here wants to kill you. Stick with me and keep your heads on a swivel and I promise you that you'll make it there alive. Security officers, take posts along the outer edges of the group and sound an alert the moment you see something." He led them along the destroyed road through Springvale, out past the gas station, and up into the hills. The powers that be must have been looking after the group because no one say any hostile wildlife. Finally they arrived at the gates of the city. Deputy Weld, the old Protectron, was still there. William went up to him and explained what had happened. The Protectron let them all pass, not being the most intelligent of machines. Stockholm, the sniper high above the gate, lowered his sniper rifle. There was no threat from these people and he recognized their uniforms. Vault Dwellers, he thought to himself, remembering the day Will McCallan first came to Megaton. Will led them into the city, past the disarmed nuclear warhead, and into a large ramshackle house nestled in the back. He let them all pass one by one, feeling as though an electrical charge had passed through him as Amata went by. Finally they were all inside the large house. It wasn't terribly cramped, but this many people could not live here all together. Will released the interlocks on his power armor and stepped out of his, clutching his wounded arm. "Amata!" He ran to her and embraced her, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around, not caring that he was wounded and bleeding. "When I saw those barricades outside of the entrance I feared the worst. Thank God you're alright." He set her back down and embraced her again. He was taller than she was and her head was pressed against his chest.  
She was suddenly picked up and her name was called "Let me go I swear to God-" Amata struggled in the hold, then she looked up into the face her throat burned and tears welled up in her eyes "Will," she cried "Will!"and hug him as hard as she possibly could. He smelled of power armor grease, sweat and blood. The sight of the wound on his arm made her feel sick. "You're hurt!" Gingerly she took the wounded arm. "Andy, where are you? Medic!"  
He hugged her back, taking in the feel of her skin and the sound of her voice, almost like he was hearing it for the first time. He had loved her for nearly all of his life. When she took his arm, fretting over his wound, he smiled and chuckled. “It’s not that deep, Amata. I’ll be fine.” Andy the Mr. Handy drifted over when he was called, his eyestalks quivering with delight. “Master William,” he said cheerfully. “How wonderful to see you again,” the Mr. Handy floated closer as if to embrace William, sawblade held outward. Will hastily retreated, holding up both hands. “I’m good I’m good. Good to see you too, Andy.” Knowing him, he’ll cut my arm off, he thought.  
The words tumbled out before she could stop them. "Will, I'm so happy to see you! It's been so long, I've missed you so, so much- I..."  
Amata caught herself in time "I'll have one of our human medics take a look." Beckoning to one of the guards one approached  
"Overseer."  
She pointed to Will's arm. "Tend to him, please."  
The guard hissed in sympathy and without even a 'by your leave' poked and prodded the injury testing for broken bones "This is nasty, chief. Better wash it good." Making sure to put some distance between himself and Andy’s sawblade, WIll moved back towards Amata and took her by the shoulders. “I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner. If I had known..It’s my fault..I should have collapsed the tunnel when I first found it. I’m sorry, Amata.”  
Amata' s brows lowered "You knew about a tunnel? And you never told me!?" She shoved him away, the medic shouting 'hey' in protest.  
Without another word Amata stormed off. Opening a can of purified water the guard poured it into Wills wound and sighed.  
Will sighed as Amata pushed him away and stormed off. Herman Gomez, who had liked William and his father James, put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Let her cool off, Billy," he said, using the name Will had gone by when he was a child, "She just lost her home but she knows that you didn't intentionally put the Vault in danger." Will shook his head.  
"God no," he said vehemently. "Just because she asked me to leave ten years ago doesn't mean I've been nursing a grudge this whole time. It may not have been a perfect home, but it was still a home. I was so happy to see her..I've been thinking about her ever since I left the second time.. Whenever my duties brought me back to DC, I'd go to the Vault in some vain hope that she was calling for me. I'd sit for hours against the main door and imagine that she was there on the other side. And besides," he said heatedly, "How the hell was I supposed to let her know? Springvale was one of the first places I explored after I left Megaton the first time. What was I supposed to do, send smoke signals?" Herman smiled.  
"I know, kid. I saw you on the security cameras every time. Standing orders prevented me from contacting you, even though I wanted to. It hasn't been easy for her what with having to manage the entire Vault and losing her father a few years ago." Will looked at Gomez.  
"....damn," he said quietly. "I didn't much like the man considering he had my father's best friend killed and tried to have me killed, but I know Amata loved him deeply."  
Gomez nodded soberly. "She's still mourning, but somehow she manages to push her grief aside to look after us." William let out a hiss of pain as the guard poured water on his arm. "Just leave it," he said to the guard, giving him a smile. "I'll have Doc Church look at it." He turned to look at Officer Gomez. "Feel free to use the house and eat as much food as you all want. There's clean water here for all of you, but be careful. Try not to keep the sinks running longer than necessary or else that damned purifier will blow up in our faces. Anyway..I should go." He cast a look at Amata's distant figure and then left the house for the doctor who, in his usual gruff manner, fixed William right up. Afterwards, William ventured outside of Megaton to watch the sun sent on a distant outcropping of rock. He tried to ignore the plumes of black smoke pouring from the mountain where Vault 101 was situated inside.  
Amata, as Will knew, was a champion sulker. She filled her time pushing down her anger, speaking to the displaced vault dwellers and reassuring them they'd find a new home in time. For now they'd tend to the wounded, make sure the little ones were fed. Still they had nothing. They'd been turned out into the wasteland with nothing but the clothing on their backs and the blue jumpsuits might as well have been targets. _Maybe I should encourage them to find new clothing. No matter._ Unity was all that mattered. Once everyone was settled in she knew she it fell to her to pick up the pieces. _Will might know what to do._ Asking around for a bit she went outside the safety of Megaton and found him there.  
"Will." She ventured "I'm sorry I went off on you like that."  
Will heard her approaching footsteps and turned around to smile at her. "You just lost your home, Amata. You have nothing to apologize for." He went up to her and gently embraced her, burying his face in her hair. So many years he had thought about her, fantasizing this moment, and she was really here in his arms again. He thought of those days gone by when they would spend hours together exploring the vault, killing radroaches, playing pranks on one another, eating together, and basically everything else two best friends did. Amata's cheeks colored a bit as he put his arms around her. She held him tightly and tried to forget all the times she hoped for this moment. He was here. Will was here. All her fears welled up but she denied herself the tears that threatened to flood her eyes. It took all her willpower to hold back the sea of brine even if it made her throat hurt so badly she could not speak.  
"I'm sorry about your dad," he murmured, rubbing her back with a hand. He simply held her and relished being around her again. "Although you do owe me an apology for kicking me out," he said, stepping back and holding her gently by the shoulders. The accusatory tone in his voice ruined by the fact he was smiling at her, eyes twinkling mischievously.  
Amata nodded dumbly. Alphonse Almodovar, her father and the previous overseer was strict and some say a tyrant but he was her father, the only family she had. He'd fallen ill and been on a slow decline. Amata was at his side day and night until one day Daddy closed his eyes for a nap and never woke up.  
Will would understand. His father had been suddenly ripped from him, a victim of violence Amata would have said but others said James died fighting for what he believed in, was a hero. Amata liked James. He never talked down to her like she was in his way nor did he tease her about having a best friend who was a boy and insinuate they get married someday. "I had to do what was best for the Vault, you know that." Amata sighed and smiled through her impending tears. "Yet you came back anyway. Why?"  
"Of course I know that," murmured William, resting his forehead against hers. "I was really hurt for the first month but when I finally got my head back on straight I realized that your decision was not made out of anger or malice. I was too much of a troublemaker and having me stay would have only made matters worse." He had known her long enough to hear the pain behind her words. He leaned away slightly, taking her hands in his and pressing his lips to them. "I came back to DC because I was ordered to by the Brotherhood. I came back to the Vault because I had hoped you might change your mind and reach out to me. For the past ten years, whenever my travels brought me back to DC, I would just sit in front of the Vault door and imagine you were on the other side of it like we used to do when we were kids. And.." he took a deep breath. It was now or never. "And I came back because..well...I love you, Amata. I always have. I should have told you years ago before I left the Vault the first time. I lost you twice before and each time you came back into my life. I wasn't about to let you go a third time." He looked into her eyes.  
She stared at him enraptured as he spoke, wishing he'd hold her hands forever. Will at least had the sense to see a doctor, she noted. His arm had been mended expertly. Her brows came together. He hadn't come because of the Brotherhood, he'd come of his own accord. Amata's eyes leapt toward his and he spoke the words she'd never dared hope to hear. Everything she knew was gone, was wrong. What should she do? She did what she had to do. She kissed him. It was not a fairy tale kiss or the passionate kiss between two silver screen actors, it was almost sloppy but it was a decent try.  
Will was unprepared for how quickly she had kissed him, but responded in kind, memorizing the feel of her lips and smell of her skin as if it was the first time they had embraced one another. She hoped it wasn't bad enough that he'd recoil. But this was new to Amata. If anything she wanted her first kiss to be with Will. A pity she'd waited so long but oh it was worth it. Arms around one another he kissed her back with more skill and she didn't even feel a twinge of jealousy. So worth it. She'd remember this moment until the day she died.  
Truthfully, they had never embraced like this before and William committed it to memory. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled at her. "That was better than anything I could have fantasized about," he said, resting his forehead against hers. "I almost forgot. Vault 101 is gone but...you could come with me. There's a place in the Commonwealth called Sanctuary. It's secure and there are a modest amount of villagers and children living there, as well as some Brotherhood Knights. Of course," he said, leaning back to look her in the eyes, "it would mean leaving DC behind. I can't make decisions for you, Amata, nor am I dumb enough to try. These are your people, love. Let them hear the idea and make their own choice. I don't expect all of them to want to leave, but I'm definitely not leaving you behind again."  
Amata smiled, her cheeks flushed. "I know." She felt giddy, like a teenager again. "Sanctuary. Brotherhood? I'm not sure they'd want to go that far. But I'll let them decide for themselves." Cupping his cheek in her palm she asked "Where will you go? If you're going to this Sanctuary that's where I want to be."  
Will smiled at her. "Only two things kept me coming back to DC. Well, two important things: the Brotherhood and you. Now that the Vault is gone and you want to come with me...we could make a new home for ourselves in Sanctuary. You'd like it there. It's quite the place and it's got quite the characters." He sighed. All good things must come to an end. "As much as I don't want to, I have to go now. The Elder, my commanding officer, told me to come back to the Citadel once I was finished at 101, and I am. Feel free to stay in my house as long as you like, socialize with the citizens of Megaton. Just...watch out for Jericho, alright? He's calmed down a lot now that he's with Silver, but..he used to be a Raider. They aren't the nicest bunch." He kissed on the lips again. "I'll come back for you, I promise." He pulled his key from his pocket and handed it to her. "House key, you might need that," he smiled at her but didn't move, too reluctant to leave her after they finally shared their first kiss together.  
The thought of the vault in the hands of scavengers and home to Raiders tied Amata's stomach in all manner of knots. But there wasn't anything else to do about it. "Go?" She came back to herself "Go, you just got here-"Brotherhood, Elder. those words were enough to placate her. I could not love thee, dear, so much- loved I not honor more. Her heart sank again as he pressed the key into her hand. "Avoid Jericho, got it. I...take care, Will. Come back soon."Amata licked her lips. " I love you. I..think I'll wait for everyone to calm down and see who wants to go to Massachusetts. Who is their leader? I'd like to talk to him first if I can."  
"Her," corrected William, taking her hand and walking back inside the massive gate and back to his house. "Her name is Diane McKagan, a good friend of mine and also in the Brotherhood of Steel. It's kinda complicated, but she's honorable. She'll do right by your people, I promise you that."  
Amata was pleased at this. A woman leader. "I look forward to meeting _her_ then." She was Brotherhood, too. Hopefully not one of those uptight soldier types. He entered his power armor and sealed the magnetic locks. He crossed over to where he had put Eugene and hefted the massive minigun up and pulled the straps around his shoulders allowing the gun to sit on his back.  
"Talking to her will have to wait until we finish our business here. There's plenty of food in this house to last for years and years and years. It'll do well for all these people until they decide what they want to do." Amata watched him gear up, suddenly sad to not only see him go but how he had to become what he was-a fighter, a soldier. It did make her feel safe. "I love you too, Amata. I'll be thinking of you,"  
_My soldier._ She nodded, and stood on tiptoe to kiss him goodbye.


	15. If You Don't Have Anything Nice To Say...

William had taken the vertibird back to the Citadel, meeting up with Arthur in the Bailey. Maxson was watching the initiates practice their shooting and offering pointers to the younger soldiers. All them knew about the legendary Arthur Maxson and were staring at him with rapt attention. Maxson felt a deep amusement at the whole thing but never reacted outwardly. Diane strolled into the Bailey whistling tunelessly maneuvering around others even though she was staring at her Pip Boy. She stopped, smiling to herself as Arthur oversaw the initiates practicing, unaware of their stares. Some of them were even pretty girls which made Diane snort, remembering Preston telling her how interested the strumpets in Sanctuary ogled him and Arthur struggled to ignore them.  
"Hey." She said. "Feeling nostalgic, are we?"  
Arthur smiled at her. “Definitely. I can’t even remember how many hours I spent out here training. Simpler times back then.”  
Diane only came up to about Arthur's shoulder and it was in her to lean on him as though he were a wall or railing as she did so often to her male friends. but she decided not to, strictly out of decorum."I just finished uploading a map of DC. Geez how you get anywhere overland here?"  
Will, who was also watching, chuckled. “Some parts of the city are in such bad condition that the only way to traverse is taking the subway tunnels. Most of them are still intact. Swarming with ghouls, sure, but better than climbing over rubble.”  
Diane hummed thoughtfully, turning to watch the initiates. Small guns and lasers weren't really her style. "I'm getting Ennui refitted with a .50 cal reciever. So we'll see if I can still fire her without dislocating my shoulder. " She blew a raspberry. "Subway tunnels full of ghouls and God knows what else. I'd say I'll take my chances in the rubble but my luck I'd fall through a building in my armor and get trapped. Even bigger piles of rubble, this place just keeps getting better and better. At least back home in the south it was nothing but trees for miles and miles."  
“After doing exactly that and getting trapped and having to dig myself out, I prefer the subway,” said Will, grinning. He had been grinning for some time now and Arthur had definitely noticed. “You seem awfully chipper,” he said to William. Will grinned.  
“It’s a beautiful day, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping. What’s not to smile about?” Arthur raised an eyebrow. William looked at Arthur and his grin widened. “What?” Diane laughed out loud. Probably the first time either man had heard her laugh in genuine amusement- at least, at something someone else had said and not a deflecting or uncomfortable laugh. She laughed again at their exchange and also raised her eyebrows. Hands going to her hips she asked "So Will, what did you get up to at Vault 101, hm?"  
“Well, Vault 101 is uninhabitable now. Raiders. Long story short, it’s lost. The Overseer just happens to be my childhood friend. She’s now my girlfriend and I’m happier than I’ve been in quite some time.” He let out a happy little sigh. “Oh that reminds me. I told her about Sanctuary and that you lead the entire town. She wants to meet with you when you have the opportunity.”  
"That's sweet. Childhood friends? The love of your entire life." Turning away Diane bit her knuckle. "That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard. I'm not going to cry, I swear!" Turning back to them she chuckled. "Congrats, Will. I'd be more than happy to meet with her. And you bet your gal and her people are welcome. Vault dwellers will know how to follow the rules. I'll hash out the details with her as soon as we can. "  
Arthur smiled to himself, thinking of Danni. _One day,_ he thought to himself. _I can see myself spending the rest of my life with her._  
Diane didn't miss the daydreamy expression on Arthur's face and nudged him. "Someone special you're thinking of?"

Arthur smiled at Diane. “Danni,” he said. “Just thinking about her. I miss her more than I thought I would. Problem is I’m not sure how to proceed. Growing up the way I did left little in the way of...courtship. I’m not accustomed to not knowing what to do so...” he shrugged. “Something she and I will work on. I never thought she would feel anything for me but hatred.”  
Diane sighed. "Well, Arthur. You have to understand something. Danni is..." She licked her lips, searching for the right words. "Danni's probably still torn up over Hunter. Granted they weren't together long they went through a lot together and...granted his...revealed nature and...how he died...the best thing you can do is be there for her. Be a good friend. Uhh.." she floundered again. "Also the Brotherhood lifestyle might not be her cup of tea. Maybe when the time is right, take her aside and tell her...tell her uhh- Will help me out...!"  
Will watched her, a grin on his face. “You’re on your own there, Diane,” he said, chuckling. He decided it wouldn’t be a good idea to tell them his suspicions about Arthur’s recall and his distrust of the High Elder. Yet. “Diane is right though. Best you can do is be her friend. Let her heal on her own time. Don’t pressure her but don’t wait too long. Take it from me; waiting is absolutely terrible. Amata could have already been married and had children. I’m beyond relieved she didn’t.”  
"You're right about that." Diane said." I had a conversation with Nate once that if he...didn't come home...after a decent interval I should find someone else." Absently she felt the ring under her left glove. Still not ready to let go, am I... "Will's right. Just let things follow their course. Still you should let her know you're interested...hmm.." Rubbing her chin Diane thought a moment. "Maybe get her a gift- no...yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. YES. Nothing big...hmmm..."

"Enough," said Arthur crisply. The initiates all stopped firing and stood rigidly at attention. "Not you," he said sharply, looking at each one of them. They all said "Sir, yes sir!" in unison and continued their target practice. Arthur turned to look at Diane, eyebrows turned down into the frown reserved for whenever she ran her mouth too long. Will's grin faded as he looked from Diane to Arthur.  
"Sorry!" Diane said suddenly, standing at attention as the initiates had. Only she didn't budge from this position. His Elder facade was back up and she knew better than to push things further. This was what she and Danse called the Quiet Game. You get The Look from the brass, you don't talk until expressly ordered to do so. Her current record for this was six agonizing hours.  


Arthur glared at her for a full ten seconds before turning to Will. "Take over here, McCallan," he said. "Sir, yes sir," said Will, saluting him stiffly. The initiates did the same and then immediately resumed their target practice. It never occurred to the DC Sentinel to refuse the order simply because he outranked the former Commonwealth Elder; Arthur Maxson was a man worth following no matter his rank. Arthur turned and walked away towards the doors leading to the inner ring. What no one saw was the slight smile curling his lips. _Thank you, Diane,_ he thought to himself as he entered the A-ring. Will watched him go and then turned to the initiates. "Alright ladies, take ten and then report back here ASAP."  
"Yes, Sentinel McCallan," they chorused, saluting both him and Diane in turn as they left in a group, chattering excitedly among themselves about being near the famous Elder Maxson. Will watched them go and then turned to look at Diane. "Get that look a lot?" There was a smile in his voice as he looked at her.

Diane watched Arthur leave and curled in her lips to stifle a giggle. She finally let it out and turned to Will, red faced. "All the time. I've got the images of both his and Danse's magnificent death glares permanently etched into my brain." It didn't hurt that both men were nice looking but it was hard to think about when they were staring daggers at her. She knew they meant well. "I'll be doing push-ups til sunrise if I point out how cute he was being."  
"Honestly you shouldn't. You know he doesn't like that so why push his buttons? I get that you like to goof around and I can respect that but..it just doesn't seem smart. He's under enough pressure as it is, I think."  
"Sentinel McCallan, Knights McKagan and Maxson, report to the Elder's office on the double," said Elder Cross' voice over the loudspeakers installed on all five corners of the Citadel.  
"Wasn't pushing his buttons was trying to help him." Diane scoffed. She followed Will in sullen silence. "Oof, looks like it's starting, whatever 'it' may be," said Will, gesturing for another soldier to take over the supervision of the initiates. He had a short conversation with the other soldier and then gestured for Diane to follow him to Elder Cross' office. Once there, he removed his helmet and saluted the Elder, Maxson doing the same.

"I've just received word from Lost Hills; High Elder Rustovich is on his way." William allowed himself the barest frown at the name. Elder Cross didn't react quite as openly as her number one soldier did, but she too was troubled. Maxson took a deep breath.  
"Maybe I can finally get some answers and then get back to leading my people." Elder Cross' smile looked a little too artificial to be completely genuine.  
"I'm sure you will, Arthur. Just answer clearly and truthfully and this will all be over in no time. McKagan," she turned to look at Diane. "Arthur here has told me that you fancy yourself a bit of a class clown. You're hereby ordered to stay in the barracks during this inquiry." Arthur looked up, frowning.  
_Well_ you _look like a man._ Diane thought venomously. Every now and then she was certain of her own charms. Her cattiness seldom manifested and when it did, it was vicious. She herself was going to age well -a trait that was at least one boon from her absentee father- as well as his superb bone structure.  
"Elder Cross, I want her with me." Arthur said but Judith shook her head.  
"Absolutely not. She obviously lacks self-control. Making jokes in the field? Endangering her brothers and sisters?" She looked coldly at Diane.   
"Judith," Arthur said, which made Cross glare at him, but he plowed on. "Diane has made questionable choices yes, but she has paid the price for those choices. I trust her to have my back at all times and I want her with me during my inquiry. I will make sure that she keeps herself in check and I will accept any consequences that may follow if she mouths off." Cross looked at Diane and then back at Arthur.  
"All right, Arthur. If you think its a good idea, I'll allow it." She looked once at Diane and then back at William. "McCallan, coordinate with the rest of the Elders and make sure they're settled in before the banquet begins." Will nodded.  
"Right away, Elder Cross." Judith nodded at him. "Dismissed," she said, and both Arthur and William saluted her.  
It was difficult to cloak her triumph when she was allowed into the inquiry after all but Diane saluted the Elder all the same. _Oh this one is also the fun police. Wonderful. Can I go home now?_  
"Banquet?" She whispered to the two men when Cross was out of hearing.  


Arthur shot her an incredulous look. "Were you asleep when I mentioned the get together of all Brotherhood chapters or were you just making funny comments in your head again?" He was much more snippy than before now that he knew the High Elder was on his way.  
"I didn't know it was going to be a soiree. I would have packed something other than uniform, civvies and pajamas. " Diane scoffed. Privately she was seething. "Or I'll just show up naked. There's some inspiration for the troops. Class clown. Really?" She dissolved into grumbling until Will nudged her, then folded her arms. "I don't like this. Can we get this over with, please?  
Will couldn't blame him. He knew he would have been having a heart attack at the prospect of facing the High Elder. Arthur had never met the man before but William had the misfortune of doing so. He could definitely picture Rustovich's handsome face, his rich deep voice, and dark brown eyes, almost black. Beneath the charming exterior lurked something that made Will horrifically uncomfortable. Arthur was strong willed and so Will wasn't all that worried about how Arthur would do when in a room with the man and thanked the powers that be that Danni was safely back in Sanctuary. Will softly nudged Diane and shook his head, silently telling her not to respond. "Let him be," he mouthed to Diane, smiling at her apologetically.  
In the back of her mind Diane knew a storm was about to break over her head. Then it didn't.  
"Elder Cross doesn't like the way you do things, Diane," said Arthur, giving her a strained smile. "Our styles of leadership are somewhat similar, but where she chooses to adhere to strict protocol, I try and let my soldiers have some R and R whilst they're on duty. Don't take it personally, okay? She doesn't know you like I do." He gave her another strained smile, looking rather pale, and the trio continued their walk back to the barracks. "This is where we part ways," said Will. "I need to make sure all the Elders are getting settled in. See you both later," he said, smiling at Diane and Arthur before walking away. Diane watched Will depart, turning to Arthur.  
"Thanks for that, though. Thanks for having my back. I'm so in the dark about all of this. But whatever happens, you've got my back I've got yours."  
"Honestly," said Arthur, stopping and turning around to put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think I'd be able to face this if you weren't here. So thank you. For everything." He gave her a quick hug and then cleared his throat and nodded curtly at her. 

Diane's radio blared as she freshened up quickly and spent an inordinate amount of time trying to calm herself. Somehow she still felt the guillotine blade at her neck. Then she had to rinse her mouth again after puking in the sink. What was wrong with her? She looked okay. Still better looking than most women here. Danse's jacket was on the chair and she put it on, even though it wasn't particularly cold in the Citadel. It was losing his scent but she still slept with it draped over her. Diane had the same old nightmares. Nate getting shot in front of her only her imagination made it more horrific. Once he'd been shot in the head and the cryopod was covered in gore. Another time his vengeful corpse, still with the bloody hole in his chest and covered in frost, blamed her for losing Shaun and causing the deaths of hundreds as he strangled her with his cold hands. The Brotherhood declaring her a traitor and Danse himself pulling the trigger. A blast wave obliterating Sanctuary as it was now, burning away buildings and people in its heated wake. All she could do was cry silently into Danse's jacket and eventually succumb out of sheer exhaustion.  


Arthur hadn’t slept well either. He had tossed and turned for hours before falling into an uneasy sleep punctuated with unsettling dreams. Danni lying dead in his arms with a hole in her chest, Sarah standing over them while the Thorn slithered its tendrils from her mouth, nose and eyes. Several times Arthur had awoken in a cold sweat, crying out in panic while his brain restarted. As a result, it was a bleary eyed Arthur who met with Diane in the mess hall. He looked terrible, eyes dropping with dark shadows around his sockets. She wished Danse were here, maybe she'd feel less jumpy. Standing at attention she waited for Arthur.  
“At ease before you strain something,” he said, unsuccessfully stifling a yawn. “Get something to eat, Diane.” He poured himself a glass of punga juice and took a large sip. Ever since the Citadel had started receiving shipments of the fruit from the distant Point Lookout, the Scribes had found ways of making the fruit into a drink. Arthur had developed a fondness for the drink during their time at the Citadel.  
Diane blinked slowly as she registered she'd just been addressed. Her stomach cried out for food but she found she had no appetite. I must look as bad as I feel. She'd tried to make herself up, at least enough to give the illusion she was well rested but her hands shook so badly she couldn't draw a straight line. Instead she drank a Nuka Cola. "Where's Will?"  
Arthur yawned again. “He’s doing his morning PT. Couple of laps around the Citadel to start with. He said he’ll be here when he’s finished.” He noticed her hand trembling. “What’s wrong?”  
"Didn't sleep well." She said simply. "Surprised he didn't drag us with him." For which I am grateful. Four AM wake up calls are not pretty. Diane would take a hundred settlers bickering like children over this but she had her loyalties to uphold.  
“Neither did I,” said Arthur, giving another shuddering yawn. “I would have broken my own leg to get out of a 0400 PT session,” he said vehemently, shuddering at the thought of it.  
Diane yawned too and her comment of "I should have looked away..." was also a yawn. She laughed aloud. "Oh I think we'll get plenty of exercise from here on out just trying to get anywhere." She shivered remembering the early days when she'd awakened from stasis. Then she had been soft and weak, for the irradiated food of this new world didn't agree with her. Now she was in better shape than she had been in her twenties. "Have you met the High Elder before?"  
“I’ve never met the High Elder before now but I’ve heard he’s very by the book but very charismatic and quite handsome if the rumors can be believed. Many of the chapters admire him.” He began to nibble on some InstaMash. “Seriously, Diane. Try and eat something small, at least okay?” He pushed an unopened can of Mash towards her.  
"A charismatic attractive leader. Oh hell." Taking the can she mixed in some water , stirring the mash idly.  
"Yeah well how many deathclaws has he killed? Hmmm?"  
He hid a smile as she began to mix the mash. “None,” he said, not quite able to keep a note of smugness from his voice. “Of course he’s got a hard side to him, if the rumors about the man are true. Of course, one doesn’t get to be the High Elder by being soft.” He finished the last of his punga juice but didn’t bother to stand up, more than happy to let Diane get some nourishment. Already he looked a little more awake and alert.  


The homecooked food in Sanctuary had been a welcome change but often Diane dreamed about all the other foods they would never have again. Chocolate, pizza, ice cream, of course maybe some substitutes might be developed but that would take more work. "Well they probably didn't just promote him because he looks good in the uniform. I bet he doesn't even have an awesome coat." She tilted her head. "So..." She began unsure how to approach the subject. Approaching a deathclaw in her underwear might be more safe than this. "Danni and you."  
Diane had hoped the two young people would get along. She hadn't expected it would overcome its rocky beginning and they would become such good friends. She also hoped they weren't just plinkplonking in secret.  
The Arthur Maxson of yore would have speared Diane with an icy glare and would have told her, in no uncertain terms, to mind her own goddamn business and get out of my office and report to the engine room to scrub the intake manifolds. Instead, a smile came to his lips. There isn’t exactly a ‘Danni and you’ just yet, Diane. We’re just friends right now even though I wish we were more. We’re not quite ready to take that next step yet.” He seemed much more animated talking about her.

It took all the self control she could muster to hold back a squeal of delight. Danni was undoubtedly unlike any other girl he'd met. Wild and mercurial, elemental as fire. Not like these contained soldier women whom she'd noticed steered clear of Arthur when Diane was around. _Oh crap. Do they think that he and I...?_ Suddenly her face felt hot. Not that Arthur wasn't a nice looking man but he should be with a girl closer to his own age. She was fond of him as one might be of a younger brother, or a nephew, or the son of a close friend. "Feel free to clock me for asking but um...did anyone ever talk to you about women? "

__

Arthur looked scandalized at the very thought of hitting her for asking a question. “Why would I do that? Elder Lyons gave me the birds and bees talk if that’s what you’re referring to. As I said before, growing up the way I did left little to no time for romance.” He shrugged philosophically. “I realize I missed a crucial part of growing up but,” he shrugged and smiled at her again. “It’s never too late to learn.”  
"No, it isn't." Diane sighed lightly" I'm glad to see you coming out of your shell. The chains of command were there to keep your mind strong for your duty. But you're still human. Still a man with a man's heart. Everyone wants to be understood and loved for who they are. "  
He had to be honest with himself. He didn't much care for such _forwardness_ as Danni displayed. Not that she ever did such to him. Yet he didn't feel that it touched his vanity. Well, perhaps a little. A tiny amount. Some. Mickey, upon their first meeting, had been overtly flirtatious with almost every good looking man in Sanctuary, that included some of the Brotherhood Knights. He remembered how risque her chosen attire had been and he felt a little warm around the ears at the memory. Then Danni showing her bare leg, smooth and porcelain-  


Without knowing it Diane rescued him from his runaway train of thought. "Well I figured being the last Maxson you'd be uhh...ahem, encouraged to procreate. This not being the Dark Ages someone might have taught you about courtship." She narrowed her eyes. Did no one teach about the emotional aspects? Was he just supposed to impregnate a likely female to make sure his genes were passed on? The more she thought about it the more inhuman his upbringing seemed.  
Arthur smiled at her. He opened his mouth to speak but found he was lost for words.  
“Thank you,” he said, his voice thick with emotion. There was so much more he wanted to say to express his gratitude that she truly cared, but he didn’t have the words for it. He cleared his throat and stood up. “We should report to Elder Cross,” he said. He turned away from her to hide the smile growing on his face.  
Diane smiled back and as they both rose to meet with the Elder she said "Let me tell you something I wish someone had told me. Don't give yourself away so easily and don't go looking for someone to 'complete' you. Never compromise who you are to 'get' someone. I'll be honest with you- Danni might not be THE ONE and you'll have to be prepared emotionally if things don't go the way you want. But that's the gamble you take- that's life."

“As I said, it’s too early to know if she is the one or not. I’m perfectly content with taking things as they come.”   
"Well whatever happens I wish you happiness. " She said simply, giving him a smile.  


The both entered the Bailey were hundreds of Brotherhood Knights were gathered, greeting one another enthusiastically. Some had different styles of power armor and weaponry. The Elders of the respective chapters, including Cross, were also greeting one another with friendly handshakes and, in the case of some Elders, enthusiastic hugs.  
“I’ve never had the opportunity to meet other Brotherhood chapters,” Arthur whispered to Diane. There in the center of the Bailey stood nine Brotherhood Soldiers, but these were wearing a dark red variant of power armor and they had a sort of regal air about them. Arthur gasped. “Those are the Praetorian Guard, the most elite branch of the entire Brotherhood,” he pointed out to Diane. The Praetorian Guard parted and in the center stood a tall man with long silver hair tied in a ponytail, a few lines in his fine narrow features. He was in a discussion with Elder Cross, and there was much gesticulating towards Maxson.

Off to one side Senior Scribe Orowitz was barking orders and gesturing with her cane at the initiates. She caught sight of Diane and Arthur and shaking her head took her leave. "Praetorian guard?" Diane murmured. Then she saw him and whispered to Arthur.  
"Is that him? The High Elder?" He seemed slightly older than her, and his hair was silver and still lustrous, not the flat iron grey of old age and it lent him some dignity and she had to admit, a strange allure. Diane stood close by Arthur observing the Elders the stately guard and this mysterious High Elder. Arthur smiled at her and then saw his Aunt Sandra. His smile faded and he sighed.  
“Yes, that’s High Elder Rustovich. The Praetorian Guard, as I said, is the most elite branch of the Brotherhood. Their training is the toughest and most physically demanding of our entire Order. If you survive Praetorian training, you become the toughest and most capable soldier in your own right.” There was a reverent tone in Arthur’s voice as looked at the Guardsmen. High Elder Rustovich, almost as if he had heard Diane talk about him, turned in her direction. He smiled at her and beckoned both her and Arthur over. Diane marveled at the elite guard. She admired them a moment but couldn't take he eyes off the High Elder. There was something magnetic about him. Not just his fine features but an air of confidence that she could only attribute to habit of command.  
“Please be on your best behavior,” Arthur pleaded to Diane as they approached the High Elder. Rustovich stepped forward to meet him, hand outstretched in greeting.  
“At last, he said, voice rich and deep. “The legendary Arthur Maxson. I’ve been wanting to meet you for quite some time.” Arthur shook Rustovich’s hand firmly. “An honor to meet you, sir,” he said, saluting crisply.  
“The honor is mine, Knight Maxson,” said the High Elder. Rustovich turned to smile at Diane. “You must be Diane. Maxson’s mission reports don’t do you justice. Dimitri Rustovich,” he said, extending a hand out to her. The Praetorian Guard stood silently, flanking the High Elder.  
Taking his hand she was surprised he kissed it and for a brief moment Diane cycled from being charmed to thinking she'd stepped back in time- or a nuthouse. She settled on charmed and wondered what was in said report that warranted this chivalry. Perhaps sniper skills were a turn on for him. Her cheeks felt a bit warm but she managed to say "You do me a great honor, High Elder."

”Dimitri,” said Rustovich, smiling at her. “It’s not often I meet a marksman of such caliber as you. Maxson must be very proud of you.” Maxson smiled.  
“I most certainly am, High Elder.”  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dimitri." She said almost without thinking why would he extend to her the courtesy of addressing him with such familiarity. "I owe much to my commanding officer. Elder Danse sends along his greetings."  
One of the Praetorian spoke up. “All of your personal effects have been moved to your quarters, sir.” Rustovich smiled at the man.  
“Thank you, Praetor-Captain Jennings. All of you are dismissed. Go get something to eat and relax a bit.” The Praetorian looked at one another. Rustovich rolled his eyes. “I’m perfectly safe inside these walls, gentlemen. I applaud your devotion to duty, but you have a tendency to get a little...overprotective.” Praetor-Captain Jennings saluted. “Very well, Excellency.” The elite soldiers marched away. Rustovich raised his eyes to heaven.  
“They’re worse than my own mother ever was. She could have given them lessons,” he shook his head with amusement.  
“Anyway, I have a meeting with the Council that I must attend.” He didn’t seem overly enthused about it, but after one last smile at Diane, he too walked away.  
“I like him,” said Arthur, looking at Rustovich’s retreating back.  
Diane tittered at his comments then gave him a salute as he departed. "Me too. Is...it warm? I feel warm. Heh. Whoa."  


Arthur chuckled. “I think he definitely likes you. From what I hear, he’s not normally this gregarious but, then again, all I have to go off of is rumors and hearsay.” He smiled at Diane.   
“Well I suddenly feel much less nervous about the inquiry. He seems to be a fair person, not quick to judge.” Diane knew she must be blushing.  
"Oh he's just being polite to Arthur Maxson's company. Being...gentlemanly! He certainly holds you in high esteem. I'm doing my best to not lower that an inch! I'll um...I'll stop talking."  
He sighed. “Oh that reminds me,” he said, snapping his fingers. “I never did give you a psych eval after you got back from the Institute. Let’s have a sit down and I can get that out of the way.” He gestured for her to follow him back to the barracks. Diane gulped audibly.  
"No we didn't. Other things at stake. My mental health takes a back seat to more pressing matters." She followed him anyway trying to ignore her growing apprehension.

"I don't believe it!" The man in the lab coat exclaimed. "A whole city built in an aircraft carrier. How clever!"  
"Stick close, Mr. Cabot." Warned the ghoul beside him.  
"Oh don't be such a mother hen, Edward." Jack sighed " this place is perfectly protected even if they're giving you funny looks. Now once Miss Prower returns from freshening up we'll be on our way. Now relax."  
Edward hooked his thumbs into his belt for a moment then lit a cigarette. "Just doing my job. Now hang on a minute we should get some rest. Oasis isn't going anywhere."  
Jack shrugged. "I suppose we deserve a little R and R. Come."

William had just about finished loading everything from Flak N' Shrapnel's when he backed into Danni. "Oof," he said, turning around. "Sorry about tha-.." He broke off. He knew that red hair and the poncho. Stumbling forward she turned her head to snap at the Invader of her personal space then replied rather nonchalantly  
"Oh, hey Will." and turned back to the display table. When he started up she stared back at him, eyebrows lowering.  
"Danni?!" He didn't yell, but it was a fierce whisper. "What the hell are you doing here?! Didn't I tell you to stay in Sanctuary?!" He looked around, suddenly worried.  
"Shopping" she said slowly "what are you doing here." Danni paused setting her jaw " Oh keep your shirt on I'm here on business. Private business. My client decided to come with me to protect his investment so I have tag alongs that will protect me don't worry -well one that will protect me the other one will cower in the corner." She scoffed, selecting a laser pistol and testing the grip.

Will grabbed her by the arm and hauled her none too gently behind something, completely obscuring her from view, and clapped a hand over her mouth. She dropped the gun as he forced her to move, whimpering under his hand. Some memory tugged at her mind and she almost clocked him.  
"Don't speak, just listen. High Elder Rustovich is at the Citadel and his elite team of assassins is there too. They are extraordinarily dangerous and are adept at hiding in plain sight. I don't care why you're here, but the point is you're here, and that's a huge problem. Whatever you're going to do, do it quickly and quietly. Don't draw attention to yourself. Now hurry up and do what you're going to do." He took his hand from her mouth and quickly slipped away out another side of the marketplace.  
"Don't DO that!" Danni hissed when he let go. "Way to be inconspicuous. Fine, we were just going anyway."  
Will came around another corner and acted as cool as you could imagine, not even paying Danni any mind. He nodded politely to Seagrave Holmes and took his purchases out of the marketplace.

"Thank you for coming to Potomac Attire," said Bannon to a man with short brown hair, slim built. The man nodded at Bannon and smiled at him. "Thank you for being such a discriminatory businessman, " said the man evenly. He hefted the clothing under and arm and looked around deciding where to go next. He made a mental note of William McCallan and the redheaded woman. The clothes were just a pretense, for this was one of the Praetorian Guard, and he was now aware of Will and Danni, although he had no idea who the latter was. Edward on the other hand had seen the whole thing and loosed the gun in his holster but by the time he reached her she refused to talk.

Arthur had taken Diane to the barracks. He initially tried to converse with her, but sighed. "You know, this is a job for Knight-Captain Cade. I'm not at all cut out for this sort of thing. Something Sarah once told me is, "A good leader knows what he's bad at and hires someone good to take care of it for him." He instead got her a Nuka-Cola and some food and they both sat down to eat.  
Diane ate at last, feeling more comfortable now. With any luck her stomach wouldn't do flips. She chuckled "Sarah was a wise woman. " Sighing lightly Diane looked puzzled a moment. "Why so concerned for my mental state? Think it's kind of a moot point. Or do you think I've got something on you...?"  


Arthur smiled and took a sip of soda. "I'm concerned for your mental state because you're one of my people and I always look after my own. Do you remember when I first met Shaun? Do you remember anything about what happened that day?" He remembered the hysterical laughter and her being sedated. "That sort of mental trauma doesn't just go away, Diane. That told me there was something really wrong deep down that you hadn't come to terms with."  
"I don't see what good it is to talk about it." Diane muttered, picking at her food. "Remember, of course I remember. I thought you were there to kill me and undo everything. I'd already let my emotions going haywire ruin our chance of peace with the Railroad. " She shook her head, taking a deep breath. "It's no good to us rehashing this, Arthur. " Of course anyone with a shred of empathy could have seen the pleading look on her face. _Please don't make me remember..._

"As I said," said Arthur, taking a bite of Salisbury steak. "This is something for Knight-Captain Cade to deal with. Now I'm just sharing a meal with my friend." He smiled at her. Ever since meeting with the High Elder, Arthur seemed much more at ease than he did when they had first arrived. Of course, the man still harbored doubts about the inquiry, but after having met with the High Elder, it seemed many of those doubts had been blown out of proportion. He looked fondly around the room, imagining that he was back here with Sarah, sharing a meal after a grueling PT session. Diane scoffed.  
"And you can't make me talk about it, either. I won't. You don't need me going to fucking pieces now, do you." She said flatly. Elder Danse of course could make her talk to Cade. She hoped he wouldn't either. It would be fine if he weren't Elder then he could hold her. But she suspected chains of command or not he would hold her, in private and everyone would be wise to hold their tongue. It hurt for him to be so far. Normally he was at least within calling distance, or a runner could fetch him. Since becoming Elder though Danse had precious little time to even tell her hello. She hated that. Hated it more than she thought possible.

Arthur said nothing. There was no use getting angry, and he definitely felt a ripple of anger at her tone. He made a mental note to tell Danse that she was psychologically impaired and would either have to see Cade, or be removed from active duty. He finished his meal quickly and quietly and left the table without so much as a backwards glance or word. He was expecting to hear from the High Elder at some point. He had also noticed William’s absence from the Citadel and wondered where he might be, but then  
remembered that he could most certainly look after himself. She felt miserable after and called to him. "Arthur..." but he was gone. Her appetite quite taken, Diane laid her head on the table, face buried in her arms. Diane suddenly heard Will's voice.  
"Again?" He didn't sound angry or exasperated, merely sympathetic. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "You wanna talk about it or just leave it alone?" He pulled up a chair next to her and sat down, his power armor frame standing a few feet behind him.  
"Do not touch me. " Came a muffled warning. Then turning her face to look at him Diane added hastily. "Please." She swallowed hard. "Where've you been? You missed all the 'fun'."  
He smiled at her and withdrew his hand. "One of those days, eh."  
"One of those entire lives, more like." She grumbled then sat up.  
He grabbed a beer and took a deep swig. "I was in Rivet City just buying some supplies." He didn't dare mention who he had run into inside the massive aircraft carrier, not knowing who was listening. He might have even given away the game already. "Heard that the High Elder finally arrived. Did he come alone or was there a squadron of Knights with him?"  
"Oh yeah? I want to get there and do some shopping when I get some leave. Yeah we met him. Seems like an amiable fellow, bit younger than I expected. Surrounded by knights, the Praetorian Guard. Arthur told me about them. Why?"

William had a lifetime of experience hiding his true feelings from people, but even he was tested when he heard that the Praetorian Guard had come with Rustovich. He took another sip of beer and set the bottle down, putting his hands in his lap to hide the fact they were shaking slightly. The Praetorian Guard, he thought, horrified.  
"Figured the High Elder would have the elites with him. He is a high profile target after all. You want to cause chaos and disarray in the Brotherhood, taking him out would be the way to go. Looks like he's not taking any chances. Citadel is relatively safe. Relatively because this is the Wasteland after all, but no one has ever breached these walls. At least no one I know of." Diane blinked at this. Who on earth would harm the High Elder? He seemed like he gave flowers to old ladies, slept with a half dozen adopted cats in his bed but could still scare off deathclaws and take out a behemoth with a pipe pistol. Maybe she should have an elite guard back home.  
"You'd have to be tired of living to breach these walls."

In the meantime Danni had to endure Jack and Edward's bickering. More than once she'd proclaimed they sounded like an old married couple. At last they came across Oasis, where the Treeminders still tended their sacred charge and from which the Reverent had splintered. The Reverent had departed long ago but a few still lingered, those who had known Danni's mother and father. They still lived in a world where her parents were alive and as much as it hurt Danni they deserved to learn the truth. Laden with food, condolences and what caps they could spare Danni continued this sudden pilgrimage. 

What they were really after was information. The Tree of Life had survived the forge. Some enterprising farmer had sold it to Jack Cabot for an undisclosed amount.  
"Nor should it be destroyed!" Jack had exclaimed passionately. "This is something greater than you or I, this is-"  
"If you say it's magic I'm going to throw up." Danni had grumbled.  
The Institute had laughed at them. Most people when shown the Tree had merely commented on its beauty but no, they'd never seen anything like it. Danni was still trembling over Will's warning and pretended to listen.  
"I have a theory." Jack was saying. "Trees have roots and this...draws up one's desire like roots draw water. Do you see? Your grandfather wished to use it for destruction, you used to to survive. Make sense?"  
Danni sighed. This was a mistake. "Well I vote we go home."  
"I agree." said Edward, heartily.


	16. Oasis

A woman approached the arguing group. "Welcome, travels, to Oasis. May the God of this grove smile upon you." She suddenly recognized the redhead. "Daniella!" She pushed her hood back and smiled. "How wonderful to see you come home again! You are welcome here, sister. You and your companions will find rest and relaxation here."  
"Marvelous!" Jack commented. "Such lush growth in spite of the atmospheric conditions. Beautiful. Would that I had a camera."  
Danni jerked a thumb at the two men. "This is Jack Cabot and Edward Deegan, my uh...companions. We would welcome any hospitality you can grant us."  
Yew smiled with delight and hugged Danni. "Yes indeed. After my mother became one with the Earth, I was chosen to lead the Treeminders in her place." The leader of the peaceful Druids turned to smile and both Jack and Edward. "You are welcome here, my friends, so long as you respect the sanctity of our home." Yew turned back to Danni. "What brings you back to us, my dear Daniella?"  
Danni set down her bag and embraced Yew warmly, still smiling, but it waned a bit. "May she rest in peace. I came here to ask- that is, if he'll speak to me...would it be alright if I spoke to the..." She gave Jack and Edward -the former looking around excited as a child and the latter making sure he didn't take any specimens and incur the ire of their hosts- an apologetic glance. "The Great One?"  
Yew giggled. "You know he hates being called that, but I think he'd be delighted to see you again. The others must wait here." The Leaf Mother made a tiny bow to both Jack and Edward and then took Danni's arm with hers and led her to the most sacred part of Oasis.  
It was strange passing under the boughs of Oasis again. Danni ran through here barefoot when she was very small. Nothing dangerous dwelled here and every tree seemed like an old friend. In the center of the stunning vista was its progenitor, the mutated Harold- and Bob, of course. She ran into his line of vision. The great tree was sleeping currently, snores punctuated by muttering.  
"Stop that right now, Herbert...I'm not hungry..."  
Yew approached and gently prodded the trunk. "HMPH? Who's that? Ooooh! It's Yew! Get it? Heh heh...heh...Herbert thought that was funny too."  
Since Harold was completely stationary, he was unable to turn all the way around to see who else was with Yew, but he knew someone else was there. "Mmm....I know you. Your mother and father have returned...to the ground. Yep...Bob says hello!"  
She paused, sadly. "Yeah...they have. Um I need to show you something..." from under her poncho she took the bronze tree ornament. "Do you know anything about this...?"  
Approaching slowly, Danni set down the disc to where man and tree could get a better look. Even rescued from a fire it was still as beautiful as ever, its roots and branches spreading.  
"Tobias Prower," snarled Harold, an uncharacteristic amount of hatred in his usually gentle voice. "Birch...-hacking cough-...wanted to use it to...mmm protect me..yeah..Herbert doesn't like Tobias. You tell 'em, Bob!" The old tree coughed and hacked again. "Mmmm...dangerous bit of power that thing has...it's already been used to terrible effect, hasn't it...mmm..Angie..." He could feel the assimilated lifeforce of the unfortunate woman Angie inside of that amulet. Several small tendrils emerged from the ground and attached themselves to the amulet. The thing began to glow gold before fading away. "Angie's life is with me now...she's finally free..."  
Danni sat down in the grass. "Tobias is...dead. Ironically killed by a synthetic man. " she choked back tears for a moment. Hunter. "So you can tell...he used it to empower himself. He stole life, the Reverent set out to give life and he misused this gift. We tried to destroy it but nothing will work. What do we do with it?"  
A lone tendril reached up and gently touched Danni's hand. "Herbert says that you should cry because crying helps you feel better. Herbert's really smart." The tendrils covered the amulet and drew it into the ground. Danni watched as the earth drew in the amulet. It would be safe here. Now some good could come of it. She could almost hear the laughter of the free spirits who once relaxed and played in this grove.  
"Leave this here with me. Mmm...with this, my seeds will be that much more powerful...can plant them almost anywhere. No one...will misuse this again." He almost smiled, or he would if he still had lips. "You're...a good person, Danni. You..love that boy, don't you. Herbert says you shouldn't wait if that's what you really want...let go of the past.."  
She peered at Harold suspiciously "Boy? What boy?" _Not a boy. A man. A great man...with eyes bluer than clear sky..._  
"Sometimes forget how old I am...Herbert likes to remind me sometimes. Mmmm....it's good to see you back...back home, Danni..Have a chance...at a happy family now..Bob says that you should stop...blaming yourself for...Tobias...learn to trust yourself..yeah." The old tree coughed and hacked. "Feel free to...take a seed back...home." There were several fallen acorns around the base of his trunk.  
"But my family is gone. You feel them, you feel their life." One of the acorns rolled toward Danni, stopping at her hand. Picking it up she eyed it curiously. "I should have never left the tribe, Harold. You didn't see their agony..."  
One of those tendrils slithered upward to gently tap Danni's lower belly. Danni followed the tendril as it pointed to her and smiled involuntarily at the idea of a child. Her child. She often visited Sherri and her baby, brought forth on that day of smoke and fire when the Raiders took the settlers. Rose, she was named, after a long extinct flower. Even if Caleb betrayed her Danni felt protective of the ex Reverent and treated Sherri like a long lost sister. Wonder how they're doing...  
"Chance to start a new family...I felt their pain as my own..Bob got really really sad too. Don't...mmmm...worry though...everything returns to the earth in the end..go and...be happy, Danni...mmmm..." his eyes fluttered shut and he gave a mighty snore. Yew giggled quietly, having stayed silent throughout the entirety of their conversation. Apparently that was all Harold could muster and brushing the grass off her legs Danni rose, curling her fingers around the acorn.  
"Come," she whispered, beckoning Danni to follow her.  
Yew smiled at Danni. “With the artifact’s return to the Earth, perhaps we can begin to regrow this world. You have been given a great gift, Daniella. Use it as you see fit.” She escorted Danni back to her companions Jack and Edward. “Feel free to stay as long as you like, but I ask that you do not enter the Grove. Help yourself to food and drink.” With a bow and one last smile at Danni, Yew turned and left.  
Jack was beside himself when Danni explained what she had done with the Tree. Edward only shook his head apologetically. Danni insisted the Tree wasn't a museum piece and could be used for the benefit of humanity. Jack sputtered his indignation and turning on his heel left, declaring he was tired and going home, Edward close at his heels. 

Danni was glad they left. She could move a lot faster on her own. Maybe now she could network here in DC and expand her business. Diane would like that- the General liked to live large and so did Danni. Why should a nuclear war stop them from getting all the little frivolous luxuries they enjoyed?  
She'd missed the hearty but bland food from Oasis and after helping herself to no less than three pieces of honey toast took a stroll in the forest before settling down before one of the great trees. She imagined Arthur sitting beside her. Maybe one day she would bring him here. Surely he'd appreciate it. It wasn't right for someone to spend their whole life surrounded by walls. The world was dangerous,true, but there was also great beauty. There were even some places nearly untouched by radiation, a testament that nature stood strong against human greed.  
She wished he was here now, sitting quietly beside her, her hand in his.  
Yew had spoken with some of the other Treeminders and told them what Danni had done. Harold had grown so much more lucid since being in the amulet's presence. Afterwards, she strolled lazily among the trees, barefoot, simply meditating in the beauty of nature that mankind could not entirely destroy. Her musings were interrupted when she spotted Danni sitting down in front of a tree. “May I join you?”  
Danni had gotten too cozy and warm and has just started to doze off when Yew' s voice came to her. "Uhhh, sure." She yawned, opening one grey eye to look at her.  
Yew smiled and sat down cross legged in front of her. “It really is wonderful to see you again, Daniella. I never thought I would ever see you again. How have you been? Making your mark on this world, hmmm?” She smiled.  
Tugging her poncho around her Danni smirked "If by making a buttload of caps is making a mark." She sighed lightly. "I left the Reverent to make my mark. I got tangled up with that mess in the Commonwealth. I'd say it's good to be home but it's not home anymore."  
Yew laughed. “I suppose that’s one way of making a mark. Take care that greed doesn’t consume you, Daniella.” She shook her head. “Forgive me. You do not need me to tell you how to live your life.”  
No I don't Danni thought tartly but she caught herself, saying instead "I know you mean well. It's just what I'm good at. The militia where I've been living, their leader is bad with numbers so I handle the money aspect of things. " she shrugged not knowing how to explain.  
Yew wondered how to ask her next question but decided to ask it. “Harold mentioned a boy. There’s someone special in your life, isn’t there?”  
Danni's face was pink with blushes. "Someone special- well there is one guy I was spending a lot of time with. I wish I could bring him here, his job is really stressful. "  
Yew smiled. “I defy you to point out a profession that isn’t stressful, especially in this dangerous world we live in. He must be truly special if he’s managed to catch your eye. Would you tell me about him?” Yew herself had no special someone in her life. Yet, she thought to herself, feeling a slight flutter of jealousy, but she pushed the unworthy feeling aside. She was happy for Danni.  
Gathering herself to settle in for some gossip, Danni gave a lopsided smile. "True. He's a soldier, he was born into it. His family was kind of strict. But he really misses them. Especially his sister. " she sighed lightly "He's calm and kind under that tough exterior. Fortunately he's humble, too. I don't think he realizes his own appeal." She chuckled.  
“Brotherhood of Steel, yes?” Yew smiled as she imagine a heroic looking figure. She nodded she wasn't really certain she wanted to reveal too much about Arthur. After all the Brotherhood of Steel seemed to her for the most part to be given at best, grudging respect. “A man that has an appeal and yet pays it no mind is a good man, in my opinion.” Yew fell silent for a minute. “How do you feel about him? You seem...conflicted. Harold mentioned you were still hurting. May I ask what it is that is hurting you?”  
  
"Feel? Well I miss him a lot. I wish I could talk to him. He's away on business and I'm a civilian." Looking down Danni brushed her fingers over the little sprouts of grass.  
"He was probably talking about Hunter. Hunter saved me from Raiders and we sort of for business partners for a while. Then one day he took me aside and said he had feelings for me. I said that because of my old connections that might be an issue. But he said he stay at my side no matter what so I gave in to my feelings.  
Then I found out he was a synthetic human- inside he was all sprockets and- "she paused shaking her head. " I never felt that way about anybody. I didn't know what to do so I wandered off, try to escape like I do all my problems then I saw him again and I decided I wouldn't run anymore. I just wanted to have a little business and have someone at my side to share all my joys and hardships. "  
Danni paused hugging her knees. " But no matter what Hunter was still a synth and he wanted to protect his kind. when the Brotherhood of Steel came up to Massachusetts they wanted to destroy all the synths called them abominations, science gone wrong. All I saw was a man that I loved. For once in my life everything was simple but it could never be for him. "  
Yew listened, looking very sober. “I’ve never met a synthetic human before. This Hunter sounds like he was a good man. He made you a better person. While it is sad that he is gone, I’m very certain that he watches over you still. I believe that even machines can have souls.” Yew smiled at her. “I never got to tell you this before you left us, but your mother and father were wonderful people. I was deeply saddened to hear of their passing, and even more so to learn that Tobias was the one responsible. He had lost sight of the true path to healing this world.”  
"He does." Danni smiled weakly. "We managed to salvage his AI system and so a part of him lives. It was the bare bones of his AI so hopefully none of it is corrupted. Maybe one day he'll be fully sentient again but he won't ever be....well...a man again. It won't be the Hunter I knew. "Yew had absolutely no clue what an 'AI system' might be, so she just nodded and mmmh'd and aaaah'd when Danni mentioned Hunter's cybernetic systems. Folding her arms on her knees Danni rested her head. She had been so used to being around people who knew what she was talking about and it didn't occur to her that none of this was adequately explained.  
She glossed over it , now mired in grief she hadn't been allowing herself to feel. Now and the future was what mattered. She knew she'd lose her parents one day but not like this. "I didn't get to say goodbye, I didn't even get to lay them to rest. I wanted Mom and Dad to come with me, begged them but they wouldn't. Sometimes I wondered if they really cared. Or maybe...they knew I wanted to leave the nest so to speak. But...if I could have saved them, Yew, I would have."  
The Leaf Mother smiled a little sadly when Danni mentioned her parents. "Your mother and father did care about you, Daniella. They were proud of you for wanting to choose your own way. Everyone knew that. Don't think for one minute that they didn't care."  
Suddenly Danni remembered the preserved flower she'd given Arthur. It had been a gift from her mother when she'd turned seven. If it was all she had left of those days. At the time she didn't know why she'd given it to him. Something pretty to remember her by, something that would never be seen in this world again at least not in their lifetimes. But now Danni understood- she'd given her possible future a piece of her past, entrusted it to his care. Her thoughts about her parents came back to her. They were proud Yew wasn't Leaf Mother just because her mother had been nor would she sugarcoat her words."I just...I wish things could be different."  
Yew leaned over and put a hand on Danni's calf and gave it a gentle squeeze. "There are times where I too feel the same. Do I wish that healing this world was easier? Absolutely. Do I wish that the Cataclysm never happened? If it kept the world from dying, absolutely. But there are things we simply cannot change. These were the words my brothers and sisters told me when my mother returned to the Earth. All we can do is forge ahead into an uncertain future and take things as they come." She hesitated for a microsecond. "I am very proud of you as well, my friend. Even though you did not choose to stay with us, you are always welcome here and can call this place a home whenever you need it. Your true home, however, is something you must discover for yourself." Yew smiled and stood up. "I will leave you now. I am giving the Treeminders my permission to allow you back into the Grove whenever you wish." She bowed and walked away.

"Thank you, Leaf Mother."Danni gave Yew a nod and settled back to stare up at the sky through the branches. Maybe I should stay here. But the caravans need me. For a long time Danni sat there, adrift on memories. She wondered what course she should set for herself now, only...there was the Minutemen...and Arthur...why couldn't she have it all? But her practical mind told her Arthur wouldn't want a wastelander who was away with her caravans. Maybe it was too much to think that he cared for her. But surely he did. She decided then- the next time they met, she would ask. She had to know, no matter what that meant.


	17. Le Mort d'Arthur

“Elders of the Brotherhood, respective Knights and Scribes, Squires and Initiates, thank you for coming. Tonight, let us honor those Brothers and Sisters that have been lost, and let us give thanks for those that have been found.” High Elder Rustovich raised his cup. “Semper Invicta,” he said. “Semper Invicta,” echoed the entire Brotherhood, taking a sip of their drinks. “There is a time for speeches but, fortunately, this is not it!”  
Several people laughed. “Enjoy your meal and remember to thank Elder Cross for hosting this gathering. Dig in, everyone!”  
The assembled throng cheered and happily began to eat. All kinds of foods were present: old pre-War food, exotic fruits from far off places, platters of Brahmin meat cooked to perfection, and drinks as far as the eye could see. William was seated beside Elder Cross, Arthur on his left and Diane on Arthur’s left. Most of the crew of the Prydwen had also joined the gathering as well. The ship was still holding position high above the ocean a few miles out from Rivet City, holding only the barest minimum of crewmen needed to keep the ship airborne.  
“I’ll give the High Elder one thing; he sure knows how to work a crowd,” said Arthur, taking a bite of the delicious meat in front of him. William, currently scarfing down his food, said something in agreement, but his mouth was so packed with food no one was really certain what language the Sentinel was speaking.  
Diane pushed her food around on her plate, feeling bored and restless. This tight formal affair was terribly dull. The food was excellent on the other hand and she didn't blame Will for stuffing his face. "Is it good, Will?" She teased. "He certainly can." Diane agreed with Arthur. "Guess I shouldn't get trashed and serenade the entire Brotherhood."

William raised his middle finger to her as he continued to shovel his food down with such enthusiasm one would think food was becoming a rare commodity.  
“I don’t think you have to,” said Arthur, amusement in his voice. High Elder Rustovich, eschewing his calm and easygoing manner, had stood up and begun to drunkenly sing a song about a drunken Scotsman who was very well endowed. Some of the more stodgy members of the Brotherhood looked scandalized, but the majority of people, Elder Cross included, seemed to enjoy it. They were banging their fists and tapping their feet and their glasses along with the rhythm of the song. Diane snickered and now full of wine and cheer sang along, familiar with the song and by its end was teary eyed with laughter.  
“RING DING DIDDLE-DIDDLE-I-DE OH! RING-DING-DIDDLY-I-OH LAD I DON’T KNOW WHERE YA BEEN BUT I SEE YA WON FIRST PRIZE.” The entirety of the Brotherhood sat at multiple tables erupted into applause and cheering. Arthur joined in, very much enjoying himself. William, on the other hand, had finally swallowed his food. He was staring at the High Elder with something akin to suspicion and distrust. Diane's smile fell when she saw Will's expression.  
"Oh Will." She said in a wheedling tone "come on have a drink with me." Tongue out she served herself some more wine.

Will looked at her. “I’m fine, thanks Diane.” He smiled at her, but it was a forced smile, nothing at all like his usual cheeky grin. Arthur had no such reservations and was helping himself to a fourth glass of wine. He had to admit that the fermented Punga juice was absolutely delicious.  
“I heard that wine used to be made with something called a ‘grape’. I’m guessing they didn’t survive the radioactive fallout from the War. This Punga juice on the other hand...wow.” Already he was feeling wonderfully lightheaded. “Loosen up, Will! We’re having fun, after all. There’s no need to look so dour.” Will turned to look at him.  
“I’m sorry, sir. I’ve never really been one for parties.” This was an outright lie as he had relished every single party thrown in Vault 101, but he dared not voice his suspicions to anyone, especially since no one would believe him. He forced another smile and the turned to look at the High Elder. His sixth sense was tingling in the back of his mind as he watched Rustovich talking with some of the Knights. Some of the Elders, he noticed, were casting dark looks at Arthur and Diane. What are you up to, Rustovich?

Diane's cheeks were flushed from drink. This would hurt tomorrow but she didn't care. She didn't notice the looks but draped an arm over Arthur's shoulder "Good to see you cut loose, my king."  
Arthur looked at her. “That’s not how you address your commanding officer, young lady,” he said, a noticeable slur in his words. “I should put you in the brig or paddle your backside.” He slapped a hand down on the table for emphasis. He turned to look at her and smiled. “It’s a little loud out here, Diane. Wanna go somewhere a little quieter?” He had a perfect place in mind. The tower that held one of the AA guns was always empty. Arthur had explored every nook and cranny of the Citadel when he was a boy. Diane smirked then groaned appreciatively.  
"Yeah I need to clear my head a bit." She followed him still feeling a bit lost especially in her drunken haze. "I was hoping you would show me around."

“I’d love to,” said Arthur. He led her thru hallway after hallway, up flights of rusted metal stairwells until finally they arrived at the AA tower. He opened the door and led her inside. In front of the two massive turrets there was a depression where maintenance workers would go to service the gun. It also doubled as a great lookout spot with a beautiful view of the Wasteland.  
“Well here we are. I used to come up here during nights off when I was a boy. I’d sit up here for hours and wonder what was beyond the Citadel walls.” He smiled at Diane, looking into her eyes. He was looking her right in the eyes and this wasn't under scrutiny-Diane's throat closed up as she realized what he wanted. How drunk was he? No. She would not indulge this. He would regret it. But he was handsome and his eyes were mesmerizing. No. He was her junior and her brother in arms.

" Weren't you the only kid here? Must have been really lonely." She peered out onto the barren landscape then back to Arthur.  
“Yeah I was. While I wanted other people my own age to interact with, I don’t know if I’d say I was lonely. Sarah never really treated me like a kid. She always made me feel like I was part of the Brotherhood. My position in the Lyon’s Pride was honorary, sure, but I was one of them.”  
"I hope you don't feel lonely now. I hope you come to think of the Minutemen as your dysfunctional but well meaning family."  
He leaned forward and kissed her forehead and she made a little mewl of appreciation. He reddened slightly and stepped back from her.  
“You are..truly special, Diane. Don’t you ever forget it.  
Arthur went up to her and put both hands on her shoulders. “In another life, Diane..I would not hesitate to ask for your hand.”  
She winked at him then pretended to consider a marriage alliance between them with complete seriousness.  
"On the other hand joining our forces would be a good move." Then she playfully bumped him with her hip. "We could get married now!" Diane laughed. "I'm kidding. I think I'm a little too intense for you, Arthur. Besides I've seen the way you look at Danni. I think she's a little more your speed. "  


Arthur held out a hand to steady her. “I suppose a formal signature of an alliance between the Minutemen and the Brotherhood would be the proper thing to do. I no longer have the authority to do that. Once we return to Sanctuary, I will speak to Elder Danse. ”  
Diane dissolved into giggling- of course she'd been found out.  
"Oh Danse! I miss him so MUCH." She held out her arms as far as they would go. "THIS MUCH! Well a lot more. " Then she wrapped her arms around herself in a self embrace and tittered.  
“Intense maybe. Danni..” Arthur mused. I don’t know how Danni feels. I’m afraid to ask. I care for her, that much I’m sure of.”  
"Oh that is so sweet! But you have to tell her, that's the only way you'll know." She gaped at him. "You mean you didn't tell her before we left!? Arthur!" she whined at him.  
He sighed.  
“No, I didn’t tell her. Perhaps I should have. If she were here, I’d tell her. Will said he waited years to tell his childhood friend that he loved her. I don’t want to make that mistake.” Then he changed the subject. "You and Danse."  
Now she sighed.  
"I know it's not allowed. But it'd be different between him and me...if...if it doesn't work out he'd still be my..." Diane canted her head searching for the correct word. Best friend seemed too weak for her bond with Danse. "I don't know if he even feels the same way. I just know being away from him is like...worse than torture." She frowned at him. "We've both had to give up a lot to protect those under us. We...deserve happiness. You know Will asked me why I dote on you so much. Well... I thought maybe...everyone expected you to do great things but didn't give a damn whether or not you were even happy."

Arthur smiled, legs dangling over the drop from the tower. “Everyone I’ve ever known expects me to be as great as Roger Maxson was. For so long I’ve only been focused on my family legacy and haven’t given any thought to my future. I don’t know if I’m truly the savior of the Brotherhood. I never wanted to be. All I wanted to be was what Sarah had trained me to be; a good soldier. After meeting you and going through everything I’ve gone through...I’ve been thinking more and more about my future. I don’t care whether or not the Maxson legacy lives on or not. I just don’t care. All I care about is living up to the expectations Sarah had for me.”  
"And you've surpassed those expectations. You've been a great soldier and a leader. Maybe my input doesn't mean much. I was expected to be...nothing. End up like my mother, a drug addict with a passel of bastard children. I just kind of...drifted along with no direction. Then I met Nate. " she smiled.  
He yawned. “I just want to do something good for this world and the people in it. Sanctuary is the beginning of that new world.”  
"You would have loved Nate. He was a soldier too and under all that discipline he was kind and smart and funny. God, he was so funny. I think he'd be proud of what I've done. I did...what I thought he would do. The Institute was supposed to be my legacy but keeping all that helpful technology to just that underground facility? No. Nothing will change if we kept to ourselves. Humanity is worth saving. If we can convince others to act outside just their own interests we can rebuild not just the Commonwealth or DC we can rebuild the entire world."  
Arthur and Diane had stayed for a few more hours and talked while the party below wound down. Eventually, both of them went to bed after embracing one another again. Despite how drunk Arthur was, talking with Diane and meeting the High Elder did a lot to assuage his troubled mind.  


The headache that greeted Diane the next morning was worse than anything she'd experienced during her college days. Her mouth felt gluey and it took her far too long to locate her glasses and put them on. Finally she made her way to the mess hall groaning and squinting and everyone until she found a can of water and drank it like she hadn't had anything to drink in a week. Arthur woke the next morning with a slight hangover, but happier than he had been in quite some time. He felt that he could conquer the entire world were he so inclined. He was whistling as he made his way to the mess hall. He was ready to face the Council of Elders and defend his actions in the Commonwealth. Maybe he could finally get back to the way things were supposed to be and continue leading his people as Elder.  
The bright lights made Diane's head throb as a reminder that she was definitely too old to be acting like this. She vaguely remembered going off alone with Arthur and for the briefest moment was horror struck. But they had only hugged. Thank God. She sat down at the table her eyes half-open, too tired to keep a weather eye for any nosy paladin who might chastise her for not being alert.

Arthur spotted Diane and made his way over to her and sat down beside her, pulling a water towards him and setting it next to her.  
"Drink. It'll help a bit. Have some food too, get something in your stomach." He smiled at her. Diane groaned at his suggestion but complied, nibbling at some potato crisps. Cleansing around bleary-eyed she was glad to see that she wasn't the only one who felt like crap.   
"So when are we supposed to meet with the council..." It seemed that the majority of Knights that wandered into the mess hall looked a little hungover as well. The party the previous night had gone over quite well with the entire Brotherhood judging by the dark shadows under some eyes. Arthur held in his laughter, feeling rather mean-spirited for wanting to laugh at her.  
“I believe the High Elder requested me at 1500 hours today. Gives you enough time to shake the fog out of your brain. A shower might help you feel better. You should also drink some Punga juice. It’ll put a bounce back in your step. I uh..wanted to thank you for last night. I realize we both were tempted to do something stupid, but...thank you, Diane.” He reached out and gently squeezed her shoulder.

She made a face at him. " I'm too old for this shit. I should have known better. Especially today." Yawning she blushed a bit. It did make her feel a little better that she could attract a younger man. " Well I'm glad we didn't mess up our friendship with a drunken mistake. I respect you too much for that- although I am very flattered. I'll get cleaned up once I get something in my stomach.."Arthur smiled.  
"I don't think a stupid mistake would have ruined our friendship. It would have made any future interaction between us extremely awkward, certainly, but we still would have remained friends. I respect and depend on you too much to let unimportant matters such as that to influence how I feel about you."  
" Well you might be right on that account. Plus I know of at least two people who would be very upset with us if they found out." She smiled even through her throbbing head and queasy stomach. As far as she knew Arthur had never known a woman- she certainly didn't want his first time to be with a woman 10 years his senior and his sister in arms to boot. Surely he could have anyone and there was something sweet about him waiting for the right one to come along.  
"Say have you seen Will? He seemed kind of troubled last night."  
He paused, considering her question. "You know, now I think on it, I didn't see Will at the party when I was on my way to the barracks. I've no idea where he goes and yes..yes he was certainly troubled. I can't even think why he would be."  
She laid her head on the table peering at him curiously. "Well if you'll help me up maybe we should go look for him."

Arthur laughed. "Don't act all arthritic on me now. You're not yet as old as my Aunt Sandra." He stood up and looped one of her arms around his shoulders and gently lifted her from her seat. "How about I go look for him and you lay back down? I can probably find him on my own." He knew he had to give her the choice of going back to sleep if she wanted.  
"That would be just heavenly. You'll come fetch me when it's time for you to meet with the council, right?" She rose with an arm around him.  
"You know I will." He led her back to her room and gently deposited her into her bed, leaning down to kiss her forehead again. "Remember, small sips of water, okay?" He pulled a blanket over her and left her room and went to find William.

Arthur had found William coming back to the Citadel. William had told Arthur that he had business elsewhere but refused to say where.  
"It's almost time for your inquiry, sir," said William. Arthur nodded.  
"I'm much less hesitant to attend because both you and Diane are here. You are both honorable people and I am privileged to call you my friends." Will smiled.  
"I appreciate you saying that, sir."  


Diane slept poorly but was grateful for the dark and quiet. Needless to say the men intruding on her rest was a mood breaker. She'd been lazily daydreaming about Danse, wondering how he was doing but snapped back to reality as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Well boys, let's get this over with."  
Strolling past them she gave each of their hands a reassuring squeeze in turn, head high even if it was throbbing still. Both men returned the hand squeeze as they made their way to the inner Bailey conference room. Inside of the room there was a circular table that ran all the way around the center of the room, broken by a gap to allow someone to stand in the middle. All the Elders of the Brotherhood of Steel, minus Danse, were there with Rustovich sitting at the head of the table. The crimson-armored Praetorian Guard were standing in the corners of the room, completely silent and still. Rustovich stood up when the three entered.  
“Aaah Arthur, we’ve been waiting for you. Take your place in the middle, there’s a good fellow.”  
Rustovich’s eyes flicked to Diane and William, narrowing infinitesimally when he looked at the latter. Will stared right back at Rustovich until the man smiled and looked back at Diane. “Miss McKagan, ordinarily I’d ask you to leave but since you’re friends with Arthur, I suppose you may stay. Praetor-Corporal, bring two extra chairs for our guests, hmm?” One of the Praetorian left the room and returned with two rickety chairs which were set down away from the table.

 _Danse ought to be here._ She thought. "I'm here on Knight Maxson's request. If he wishes me not present I will leave. And if it pleases you, Excellency, _Mrs._ McKagan." Diane said evenly then taking a seat crossed her legs. She hadn't missed the look the High Elder gave Will and telegraphed a question to him by way of a lifted eyebrow. Folding her arms Diane sighed. Surely Danse should have been required to be here and she wondered why he wasn't. Somehow that made her even more apprehensive.

Rustovich smiled at Diane. "Of course you are, my dear." He looked back at Maxson. "Do you want her here, Maxson?" Arthur nodded.  
"Sir, yes sir. She's one of my closest advisors. So is Sentinel McCallan." Rustovich looked at William and smiled, although the smile didn't reach his eyes.  
"Very well then," said Rustovich. "If you both wish to stay, I will allow it." Rustovich made a show of consulting a sheaf of papers in front of him. "Arthur Jonathan Maxson, you have been called to the Citadel to answer charges of insubordination, conspiring to commit treason, disregard of Brotherhood mandates, and collusion with the enemy. How do you plead?" Arthur's eyebrows lowered into a frown.  
"Not guilty, sir."  
Rustovich nodded.  
"Have you an arbiter to protest your innocence before this Council?" Arthur looked at William and Diane.  
"I name Diane Elise McKagan and William James McCallan as my arbiters." Rustovich raised an eyebrow.  
"Typically only one is selected as arbiter, but I will allow two for this purposes of this hearing." Rustovich now spread out his collection of papers before him. "Arthur Maxson, you had taken it upon yourself to divide the East Coast chapter into two smaller chapters; the DC chapter and the Commonwealth chapter, is that correct?"  
"That's correct, sir."  
Rustovich nodded. "What was the mission you had mandated to the Commonwealth chapter at its inception?" Arthur hesitated.  
"....To obtain all pre-War technology and secure Brotherhood holdings in the greater Boston area, sir," he said. Rustovich nodded again. "You had given the same instructions to Sentinel Cross before you had elevated her to Elder, and yet you saw fit to ignore said mandate and instead give away classified Brotherhood technology and training to outsiders. That seems awfully hypocritical, wouldn't you agree?" Arthur flushed but didn't say anything.

Diane rose from her seat. "High Elder, ladies and gentlemen of the Council, if I may. A word?" The assembled Council members nodded as one.   
"You may speak, Arbiter," High Elder Rustovich said, nodding at her and waving her to continue. When she was certain she had the floor Diane proceeded.  
"As I understand it, the allowance of outsiders into the Brotherhood of Steel is a fairly new development. Myself and Sentinel McCallan are proof of this, he and I both being vault dwellers. I'm sure you've read reports on the activities in Boston and thereabouts and you're up to speed. Several men and women under my command -that is to say under my command in the Commonwealth Minutemen- felt camaraderie with the Brotherhood of Steel. As such they were free to join as they saw fit. Fresh blood for the Brotherhood. Capable soldiers as I'm sure Knight Maxson and Sentinel McCallan will agree. If you are saying the Minutemen are outsiders, then I am outside in the cold too for I am their General. May I ask why you'd call this hypocrisy?"

They listened to her speak, nodding, looking rather impressed with Diane's rhetoric. William couldn't help but notice that the look in Rustovich's eyes grew colder and colder as Diane spoke. Alarm bells were jangling quite loudly in his head now and shifted slightly where he sat.  
"You are correct in that the acceptance of outsiders into our ranks is a new development. Only exceptional individuals have been allowed into our ranks, as evidenced by both you and Sentinel McCallan. However, it falls upon the rest of the Brotherhood to continue to procreate to expand our ranks. Knight Maxson's policies were only applicable in his own chapter." Rustovich gestured for her to sit back down while he himself stood up.  
"I call Maxson's actions hypocrisy when they result in the unnecessary deaths of Brotherhood men and women. I call it hypocrisy when there is, in fact, a traitor is in this very room."  
Rustovich sighed and looked forlornly at the assembled Elders. Cross, Diane noted, was looking almost as uncomfortable as William was.  
"Diane McKagan. You are a Vault dweller from Vault 111, yes?" He returned to his seat and consulted his notes. "Born in 2047, entered Vault 111 on October 23rd, 2077 during the outbreak of the Great War. Revived...in 2227, husband is Nathaniel McKagan. Husband was shot to death and child was abducted, went back into stasis and emerged in 2287 due to a critical malfunction of the vault's life support systems..." he mumbled and mumbled, sifting through the papers. "Son's name is Shaun McKagan, Institute Director." The Elders, those in Rustovich's pocket and those that weren't, all muttered to each other, casting dark looks at Diane. "The Institute is a very real threat to all humanity in the Wasteland, and Maxson had tasked himself with the destruction of the Institute and the reclamation of all its technology. Yet, he accepted you into his ranks and quickly you rose to become one of his foremost Knights. You had kept the knowledge of who your son was from your commanding officer and in doing so brought down a horde of synthetic humanoids on the Prydwen, resulting in the deaths of your brothers and sisters and the subsequent crashlanding of the Prydwen, a rather important piece of hardware."

Diane sat down, lacing her fingers atop the knee of her topmost crossed legs- probably the most ladylike body language either of her friends had seen her display. She was smiling too, that false mirthless smile when confronted with ugly truths.  
"It was not my intention to attack the Prydwen. There were those in the Institute who were against my liberation of the synths. I had dispatched a courser unit to locate Elder Maxson and this unit was sent to attack the Prydwen instead. They deliberately disobeyed me. Did I cast my lot in with your enemy? I don't deny that. Yes, I am from Vault 111. And yes, my son was kidnapped, raised by the Institute and eventually became its Director. He has since passed away from cancer and the directorate is led by someone I'm sure you're all familiar with- Dr. Madison Li. Under our supervision she has changed the Institute into a bastion for humanity. It is my hope that within the next few years -within the decade- steps can be taken to clean the fallout from the earth and sky. Baby steps. Though while we sit here and debate people seem to be content to live like animals. The situation with the synthetic humanoids has been dealt with- why destroy all that shiny machinery just because one idiot decided to play God? I convinced Knight Maxson during his tenure as Elder to reconsider- why not utilize the Institute rather than send up more radiation?"  


Arthur's head, which had been lowered while he thought about his next argument, snapped up. Rustovich was about to open his mouth when Arthur interrupted him.  
"Wait. You sent that Courser?" He stood up and turned to face her. "You sent that X6-88 to the Prydwen? I thought the Institute was just making a retaliatory strike against the Brotherhood because of what we had already done." The look in his eyes was one of betrayal and hurt. "It was you? Kells...Squire Williams, Baker, Finnegan..all of those deaths were because of you?" Rustovich hid a vicious smile, disguising it with a sympathetically sad look on his face.  
"It seems that your so-called friends are not really your friends, Maxson." Will, who had so far remained silent, was watching Rustovich, jaw clenched with suppressed anger. _You bastard,_ he thought savagely. Arthur looked back at Rustovich and then back at Diane. He shook his head and sat back down, but his body language told Diane that something had irreparably broken between them.  
"My fellow Elders," began Rustovich, his back to the trio. "You hear the callous disregard of the lives lost due to this woman's duplicity. I ask you now if we want to continue to allow such filth in our ranks." He made eye contact with each Elder. One by one, they shook their heads.  
"I didn't send him to the Prydwen, I sent him to find you. " Diane had to struggle to keep control of her voice. "I told X6-88 to locate you and the others but- it must have been that bastard Ayo going over my head- or maybe even Shaun-" She stood up so suddenly her chair clattered over. "I didn't attack the Prydwen!" Rustovich nodded soberly and then turned back to the three. "Praetor-Captain Jennings, bring her in," he said to one of the Praetorian standing by the door. The soldier saluted and left the room. A few minutes later, he returned leading a struggling woman. William felt the blood in his veins freeze as he saw who it was. Danni, he thought, horrified. Arthur's eyes were wide. "D-Danni?" He looked at Rustovich. "What is this? Why is she here?"

Diane then turned to see the familiar face. "What is the meaning of this?" Immediately all the warmth was stolen from her blood." You get your filthy paws off her, she has nothing to do with this!" She knew her face was naked with emotion and there was no way to hide her surprise to see Danni, who stood there scratched and bruised as she struggled against her captors. Then Danni caught sight of him. "Arthur!"  
Arthur saw how bruised and wounded she was and he stared, incensed, at Rustovich. "YOU did this!" He rose from his chair and was about to lunge at Rustovich before the Praetorian Guard moved forward, assault rifles raised and pointed right at him. Arthur stopped, rage apparent in every line of his body. Danni gasped as the guards raised their rifles at Arthur, bringing up her hands to shield her eyes, certain they would open fire. She heard Diane gasp too and cry "Arthur-" When no shots came Danni lowered her hands.  
"Arthur, don't," said William, speaking in a shaky voice. "It's...it's not Rustovich that found her out. It's my fault." Arthur froze, barely able to believe his ears. He was still reeling from Diane's betrayal and again his world had been turned violently upside down. He turned to look at William, bright blue eyes colder than ice.  
"What?" William found it hard to look back into Arthur's eyes, but he did it anyway.  
Casting an accusatory glare at Will Danni said "Thank a lot!" in her most sarcastic tone. "Can someone please explain what the fuck is going on?"  
Will lowered his head. "In Rivet City, while I was gathering supplies...I saw her there. I..I warned against staying in the Capital Wasteland..one of the Praetorian must have seen me and reported back. I...I'm so sorry, sir,"  
"You..why? How.." Diane would never have seen the look of helplessness on Arthur Maxson's stoic face. Arthur looked at Danni. "I.." Rustovich decided that he would nail the final nail in Arthur's coffin.  
"Miss Prower. Were you aware that the deaths of your mother and father weren't an accident?" He pulled out a holotape player and inserted a holotape into it. Maxson's voice came out of the speakers, dictating a mission report.  
"Mission report: August 5th, 2288. I regretfully report that my men opened fire on unarmed civilians in opposition to the Brotherhood's presence in the area. They have been appropriately disciplined, but lives have been lost needlessly. People die in war, but these deaths could have been avoided. It seemed this was a hotbed of a druidic cult calling themselves 'The Reverent'. We had to quickly pull out of the area or else more lives would have been lost. -sigh- God forgive us...end of log." Arthur's face was stony.

"This is a farce!" Diane objected. "How can you be certain the Prowers were even there? Did you get their names? Enoch and Lorena Prower, did you find their bodies? What was done with the bodies!?"  
Danni's face went white. _Mom and Dad were spreading the Thorn,they would have been burned._ She stared at Arthur forlornly. "It's not true...tell me it's not true...! "

Rustovich smiled grimly. William seethed with fury, knowing that if he were to make a move towards Rustovich, fifty bullets would get to him first. _You fucking asshole,_ he thought, too enraged to even speak. Arthur, instead of denying that he had been complicit in the deaths of her parents, looked at Danni and there was regret in his eyes.  
"I...I'm so sorry, Danni..." he hung his head, defeated for the first time in his life.  
Danni exploded at him. "You could at least lie and say they were put down because they were infected! But you just killed them! The men under your command opened fire on unarmed civilians! And what did you do, you slapped them on the wrist! The Prydwen went down because of Diane, what does she deserve? What does it take for you to understand? "She started for him tears pouring down her cheeks, teeth bared. "You son of a bitch!" But she was checked by the guards. "Let me go! LET ME GO! You lied to them, Arthur! You lied to your leaders, you lied to ME!" All the fight went out of her and she sat down on the floor flanked by the Praetorian guards, sobbing harder than she thought she was capable. All her grief poured out at once in a flood. She was going to be sick. She was going to faint.  
Rustovich looked down at Arthur and then turned to face the Council.  
"My fellow Elders," he began gravely, "it seems that we were mistaken in granting young Maxson the rank of Elder. Perhaps it would have been better to promote someone a little...older." The Elders, minus Cross and a few others, all nodded. "However, I do not believe he deserves to be executed." This time, all the Elders were in agreement. Killing Maxson would only make him a martyr. "Arthur Maxson, as High Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel, I hereby strip you of your rank and banish you from the Brotherhood of Steel for the rest of your natural life. You are forbidden under pain of death to step foot in any Brotherhood holdings. You have twenty-four hours to leave the Citadel."  
He turned to look at Diane, not quite able to disguise the look of triumph in his eyes. "Diane McKagan, death is...well. Far too merciful for the likes of you." He turned to look at the Praetorian. "Praetor-Captain Jennings, take a squadron of your men and go to Sanctuary and secure it. Kill anyone who resists." 

"Danni- Arthur don't listen to this- who profits? " Diane said flexing her hands as the Praetorian Guard closed in. "Rustovich! " She roared at him. "Not with ten thousand men could you take Sanctuary! My men will rally and bring me your head! " Diane growled. She did not submit to her capture with grace- she howled like a banshee the entire time and screamed dire curses upon the guards, the entire Brotherhood and especially Rustovich. "I WALKED THIS EARTH BEFORE ANY OF YOU WERE BORN! I saw this country turned to ash! I survived centuries with the machines you're so afraid of! Look at my face! LOOK AT MY FACE! It's the last thing you'll see before you die! Rustovich! DO YOU HEAR ME!? SIC SEMPER TYRANNIS! THUS ALWAYS TO TYRANTS! "  
Elder Cross, seething, stood up at last.  
"SIR! I must protest! You can't do this!" Rustovich looked at one of the Praetorian. The man approached the Elder and struck her in the back of the head, sending her unconscious body slamming to the ground. "This inquiry is adjourned."  
"Will!" Danni cried out. "Will! Do something! Don't let them take Sanctuary-" _Sturges, Preston, Mickey...Danse...! They'll fight until their last breath._ Seeing Elder Cross fall, she tried to crawl to her in the tumult. "Elder Cross...!"Danni caught one last glimpse of Diane before the guards took the General into custody. _I'll find some way to free you._ Danni thought, turning to the unconscious Elder. She wished she could rouse her and put an end to this but what was two or three words against Rustovich going to do?  
Arthur didn't register any more of the conversations taking place around him. The foundations of belief that made him who he was had been destroyed. He felt completely lost for the second time in his life and he didn't see a way out of this situation. He had failed everyone who had ever counted on him. Sarah would be in tears if she could see him now. As chaos erupted around him, he stood up, looked around at the people assembled there and left without a backwards glance. He didn't even go to the barracks to pack anything of his. All he took with him was a single pistol and the clothes on his back. He walked and walked and walked and finally left the Citadel.   
Will was on his feet, not knowing what to do, not expecting this situation to spiral so completely out of control. Unknown to anyone else, he had smuggled a flashbang grenade into the meeting room with him. A pistol would have been too suspicious, and a grenade was certainly easy to hide. Danni called out to him and he looked at her and then Rustovich.  
"With all due respect, sir," he said, voice dripping with hate. "Fuck you." He pulled the grenade out and pulled the pin, shielding his eyes as the flash blinded everyone in the room, William making his escape in the chaos. Danni turned to Will just in time for him to deploy the flash bang bringing up her arm so she was not blinded.  
"STOP HIM!" screamed Rustovich as the knights tried to find their bearings.  
Danni felt a surge of triumph as Will escaped. _He can warn Danse, at least. Unless they catch him. Then he's a dead man._ She met Rustovich's gaze. "What happens to me? Am I to be put aside now that you're done with me?"  
Rustovich smiled, inhaling and then slowly exhaling. He then became aware that Danni was speaking to him. "No, I'm afraid not, my beautiful little flower. I think I'll keep you around as insurance in case Maxson gets any cute ideas." Danni scowled at him.  
"Insurance. That's what I thought." Rustovich turned to the remaining Praetorian. "Escort her to the brig and then shoot down that vertibird."  
"No!" she cried, struggling as two of them took Danni and frogmarched her out.  
Her heart pounded madly. _Will...oh please God...Earth Mother....whatever! Please get him somewhere safe._ But Arthur was still out there. Would they really let him walk? _I have to get out of here. I have to find him- we have to do something...!_  


William was racing pellmell along the corridors. He thanked the powers that be that he left his vertibird out in the Bailey. He heard the telltale signs of pursuit from the Praetorian and doubled his speed. He was about to enter the cargo hold when a bullet tore through his leg. Reeling with pain, he dropped himself into the pilot seat and spun up the engines even as more bullets ricocheted off the hull of the craft. The vertibird lifted off and took off back to the Prydwen, the former DC Sentinel radioing ahead to Lancer-Sergeant Tanner that the Brotherhood of Steel had fallen and that they were to immediately return to Sanctuary airspace. He didn't see the two enemy craft behind him because he was in so much pain. His radar began to urgently twitter an alert at him before two cruise missiles soared past his craft, barely missing him.  
"Lancer-Sergeant Tanner, this is Sentinel William McCallan. I'm under attack and I don't think I'll make it back to you. Elder Maxson has been banished from the Brotherhood and High Elder Rustovich has taken over. He intends on taking control of Sanctuary. Your orders are to immediately return to Sanctuary airspace and secure the town and ready the defenses." He swerved in the air and took off over the ruins of DC, heading in some random direction. There was no response from the radio.  
"Tanner! Tanner, come in!"  
"We hear you, McCallan." Came a woman's voice. Will sighed relief." Follow us back to the Prydwen for an immediate debriefing."  
"Roger that." The three ships returned to the Prydwen and the massive airship began to slowly revolve in the air, heading back towards Sanctuary.


	18. Gimme Shelter

ACCESS DENIED: INSUFFICIENT SECURITY CLEARANCE.

Danse frowned. He knew that only the Elder had the proper credentials to access the secure network that allowed the Elders to communicate, but he couldn't think why he wouldn't have access. He thought to himself. _Arthur was on his way to DC to meet with the High Elder..but if my security clearance was revoked..._ He stood up, just in time for a garbled radio transmission to come through the terminal.  
"Sanctuary...Maxson is...they're coming for you...can hear this, Rustovich is...be trusted. Danse....-Callan. Maxs-...banished from the Brotherhood! You're all in d-.." the transmission cut out. He paled.  
"Oh god.."  
What had happened to Arthur? Diane? He felt a worm of fear in his mind. He hadn't told her how he felt before she had left...now it was most likely too late. He left the Elder's quarters to go find Preston and Sturges.

Scribe Rodriguez hummed as she raised a hand to rap on the door with the familiar shave-and-a-haircut pattern. "Sir? It's Rodriguez, I came to see if you wanted some tea-" She paused and cupping a hand to her ear listened in. When the door flew open she stood there, a steaming mug in hand. "Sir, what's happening?" Setting the mug on a table she hurried after him. "Elder, what's wrong...?  
Danse started, not expecting her to be there. "Maria, listen to me. Go and find Preston and Sturges and have them meet me in the conference room. Bring Proctors Teagan and Ingram and Quinlan as well. You should come too. I think something's coming for us. Something bad. Now go, double quick!" He looked up at the sky. "I need to make sure everything is secure and everyone that knows how to fight is ready. Defense systems...weapons...supplies.,..barricades.." he muttered to himself, running through a mental checklist. Maria was small and easily overlooked. Had he not been familiar with her, he might have taken her for a squire in the wrong uniform. Her heroic efforts had been forgotten it seemed and she was still just a scribe. Her big brown eyes got larger as he spoke to her. Saluting him she said "Yes, Elder!"and was off like a shot to round up the Proctors. For one so tiny she could make her voice big enough to match the weight of her orders. Teagan hemmed and hawwed but at 'Elder's orders!' he snapped to. Ingram didn't need to be told twice and Quinlan dragged ass. *Like molasses in January, _ay Dios mio..._ ' Maria groaned. But they were there, as ordered.

Danse quickly filled in the Proctors, Scribe Rodriguez, Sturges, and Preston in on what he knew so far. “I’m afraid that Arthur has been banished from the Brotherhood. I don’t know who sent the transmission but I’ve no choice but to act as if the warning were real. Sturges, I’m going to need double duty from all your men. Preston, double weapon drills for all your people. I’ll make sure mine are doing the same. We need to be ready.”  
"You're not saying you think the message was a false alarm." Preston asked in a low voice. He exhaled.  
"We can try to boost the signal from our relay towers, "Ingram said thoughtfully. "Maybe get a hold of the Prydwen en route and tell them they better spill it or they won't get near." Preston stared at her incredulously. Ingram spread her power armored hands. "What? Do you really want them in Sanctuary airspace."  
Danse looked at Scribe Rodriguez. “Maria, you’re the most agile person I know, faster than the rest of us tin cans. I need you to be our scout. You’ll be responsible for reporting on the enemy’s movements. Make sure the watchtowers are fully manned and alert at all times.” He dismissed them all to prepare for the oncoming storm.  
"Yes, Elder!" Maria saluted, fist to her heart. She and Sturges left the room but Preston lingered. "Elder Danse...what did they say about Diane..."  
Danse sighed. "I don't know what it was, Preston, but I have to take the threat seriously. I'd rather expect something bad to happen. It's still unpleasant, but then you'll be prepared for it." He waited until everyone else had dispersed before talking to Preston. "I didn't hear anything about Diane. The transmission cut out multiple times. If Sturges can get the relay working, we'll know more. For now, get your people ready for a fight." He put his hand on Preston's shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. _Diane, you better be all right_ he thought to himself, setting off to help prepare the fighters.Preston said nothing for he knew Danse was worried about the General too. Maybe more so. He always had the sense that there was something more between them. Diane was close to her best friends but with Danse there was an intimacy he'd only seen between couples. If they'd just get it over with. He tipped his hat. "We'll get on it. And don't worry, Elder."

A few weeks had passed since Arthur had left the Citadel for the last time. He had walked and walked, not caring where he was going, not caring about much of anything at all. He had of course scavenged what he could find and carry, but he had been completely broken. _So, this is what’s left of the great Arthur Maxson,_ he thought bitterly as he huddled in the rusted out remains of a bus while rain poured overhead. His meager stores of food and ammunition were not going to last for very much longer. He felt gnawing hunger in his belly but didn’t have the will to eat. He didn’t have the will to do much of anything anymore. He hadn’t eaten for days now and he felt weak and lightheaded. “I’m coming, Sarah,” he murmured, huddling up on the floor of the bus and waiting for death to take him.k.

Outside a group of four halted, slowing their pair of pack brahmin. "Can't expect the brahmin to slog through this muck, let's camp out here. Get the tents up!" Called a voice. Unburdening themselves and their animals they unfolded several tarps to create a pavilion of sorts. A young ghoul man grumbled to himself as he approached the bus.  
"Why do I always have to check the dark places.." Pushing back his straw hat he poked his head inside the door. He froze and turned to call "Miz Rebecca! MIZ REBECCA! COME QUICK ! "  
"Whatchu hollerin' fo', Jesse? "  
Raising a shaking hand Jesse pointed to the man on the floor. Unwrapping her shawl Rebecca revealed her own ghoulified features- red-brown skin, no nose to speak of and bloodshot brown eyes. Pinching his shoulder Rebecca hissed at Jesse which he took as his queue to leave. The unconscious man looked terrible. He was wearing a tattered greatcoat that looked as though it were once fairly impressive, but it was dirty and stained with travel. She scoffed. "Some chem addict sleepin' it off most like." Leaning over him she said "HELLO. Might I inquire as to your presence in disheah location? Are we intrudin' on yo' domicile, sir?"  
"Miz Rebecca-" Jesse warned.  
"Oh hush up, Jesse, go start a fire."  
He didn't so much as move when Jesse entered the bus but he groaned when Rebecca started shouting. "All right, Sarah..m'getting up," he said thickly, trying to rise but lacking the strength and purpose to do so. Rebecca tilted her head, making her blonde hair fall to show half of it was gone. Kneeling beside the man she patted his arm gently.  
"My name's Rebecca, cher. You hungry? 'Course you are, come on sit up an' let me have a look at you." Clicking her tongue in dismay she saw the sword , wings and gears emblem on his shoulder. _Must be Brotherhood deserter._ "Easy now, whatchu doin' here all alone?"

The man groaned. "Just...let me die," he groaned, curling into a ball. "Betrayed...exiled..Brotherhood abandoned me.." he lapsed into a horrible coughing fit. He didn't seem even capable of sitting up. "Who...you?" He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. His eyes sprang wide and he scrambled away from her, letting out a gasp of fear. He took several deep breaths as adrenaline gave him a temporary burst of strength. He sat against the far wall of the bus and waited for his heart rate to settle. "Sorry.."

"Sorry I ain't better lookin'." Rebecca frowned.  
" No no, it's not you. You just-startled me is all." Long ingrained doctrine told him that Ghouls weren't to be trusted. He sighed, wrapping his arms around his knees. Rebecca noticed that his eyes, a bright and piercing blue, held no light in them whatsoever.   
"Brotherhood, yeah? Well dis heah is Rebecca, that was Jesse you saw earlier. Lewis and Elizabeth are outside bound for Rivet City. We're settlin' in for the night you're more'n welcome t'join us. We're wit' Prower Caravans headin' to Boston. I ain't about to poke my nose into a man's business but it goes against my nature to jus' leave you here. " Jesse poked his head back in the door.  
" _Brotherhood_ , Miz Rebecca-" he warned in a hoarse whisper, hugging the doorway leaning to peer at the two in the shadows.  
"You hush up, Jesse. He says he's an exile."  
"Why would they exile anyone?"  
"Do it matter? Is the fire goin'?"  
"Yes'm."  
"Den tend to it! Don't make me get mah belt!" Stamping a foot she made a lunging motion like a cat and Jesse wisely took his leave.

Arthur didn't respond when Rebecca introduced herself or Jesse. However, when Rebecca mentioned the name 'Prower', he felt a dull blow in his gut.  


" "Brotherhood, yeah.." "I'm trying to get away from Boston..but..if you see Danni, tell her...tell her I'm sorry. And give her this.." He took the aster Danni had given him from around his neck and held it out to Rebecca.

The ghoul looked at the aster in his hand and her eyes widened in recognition. "Where'd you get this? You know Danni? I haven't seen her since-" She stood up.  
"Wait now one second, where is Danni? How'd you get- " She gasped. "You must be...Arthur? God almighty, child! Now you have to come wit' us. " She turned to bellow "JESSE! You bring yo' pack and see if some of your clothes'll fit dis child. Can't be goin' around in dem wet clothes, cher, you gon' get sick sure as yo' born. I'm-a go fix supper. I fix you a plate myself an' you eat it." She snapped her fingers at Jesse who appeared like magic, surrendering a bundle of clothing.

Arthur looked up at Rebecca and sighed. "Just leave me," he said dully. "She doesn't want to see me. I murdered her people.." He curled up in a tighter ball and shrank away from the motherly ghoul. "Just give the aster back to her. Tell her to give it to someone who actually deserves her love and admiration." He laid back down upon the ground, even though his stomach snarled with hunger. He felt lightheaded again, and his grief over losing his family and friends brought him ever closer to the warm sleep of oblivion.

The ghouls exchanged looks and Jesse mumbled some excuse before leaving again. "Murdered? Whatchu say murder? I don't believe dat an' I suspect Danni don't neither. An' if you did you need to be a man an' give it back to her yourself, y'heah?" Sorting through the clothing Jesse brought Rebecca growled to herself. "Danni tell me 'bout a man wit' eyes like clear sky, strong an' brave. Mebbe you ain't him after all. All I see is a boy what rather feel sorry fo' hisself, what don't even have de courage t' look her dead in the eye an' say 'I ain't worthy of yo' hand, miss.'." With that, she stormed out.  
Arthur laughed derisively. "Believe what you want. She said as much." He didn't even acknowledge the rest of her words and soon Rebecca left the bus. Jesse poked at the fire while the human couple lounged nearby, a blanket around them. The woman had bright fuchsia hair and was heavyset and pink cheeked, the man broad with a long beard with a few threads of silver.  
"Picking up more strays?" the woman chuckled.  
She got a growl from Rebecca by way of reply. The smell of cooking radstag wafted all the way to the bus, temptingly. Jesse inhaled. "Smells good."  
"Just watch, he'll come running." The pink haired woman nodded sagely.  
Arthur was tempted to crawl out of the bus and away from everyone else but the smell of radstag set his stomach growling. "Food.." he muttered to himself. He crawled out of the bus and crumpled to the muddy ground. His hands squished through the mud as he crawled along towards the fire. He must look like quite the sight, filthy unkempt hair and scraggly beard. 

"Well there he is!" Elizabeth beamed. She nudged her husband "Go help him, Lewis." Rising, Lewis and Jesse went to Arthur and helping him to his feet set him in a lounge chair. Surrendering the blanket Elizabeth frowned at Arthur's condition. "Say, I've got my tools with me, how's about tomorrow I clean you up a bit? No charge!" She smiled at Rebecca. "I told you the smell would bring him running."  
Arthur shook his head. "I appreciate your offer, but..it'd be best if no one recognized me. Just...if you have a piece of twine, I'll tie my hair back.."  
"Let him set a minute, Miz Liz." Rebecca said.  
Handing him a plate loaded with grilled radstag and tatos with a side of insta mash Jesse grinned "Rebecca's a great cook. So...why'd the Brotherhood exile y-" he yelped as Rebecca smacked the back of his head with her long spoon, sending the other two into a fit of laughter until a glare from the ghoul woman silenced them.

He opened his eyes and looked at Jesse. "It..I.." He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it.." He looked away from everyone.  
"Thank you," he said quietly to both Lewis and Jesse, giving them a nod of thanks. He accepted the blanket with another quiet 'thank you' and huddled in it. He took the plate of food and began wolfing down pieces of radstag with almost indecent enthusiasm. Arthur hadn't eaten much in weeks and this was badly needed nourishment to his starved body. The food sent strength through his exhausted arms and legs and he finally finished his food, leaning back and closing his eyes. "Haven't eaten at all in days.."  
"You've just been wandering around out here by yourself?" Jesse asked.  
Fishing in her bags Elizabeth said "The Brotherhood's been extra pushy lately." She said, then tsk'd. "It's a rat's nest. Here." Taking a comb she worked out the tangles and tied his hair back. It made him look all the more handsome, even if he looked like he had just crawled out of the mud.  
"Just yesterday Brotherhood demanded provisions." Lewis put in sourly. "We've been avoiding them like the plague. They stirred up a pack of ferals we'd so carefully avoided, shot them down and acted like we should lick their metal asses."  
"And then somebody killed a feral with my good scissors." Liz said pinching his cheek.  
"Yeah that was awesome." Jesse grinned.  
Liz paused, then conceded. "Yeah it really was."  
"I.." Arthur wanted to say he was sorry for failing, sorry for not being good enough to stop Rustovich, but he realized that he had to leave Arthur Maxson behind. No one could ever know his identity or else the High Elder would most certainly send his soldiers after him.  
Shrugging, Elizabeth sat back down. She, Lewis and Jesse settled in talking and laughing. Jesse produced a pack of cards and they played a few hands of caravan and blackjack -Liz beating them mercilessly at nearly every hand- while Rebecca cleaned up. Arthur huddled in his chair, watching the three.  
"I can help you, ma'am," he said quietly.  
"I appreciate the help, sugar." Rebecca said at last. "Now ya'll get some sleep, we still have a ways to go before we get to Rivet City." She tilted her head at Arthur. "You're welcome to come with us as I said. Could always use an extra gun to protect our wares. Folks always gossipin' up a storm. You can find your way, cher. Mebbe you can find Danni. Last I hear she said she was gon' visit Megaton."  
The others bedded down for the night but Rebecca stayed awake for night watch, an enormous sniper rifle that would give Diane's Ennui a run for its money, with the words l _aissez le bon temps rouler!_ painted on the stock resting across her lap.

Arthur thought about denying her offer, but...he supposed that he had to make a new life for himself and forget the old one. However, he wasn't eager to go anywhere near the Citadel as Rustovich's people would still be looking for him.  
"She's not at Megaton," he said miserably. "She...she's being held prisoner at the Citadel. If I go anywhere near there, I'll be killed. If I can find her and..say I'm sorry..then I'll be happy. She can live her life...I'll make a new one." He sighed. _Damn you to the darkest depths of hell, Rustovich,_ he thought angrily.  
Standing the rifle on its stock Rebecca sat alert, cross legged with her hand on the barrel.  
"Prisoner? " She sighed heavily. "Why would de Brotherhood do that? I swear they is the devil. " Shaking her head she frowned. "It weren't like when dat Lyons man were in charge. " she smiled at him weakly. "Good night, cher."  
"Good night, Rebecca.." he went into a tent and laid down, taking the aster necklace from around his neck and staring at it for a few hours, idly turning it over in his fingers. It would have to do for the rest of his life, because once he knew Danni was safe, he'd be gone for good. The rain continued to fall in soft patters and Rebecca sat there, praying silently for Danni's safety and Arthur's peace of mind.  


Arthur had tossed and turned for a few hours before realizing that no sleep would come to him now. He was too keyed up and miserable for his body to even consider the idea. He emerged from his tent and went to join Rebecca's watch, his scavenged pistol in hand. Truthfully, he was in more danger of hurting himself than anyone else with how damaged the weapon was; he doubted it could even shoot straight, but it was all he had.  
"I'm never going to be able to sleep knowing someone else is uncomfortable," he said, taking a seat behind Rebecca so he could watch her blind spots.  
"You a good boy." She smiled. "So you sweet on Miss Danni, yeah?" Rebecca winked at him. "'Bout time she settled down. I done told her and told her 'you find a nice man, stop all this runnin' round.' Folks act like settling down means stop enjoyin' life. Not so. You find de one you can run round with, share your burdens and joys. "  
Arthur smiled, really smiled, for what felt like the first time in years. "I care for Danni, yeah," he said, eyes scanning this way and that, ears pricked for any unwelcome sounds. "I guess I'm in the same boat. For so long, I've only ever focused on my...duties and responsibilities. No one ever really cared about my future until I first met Danni. She's still healing from the death of her previous lover, but.." He shook his head, not really wanting to get onto the subject of Hunter. "I don't know she is the one for me, but...I want to tell her I love her, just one last time. After that..I'll be gone for good."  
Rebecca grew somber. Danni didn't shed tears over the men she shared a bed with. Someone must have captured her heart and then shattered it with his passing.  
"Listen, cher. If its de real thing, you don't just leave. Didn't nobody tell you nothin' about women? You go mutterin' 'I think you mighty fine miss' and she ain't gon' give you no more thought than she gives de sunrise or blowin' wind. She ain't gonna chase after you, no woman worth her salt is gon' chase a man full of doubt who can't look de world in the face an' say 'I ain't licked yet'. When I saw you in dat bus I say 'here's a man wit' his whole life in front o' him and he actin' like he's licked.' " She turned to face him. "Is you licked yet?"  
“It sure feels that way,” he murmured. “I’ve lost..more than I ever thought a person could lose. But I’m still alive so, no. I suppose I’m not ‘licked’ yet.” He fell silent again. “I used to think Ghouls were just monsters that deserved to be put down. But you..” he looked at her again. “You’re no monster. A monster wouldn’t have pulled me off that bus. A monster would have just left me there to die, or would have killed me as soon as she saw me.” He took a deep breath. “There are some things that are going to change.” He squared his shoulders.  
She saw the fire there in his eyes, and Rebecca nodded approvingly. "Well us ghouls, we ain't pretty. Sometimes we go feral so I understand folks not givin' us de time o' day. Things are gettin' better, surely. But remember you take dat kindness an' you pay it forward, y'heah? De ferals, you put em down quick like. Dey was once human like you. Once had pretty smooth skin an' dey whole lives ahead of 'em. "  
“We have to find Danni. If she’s still being held captive at the Citadel, I’m going to break her out. I’ll need a plan.” He smiled at her. “And a few people crazy enough to storm the Brotherhood’s headquarters in DC. Know where I can find some?”  
She paused to rub her chin. "Folks crazy 'nuff to break into de Citadel. Dat gon' take a whole lotta caps. I still gotta see Lewis an' Liz off to Rivet City. You keep a low profile an' yo' ear to de ground, cher. Dere a lot of no counts round dese parts who'll try an' catch you an' hurt you 'cause you was Brotherhood. You help Jesse an' me protect dis caravan we figure somethin' out. Deal?"  
Arthur nodded. “Thank you, Rebecca. You saved my life and you gave me something to hope for again. The least I can do is protect the caravan.” He hesitated and then embraced her. He quickly let go and cleared his throat. “Get some sleep. I’ll take the night watch. Strangely enough...I don’t feel like sleeping now.” He chuckled, marveling at the sound. He didn’t think he would ever laugh again. The old ghoul yawned which came out a yelp when the young man hugged her.  
"Dat's enough for me, petit." She smiled at him. The rifle still at her side Rebecca retired to her tent. _Lance would be his age by now_ she thought sadly. Then closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the world before her future was set on fire.

The smell of cooking food was better and more effective than any alarm. Rebecca had a knack for cooking as Jesse had said, and he'd eaten all kinds of awful things to quiet his complaining stomach. While they broke their fast Jesse talked excitedly to Arthur about this and that, then stopped himself embarrassed. He'd never known many others his own age and being a ghoul nobody really liked to talk to him. Or worse, they told him to shut up or threw things. He helped 'Miz Rebecca' with the brahmin, as they were just like cows and he grew up on a farm where they raised prized cattle. Elizabeth again offered to at the very least tidy up Arthur's beard and Lewis shook his head at her, smiling.  
Once packed up the group set its course to Rivet City and by Jesse's estimation at this pace with no trouble they could reach it by late afternoon. They could have gotten there quicker if the rain hadn't delayed them. Arthur has found Jesse to be quite a likable fellow. He chatted with Jesse, feeling quite at ease around the two ghouls, something that was still a pleasant surprise. He had made a point to take some ash from their campfire and rub it into his hair and beard, making him look far older and grizzled than he really was. The less I look like Arthur Maxson, the better, he thought to himself as they neared the beached aircraft carrier.  
There was a bit of trouble though when a pack of ferals stumbled out of their hiding place and decided to have fresh meat for breakfast. Rebecca with her sniper rifle quickly said a prayer of sorts and put them down. The rest of the way was easy, full of laughter but Rebecca admonished them to not make too much noise and after Jesse's encouragement she took up a song or two in a voice oddly at variance with her appearance, pure and sweet with only a slight ghoulish rasp. She even giggled when Arthur complimented her singing. Rebecca did not giggle. She cackled at best but here she was behaving like a teenage girl brushing away the flattery.  
“You’ve quite the lovely singing voice, Rebecca. You remind me of...an old friend of mine” he had said during one day of traveling. He wondered what had happened to Diane. Had she been killed? He was surprised to find out that he missed her deeply. He knew she hadn’t willingly betrayed him. Shaking his head, he pushed those melancholy thoughts away to deal with at a later time.  
Already he was planning on overthrowing Rustovich, but he knew he needed an army. He had found that he loved the freedom of the open air. There was a certain magic about it to one who had been rigidly disciplined and raised in an environment where personal time was extremely limited. He saw the occasional Raider gang during their time on the road, and he had politely asked Rebecca if he could borrow her sniper rifle, citing the unreliability of his scavenged pistol as a reason to use it. He demonstrated his accuracy by perfectly relieving the Raiders of their brain matter.  
The other three froze in stunned silence when Rebecca willingly let Arthur borrow The Big Easy. Big it was, easy it was certainly not. How a frail old ghoul woman wielded it with surgical accuracy was unknown to them. Rivet City welcomed them and after one last big dinner they parted ways with Lewis and Liz amidst hugs and kisses and shaking hands, encouraging them to feel free to drop by any time.  
Arthur had found that he didn’t want to part ways from Lewis and his wife, but he knew their paths would diverge eventually. He shook hands with Lewis and gave Elizabeth a gentle squeeze. “Take care of yourselves,” he had said before parting.  
"I hope you find Danni." Elizabeth said.  
"Don't hesitate." Lewis warned " If I'd hesitated I'd never have gotten with Liz." He squeezed her for emphasis.  


Jesse wanted to stay longer and Rebecca finally caved, though she said only because trading their goods would take some time. After a while he set off to check on the brahmin and Rebecca pressed a can full of bottlecaps into Arthur's hands. "You get a cut of de profits too, cher. Should be more than enough fo' a change o' clothin' and a better gun, whatever else you need. " She sighed lightly.  


Arthur had only been in Rivet City twice in his life, and both of those times were under Sarah’s supervision. “I..you didn’t have to do that, you know,” he said quietly. “You saved my life. If anything, I should be paying you back.”  
But I want to do it." Rebecca smiled. She contented herself with browsing pretty clothes. She could afford them now but left them to the young smooth skin girls.  
There had been one dress that had caught Rebecca's eye. Her heart sank as it was taken down and packed up. So when Arthur smiling pressed it to her arms telling her to indulge herself every now and again she was so delighted she almost kissed him. With tears in her eyes she said " _Merci!_ "  
He may not have known Rebecca long, but he knew that once her mind was made up it stayed made up. He gave her another quick hug and then went right to Flak ‘N Shrapnel’s to purchase some weapons. He decided on a standard 10mm pistol and a sniper rifle. After looking them both over, he decided they were in decent enough condition, and he could always take them to a repair bench. He purchased a generous amount of ammunition for both weapons and had some caps left over to buy new clothing. He smiled to himself as he picked up a set of Wastelander fatigues.  
Speaking of girls there were a few young women around. Jesse watched them, sighing lightly- of course no smooth skin girl would ever look his way they were all looking at Arthur. "So what's she like?" He finally asked Arthur as they went to go pack up the Brahmin.  
He then turned to smile at Jesse. “She’s amazing. Redheaded with a temper to match it. Fiercely protective with the most intense stare. I don’t mind saying that I am so very in love with her but...I’ve been afraid to tell her. I’m not afraid anymore and I’m going to tell her when we see her.” When, not if, he thought to himself.” Arthur was aware of the staring, but he was impervious to it now; it no longer bothered him. “My old friend had a relationship with a ghoul. She did love him but understood they couldn’t be together. Don’t give up hope because of the way you look, Jesse. What matters is who you are.” He clapped Jesse on the shoulder.  
  
Jesse smiled at them as Rebecca lay the dress across herself, playing with the hem swishing it this way and that.  
"Ooh I like red hair." He said trying to picture such a goddess. He knew about that sometimes not often ghouls and smooth skins got together. However when Arthur mentioned they couldn't be together he automatically assumed because one of them was a ghoul. Even before he became a ghoul Jesse was so nervous around girls.  
At best they would treat him like a little brother. He had no charm or game or whatever it was that attracted women to him and he got so tired of being told to just be himself. He sighed. He was only a country bumpkin turned ghoul and without Rebecca he would still be living in squalor in a ditch. "That's nice. That's real nice." Jesse said in genuine admiration and more than a lot of envy.  
"Jesse here is the most romantic ghoul I ever met. If only he weren't so shy." Rebecca teased. Jesse folded his arms.  
" Well we can't all be the lantern-jawed handsome blue-eyed smooth skin like certain people present. And don't be repeating nonsense about that it's what on the inside that counts."  
"Well it is." Rebecca countered.

Arthur smiled at Rebecca. “You’re welcome,” he said. He turned to Jesse. “My mentor always told me that what makes a man a man isn’t what he looks like; it’s what he carries in his heart that defines who he is. Let me tell you that looking attractive isn’t as enjoyable as you think. I’ve never liked being stared at and I’m even less than comfortable at being stared at like a piece of meat.” He shuddered, remembering Mickey’s hankering after him.  


"Being a looker ain't gonna solve all your problems. Is plenty of folks who pretty on de outside and when you get to the inside dey ugly. " Rebecca clarified. Jesse lapsed into sullen silence. "I see you put so much care and devotion into your Brotherhood I 'spect you to do de same in every aspect of your life." Rebecca said. " Dey plenty of things worth fightin' an' dyin' fo'- family is one of dem. Not jus' yo' blood kin but dem you call family. De family you choose. Don't you fret none, cher. We gon' make things right."


	19. Adrift

The Wasteland was as it ever was long stretches of nothing and the only excitement was life-threatening peril. There were never in want of food and anything they thought they could be tired of Rebecca found a way to make it interesting again. For example 3 days of nothing but mole rat for breakfast lunch and dinner would be enough to drive any wastelander crazy but then Rebecca worked her magic. She had been born in the Gulf Commonwealth, in Louisiana specifically. Her husband Patrick had been an oil worker and when his unemployment ran out they were hard-pressed to keep their three children fed.  
Naturally when the bombs fell they couldn't afford to get into a vault and like many others they suffered and scraped by. But her own parents had been poor- she learned to survive from her father and learned how to stretch a meal from her mother. Patrick and her eldest and middle child had succumbed to radiation while she herself became a ghoul.  
"De third ran off to try to join a Raider gang. Lance always was a hard headed thing. I don't know what exactly happened, but dey found him two days later. " she sighed heavily picking her way across the broken highway with The Big Easy resting across her shoulders. " He was so full of holes we barely recognized him. De sheriff say 'ma'am you don't need to see your boy like dis.' I said 'sir no parent should bury dey child but you let me lay my baby to rest.'"  


They continued along their long journey, having stayed a bit longer than originally intended to let the trio unwind. Arthur was walking next to Rebecca, sniper rifle slung over his back and sidearm always within easy reach.  
“I’m sorry you lost your son, Rebecca. I’m even more sorry you couldn’t make it to a Vault in time although, judging from everything I’ve heard about them so far, it was probably for the best that you didn’t. Apparently, some Vaults were just secret experiments designed to see how people react to certain conditions. Some of the stories I’ve heard are downright chilling.” He told them what he knew about Vault 87 and the FEV experiments that had gone on inside it. She nodded grimly.  
"Oh yeah cher, I've heard some stories. We almost to Megaton, speaking of vaults. Supposedly dere a vault in the mountains nearby. Or dey was."  
_I know of one person who fits that bill,_ thought Arthur, angrily. “The Brotherhood isn’t what it should be; I realize that now. The cancer that has grown inside of it can’t be healed. It has to be destroyed so that it can be rebuilt.” The way Arthur spoke made it sound as though he had been some kind of leader. “Vault 101 is the one you’re talking about. It was damaged in a Raider attack and the residents were forced to evacuate.” He thought of William. _I hope you made it back to Sanctuary, Will,_ he thought. “I’ve never actually been to Megaton. I don’t know what we’ll find when we get there.”  
" I don't like this place." Jesse grumbled. True, most people weren't fond of ghouls there was a reason they had their own cities there was a reason they were outcasts but mostly it was just plain old prejudice. No good reason. Moriarty's Saloon was their first stop.  
" Bartenders are always a good source for gossip." Jesse said. Rebecca jutted out her jaw. She did not like bars not nor did she like the idea of her boys in such an establishment.  
Now in his sixties Colin Moriarty could afford to put up his feet up. With his debts from Gob and Nova paid off years ago he was sitting pretty with a gambling room and bar staffed by lovely women.  
"No ghouls allowed." Said the blonde at the bar tiredly.  
"Well come on, Jesse." Rebecca huffed. " Don't need dis place. You wanna set a spell or ask questions, cher, we'll wait outside." She gave Arthur a nod and led Jesse away by his elbow. Huffing Jesse pressed down his hat and followed her.  
Arthur smiled sadly at Rebecca and Jesse. “I’m sorry. I won’t spend any more time than absolutely necessary.” He went into the saloon and knew right from the get-go that he didn’t like the place. He sat down at the bar. “I’ll have a Nuka-Cola, thank you.”  
After a moment a man came down the stairs buckling his pants his face flushed with anger. " 200 caps and the bitch falls asleep."  
An Irish brogue return from the back office. " You know the rules- no refunds, she doesn't have to be awake for her to finish you off." A pause "Tina get your arse upstairs go throw some water on Sleeping Beauty, I'm busy. Give the gentleman a complimentary blowie and send him off."  
Filling up a bucket from the sink Tina sighed then she caught sight of Arthur "Well hey handsome. Two hundred caps and we can do whatever you want. Cola? Alright just a second-"  
"Tina!" bellowed Moriarty.  
"I'll be right back sweetheart." she assured him and hauling the bucket upstairs disappeared into one of the back rooms . There was a shriek and a cry of 'what the fuck!? Get out!'  
A few minutes later the client went back upstairs with Tina and Danni descended the stairs slicking back hair wet red hair. She went to the bar and said without looking up " Welcome to Moriarty's Saloon what can I get you..." selecting a certain bottle she pulled the cork with her teeth and took a generous swig "There we go. Hair of the dog" She said with a hiss, fanning herself with a free hand.  
He heard distant shouting and ignored it. Prostitution, he thought with disgust. However, he heard something that made his heart stop. That voice...his hands were trembling slightly. _Just stay calm. She’s probably here to rest._  
Snapping the cap off a bottle of Nuka Cola she slid it across the bar to him. "Seven caps."  
It was Danni. Only she looked and moved like a reanimated corpse. Her eyes were narrow slits in dark sunken circles, the left one the odd discoloration of a nearly healed bruise. She stood there and stared at him expectantly. Her eyes were dull, lifeless but her hair was as bright as ever wet though it was it fell past her shoulders now.  
Moriarty waddled out. "Well, you gonna offer your services to the gentleman?"  
"Why don't you service him, you fat fuck..."  
"Danni..." He warned. She sighed and he disappeared in the office again.  
"200 caps for a tumble. Less if you buy me a bottle."  
The liquid inside of the Nuka-Cola quivered in little wavelets because Arthur’s hand was shaking with barely suppressed rage. He stood up, the bottle tumbling from the bar and shattering on the ground, glass shards flying everywhere. He turned his vicious gaze on Tina.  
“Get Moriarty out here now,” he said, his voice low and dangerous.  
Danni barely registered the breaking glass and picking up a rag she wiped down the bar. Tina froze then willed herself to the back office. Moriarty strolled out.  
"What's all the trouble? You come in here order me girls about and now you're breaking glass on me floor." Reaching out a hand he petted Danni on the head. She ignored the caress and continued her cleaning. "There's a good lass. But if I hear you passing out on a client again I'll be charging you for the cleanup." Placing a cigarette in his mouth Tina was at his elbow lighting it with a match.  
Arthur walked up to Moriarty and took the cigarette from his mouth and snapped it in two, dropping the pieces at his feet. “You’re going to forget Danni’s debt. You’re going to let me walk her out of here, no questions and no complaints,” he said, his voice shaking slightly with fury. He was tempted to kill Moriarty where he stood, but he knew deep down that wasn’t the kind of person he was.  
The older man was nonplussed. His mouth stayed partly open after the cigarette was taken and Tina shrank back in fear. " Now why in God's name would I be doing that? This little lass owes me a tremendous amount of caps. What's more is she's making me more money than ever. " Reaching out he continued to stroke Danni's red hair smoothing it out trying to make her look more presentable. "But she'd be doing much better if her blood type wasn't vodka. "  
Arthur swatted Moriarty's hand from Danni and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, slamming him into the wall adjacent to the office door, drawing his pistol and pressing the barrel right between Moriarty’s eyes. He thumbed the hammer on the slide back. “I’m not going to tell you again. Danni and I walk out of here or we start redecorating the walls with your brains. Think very carefully, Moriarty, because I’m just angry enough to pull this trigger. Go and get your things, Danni,” he said, raising his voice so she could hear his very familiar voice.  
Quailing in terror Tina hid in the back room. Silently Moriarty cursed his cheapness for not hiring thugs to take care of a mess like this. It didn't matter- she would pay him back somehow. " Fine the bitch is turning out to be too much trouble- it would be doin' me a favor."  
At last Danni came to herself and she blinked owlishly at him. Her throat burned and she at last said "Arthur...?"  
He stared into Moriarty’s eyes. “If you ever put your hands on her again, I will kill you. If I were you, I’d stay in your hole and never cross paths with me again.” He held Moriarty’s gaze before stepping back, lowering his pistol but keeping it pointed at the man’s chest. “Yes, it’s me. Go get your things and I’ll wait for you here.” He backed up enough so that he could smile at her and still keep Moriarty within his field of vision.  
"Oh so you're the little lost lamb she was looking for all this time." The old barkeep said." You should thank me. At least she made it here and slavers didn't get her-there wouldn't be anything left of her to find, I guarantee it. They'd use her up like an old rag." 

Danni didn't need any further encouragement and in less than 10 minutes she had packed her belongings. Tina looked envious and for a moment Danni stopped consider her "Too bad you've been a cunt otherwise I'd say you could come with us."  
Tina's face turned white- it was true. She'd been the opposite of kind and as far as anybody cared she could be Moriarty's cock sheath for the rest of her life.  
Stealing one of cigarettes from Moriarty's front pocket Danni lit with a match from the bar and turning to Arthur she said "Come on, let's blow this joint."  
Arthur fingered the trigger of his pistol. “You should thank me for not putting some air holes in your head.” He waited until Danni came back down. He rolled his eyes and then took the cigarette from Danni’s mouth and snapped it in half.  
“That’s bad for you,” he said, smiling faintly. He turned to Moriarty and flung the pieces in the man’s face. Before he left, he looked at Tina. “You’re worth more than this,” he said.  
"Hey!" Danni protested as the cigarette was rudely taken from her then burst into laughter probably the first time Moriarty or his last hooker ever heard her laugh. Exiting the saloon she gave them the finger..  


." I tried to find you." Danni said staring into his blue eyes then turned to descend the steps. From somewhere inside her blouse she produced a piece of paper "They locked me up and someone helped me escape, they left this." Her eyes welled with tears and she buried her head in his chest "Will is gone, I don't know what they did to Diane. And Danse and all our friends are-I'm so sorry Arthur, I'm so,so sorry." She began to weep.  
"That must be Danni" Jesse said he started forward to greet her but Rebecca checked him with a hand on his sleeve.  
"Don't spoil it."  
Glancing back at her Jesse frowned- he knew that look "What's the matter?"  
" I got a bad feeling, cher. I can't quite put it into words but I feel like we're about to get tangled up in a big mess."  
Arthur held her while she cried. “Shhh..” he murmured, rubbing her back. He took the note and read it;  


_Go as quickly as you can to the western maintenance closet. There's a service entrance that I have left unlocked and unguarded. Get out of here and find HIM. -S_

S, he thought. His eyes widened. “Aunt Sandra! It must have been her!” He took her by the shoulders.  
“Don’t be sorry, Danni. I should be the apologizing. I lost the will to live and Rebecca and Jesse here saved me. I shouldn’t have abandoned you.” He embraced her again then took her face in his hands. "Did they hurt you?"  
She shook her head though they both knew she was lying. He kissed her forehead protectively. After several moments, he released her and turned to Jesse and Rebecca.  
“I’m sorry, both of you. I should have told you about the circumstances of my exile from the Brotherhood.” He explained about who he was and what had happened. “It was the High Elder, the supreme commander, of the Brotherhood that betrayed me. Hell, he betrayed all of us. He’s planning to bring the entire Wasteland under his control. I’m going to overthrow him, but to do that we need an army. I won’t ask you to put yourself in harm’s way for me. You can walk away and there will be no hard feelings.”  
"Sandra?" Danni asked, confused. "She risked everything for me. She wanted me to find you. And instead you found me. How's that for irony. Rebecca and Jesse?" Peering over his shoulder the ghouls looked on- Rebecca smiled fondly and Jesse waved. Danni smiled shyly and waved back.  


Nearby the brahmin nibbled the grass around the camp. "This is...huge!" Jesse said. "We're not soldiers, though. What can we possibly do?"  
Rebecca nodded sternly.  
"We ain't soldiers, dat's true. But we can supply an army. Whatever you need, I can acquire. But ya'll can't stay here. Whatchu gon' do now?"  
Danni flicked her eyes at Arthur. "She's right. We have to get somewhere safe and plan our next move-" She froze. "Diane...and Danse..." Danni took both of Arthur's hands. "They went to Sanctuary last I heard. They've probably got Diane locked away- Danse...he's smart, he probably surrendered. We have to get back to the Commonwealth."  
Arthur smiled and hugged Danni. She gave him strength. Danni, Rebecca, and Jesse gave him purpose to fight back. “We’ll need to recruit people. Surely there are those around the Capital Wasteland eager to join a cause.” He thought for a moment. “We need some way to get the word out. Galaxy News Radio. Three Dog could get the word out. Problem is it would alert Rustovich.” He looked at Jesse and Rebecca. “We’re going to need guns. Lots of guns. We’re going to have to find some pilots to commandeer some vertibirds. I know there are those in the Citadel who don’t support Rustovich. Elder Cross, if we can find her, would be a powerful ally.” He took a deep breath, his warrior’s blood pounding in his veins. “This won’t be easy and it’ll take time. Eventually we’ll have to take the fight to the Citadel, but for now let’s focus on building our army and recruiting people.”  


"But you were exiled. They won't be looking for you. Rustovich probably assumes you died. " Danni said, still holding Arthur's hand to make certain he was really there. "I'm telling you, our best bet is to get back to Sanctuary. The men there are still loyal to you, Elder or not and they're loyal to Danse. Plus there's Black Heart Manufacturing. " She smirked at him. "Diane was funding weapons development. We'll have some serious firepower and along with the Institute's molecular research we can drop our troops anywhere. "  
"Time out." Rebecca said holding up her hands. "Arthur's right, we need to focus locally. Problem is, we need to get to dis Elder Cross. If she's still in de Citadel she in danger too."  
“Rustovich was counting on me being reluctant to fight back because he had you as his prisoner, and he would have been right; I wouldn’t dream of endangering your life like that, but you escaped. He knows that he has no leverage over me now and that I’m a threat. He can’t assume that I’m dead, although I’d be willing to bet my last cap that he’ll spread rumors of my death to demoralize the fighters in Sanctuary. We’ll have to let Rustovich do his worst while we build our strength here. First things first: gather our allies.” He turned to Danni. “How did you get out of the Citadel? It’s very possible that Rustovich has blocked the route you took, but if I’m right, there are other ways into the Citadel.”  


"They'll know I'm gone now and they'll know it was an inside job." Danni sighed. "Damn it, we're fumbling in the dark here. We have to be quiet about this. No sneaking back into the Citadel. There has to be a way to get in touch with Elder Cross. Who else might she trust?" Danni snapped her fingers "Whoever helped me escape has to be in there too. Unless...they were discovered. "  
Arthur sighed. “As much as I hate to say it, you’re right, Danni.” He thought for a moment. “If Judith can get to Aunt Sandra, they could commandeer a vertibird provided they disable the anti aircraft guns on the five corners of the Citadel, otherwise it’ll be a real short trip. Only I have no way of contacting Cross or Sandra. Damn it all,” he swore under his breath. “Well, in any case, let’s get out of here before I succumb to temptation and go back in there and shoot Moriarty.” He squeezed Danni’s hand and gestured for his friends to follow him out of Megaton.  
They left Megaton behind. Danni properly introduced herself to Jesse. The ghoul removed his hat in a show of exaggerated gallantry which made Rebecca chuckle and roll her eyes. He could practice this all he wanted but he best find his own lady. Danni traded with Rebecca before but her latest companion was a new development. Rebecca was of the conviction that some higher power had brought them together and as they pieced out all the events Danni was inclined to agree. The odds were stacked against them but by chance Arthur found her.  
"You still have allies on de inside den, cher." Rebecca said. "Mebbe dey contact you. All we can do is wait. Ya'll can keep travelin' with us an' we keep our ears to de ground, savvy?"  
Jesse nodded. "Yeah we'll figure something out."

Her time at Moriarty's soon took its toll. Rebecca shooed the menfolk away and tended to Danni, fussing about her food and comfort like a mother hen with one chick. Danni hunted for alcohol to stave off the impending illness but Rebecca's eyes were sharp. "Ain't you forgot what water tastes like? No mo' hair of de dog." She cut a look to Arthur and Jesse. "You catch dis child touchin' anythin' but water and Nuka Cola you slap her hands, y'heah?"  
“Don’t you worry, Rebecca,” Arthur said to her, smirking in Danni’s direction. “I’ll keep her honest.”remembering how she was after Hunter had died.  
"You are talking like I'm an alcoholic or something." Danni scoffed. Bathed, hydrated and sober Danni rested in a pile of blankets contenting herself with watching the others. But mostly she watched Arthur, smiling.  
Arthur had taken pains to coat his hair and beard with ash every time they broke camp and moved on. He had also offered to clean Rebecca’s and Jesse’s weapons as well, taking the time to repair them as best he could. He considered their next move carefully. The GNR plaza seemed like the best place to go, but he wasn’t sure if Rustovich had already taken control of it or not. He discussed it with Rebecca, Jesse, and Danni one night while they were having dinner around a fire.  
"You know I can get you some dye." Danni smirked. Jesse surrendered his shotgun and Rebecca her sniper rifle for a proper cleaning. Jesse watched, impressed. "I bet you could put these together blindfolded."  
"I most certainly could not put these together blindfolded, although my old mentor once had me try just to see if I could. Didn't get very far," said Arthur, laughter in his voice as he handed each weapon back to its respective owner.   
"Well we cuttin' you off just de same, cher. Don't need booze ailin' your aim." Rebecca retorted. Spearing a hunk of mole rat with her fork she pondered. "I doubt your adversary is gon' give a hoot about Three Dog's good fight. But de question is do we shout and rally aloud or do we do it quiet like..."  


"Don't sleep too soundly or I might get a case of mischief and dye your hair and beard pink." Danni sat up and grinned at the idea of Arthur, with his serious demeanor sporting bubblegum pink hair. Rising and dusting off her knees Rebecca looked over her goods. "I might have some hair dye in here, cher. Let me see...brown...his hair is already brown. Black. Blonde? ...green."  
"You know, I prefer the dye. This is absolutely disgusting," said Arthur, shuddering a little and clapping his hands together to dislodge the ash. "Regarding Three Dog, Rebecca, you're probably right, but the quieter we can be, the better. We'll have to figure out a way to put the word out without alerting Rustovich." Danni clapped her hands. "Oh dye it green!"  
Jesse joined in and the two clapped along chanting 'dye it green, dye it green, dye it green!'  
Shaking her head Rebecca kept looking. "Silver, red. Orange. Take your pick, cher."  
"Maybe we should ask Three Dog." Jesse said. "I mean about...what to do, not what color to dye your hair."  
“You are not dyeing my hair pink or green,” said Arthur, vehemently. He shot a withering gaze at Danni and Jesse. “Silver will do fine for now. Might as well do my beard as well. The less I look like Arthur Maxson, the better. I wish I could do something about my scar, but...” He trailed off, shrugging helplessly. He considered Jesse’s advice about going to Three Dog. “I agree, Jesse. Problem is, the Brotherhood provides protection for Three Dog in exchange for using GNR as a FOB. That’s ‘forward operating base’ for those that don’t know. It’s not officially BoS territory, but we run the risk of Rustovich getting word that there’s a rebellion growing right under his nose. We can’t afford to show our hand yet.” He took a deep breath, weighing the pros and cons. “Right. I don’t have any better ideas, so we are proceeding with Jesse’s suggestion. We have to get to GNR. There will be many Muties along our path, so be prepared for that.”  
"Like Hunter." Danni said absently. Rebecca looked puzzled as she handed over the box of dye to Danni. "Alright, let's do this." As they listened Danni opened the box and read the directions, pulling on plastic gloves. "I can't do anything fancy but we are going for disguise."  
"You should maybe use an alias." Jesse watched Danni, wishing he had hair.  
Running her fingers along his scalp judging thickness and forming a path of proper dye distribution Danni frowned "Going to miss it like this."  
The dye had an oddly pleasant smell with a chemical note. Shaking the bottle Danni scratched Arthur's scalp in an affectionate manner "Point of no return, you ready?"  
"Folks know who you are too, cher." Said Rebecca. Danni frowned "Well I'll just dye my hair pink!" She laughed.  
Arthur smiled at her when she mentioned Hunter. He gently squeezed her leg. “I’m ready when you are,” he said. His eyes drifted shut when she began to massage his scalp and he hummed in enjoyment. “That feels nice,” he murmured, leaning back against Danni while she worked. “Rebecca is right. You could definitely dye your hair pink. It would look less conspicuous than it would if I did that.”  
"Here we go."Danni said and began to work dye into Arthur's hair." Just remember, pain is beauty." Jesse tried to help a alerting her to spots she'd missed or needed more dye. His beard was somewhat of an issue. They checked the directions again.  
Of course this was nothing compared to Danni's routine. Men were always surprised how much effort she had to put in to look that good. " This is going to sting your eyes like shit." Danni said plainly preparing to gather his beard to dye it "Are you sure you want me to do the beard?" Rebecca watched with amusement.  
"Us girls don't wake up lookin' this good we put in a lot of effort ."  
Danni giggled "Would you like me with pink hair?"  
Arthur had to make a concerted effort not to fall asleep while she massaged the dye through his hair, his eyes remaining closed. He smiled throughout the entire process.  
"I'll make sure to keep my eyes closed. Yes, I want you to dye my beard as well. Remember, the less I look like Arthur Maxson, the better it'll be for the rebellion. Rustovich will most likely spread rumors about my death, but that can't be helped. All the better for us as well," he added, his hands behind him resting on Danni's legs.  
"Oh this is going to look interesting." Danni chuckled. "Think of it as a preview for when you're older. Though I think with your bone structure you'll be turning heads all your life. This is also going to suck, the fumes go right up in your face." Another once over to check for empty spots and she was done. "Alright. Now we wait half an hour on the hair. fifteen on the beard and you rinse."  
"Maxson..." Rebecca mused. "I think a neighbor of mine from before de war served wit' a fella named Maxson."  
"Wish Liz could do my hair." Danni frowned, touching her copper locks. "Pink. Maybe I should go brown instead."  
Arthur held his breath for as long as he could, but eventually had to breathe. He erupted into a coughing fit, covering his face with his elbow. "That was horrible," he choked as his lungs desperately sucked in fresh air. "Fifteen minutes, I can wait that long, although I'd like some water if you have any." He cleared his throat roughly. "Eh? Oh! You're a pre-War Ghoul!" He smiled in what he hoped was her direction. "You could be thinking of my ancestor, Roger Maxson. I don't really know much about him. I do know that he was responsible for founding the Brotherhood of Steel from the remnants of the former United States Military. It's said that he was able to find shelter from the bombs that fell from the sky, and he made contact with what remained of the military and thus the Brotherhood of Steel was born."  
Danni smirked at him during his recital, wondering how many times he did so as a boy. Gathering the packaging Jesse tossed it into the campfire "Should also burn the evidence."  
Setting an old egg timer Danni sat down, opening a can of purified water and handing it to Arthur pressing her leg to his- by accident, of course. Rebecca nodded.  
"Pre war, that's right. " She narrowed her eyes trying to pierce the fog of memory. "Or were it a cousin...? I can't remember, cher. But I hear dat name before from...somebody. You get ol' like me things jus' kinda run together." Rebecca tapped her temple.   
"He was from Diane's time." Danni accidentally said aloud.  
"Diane? Who dat?"  
"A...friend of ours." Danni flicked her eyes toward Arthur in case he wanted to elaborate. "It must be so strange to think about it that way."  
"Well sure but there's a lot of folk from dat time, cher. Most of 'em are ghouls though. "  
"Diane is a...special case. Vault Tec froze her."  
"Ohhhhh...dat's...bad."  
Arthur smiled and leaned back against Danni briefly. “I can’t believe the sheer barbarity of the pre-War world. Vaults were built in different areas around this country but not everyone was able to get into one. How could they simply pick and choose who lives and who dies?” He shook his head in disgust. “If you ask me, I’m glad that world is gone. Human lives reduced to mere numbers and here we are two centuries later reaping the consequences.” Arthur saw Danni’s furtive glance. “Diane is a very close friend of mine and a very capable soldier on her own right. ”  
"She also leads the Minutemen I told you about." Danni put in, peeling off her dye stained gloves.  
"Dat's the corporations, cher. Back den you only worth money. Dey couldn't keep up with how much resources dey was consumin' so de men in power decided to take over the rest of the world. Vault Tec sound like dey more of the same." Rebecca sighed.  
The egg timer sang its long high pitched ring and reaching over Danni shut it off. "Time to rinse. Let's see how we did."  
Jesse stared out onto the horizon, hands in his pockets. "We should probably get moving sooner than later. I don't trust that Moriarty man. He's got a big mouth."  
Arthur shook his head in disgust. "I'm so glad that world was destroyed. Maybe we'll have learnt our lessons." He turned to look at Jesse as Diane began to rinse his hair. "I agree with you, Jesse. The man, and I use the term very loosely here, seems to only care about money. I don't like the thought of him alerting Rustovich and getting paid for it. Of course, then I'd be able to kill him and not feel any remorse about it. So...there's a trade-off there somewhere," he shrugged.  
"Sorry, it's probably cold. " Danni murmured apologetically as she washed the excess dye out of his hair, wiping his face and neck to prevent the skin from becoming stained. The color was turning out to be a flat dark grey like the rusted steel that made up Rivet City. Maybe not the most becoming but it would have to do. Squeezing out the water Danni stood aside for Rebecca to rub Arthur's head with a towel. She laughed sheepishly and left him to dry himself.  
"I think he's got it from here." Danni giggled running her nails along Arthur's scalp again. "Won't really tell until it's dry but I think it's going to come out darker than I thought. "  
Jesse shifted uncomfortably. "Muties. I hate super mutants. Is there no mutant free path?"  
Arthur chuckled. "It's refreshing. Thank you, Danni." He smiled at her before she moved out of view, taking the towel offered to him and drying off his hair and beard. "Unfortunately there is really nowhere that's free from Super Mutants out here. There are some roads that have less muties, but...be prepared for a fight nonetheless. We'll need to be careful."  
Rebecca resumed cleaning up the dinner dishes. "One thing's botherin' me though. You say you escaped the Citadel who's to say dey ain't lookin for you right now, cher? Both of you should be layin' low. We should be takin' a route dat's least conspicuous if you still determined to do this crazy thing. Whatever you choose we're with you. We in yo' corner, right Jesse?"  
Jesse nodded then paused to stretch and yawn. "Well I vote we go to sleep. Who gets first watch?"  
Rebecca didn't look up. "You."  
The younger ghoul whined "Why me?"  
"It's yo' turn, petit."  
Kicking up a few rocks Jesse grumbled "Fine I'll take first watch."  
"Good night." Turning Rebecca smiled at them and disappeared into her tent. Danni and Jesse each gave a return benediction, though Jesse's was much more sour.  
Kicking off her boots Danni settled onto her bed, a pile of unzipped sleeping bags and soft fuzzy blankets. Laying on her belly she played with her Pip Boy. "You can sleep in here with me if you want." She told Arthur as she started up a game of Zeta Invaders.  
Arthur smiled and bade the other two a good night, promising Jesse that he would take the next watch. He then stopped outside of Danni's tent. "Oh I...uh...alright." He cleared his throat a little awkwardly and entered into her tent, removing his own boots and brushing his fingers through his hair. He watched her play her game, eyes roaming down her body to her behind, her legs, and finally her feet. He reddened slightly but didn't say anything; he simply sat there with his arms around his knees.  
"It is perfectly normal for two people to share a bed." Danni didn't look up from her game. Her things were piled in one corner and what space wasn't invaded by the bed was covered in old mats. She peered at him over her shoulder, one crystal grey eye visible partly hidden by a lock of hair. "What are you doing all the way over there?" Patting the bedding beside her she moved over to make more room for him and rolled over onto her back. "I was really worried about you, you know."  
Arthur reddened further. "Uh.." He moved next to her and smiled at her, a little awkwardly. "I was worried about you. I just...had to get out of there. I had to get away from Rustovich, or else I would have most likely gotten us all killed. I shouldn't have just abandoned you like that. I'm the one who should be apologizing." He laid down next to her and shifted on his side so he could look at her. "I...I'm sorry about your tribe, Danni. I didn't know that they had died during the attack."  
"Aaaa SHIT FUCK FUCK SHITTINGLY fuck shit...God damn it." Danni swore as her last tank was blasted to pixels by the aliens. She set the Pip boy behind her pile of pillows. "I know. I'm just glad he didn't hurt you."  
Arthur started a little when Danni exclaimed in outrage. "Seems pointless to waste your emotions on a game," he said, not really understanding the appeal of video games, never having played one himself. He contented himself with looking at her.  
Danni gaped at him for his lack of interest in games. Well, given his background it made sense he had no time or inclination for leisure that was essentially useless. Staring up at the tent she sighed. "I hope everyone back home is okay. " She too moved to her side to face him. "No I don't believe that. They made their choice and I...can't save everyone. What's done is done. No sense sitting around crying about it. " Sitting up she plucked a wet cloth from a small box and wiped her face with it only to stare at it, as it came back clean. "Not wearing my face OH the humiliation. " She lay back down moving closer to him. "Diane was right. I think Rustovich was just trying to drive us all apart. This is getting complicated. What's his aim, anyway..."  
"I don't know what Rustovich's end goal is, but I can bet caps that it's all bad. I think he wants to bring the entire country under Brotherhood control, or rather his control. He's willing to turn the Brotherhood into the Enclave, I'll bet you anything."  
"The Enclave. " Danni murmured in dread. "He can't have that much support. "  
"I don't know exactly how much support he really has," said Arthur, sadly. "I know I have some supporters inside the Citadel, Elder Cross being one of the more ardent ones. My Aunt Sandra is another, Knight-Sergeant Tibbs, Proctor Adams, and possibly others. I can only hope that they've kept their heads down because Rustovich will not tolerate anyone or anything standing in his way."  
"But what will you do now? Will that be enough? what is it you really want?" She felt his heart beat under her hand and drawing closer cupped his cheek in her other hand. Danni sighed deeply then saw the aster around his neck and gently touched it. "You kept it."  
Looking down at the aster Arthur smiled at her, took her hand and pressed it to his chest, right over his heart. "Of course I kept it; you gave it to me, after all. I'm going to keep this until the day I die."  
Arthur thought for a moment, covering the hand she had on his cheek with his other hand. "Right now? I really want to be with you." He smiled. "In the immediate future, I want to restore the Brotherhood to what it was when Roger Maxson brought it together; a force for good. Some policies need to be upgraded, some need to be scrapped entirely." He stopped himself before he went into a fullblown passionate rant about the Brotherhood.  
She wanted to point out how no one stuck their necks out for him when he was exiled. Strictly speaking that wasn't entirely true. She remembered Elder Cross but no one stood up for Diane. Though hopefully she was still alive. They would be stupid to keep her alive. Diane was more than happy to play the fool but you could never tell what would set her off.  
"I know what the Brotherhood means to you. But you deserve to be happy. No matter what, I'm with you. Rest now. Got a long trip ahead of us." Twisting to reach behind her she turned off the little box light that illuminated the tent.  
Arthur smiled. "I don't know if I could do this without people like you by my side, Danni. Good night." He snuggled up close with her and wrapped both arms protectively around her. It was odd, he mused before sinking into unconsciousness, how well her body seemed to fit the contours of his own. It was almost like they were made for one another.


	20. Surrender

Danni slept more soundly than she had in months. She felt deliciously lazy and even as the smell of breakfast cooking stole its way to her nostrils she didn't budge. The bed was too warm and cozy and Arthur's arm around her, his chest to her back, was too perfect. She suddenly wished they were in bed like this at her apartment in Sanctuary,for there they would be undisturbed. During her free time Danni spent days lazing around her house in just her underwear or even in the nude just because she could. As hilarious as springing into action in her birthday suit would be, Rebecca and Jesse might take offense- well the former would be scandalized and the latter would probably stare until Arthur threatened the ghoul to avert his gaze before he permanently disabled it. Arthur really did seem like he might be the jealous type.  
Still, the thought of Arthur's bare skin against her own made her draw his arm further across her chest and bring his hand between the edges of her half buttoned blouse to her skin, to the swell of her breasts even as she moved her hips against his under the guise of getting comfortable. Arthur was still partially asleep and, at a near unconscious level, he was aware that Danni was in his arms. This was next to perfect and he couldn’t imagine anything better. When she moved his hand, it served to rouse him to consciousness. She didn't really want to wake him but if she could arouse him they could have a quickie before the ghouls realized they were awake. Danni usually made herself scarce after a romp for some men got clingy, possessive. But Arthur was her man now, and she was his woman, so why not sneak in some action before setting off? To make good on this she slid a hand between her own legs. Already she was wet at the idea, practically begging for it. Tugging her jeans and panties down she offered herself - if he wished, he could have her and oh she wanted him to take her.  
He let out a yawn and his hand slid upward to her breasts. It took him a few seconds to realize what he was touching. “I..uh..wh-what are you doing?”  
Danni stopped and her desire went out as quickly as a torch immersed in water. What was she doing? _Trying to get you to bone me,_ she wanted to shout. Her mouth was too dry to answer readily but after a moment -and wriggling her pants back up - it hit her. Quickly she rolled over to face him propping herself up on her elbow."Wait have I been reading you wrong?"  
Arthur reddened even further. After several half-hearted attempts to speak, he finally answered. “No, but this is very...sudden. I never really had time for...that... growing up. Puberty was an especially awful time for me. Especially after accidentally walking in on Sarah while she was changing.” He chuckled slightly at the memory, remembering how much punishment PT she had put him through.  
Laying back down Danni let out a long sigh. "My god." Reaching up Danni scratched her head. Suddenly she felt sick to her stomach. "Bet you knocked every time thereafter. Oof. " Danni cringed- they hadn't been siblings by blood but seeing a woman changing and realizing who it was must have worked a number on Arthur's teenage mind, linking the two together and finding such urges to be abhorrent.   
Arthur smiled, his embarrassment ebbing away. “Don’t apologize, Danni; you didn’t know. Yeah, every time I went to Sarah’s quarters, I knocked.” He scratched his beard.  
Danni chuckled too "I expect she knocked your block for it anyway " She sighed again, lightly this time. Her first hormonal urges had been sated in secret. Danni had learned early on that boys would do anything if given proper incentive. It had only been in recent years that she realized how distasteful it had all been. And now she was doing it to somebody else. "I hope you don't think less of me after you found me at Moriarty's doing...what I was doing. " Drawing the blanket up to her nose she peered at him nervously.  
Arthur sighed and moved close to her, taking her blanket and draping it over them both. “Of course I don’t think less of you, Danni.” He drew her into his arms and held her to him.  
Danni at last relaxed. "I'd given up hope. I thought 'I couldn't help Diane and I can't find Arthur. What good am I?'"  
Arthur rested his forehead against hers. “So had I. After Rustovich...I felt completely lost. I didn’t know what to do. What good is a soldier that has dishonored everything he once stood for? Rebecca and Jesse helped me to stop feeling sorry for myself and, in so doing, helped me realize that I never dishonored the Brotherhood. Rustovich did.” He cut himself off again before he went into rant mode. She gently touched his face.  
"Dishonored? How? You saved hundreds of people. Rustovich just wants power and he'll tear the Brotherhood apart to do it. I know Diane would say 'we can't let this stand'." A tap came on the frame of the tent saved Arthur from having to make answer. "You guys awake?" Came Jesse's ghoulish rasp. Grinning Danni pulled the blankets over them and pretended to sleep.  
“Someone better be dying or someone is going to be,” he said in a mock annoyed tone, voice thick with sleep. He grinned at Danni and put his finger to his lips.  
"Well come on Prince Charming, you and Sleeping Beauty are going to miss out on breakfast."  
Jesse said "We gotta eat and get a move on before the weather takes a turn."  
Danni covered her mouth with both hands, eyes dancing with laughter.  
Arthur kissed Danni on the lips and then slipped out of their blanket nest and pulled his socks and boots on. "Right, let's get something to eat at least." He held his hand out to Danni. Knowing she couldn't laze in bed all day Danni took his hand and rose. _The first day of us, together._

~~~

Michael Danse, once Paladin turned Sentinel and now the acting Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel Commonwealth Chapter, stood in one of the many guard towers around Sanctuary, keeping his eyes and ears sharp for any unwelcome signs. He was especially more alert now that he had been told by McCallan what had really happened during Arthur Maxson's inquiry. He remembered seeing the Prydwen slowly moving into position a couple of miles away from Sanctuary. Sentinel McCallan and Lancer-Sergeant Tanner had taken a vertibird from the airship to the village and told the Elder that they needed to see him and the Sanctuary leaders immediately. Once everyone had assembled, William had told them all what had happened in DC. He didn't stop and didn't allow for any interruptions despite how horrifying the news was.  
"We have to stop that from happeni-"  
"ELDER DANSE! ELDER DANSE! BROTHERHOOD OF STEEL AIRSHIPS APPROACHING!" came a voice over the Elder's communications device. William's face drained of all color. "It's Rustovich! Sound the alarm and activate the defense system!"  
Preston listened gravely at the news. He knew Diane would rather die than let anything happen to the future she was building. Chaos would erupt if their strongest allies turned on them. Preston looked to Danse. _This must be killing him inside._  
Maria stood at attention. She was Danse' shadow when she was not attending other duties. Even when the voice on the comm shouted in alarm she merely flicked her eyes in the Elder's direction.  
"You heard him," shouted Danse, gesturing everyone out of the conference room. "Maria, you're with me," he said to the young woman, grinning at her. A piercing alarm began to sound throughout Sanctuary. "Hunter-Killer defense system online," said Hunter's voice on the loudspeakers placed throughout the town. "Attention, this is Elder Danse. Hostile Brotherhood of Steel ships have been spotted in Sanctuary airspace. All Brotherhood of Steel soldiers are activated: defense condition one. Repeat: all Brotherhood of Steel soldiers are activated. Defense condition one," came Danse's voice.  
"Sir, are we reall going to fire on our own men?" Maria asked as she hurried after him.  
"No. Not if we can parley." Preston reassured her. He stood with Danse, Gauss rifle in hand and Maria's fingers itched for her pistol. _The Praetorian Guard is here! Things are worse than I thought._  
“Those aren’t our men, Maria,” said Danse in a hollow voice. Danse had gone to the nearest emergency broadcast radio and activated it, broadcasting the alert to all of Sanctuary. Soldier and villager alike took up their places along the walls while some of the women and all of the children were brought to a secured area and placed under guard by Danse's soldiers. The Elder felt his stomach drop through the ground as he saw forty vertibirds hovering just outside of the HK guns' range. There were also what appeared to be much smaller versions of the Prydwen dotted here and there in the sky. The lead vertibird slowly descended about seventy-five feet away from the main entrance to Sanctuary and finally touched down. A group of about ten people emerged. Nine of them seemed to be wearing dark red power armor with feather-like attachments on their helmets and the man in front was wearing his ceremonial power armor. Rustovich smiled as he approached within speaking distance.  
"Well well well. Michael Danse. I had wondered when I was going to meet Maxson's number one soldier." He shook his head. "You've certainly done well for yourself, Elder. Or...should I say 'M7-97'?" Danse felt his mouth go dry. How did he know?!  
"You're not welcome here, sir," called Danse from over the wall, laying extra vitriol on the word 'sir'. Rustovich smiled.  
"You and your compatriots have already been stricken from our records and sentenced to exile, Danse. Do you really want me to forgo mercy and sentence them all to death?" Danse spat over the wall. "WE will never be cowed into submission by you. You will never break our will." Rustovich's eyes glinted with malicious pleasure.  
"Oh no?" He turned to look at the Praetorian behind him. The man nodded and unwrapped the bundle and Rustovich took the objects, his back still to the gates. He turned around and held up both objects. Danse barely registered the man's next words as he saw what those two objects were; Arthur Maxson's battlecoat and Diane's sniper rifle Ennui. He felt the strength leave his legs and he had to support himself on the wall in front of him. Rustovich cast the two objects down into the dirt. Maxson's coat looked as though it had been dragged through the mud and there were bullet holes and bloodstains on it. Diane's rifle looked as though it had been severely damaged; the barrel had been bent at a near right angle. "Your two greatest warriors have fallen. They decided to continue to fight when the battle had been long lost. Do you wish to join them?" Danse felt tears sting his eyes as he took in Arthur's jacket and Diane's weapon. He had never told her...he had never said what really mattered...and now it was too late. Diane, I love you..  
Preston seemed to read her mind. "Who are these guys?" He asked her in a low voice.  
"The Praetorian Guard. The best of the best." She whispered back. The sound of Danse's synth designation made Maria furrow her brow. Is he saying what I think he's saying? She threw a quick look at Preston. His face was like stone then she followed his gaze to the coat and the rifle.  
"How?" He asked barely able to hold his voice steady. He wanted to shout you son of a bitch! and blast Rustovich until there was nothing left. He couldn't bear to bring himself to look at Danse. Maria's eyes filled with tears and she wiped her face with her sleeve. She couldn't look at Danse either.  
Arthur was dead, Diane was dead.. what was the point? Rustovich smiled at the effect he had caused. “So I propose this. You can surrender peacefully and give up the machine masquerading as a Brotherhood of Steel Elder and only some of you will die, or you can fight and all of you will die. Think it over, hmm?” Rustovich aboutfaced and the Praetorian followed him back to the vertibird. Danse stood there, fists clenched on the railing of the guard tower. He took several deep breaths and refused to speak until he had his emotions under control. Danse has always been able to put his emotions aside to deal with later and focus on the here and now. He turned to Maria and Preston.  
“There’s no good choice here for any of us. I have to do what is best for these people that have put their trust in me. I’m sorry...to both of you. I should have told you what I was but Arthur, Diane, and I all agreed the secret should remain between the three of us. But if the only choices we have is surrender and save many lives or fight and lose everything, I choose surrender. I will not put this village in jeopardy.” He turned to Maria. “Maria, assemble the soldiers and tell them that Sentinel McCallan, who is the ranking officer here, is in charge. He is to remain a Sentinel, but command of the chapter will pass to him.” He put a hand on her shoulder.   
Surrender. The word burned in his ears. Preston looked up to see Maria's astonished face. His heart sank. She didn't know Danse was a synth and started at Preston accusingly. How could he know? Synths were indistinguishable from humans. Did it really matter? He was still Danse to her, her Elder.  
"We don't really have a choice, do we." Preston murmured. Maria glanced between the two men. "W-what? Whatever happened to victory or death?!"  
"They outmatch us, Maria. The General wouldn't want us to throw our lives away and neither would Arthur. " Preston turned to face the girl.  
"How do you know they outmatch us!" She countered.  
"You saw those airships. Their tech surpasses anything we could build. It's suicide. Even if we don't have anything left to lose what about the settlers? " He looked to Danse for support.   
Maria deflated at this. Her cheeks were red from unshed tears but she still brought her fist to her heart. "Yes, Elder." She paused. "What's going to happen to you?"  
Danse smiled, but it was artificial. “I don’t know, but the alternative is not acceptable. If I have to die for this village and its people to live, so be it. I don’t want to die, but I would gladly trade my life for anyone man, woman, and child here. Arthur w-..” he broke off. He took several deep breaths. “Elder Maxson would have done the same. I swore to myself when I took up the mantle of Elder that I would lead in the manner he led.” He looked at Preston. “Preston, I suppose you’re now the General. Take care of everyone, especially Curie. Don’t you ever let her go and don’t you ever wait too long to tell her you love her.” He clapped Preston on the shoulder. “I have some things I have to do before I surrender myself. Dismissed.”  
Preston's chest tightened further at the thought of Curie. She would not know what to do with this feeling of loss. Her former colleagues had passed from old age but the loss of Diane and Arthur would be an intense blow. Diane had helped her become human, Arthur treated her with respect and gallantry which reminded her of her deceased fellows and they had been ripped away, betrayed and murdered. His throat constricted. He would have to tell her, tell her and hold her as she dealt with this emotion. Hell. He couldn't deal with it himself. For nearly a week now he'd been struggling to ask Curie something important, unsure how to broach the subject. No. It could wait a little more. Preston turned to Maria who he thought would be stoic and return to her duties at once but she stood there.  
Danse left the guardhouse and descended the ladder to the ground, heading quickly to his quarters. It was strange, he thought, how much you become aware of everyone and everything around you when you were marching to your doom. He found that his hands were shaking and his heart was beating rapidly as though it knew its beats were numbered. He had never been more aware of his being than at this moment. Brain and nerve and pounding heart, more human than any other Synth. All of that would most likely be gone soon. He was prepared to meet Death and depart this world like a true brother of Steel.  
So it was true. Danse did have feelings for Diane Preston thought. He could only not for fear the dam would break loose. He had to be strong. For Diane. For Arthur. For their people. Preston stood at the watchtower for the longest time before he realized Maria had taken off after Danse.

"Elder Danse!" She cried after him with outstretched arms, barreling into him. "What are we going to do?"  
Danse has turned around only to be knocked backward a little by the force of impact. “Oof!” He held her in his arms. “At ease, Maria.” He gave her a gentle squeeze before pulling back, grasping her by the shoulders. “We’re going to defend Sanctuary. You heard that bastard. He plans on killing some of us. That’s not acceptable. The defense systems will hopefully keep their air forces at bay. Mobilize the rest of our people. ”  
"That's not what I mean...!" She started then the words tumbled out before she could stop them "I want to stay with you! I'll fight til my last breath for you." Before he could interrupt she remembered his own words "I love you." Having been brave enough to say it once she repeated it with passion emboldened as he held her not realizing it was little more than anyone might hold a child they cared about and nothing more. " I love you. I'm sorry. It's stronger than me."  
Danse frowned slightly. He hadn't expected her to declare herself so boldly. "Maria..," he began hesitantly, "You are..so very brave and so very wonderful but..it could never work between us. You're too young and besides I'm your commanding officer; you know the laws regarding fraternization between subordinates. They're the same as when Elder Maxson was still around. I cannot compromise my standards for anyone, not even you."  
Maria's stomach fluttered, not with the declaration of new love but...something else. This was wrong. This was going all wrong. Those were all very good reasons but surely he- ...surely...no. "And why not?" She countered more angrily than she intended.  
"Elder Danse!" Came Codsworth's distressed voice. Had he a face, the Mr Handy would surely had been shedding tears. "Elder Danse, I just heard the news! Is is true? Are my mistress and young Arthur...did they...fall in the line of duty?"  
With the robot distracting him, Maria willed herself to move and burying her face in her sleeve ran out the door sobbing. Codsworth's voice took on an even more sorrowful tone and his limbs all drooped dispiritedy low. "Oh no...no..."  
Danse watched her go, letting out a great sigh. She'll get over it. She'll have to, he thought to himself. Codsworth's voice distracted him. He turned to face the loyal Mister Handy and willed himself to answer. "I'm sorry, Codsworth, but it appears that way. The highest ranking officer of the Brotherhood has betrayed us all. Arthur and Diane stood in his way and paid for it with their lives and now they want control of Sanctuary." He put his hand on one of Codsworth's arm joints. "Codsworth, I know this is a terrible loss for you who knew Diane best of all of us, but I need to you to put aside your grief. Can you do that for me?"  
"I don't believe it!" Codsworth wailed. He wobbled erratically on his jet, trying to keep himself propelled. He was working himself into a state. "Betrayed! Oh how could you let them go-" The robot shook then tried to compose himself. "I know it's not your fault. Oh Miss Diane... " he lamented. "A bit of an oddball but a hero nevertheless. Well...well I guess...she is with Sir and Shaun now. And young Mister Arthur. Rough around the edges but he was a fine man. Mum always said so. " Raising his limbs he pointed his eyes at Danse. "I don't know if I can, sir. This is too much to bear...I just...shut me down, reprogram me, throw me in a scrap heap-" He paused as though inhaling. "I can't handle being here without-" he began to shake again.  
Danse watched him grieve and he felt a fresh wellspring of tears behind his eyes. He made sure that he was in complete control of his emotions before speaking. "We really could use your help in defending Sanctuary, Codsworth. Do you think you could help us first? If we manage to hold the town, I'll take care of you. If you still want to be deactivated, I'll deactivate you. If we lose, well... we'll all be dead anyway so it won't matter. I won't throw you in a scrap pile like a piece of junk, however; I couldn't do that. Diane wouldn't want me to do that." He knew that Diane would want him to look after Codsworth. Codsworth was like a little piece of Diane and he wanted to hold on to all he could of her.  
Codsworth composed himself again. "You're right. There are still plenty of folks to serve here and Mum wouldn't have me in a state or sitting in a scrap heap when her people are in danger!" He drew himself up with as much dignity as he could. "And if I may sir, thank you for...looking after Mum all this time. I believe she would have not had the strength or determination to lead the Minutemen without you. She was very fond of you. I think you reminded her of Sir."  
Danse turned away at Codsworth’s last words. He felt the bleeding wound on his heart ripped open a little wider. “She...she always had strength and determination, Codsworth. All I did was help her to recognize and strengthen it,” he said in a quavery voice. Diane was worth his grief. “I never had the chance at meeting Nate but from what I know about him, he was a good and honorable man. My only...solace in all this is that they’re reunited.” He cleared his throat and hastily dashed away some tears that had escaped.  
"I can see the similarities. Sir was a soldier like yourself and he...really did bring out the best in Mum. " Codsworth could have slapped himself for bringing out this upwelling of grief but his programming recalled expressing emotions was healthy human behavior. "Mister Arthur was an upstanding gentleman. I never got a chance to get to know him. Perhaps speaking to me in a human capacity was not his way as is the case with some. I am capable of a large range of human emotions and I...share your grief. If there is anything I can do for you at all please do not hesitate to ask. "  
Danse really had to hold it together when Codsworth mentioned Arthur Maxson. He didn’t speak for a few seconds as his former commander’s death hurt just as badly as Diane’s. “Elder Maxson was...a man unlike any other. He was young, but most certainly not inexperienced or brash as some young men are. He tried to uphold the standards he was taught when he was growing up and he tried to make those of us better ourselves and in turn better the world. He’ll be sorely missed.” He finally turned back around. “Thank you, Codsworth. You may look like a robot, but you’re just as human as the rest of us. If you need anything, let me kn-..” he broke off, remembering that he probably would never see Codsworth again. “Let anyone know and they’ll help you. Goodbye, Codsworth.” He smiled at the Mr. Handy and went to brief McCallan on what was going to happen.  
"Goodbye? Where are you going?" The Mr Handy asked. Codsworth floated there a long while then went to tidy up. It was the least he could do.  
Sturges looked up and spotted Danse "Elder.. I don't know what to say..."  
“Neither do I, Sturges. We have to do what Elder Maxson and Diane would do; fight. I don’t expect any of you to simply surrender to the whim of a madman. Take care of the women and children, Sturges. Some of them will want to fight.” _And I’m not even sure we’ll win this fight, he thought to himself._  
Mickey was beside Sturges after a moment and he put his arm around her shoulders and give her a reassuring squeeze. her makeup was running and she didn't even care tears pouring freely down her cheeks. "We got the women and children to safety as soon as the ships showed up. " Sturges nodded at her approvingly for that was protocol for when strangers were approaching sanctuary in large numbers- what they didn't expect were ships,especially not hostile Brotherhood. She turned to face Sturges and saw that he had been crying too reaching to touch his cheek.  
"We can't just go and throw these lives away" Sturges said "Everybody here is going to be too torn up or too hot blooded to do any good. "  
Danse sighed. “I know, Sturges. The important thing is that we’re ready for whatever comes.” He had to get out of Sanctuary and stop Rustovich. “I’ve got something I need to do. Take care yourself, both of you.” He nodded at them both and set off towards his quarters. “I’m sorry, Preston,” he murmured before setting off towards the front gate. The guards on both towers saw who it was and opened the gate, allowing the Elder to pass through. Danse took one last look at Sanctuary before setting off towards where Rustovich’s forces had established a camp. It was the last anyone would see of Michael Danse.

Sturges was a firm believer anything could be fixed. Anything from a blown fuse to a bullet wound to a broken heart. But all he could do was hold Mickey as she cried in his arms he nodded solemnly to Danse. There was understanding in his eyes and he recalled the words that Nick had spoken to Danni all that time ago when Arthur went into enemy territory for one last chance at peace with the Institute. ' there comes a time in every man's life where he has to fight for what he believes in.'  
He realized then with the terms of their surrender would be- that Danse would turn himself over freely so that the others might be spared. Mickey watched him go and her eyes pleaded silently to Sturges 'stop him' but they both knew they couldn't.

Preston held Curie as they both sat on the sofa there were tears but mostly silence, and then there were memories.  
More tears. He couldn't even imagine what Danse must be going through right now. There was a sound by the door. Preston rose and opening the door all that was left was a holotape. Confused he picked it up and looked up one side of the street, down the other, but whoever left it was gone.  



	21. Alive

_Senior Scribe Sandra Orowitz, you have been found guilty of high treason. Your sentence is death. Have you any last words?_  
_Oh I have plenty- but I think I will let this speak for me._  
_Bullet in the gut. Not how I wanted to go but it will give me some time._  
_If you're hearing this, it's because I was stupid enough to get caught._  
_I'm probably already dead. These brats are all dead too, I haven't lost my touch._  


_Don't be sad, Arthur. I'm off to see Sarah and Owyn -the family who chose you- and your mother and father._  
_I hope there is no resentment for them in your heart. Jessica your mother gave you up to protect you._  
_That is what it means to be a parent, to sacrifice everything for your child's happiness and safety._  
_Someday if you choose to be a father you will understand. I'm not saying my untimely demise is a great sacrifice but I made a choice._  
_I never expected the High Elder's machinations ran this deep. I bided my time._  
_I knew he would use the girl as leverage and I had to force your hand so I set her free. She is innocent._  
_I wish none of this had happened. I wish this wasn't placed on your shoulders._  
_Perhaps I could still be there to tell you this if I had not overplayed my hand. But enough._  
_Stop Rustovich if you can. Love you...like you were...my own...ad victoriam my dear...Arthur._  


Arthur listened to the holotape, even long after it only recorded silence. He listened to his Aunt Sandra’s dying words, fists clenched so tightly they had turned white. It was Rustovich that had taken everything from Arthur. He felt a corrosive hatred building inside of him, something he had never felt before.  
“You’ll pay for this, Rustovich. On my Aunt Sandra’s life you’ll pay for this,” he said in a low voice.  
Danni didn't listen to the tape for that was private- it would have been wrong but hearing Sandra go out like an utter badass, and spending her last minutes comforting Arthur and telling him how much she loved him eased some of the pain. She stumbled into the tent and found him in her arms. His head bowed and he leaned against Danni and sobbed openly, all the grief and rage pouring from him in one violent tidal wave. Taking his face in her hands she rested her forehead against his. He sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands.  
“Danni, please make sure that our forces are ready to move. The time has come to take the Brotherhood back. Give me a few minutes alone, if you would. I’ll join you soon.”  
Danni shook her head as she exited the tent. Honor and glory and whatever they fought for wouldn't be enough . However many troops they had and whatever they scavenged basic mathematics favored the Brotherhood of Steel's adherents over the exiles. Danni found she could not eat the past few days for her nerves were so tightly wound. The Exiles tolerated Jesse and Rebecca's presence- they weren't unkind to them but didn't spill vitriol at them either. As they understood it it was the intervention of the ghouls that brought Arthur Maxson back from the brink.  
Danni remembered what Nick had told her about men fighting for what they believed in. Well why can't women do the same? But what did she, Danni, believe in? Caps? She'd grown a little respect for Arthur when he'd spared Hunter. A tiny bit. Begrudging respect and the assumption that somehow it was only because Diane had him wrapped so tightly around her little finger by virtue of her good standing with the Brotherhood...or had him by the throat from their trade agreement.  
"It's almost time to leave, sir," said Elder Cross, approaching Arthur from his vantage point. He had been standing there, watching the assembled army beneath him drilling and training as one harmonious unit. He felt a deep sense of pride in all of them, Brotherhood or not. Rustovich was a threat, not only to the Brotherhood, but to the entire Wasteland. If he were to gain control of Liberty Prime, he would have unleashed its destructive power on any who would have challenged him. By some miracle, Rebecca and Jesse had found him a coat not unlike the one he had used to wear during his tenure as Elder of the Commonwealth chapter. His arms were folded and his long silver hair was tied back in a ponytail. He seemed to come out of a reverie when Cross spoke to him.  
"Very well, Elder Cross. Make sure the ordinance is loaded properly this time, hmm?" He seemed amused recalling an incident where some ammo crates had not been stored properly on a vertibird. The entire canister had broken free of its restraints and bruised some of the soldiers that happened to be in the cargo bay at the time.  
Holding his rifle Jesse set by the campfire watching the soldiers. Rebecca had pretty much volunteered him and herself but he was no fighter. He could defend himself and the Brahmin sure but he never fought skilled warriors.  
"Dis ain't about Arthur an' Rustovich, cher. Dis about freedom." Rebecca told him. "We lose, us ghouls will be put down, ain't no doubt about it. "  
Tonight she sat beside him her face impassive. They'd made camp a good distance from soldiers they didn't really do Arthur any good to affiliate with ghouls even if they did help him.  
"Dey always a calm before a storm." She said suddenly. "Where Danni at?"  
Jesse poked at the fire with a stick. "She went to go see Arthur. I think we'll move out soon."  
"Sooner de better. Ain't no telling what they done to dem folks up north."  


"Arthur." Danni said and halted a few feet from him, watching Cross pass. "We're ready to move out at your command."  
She paused. "How are you holding up?"  
Arthur turned to look at her. He walked to her and pulled her close and kissed her on the lips, holding her there for several seconds before breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against hers.  
"It feels like I've swallowed several bloatflies and they're flying around in my stomach." He didn't seem the least embarrassed to admit he was nervous; they could recall him telling Jesse and some of the younger members of the army that "A true warrior knows that without fear, there cannot be courage." The only group that had proven to be stubborn initially was Reilly's Rangers. Their leader, a grizzled looking woman in her late forties named Reilly, didn't much care for putting herself or her people under the command of a Brotherhood Elder, and they had stated as much to Arthur's face. Instead of reacting explosively, Arthur accepted that and allowed them to remain in the army as long as they tended to their own. It had taken several weeks before Reilly had approached Arthur and pledged her loyalty and that of her people, citing him to be an inspiration to them.  
Danni melted into his embrace . They hadn't gotten to spend much time alone since this all began. Arthur turned in much later than she did and was gone by the time she awakened. She felt a tad selfish begrudging his war effort to spending time with her.  
"I'd say that was a normal way to feel. " Casting her gaze down to the Rangers below she asked "Can we trust these guys? Merc's a merc. They don't do things for free."  
"A mercenary may be just a mercenary, Danni, but what good is having a load of caps if you're not around to spend them? They realize that. I also believe they respect honesty. We treat them fairly, they'll deal fairly with us."  
Laying a hand on his chest over his heart Danni sighed. "I'll pay them back somehow. If not in caps then in arms. "He smiled at her.  
He was right, to a degree. "I wish I had your faith in people." She said. Leaning back she studied him a bit. He did look so different with his silver hair. Won't Rustovich be surprised to find Arthur alive and unbroken. "Alright. Just trying to make sure Rebecca doesn't brain these mercs with her cookware. Some of them aren't very polite to ghouls. "  
Arthur smiled at her and covered her hand with his. “I don’t have faith in many people in the Wasteland. I’d like to think that I’m much less narrow-minded than I used to be. God knows that my views on Ghouls have radically changed.” He looked towards where Rebecca and Jesse were sitting. “Those two are something else, Danni. I’ve a good feeling about the pair of them. Jesse has a good heart and has boundless courage. I just wish he would realize it. I’ll have to talk to them both to see how they’re handling the bigotry. I can’t order people not to be bigots but I can tell them that sort of behavior isn’t tolerated here.” Gazing up at him she smiled.  
Someone wolf whistled- loudly. Eyes blazing, Danni charged toward Jesse. En route she had pulled off one of her shoes and with all her might lobbed it at the ghoul, bouncing the footwear off his shoulder. Only he picked it up off the ground and made off with it. Rebecca covered her eyes with her hand. Jesse ran past Arthur with Danni close at his heels and somehow she launched herself at him and tackled him to the ground.  
"Nice hit!" Rebecca called.  
Dusting herself off Danni put her shoe back on.  
"I just thought the ground needed a hug." Jesse grumbled. "Don't mind me." Sitting up he looked at the pair. "The militia are a bunch of jerks. They keep calling me zombie or shambler. Assholes."  
Arthur had watched all of this transpire, a look of amusement on his face. Even he winced when Danni tackled the unfortunate ghoul to the ground. “At least that’s not me,” he muttered to himself. He went over to Jesse and helped him up, dusting him off. “I’ve heard. Elder Cross has already spoken to her people about keeping the disparaging remarks to a minimum. We can’t control how people think but we can demand respect for each other. We’re trying to protect our way of life and bigotry has no place here. Don’t worry about it, Jesse.” He was about to dismiss the ghoul but he had a sudden thought. “Jesse, Knight-Sergeant Tibbs is offering combat practice for anyone that wants it. Why not log some hours on the shooting range?”  
A tackle from Danni would probably not even stagger Arthur. Jesse had always been a wisp of a man no matter what he did to remedy it and as a ghoul he was only getting more frail. Gathering what was left of his dignity he stood and stuck his tongue out at Danni who mirrored him.  
"Just brush them off like you don't hear them. Don't let them get to you." she said.  
Jesse scoffed. "Easy for you to say." He sighed. "I'll take him up on that, I suppose. Didn't you say your sentinel friend escaped? Too bad we can't meet with him, I bet he'd help out."  
Danni hummed thoughtfully. "He'd also know what exactly is going on at Sanctuary. Damn it we're fumbling in the dark. Didn't anyone in the Citadel get any intel on Sanctuary?"  
Arthur smiled at both Danni and Jesse. The camaraderie between the two boded well for the difficulties that laid ahead of them all.  
“McCallan? I hope he escaped. I left the Citadel before he did so I’m not certain if he made it or not. The Prydwen is no longer in DC. I have to assume that Lancer-Sergeant Tanner returned to the Commonwealth. Hopefully Will made it aboard the ship, but there’s no way to know for certain. The only people who could tell us anything about Sanctuary aren’t here. We have to trust that Elder Danse is doing an adequate job of defending the town. If I know Danse, and I do, he isn’t going to give up without a fight. We’ll be back in Sanctuary soon enough. At the end of the week, we’ll depart. We have enough vertibirds to make the trip.”  
"I'm sure Danse has everything under control." Danni replied automatically, reassuring herself mostly. She knew Danse well enough that he wouldn't take unnecessary risks. Of course, he might have gotten some false news about the current state of affairs and gone all out assault on the Praetorian. Jesse folded his arms and peered out at the troops. "Hopefully we're not too late."

____

" There's only one way to find out."Danni said" I'll go ahead- I know all kinds of secret ways into Sanctuary. I can get some info, find out how everyone is. Learn their numbers. We don't know what they'll do if we march our entire Army up north. We have to play this smart a lot of lives are at stake."  
The day to take the fight to Rustovich had finally arrived. Several vertibirds had been loaded with ammunition, weaponry, and spare power armor frames for the assembled soldiers to use. Some of the Brotherhood exiles had vehemently argued against lending their technology to outsiders, but Elders Cross and Maxson had explained that it was necessary. By Brotherhood law, Arthur was an exile, but Elder Cross had reinstated Arthur as Elder, denouncing the authority of Rustovich due to his betrayal of the entire order. Arthur had been pleasantly surprised to find out that all of the exiled soldiers followed his and Cross’ orders, not expecting to be in command again.  
“The last of the ammo crates have been loaded, sir,” said Knight-Sergeant Evan Tibbs, one of the drill instructors that had been working with the Wastelanders. He had been spotted with Rebecca and Jesse during his off hours, finding that he very much enjoyed the company of both Ghouls. Tibbs and Cross had supervised the boarding process for the army. Maxson was thankful that the vertibirds would be able to take everyone. He had been standing next to Danni, hand in hand with her, waiting for their turn to board the aircraft.  
“Nervous?” he had asked her as they both boarded the cargo ramp. He showed her to a seat and secured her into it, taking the seat beside her.  
" I'm not nervous." Danni said as she ascended the ramp with her hand in Arthur's. " I'm a lot better than you at sneaking around, mister power armor gatling laser." She narrowed her eyes at him" Are you talking about the flight or me scouting ahead?"  
In spite of Jesse and Rebecca's protests that he was adamant that someone Scout the enemy's position they had little to no intel and couldn't very well fly their entire fleet out to Massachusetts and not expect resistance. She wanted to go alone but on foot would have been too slow no one would have noticed a single vertibird but Elder Cross had reasoned that it would take that long to get the whole Army on the move then they could be en route by the time she received any information.  
She was going to find Preston if she could, or Elder Danse.  
“I’m definitely apprehensive about letting you go in alone,” said Arthur, squeezing her fingers. “The only comfort I can take away from this is that I know that you know how to take care of yourself.” He turned to her and cradled her face in his hands. “I wish I could come with you, but you’re a lot better at scouting than I am.”  
He leaned his forehead against hers. The plan was that the rest of the army would land far away from Sanctuary and set up their base camp while Danni took a vertibird to scout Sanctuary. Knight-Sergeant Tibbs had taken Reilly and her group of rangers in a separate vertibird while Rebecca and Jesse had been assigned to command a squadron of Brotherhood Knights and Wastelanders. The exiled Knights had initially chafed at being under the command of ghouls, but they were very quickly won over by Rebecca’s unfailing humor and her willingness to offer a kind word here and there. They knew that both ghouls would fight until their last breath and they had complete trust in the two.  
" Well when I get back I'll have to teach you." Danni murmured.  
Parting from Rebecca and Jesse was a lot harder than she thought it would be. They were still against her scouting- Rebecca cried but let her go. Jesse bawled his lungs out but let her go, promising they'd look after Arthur while she was gone. With any luck no one would think to look to the skies. They might just think that they're their own birds though.  
  
Danse had surrendered himself to Rustovich and was subsequently dragged into Vault 111 where he realized, with a fierce jolt of pure joy, that Diane had been sealed inside her cryostasis pod. He had made a beeline right for it when he saw that she was still conscious, when one of the Praetorian smashed his head against it. Diane heard the sickening crack of skull on metal and seen the spatter of blood. Her heart soared when she saw Danse then the joy turn to ash as she watched helplessly as he was savagely beaten. She screamed in impotent rage it felt better to be angry because being helpless made it feel like they're winning. They proceeded to beat Danse to a bloody pulp for the next five minutes. To add insult to grievous injury, they had taken turns carving the letters of the word “Synth” into Danse’s forehead, ignoring the agonizing screams of pain.  
Her roars and threats turned into pleas.  
"Stop It! Let him go! Stop! Please! Don't hurt him! " her body wracked with sobs and as they started up the cryogenic sequence the tears froze on her cheeks. As the freezing air wrapped itself around her she managed to catch his eye and say "I love you."  
Only instead of awakening from the nightmare she slipped into another as her eyes closed her left hand was still pressed to the glass.  
Finally the savage beating had ended. The Praetorian left the Vault and left Danse behind. The barely conscious Knight had weakly crawled towards Diane’s pod and collapsed in front of it. His last thought before slipping into the welcome folds of unconsciousness was Diane’s final words to him before she was put in cryostasis. Was it possible that... and then he thought no more. 

Arthur and Diane held each other’s hand while they flew into Massachusetts airspace. Finally they had arrived and set down. Tibbs and a few others supervised the unloading of all the supplies, setting up the base camp.  
"Dere it is." Rebecca said, shouldering The Big Easy. Trading her traveling clothes for armor she looked all the part of a soldier.  
" Shame we can't get closer," Jesse said " but we'll move out once we hear from Danni."  
" You say your prayers, cher. We gonna need all of 'em."

"The sooner I get in and out of there the better hopefully they haven't noticed this camp yet." Danni observed. Rather than her usual colorful clothes she'd wrapped herself in a dark cloak looking like any other trader bundled against the elements.  
"Likely their guards are lazy. You don't put your Elite Squad at the front gate. Plus they're probably all sitting on their asses thinking that they've won." Danni scoffed. " I'll head out later this afternoon. I should arrive just when it's getting dark. It's a new moon tonight. It will be extra dark. "

She gazed across the command table at Arthur. "Any thoughts?"  
"Very well. A squad can be-" Cross began but Danni interrupted.  
"All the same, ma'am. No squad. just me."  
Arthur sat at the head of the command table beside Elder Cross and Danni. He hesitated for a moment and rested his chin on his steepled fingers.  
“I can’t find anything about the plan I don’t like aside from you going in alone, if that’s what you mean,” said Arthur, smiling somewhat. “Elder Cross?” Cross studied Danni sternly, the look being less intimidating because of the approving gleam in her eyes.  
“She may not be Brotherhood but she has fire in her eyes. I like that.” The DC Elder looked at Arthur. “Elder Maxson?” Arthur sighed.  
“Try and find Danse if you can. He’s resourceful and one of the best soldiers I’ve ever seen. You’ll want to locate the leaders of Sanctuary as well: Preston and Diane, Sturges and Mickey. The more allies we can find, the easier this will be.” Elder Cross snorted.  
“You think this will be easy?” She asked incredulously. “..sir,” she added hastily.  
“I never said this would be easy, just easier”. The two Elders turned to look at Jesse and Rebecca. “Would you two say our plan is a good one? I’m open to hearing alternatives if you have them.”  
'Stead o' sneakin' around, why don't you just show up as a trader?" Rebecca suggested. "Long as nobody knows who you are-"  
Danni shook her head. "Someone will give me away. Too risky. Even if they mean well. Who's to say everyone there is still loyal to us." She smiled back at Arthur. "The fewer the better. Don't worry. I have escapes and back up plans aplenty. This isn't the first time I've been somewhere I shouldn't be." She smirked. "I'll also find our little Maria too. Maybe there's some dirty little plans our friends are hiding. "  
Jesse leaned back in his chair "Sounds good to me. Then we hit them hard."  
Rebecca sighed "Ain't as simple as that, cher. Dere always two sides to a war. Don't forget dat."  
Arthur shook his head. "Rustovich already knows who you are and what you look like. There's no chance he doesn't." He sighed. "Another reason I hate this plan is because of some of the settlers in Sanctuary. Some of them make me extremely uncomfortable for no discernible reason. They all seem like really pleasant people, but some of them.." he broke off and shuddered. "I don't know what sort of rule of law Rustovich has imposed over Sanctuary, if there even is one now. Just...stay on your toes, please?"  
Folding her arms the ghoul woman paused. Jesse made himself comfortable as this posture he knew always preceded a long winded lecture.  
"Arthur I been on dis earth over two hundred years. People don't change. Dey scared o' change. Dey don't like authority figures. Dey like anarchy an' doin as dey please until somebody steps on they toes. Dis Rustovich fella seem like de type dat don't value nothin' 'cept maybe power. What do you think power even is? Caps, an army, a gun? " Rebecca shook her head. "Power lies where folk think it lies. Mos' of de time it's fear. But you got somethin' better. I think Elder Cross will agree with me, don't you, ma'am. Arthur you ain't just got a good name. You got somethin' else. You can lead, dat's true. But you got a good heart. I seen de wasteland devour people, dey so afraid. But there's good, too." She looked pointedly at Danni then to Jesse. "Dey's good in dis world an it's worth fightin' for."  
"She's right." Jesse agreed. "Rustovich has nothing on you." He smiled. People were afraid of ghouls but why? Because they were ugly? Because they might turn feral? Anyone could turn dangerous but there were good people, too. Danni had told him about synthetic people. Some were good, some were bad. Some didn't even know they were synthetic people. "Rustovich can't be you. He's a big jerk."  
  
"Rustovich seems like he thinks you and Diane are a dying breed. "Danni added. "That your values are as dead as the pre war world. He can start a war- there's always been war, there always will be. But...there's hope, too."  
Danni looked to Arthur and her heart swelled like it always did. If only they could be alone. Well alone and awake for between the preparations when they did rest it was in shifts. She did make a point to poke her head into the tent and peck his cheek but had to even stop doing that so she wouldn't rouse him. Everything else was a little more important than stealing a few sentimental moments. Something to look forward to at least. If not, well, maybe everyone went to the same place after this life.  
She couldn't bear to voice that Diane, Danse, Preston, Sturges, Mickey and Maria could all very well be long dead and her throat constricted at that. Maybe if I don't say it out loud it won't be true.  
"Rebecca is right, sir. You don't just have a good family name. " said Elder Cross " You're a good man with a good heart. I saw your potential when you first were assigned to Sarah's squad and then when you came to lead the Pride like she did. It doesn't matter that you're the descendant of Roger Maxson. You could have ended up being the nastiest man that ever lived, but you didn't." Arthur turned to look back at Rebecca and then Danni. He stood up and paced away from them, arms crossed behind his back. He was concealing a bright smile from all of them. Their words had touched him deeply.  
"Very well. Danni will recon Sanctuary alone. We'll have to make preparations on our end to move on the town." He composed his expression and turned around, looking at Danni. "Good luck." He took a deep breath and looked at all of them. "You've got the rest of the day to yourselves. We'll reconvene at 0500 the next morning. Dismissed."  
Danni let out a long sigh. She was glad no one was that strongly opposed for she preferred to work alone. They rose from the table and dispersed, Jesse to check on the pack animals, Rebecca to fuss about dinner but Danni lingered gazing out over the tents watching the soldiers mingle. What was she doing here? Was she doing it for Arthur, for Sanctuary?The sight of the unified forces made Danni think of Sanctuary in the early days. It seemed like ages ago- sweltering summer days building and planning and bone chillingly cold winters trying to stay warm and make it through to spring. Men and women had died defending that place. They'd all put blood, sweat and tears into it. Maybe it was gone.  
She could travel light and had a few hours before she would depart. Smiling faintly at Arthur she said "I hope wishing me good luck isn't all you have to say before I go."  
Arthur was standing on the hillock they had established the tent on, looking down below into the camp where Brotherhood and Wastelander alike were mingling. He smiled to himself as he watched them. I wish you could see me now, Sarah, he thought wistfully, looking up at the sky. He wasn't a religious man in the common term, but he believed that Sarah was watching over him. His musings were interrupted by Danni and he turned to smile at her. "Of course not." "Did anyone ever tell you you have beautiful eyes?" Somehow she figured he'd rarely if ever received compliments about his appearance apart from the coy flutterings of the settler women.  
"Sarah used to tell me I have bright eyes, but no, no one has ever told me that my eyes are beautiful." He smiled at her. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside?"  
As soon as the words were out of her mouth Danni had worried that she did not sound genuine. But they were beautiful, a piercing blue which just so happened to be her favorite color if her Pip Boy and power armor were any indication, the latter of which Danse had remarked was not a wise tactical choice. Danni's cheeks turned pink at his question. "No." She admitted, but Diane had said something about her finally showing her heart made others show theirs to her. It was true- when she was so guarded people thought her deceitful.  
That wasn't who she was. Sandra would have pegged Danni immediately as a heartless coquette and threatened her with her cane and before Hunter Danni didn't hold fidelity to be a virtue. Diane would be happy for them, Danni knew, for the General held the belief that Arthur needed someone else to love- this might not have been what she had in mind, though. But now his new family was in danger. "I know." She said, palming his cheek then letting her fingers play along his hairline. "But I'm putting my foot down- it's too dangerous for you. "  
Arthur chuckled. “There you are, then. Now we both have something we’ve never heard from anyone else before.” His eyes drifted shut and he enjoyed the feeling of her fingers on his skin then let out an indignant noise. " Too dangerous for me? As if it’s any safer for you,” he said, rolling his eyes. “You sound like Sarah.” He did a passable imitation of her severe tone. “‘No, Arthur. You have to stay with the Pride, it’s far too dangerous for you to accompany me.’” He rolled his eyes. “I’m not a child, you know. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”  
Danni grinned. "Oh I laugh in the face of danger!" With her fists on her hips she did just that. "But in all seriousness I'll be careful. "  
Arthur's smile faded a little. He didn't seem at all amused. "It's things like that make me more worried."  
"Well what are big sisters for? Do you know how much trouble Diane's kept me out of?" Danni hummed thoughtfully at this last. Diane was the best woman friend she'd had. Sure, they had their differences but they were two different people. Suddenly melancholy washed over her and she laid her head on Arthur's shoulder for a moment then squeezing both his hands reluctantly moved out of his embrace ducking into their tent.  
Sitting on the pile of blankets Danni looked through ammo crates, loading supplies into a small backpack. She settled on some .44 hand cannon, fearing a laser weapon might lead back to the exiles. Her Pip Boy was no worse for wear and thinking a moment she popped in a holotape and it began to play Someone To Watch Over Me.  
He followed her into their tent and sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Danni didn't look up from her packing as he came in and slipped his arm around her, only humming along with Ella Fitzgerald. Taking a lid off an explosives crate she whistled approvingly. "Cryo grenades. Non fatal, can slow tin cans down in a pinch. I didn't expect so many. I can carry four inconspicuously. Maybe five? I only have to figure out where to put them."  
She nudged him. " how's your throwing arm? " peering down her pistol careful to keep her finger off the trigger guard she said " I'll have to show you the Danni Prower Quick Draw- lead a bunch of super mutants into a bunch of old pre-war cars throw a grenade and shoot it mid-air, goes boom very nicely. But I'm sure you know all about using your environment to your advantage."  
  
"Whatever keeps you here longer is something I can live with," he said, giving her a gentle squeeze.  


The first thing Michael Danse became aware of was pain. It felt like a super mutant had picked him up and flung him around like a rag doll. Even the simple act of breathing hurt like hell. The next thing he was aware of was the temperature of the surface he was lying on. It felt like...cold hard metal. Blearily, he opened one eye as the other one was a brilliant shade of black and blue and very nearly swollen shut. He tried to move but let out a yell of pain, clutching his ribs. Unbeknownst to him, the vicious beating he had received from the Praetorian had cracked two ribs and bruised several others. He spat blood from his mouth and took shaky breaths, the simple action sending lightning bolts of pain through him. He slowly raised his head and saw a metal container not a foot away from him. For a moment, he wasn’t sure where he was. It suddenly came back to him; Diane’s face...she was alive! He took several shallow breaths and slowly pushed himself onto his hands and knees. He tried to rise but stumbled against Diane’s cryopod. He gritted his teeth and used the pod to stand up. He then let out a gasp, seeing Diane frozen with her hand pressed against the glass. For one horrible second, he thought that the renegade Knights had deactivated the life support systems, but the steady beeping from the nearby computer console indicated that her heart was beating. He continued to look at her vital signs.  
“Heart and respiration rate nominal, neural activity suspended,” he said to himself, relief flooding through him. He went over to the control console and attempted to open it.  
”WARNING: Malfunctions have been detected in the backup life support generators. Primary systems are offline. Please contact an authorized Vault-Tec representative for maintenance.”

____

Danse looked at Diane and put his hand against the glass, opposite of hers. “I’ll get you out of here,” he said to her pod, remembering her final words to him; she had told him that she loved him before he had blacked out. He felt his heart lift considerably. If they all survived the coming battle... He shook his head and went over to the only other occupied pod. He looked at Nate, still frozen in the same position as he was in when he had died.  
“I’ll take care of her, Nate, I promise you that,” he murmured as if Nate could still hear.  


As Danni had planned, night had settled over Sanctuary by the time she arrived. Everything looked the same but something about it gave her chills. Slipping in and out of the shadows she found the door she was looking for and slipped inside.  
Preston kept a rather spartan home so to find it in disarray didn't bode well. Tiptoeing about she looked to see if he or Curie was home.  
"Hold it right there!"  
Danni froze, hands up. "I've been looking for you-"  
Preston thumbed back the hammer on this pistol in his hand.  
"And a clean pair of shorts!" Danni squeaked. Preston did not move.  
"Who are you? Start talking!"  
"Preston, it's Danni-"  
"I swear I'll-"  
She was afraid a sudden move would make him pull the trigger but she had to show him her face. "Bit jumpy there, Pressy." Lowering the gun Preston stared at her in disbelief. He let out a long breath. "Danni- how in the hell did you get in?"  
She shook her head. "No time to explain. What's happened here? Talk fast."  
Apart from essentially being prisoners in their own town Sanctuary wasn't that bad. The weapons had all been confiscated and the food tightly rationed even though there was plenty to go around their conquerors had taken most of it. People did all sorts of things when they're hungry or thirsty. Chiefly they betrayed their people. Stripped of his rank Preston was little more than a servant now. Except he didn't get to see Curie. She assured him no matter what happened to remember her love and that did sustain him but it couldn't forever.  
The new leaders of Sanctuary used to be settlers and with promises of power and turn Sanctuary into their own. Only they squandered every bit of it like a child being careless with a priceless toy. They were low on bottle caps and yet demanded alcohol forcing everyone to open their doors and have their homes searched.  
I'm so glad you can't see this, General,Preston thought one night. The turncoats weren't much better than Raiders.  
Some of Rustovich’s forces were honorable enough; the entire Brotherhood of Steel was a quasi-religious military order and, as such, they placed a heavy emphasis on martial honor. They went as far as to minimize their impact on the settlers of Sanctuary. Unfortunately, many of the others weren’t as moral. They were the ones that ransacked most of the homes. The more depraved among them took their own personal harems from the attractive women of Sanctuary. Rustovich had taken Mickey as his woman and sent a detachment of soldiers to the Castle to take control of its armaments. They knew there was another Synth stationed at the old fortress, but they couldn’t find her.  
Maria had been reduced to a slave turned her hands to cleaning. She too kept her ear to the ground hoping for a miracle she also wondered what happened to Curie for no one really knew where she went. Just as well for she would be safer if nobody knew.  
"Everybody thinks you're dead." Going to the window Preston peeked out between the slats of the blinds. "Upstairs, hurry."  
Jogging upstairs Danni felt an upwelling of tears but pushed them back down. Preston started up after her. "The Praetorian Guard made themselves at home."  
"Where's Curie?"  
Preston pointedly ignored the question and passing her entered the spare bedroom. Laying on the dresser was Arthur's coat, mended and cleaned alongside Ennui, with a holotape, like a shrine.  
"Preston..."  
"Danse is gone. Nobody knows where he is or what happened to him. They took all the known synths....someplace. " he gripped her shoulders. "You can't stay here. Go someplace else. Go to Goodneighbor, Diamond City, anywhere. Goodneighbor, Hancock will-" his heart sank. Hancock probably didn't know about Diane...  
A lone figure had slipped across the deserted street, sticking to the shadows to avoid passing patrols, making his way towards Preston's house. The figure reached the door and opened it, slipping through, and quickly shutting it  
afterwards. David had been one of a few settlers who had clandestinely established a method of communication among the rebels. He went quickly up the stairs and came upon Preston and Danni. They both turned to watch David coming up the stairs. "David!" Preston said. "Did anybody see you?"  
"Danni, thank God you're alive," he said, to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. It was Danni, along with Arthur, who had talked him back to himself after he had lost Kelsi to illness a year ago. He let her go and smiled his usual smile and then looked at Preston. "Preston, Will wanted me to tell you that we have adequate rations for the settlers, but some of them are afraid that their house is going to be raided next."  
Danni however hugged David tightly. "David! You're okay!" she stopped "Will! Will is here? Will is alive? Where is he, I need to tell him-"  
Preston shushed her "Not so loud. Another raid? Shit. We have to hide Danni somehow-"  
Moving the lapels of Arthur's discarded battlecoat Danni said "How did you get this?"  
Preston gave David a look. What could he possibly say to soften that blow.  
"I don't think so," said David, feeling reasonably certain nobody had seen him, but that was not guaranteed. Life in Sanctuary had become much less friendly since Rustovich and his renegade Brotherhood had taken over. In the beginning, backstabbing and deception were virtually unheard of. The seedier side of Sanctuary had been allowed to thrive under the new regime, and every day more settlers had been punished for supposedly harboring members of the underground movement. The other settlers found it more profitable to cooperate with Rustovich's forces rather than oppose them, and so had taken to exposing any anti-military movement they saw. Families had even been torn apart by betrayal. David looked at Danni and then back at Preston. "The more we stay on the move, the harder it'll be for them to track us," he said, moving to the window and peering out into the dim street. "We can all meet in McCallan's house, most of the Underground is there." He beckoned to Preston and Danni to follow him.  
Danni's thoughts rushed back to the present and she forgot about the coat still in her hands rushing after Preston and David. Will is safe! He made it here! Her heart raced and Preston climbed out the window hissing at her to come on. She went after him. "Sturges and Maria will be there too." Preston added hopefully.  
"Where's everyone else?" Danni whispered.  
Preston shook his head. "Betrayed or gone. All that's left is me, David, Maria and Sturges. Everybody else either resisted and got killed or disappeared. They take what they want- booze, caps, food. We're basically their servants now."  
Danni hummed thoughtfully. "Sounds like that weird Legion way down south." She regarded the two men unsure of how much was safe to tell them. On the one hand one could be a spy but on the other any news about Arthur being alive and his army closing in might bring them much needed hope.  
David made frantic shushing noises at the two and let them through the darkest corners of Sanctuary, stopping occasionally when he caught sight of Rustovich's patrols. They may have been wearing power armor, but they could not have looked more different than Arthur's Brotherhood. Their power armor was colored a deep burgundy reminiscent of the Praetorian, but instead of the ornate headdress on the Praetorian, their power armor was marked with a solitary silver fist on the breastplate. David held up a hand to signify that they should remain absolutely still. Cupping a hand over her own mouth Danni froze, gripping Preston's sleeve. He held his breath as the patrol passed then they crept along after David close behind him. David exhaled and beckoned Preston and Danni to quietly follow him. Finally they arrived at a rundown looking shack on the farthest edge of Sanctuary. David knocked once and waited. Several people then swarmed around the edges of the house, weapons trained on them. David held up his hands and gestured for Preston and Danni to do likewise. The men and women stayed where they were, weapons pointed at their faces when the door opened and out came William. Danni held up her hands and surrendered. Preston did likewise - it was just routine for him but Danni frowned as two of the settlers frisked her and found her gun as well as her cryo grenades. Preston shook his head at them as they moved to confiscate the weapons and shrugging they let her keep them.  
"Danni," he said, pulling her into an embrace and lifting her off her feet. "You've no idea how relieved I am to see you. Come on," he said, gesturing the guards to allow the group to pass and leading them inside a dimly lit room that was quite literally packed with people.  
Danni let out a cry as she squeezed Will. "I thought you were dead...!"  
Holding his hand like a frightened child Danni followed Will and the others into the gathering. Dropping Will's hand she rushed to Sturges. "Sturges!"  
His eyes widened and he grunted as she hugged him, muttering a sullen "Ow."  
"Sorry." She looked him up and down. "Are you hurt?"  
"It's nothing. Took a few hits from one of those assholes. Caught me stealing water."  
"Ay, move out of the way! Rapido! " Came the too big voice of the small Maria as she shouldered through the crowd, cans of water in hand. "Will, our water's running low." She huffed. "Why did those idiots take Sanctuary of all places? Starlight Drive In is a more centralized location."  
"Because we have - HAD- more supplies here." Danni said dully, looking around at all the faces. Most of them were full of distrust.  
Will's face fell. "They've taken over the purifiers," he explained to Danni. "Apparently, the rest of us aren't worth giving water to. Think it'll break our spirit." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Ration what we can, Maria. We'll have to make do." He took a small sip from the can as it was passed around, carefully monitored by Maria so that no one took more than their share. "After I escaped the Citadel, some of Rustovich's men followed me and almost shot me down, but luckily Tanner had some of her birds on standby. The Prydwen is holding position some miles away to avoid detection by Rustovich." He ignored the gnawing pain of hunger in his stomach and turned to look at Danni. "Danni, how did you get here? Where's Elder Maxson? Is he alright?"  
Danni went to Maria and helped her distribute the water, listening as Will spoke of the ills of Sanctuary. "How can he miss the Prydwen? It's enormous. "She didn't know much about airships, true. Maybe it was floating too high up but it must have been difficult to maintain. They can't hold that position forever.  
"And do you have any food?" Maria asked hopefully. Her cheeks had lost some of their softness and her otherwise smooth brown skin was rough and dry. Poking out her tongue Danni produced a pack of gumdrops. "I hadn't planned on staying long enough to get hungry but you can have this."  
Maria gasped in delight taking the candy then looked about guiltily. She offered the nearby settlers the gumdrops but they declined. Shrugging Maria popped a gumdrop in her mouth and savored it, then waved the pack at Will, offering.  
Danni sucked in her bottom lip thoughtfully. You never know who might be listening. "He's alive."  
The whispering around her stopped and Preston gazed at Danni in disbelief. "Nick didn't believe it for a minute." he said slowly. "But...Diane...?"  
She shook her head "I don't know about what they did to Diane."  
BANG! A fist slammed on the table made everyone jump. They looked around for the culprit only to find that it was William. Both of his arms were on a table and he was facedown on the table. He took a deep breath and surfaced, a look of triumph in his eyes.  
"I fucking knew it," he hissed. "I knew he'd make it." He didn't even seem to have acknowledged Maria's offer of a gumdrop. As suddenly as it had come, Will's smile faded. "Well...it's good that he's alive. I only wish I knew what happened to Elder Danse." He sighed and looked at Maria and then back at Danni. "He left a holotape on Preston's front door saying that he was going to give himself up to protect the rest of us. None of us has seen him since. Diane.." he shook his head, feeling a great pain in his chest. "I don't know what happened to Diane either, not since the inquiry in DC. Rustovich somehow got hold of her rifle and brought it back to Sanctuary, along with Elder Maxson's jacket."  
All eyes went to Will. Danni too felt heartened then added 'If Rustovich is stupid enough to not actually let Diane and Arthur die then it stands to reason that-"  
"Elder Danse is still alive!" Maria finished, the glow in her eyes appearing for the first time in months.  
Sturges rose in spite of his ache and hugged Danni. "Missed you, Danni Ruth. Knew you ran off but wasn't sure where."  
"I wasn't sure Id' get back, either." laying her head on his shoulder she looked at Will a moment. "I was in Rivet City when the Guard snatched me, brought me to the Citadel. I saw him, I saw Rustovich, I heard him. He's a clever bastard. I wouldn't have escaped if not for one of Arthur's old friends. I tried to find Arthur and racked up a huge debt with that Moriarty asshole who put me to work at his bar until I could pay him back."  
Will laughed mirthlessly. "That slimy cocksucker," he said, an uncharacteristic amount of hate in his voice. "You're not the first young woman to get suckered by that lowlife prick. Should've blown his head off when I had the chance." He cut himself off, knowing that his girlfriend hated it whenever he talked like that. Amata and all the survivors from Vault 101 had gone to Sanctuary and they had been quickly accepted by the settlers of Sanctuary. Rustovich, so far, had left the former vault dwellers alone, but Will didn't know how much longer that would last.  
She smiled "The funny thing is, Arthur found me instead. He threatened Moriarty. " pausing she grinned wider especially in the wake of Will's hatred of this man. It was disturbing to hear happy go lucky Will speak so but she knew firsthand what a slimeball the old codger was.  
"I thought he was going to piss himself when Arthur waved that gun in his face. He let us walk, though. Will. I need to know everything about the Guard. Their numbers, defenses. Everything. That's why I came, to scout. I didn't expect so many inside were resisting but.." She glanced around then lowered her voice. "Anyone here could be a spy."  
"Danni, I hope you and Elder Maxson came here with some sort of plan, otherwise we might as well say goodbye now."  
"Does this mean you have a plan?" Maria asked blandly.  
"I'm working on it. A full on assault would be suicide." Danni replied, rubbing her chin.  
Will brightened. "Oh really? Elder Maxson threatened Moriarty? Damn, now I'm doubly sorry I missed that. Well..standard Brotherhood troop guard detachment, about twenty men per unit split into five squads of four. They're fairly easy to avoid if you know how and David certainly knows how. We haven't seen much of the Praetorian, their primary responsibility is to protect Rustovich. The renegades haven't produced any weaponry we haven't see before, so we have that going for us." He scratched the back of his head. "I really hope its a good plan, Danni."  
Danni huffed. "Wish Diane were here. So a bunch of reckless idiots have taken over but the elites stick to their boss. Typical. On the other hand.." she chewed her lip thoughtfully. "That gives me an idea but it's kind of a dick move when it comes to the Brotherhood's ideals. Even though folks have been dumping all over them for a long time already. All we'd really need to do is remove Rustovich from power, one way or another. Then again killing him makes Arthur look like he's no better- a tyrant, wanting his power back. Will, you've been with the Brotherhood a long time, don't they have some kind of trial by combat? If we can prove Rustovich is bad for the Brotherhood and undo all the poison he's been pouring into people's ears we can end this with minimal bloodshed."  
Will and some of the Exiles looked at one another. “She’s right, sir,” said Knight-Captain Cade, standing close to the main group. His face looked a little bruised but other than that he was fine. “It’s written in our Litany that one has the right to challenge the Elder or High Elder to trial by combat if it’s revealed that he or she has compromised the Brotherhood. Killing Rustovich will only make him a martyr. He has to be discredited, just like he tried to discredit Elder Maxson.” Will looked from Danni to Simon.  
“We have to get word to Elder Maxson that the time to move on Sanctuary is now. Danni,” he turned to her. “Get yourself out of here and back to Elder Maxson’s camp. Tell him that I said it’s time.” He turned to Cade. “Knight-Captain Cade, where do we stand with weapons?” The doctor thought for a moment.  
“I’ve scrounged up everything I could, Sentinel McCallan,” he said. “The most we have is a few pistols and some pipe weaponry.” He made a face when he mentioned the pipe weaponry. No self-respecting Knight wanted to use those puny things.  
“We’ll have to make do.” He turned to look at the assembled rebels. “Go back to your homes and get ready.” The group nodded and each of them went to greet Danni before heading out in twos, guided by David. It was a slow process but far more safer than having everyone leave en masse.  
Rubbing her cheek with her sleeve Danni let out a long sigh. They were still eager to fight and if it came to that she would stand by them. But not if we can win these people to our side. No sane person itched for war and the notion of killing your former brothers and sisters in Steel was likely to be turning several stomachs. Danni said nothing more, going over and over in her head what she could say to Arthur to stay his hand- violence as a last resort, please.  
"On the other hand "Maria put in "These pipe weapons are highly customizable and practical. I've seen these settlers use stranger weapons, why, I've seen them use railroad spikes for projectiles. Fired at a high enough velocity they can pierce armor."  
Finally Danni turned to the others. "What's the best way out of here? I'll need your help to get out and make sure I'm not tailed."  
Cade and William looked at each other. “Well, whatever route you came in by is the best way out since you weren’t seen. I’d suggest retracing your steps.” Will sighed and gave Danni one last hug. Danni hugged Will. "We'll see this through. Promise."  
“Maria, escort Danni out and make sure you aren’t seen. Simon and I still have a shit ton of planning to do.”  
Maria saluted "Yes, sir!" Tugging the older girl by the elbow she said "Let's go!"  
She bid farewell to Sturges and Preston while Maria huffed impatiently then the two sneaked to the edge of town, out of one of the small gates that led to the perimeter. She hadn' t thought about it but this was the place where Danni had given Arthur the preserved aster when he left Sanctuary. It seemed like ages ago. Maria urged her onward and the few yards to safety felt like miles. 

____

They padded along quietly, not even daring to breathe heavily from exertion. The headlamp of a power armor helmet made both of them freeze in their tracks.  
"Hold it right there." The armored figure said, the silver fist blazoned on the chestplate. Danni and Maria froze. Waving his gun at them the guard said "Turn around. Move. Fucking pricks out after lights out. You know the rules. Jesus Christ. At this rate I'll never get to go on my break." The guard complained all the way up the hill. "  
Danni glanced at him over her shoulder as she and Maria were shepherded "Working for a usurper wasn't as glamorous as you thought, huh? Thought you could sit with your feet up? You got played, my friend."  
Maria shushed her to no avail. The guard shook his head. "It's not so bad. We don't have to break our backs for that General anymore. Now we just take whatever we want." he sighed lightly "And when I get home I'll have dinner on the table."  
"So the Brotherhood of Steel are reduced to a bunch of Raiders, huh. You disgrace that uniform." Maria said quietly.  
The guard hmph'd then pushed the two forward toward two Praetorian Guard standing sentry outside the High Elder's quarters."Caught these two roaming around the perimeter. The High Elder will be interested in what they were up to, I'm thinking."  
Praetor-Knights Jackson and Rollins looked at one another. Jackson surveyed Danni, dawning recognition in his eyes. Thankfully his face remained hidden behind his Praetorian armor.  
“Well take her to the High Elder. Return to your post.” Gruff and to the point, as all the Praetorian were. The guard huffed and with a salute was gone. Maybe now he could have his break. Jackson and Rollins both took the women by the arm and led her into Rustovich’s quarters. The man himself was currently sitting at a desk working on a computer console. The desk looked familiar and there was a picture of a young boy sitting on a woman’s shoulders right next to the console.  
“Your Excellency,” said Jackson, pushing Danni forward. “Two of the patrols caught these two as they were attempting to leave.” Rustovich turned around and his eyebrows went up.  
“Daniella Prower. Tsk. I knew should have disposed of you the first time. You’re more trouble than you’re worth.”  
"I'm I more trouble than you can handle." Danni's eyes went to the portrait of Arthur and Sarah. I'll watch over him, Sarah. I'd like to keep him here a while yet if that's okay."You might as well kill me." Danni folded her arms. "Because I'll bite off my tongue before I'd tell you shit."  
He cast a look at Maria. “Scribe Rodriguez, you disappoint me. Praetor-Knight Jackson, take Miss Prower and Miss Rodriguez out of Sanctuary and execute them.” He turned back to his console.  
Both of them gasped at his order. "I am a loyal sister of Steel!" Maria declared "You can't do this!" Something inside her broke and she burst into tears. Danni pulled the girl close and hugged her, glaring at Rustovich. "You monster."  
“If I may, Your Excellency,” said Jackson. “Daniella is worth more to you alive. Eld-..Maxson is very fond of her. You have a powerful bit of leverage over him if you keep her alive. Rodriguez here isn’t a threat. With permission, I’d like her as my personal servant.” Rustovich looked back at his two soldiers.  
“Hmm...you may be right. Very well, Praetor-Knight Jackson. Take Miss Prower to the Vault and seal her inside it and then you may do what you want with the former Scribe. Dismissed,” said the High Elder, turning back to Arthur’s terminal.  
Swallowing her own tears Danni let go of Maria. "Everything's gonna be okay."  
Staring up at her new master Maria wiped her face, torn between defiance of being made a servant and gratefulness that he had saved her. But maybe death was preferable. She did not know this person. 

____

Jackson and Rollins were silent while they marched their captives away from Arthur’s house. Danni and Maria held onto each other as they were led out. Danni glaring, Maria trembling. Once they were far enough away, Rollins and Jackson turned to look at the two women.  
“I’m not planning on killing you and Elder Maxson might be annoyed if you bit off your tongue,” said Jackson, sounding amused. “I know what kind of person Rustovich is. All my life, I wanted to be one of the Praetorian. They’re the best of the best, but this isn’t what I wanted to do with my life. I never wanted to serve an asshole like Rustovich.” He and Rollins took the two women to the Vault.  
“Elder Danse and Knight McKagan are inside. The other Praetorian sealed her inside her cryopod and beat the shit out of Danse, but they’re still alive.” He looked at Maria and sighed. Both men took off their helmets. Jackson looked young but there was a scar going over his right eye which was a cloudy gray while the other was hazel. Rollins was much older, a grizzled veteran who had served under many elders in Lost Hills before Rustovich came to power. Removing their helmets constituted a major breach of protocol among the Praetorian, but the two men didn’t care. Jackson reached out and put his hand on Maria’s shoulder.  
“I’m sorry about all of this. I hope you both understand.” He nodded to Rollins who crossed to the security booth and activated the massive elevator into the Vault. Rollins replaced his helmet and the four stepped onto the elevator which descended into the Vault.  
“Miss Prower, I don’t know what your plan is but I hope Elder Maxson is alright. I’m under orders to seal you inside here and I’m going to follow those orders. I’d like to stay in Rustovich’s good graces for as long as I can.”  
He escorted Maria and Danni through the empty halls. Danse was currently huddled in front of Diane’s cryopod, shivering slightly. The former Sentinel stood up, hands balled into fists. “Back for round two? Let’s go, then.” He looked dreadful, his right eye a brilliant black and blue and his face one big bruise. All the fight left him when he saw Danni and Maria. “Stand down, Elder Danse,” said Jackson, holding up both hands. “We’re not here to hurt you. Rustovich ordered us to lock Danni in here and Maria is coming with me. I have to get her back to the others.” Danse crumpled with relief.  
“Good because I’m not sure how I’d fare against the two of you.” He slid back down to the ground. “It’s good to see you both,”  
"You're already risking everything for us. Keep the faith, brother. Maxson will restore us to our rightful place. "Maria glanced at Danni wondering if they should tell them about the resistance if they didn't already know.  
Jackson smiled at Maria inside his helmet. “I never lost it, Scribe Rodriguez. Now come on,” he said, gesturing for the younger woman to follow him. Maria let out a cry and hugged Danse. Danni joined her then caught sight of Diane, frozen as she has been centuries ago. She turned to Maria. "Go back topside. We'll be alright."  
Maria cried harder at the state Danse was in. She willed herself up to follow Jackson "At least let me patch him up..!"  
"Go on. I'll take care of him." Danni said.  
Danse had let out a grunt of pain when Maria embraced him. “Careful,” he had told her when they broke apart. “Think a few ribs are broken.” He looked up at the more vocal of the two Praetorian. “Thank you..both of you. You’re a credit to your chapter and the entire Brotherhood. Take care of yourselves.” The two elite Knights saluted Danse and marched away with Maria in tow. “Arthur’s alive? How? What happened? How on earth did you end up in DC?”  
Hesitating Maria pulled something from around her neck and hung it around Danni's. Deep dark wooden beads with a silver crucifix. "Hold onto this for me. Now God will watch over you."  
She caught Danni's gaze and held it.  
After the moment she understood Maria gave her her most prized possession not to show that she had been compromised but that Danni and Danse were trustworthy. Starting after Jackson Maria cast one more pained glance at them then she was gone.

Danni turned to Danse to assess the damage. She hissed in sympathy at his handsome face swollen and bruised worried even the lightest touch would cause him pain. _They mutilated him._ Danni thought horrified. She wouldn't cry now for it would upset him. They could cry and be upset all they wanted later.  
"Rustovich isn't just a huge coward he's cocky." Rising she glanced around "There has to be a medkit here somewhere. Do you know if they looted this place? it couldn't hurt to look around that is if you're up for it if not I'll go by myself."  
"Diane declared the Vault off-limits to the settlers, so I shouldn't think everything of value has been taken."  
Danni took a deep breath and fingered the necklace Maria put on her. It was called a rose-something, rosary that's it. People use them to pray -however you use a necklace to pray was beyond her it was pretty though even if it did have a man nailed to a cross on it.  
"Originally went there on business I guess one of the Praetorian saw me. They snatched me up and took me in the Citadel. I guess the high Elder thought he could use me as leverage but I managed to escape. Someone inside must have helped me Arthur thinks it was his 'aunt' Sandra."  
Danse watched Maria go and then turned to look at Danni. "Rustovich....everything I've ever heard about Rustovich led me to believe that he was a good and honorable man but this..." he trailed off and shook his head. "This is just...too much." He considered her question for a few moments. 

____

"WARNING: SECONDARY SYSTEMS ARE OPERATING AT 14% CAPACITY. LIFE SUPPORT FAILURE IMMINENT. ALL PERSONNEL MUST BEGIN EVACUATION PROCEDURES."

____

Due to the many long years without maintenance, Vault 111's life support systems were beginning to shut down one by one and the Vault's main computer wasted no time in relaying that information. Danse looked at Diane's pod.  
"If the life support systems go offline while she's still in there.." he couldn't finish the sentence, growing cold at the mere thought of her dying in that casket. "I'm glad you're alright, Danni. Arthur's...very fond of you, you know." He smiled slightly, thinking it was about time that his superior officer found someone. He looked morosely at Diane's pod. "Sometimes I've been fantasizing about just...leaving the Brotherhood to be with her. Brotherhood policy explicitly forbids superior officers fraternizing with their subordinates."  
Her blood ran cold at the warning and she licked her dry lips. "We have to get her out. Now." Danni cast a glance at Danse, blushing. "I'm fond of him, too. By now he's probably assumed the worst." Crossing to the other side of the room she went to the terminal."I fucked up getting caught. You don't think Arthur will be rash even now, do you?" No, he wouldn't. Would he? Arthur was passionate about the Brotherhood at least so it stood to reason he put that much devotion and care into every aspect of his life. "I know it's kind of obvious but did you try the release over by her pod?"  
There had to be some kind of override. Hastily Danni went over the options for the cryopods.  
"It should open even if it's failing- especially if it's failing. They wouldn't just leave these people to die. The Institute director before Diane's son saw to that." Wiping a forearm across her brow she said "If it comes to it you might get your wish. Danse." She turned to him. "If things go sour, you take Diane and both of you get the fuck out. I mean way out, out of the Commonwealth. Go west where there's no Brotherhood."  
Danse's heart sank when he heard the alert over the vault speaker system. He grabbed hold of Diane’s cryopod, a terrible panic threatening to overtake him. It was only through sheer force of will that he was able to hold his emotions in check.  
“Emergency release,” he said and pulled the small red lever by the pod door, but a tiny little buzzer told him that the emergency release was malfunctioning. “Goddammit,” he swore. “Danni’s it’s busted. I can’t get this open!”  
Turning to the terminal Danni licked her lips over and over trying to focus. Pulling the datalink from her Pip Boy she plugged it into the terminal.  
"Vault Tec come on...let's see if I can reboot it. " her eyes darted across the screen "Maintenance...emergency shutdown..override...security breach...leaks..system failure....come on! Lock system malfunction here we go. " she inhaled and shouted "PLEASE CONTACT VAULT TEC AWWWW. God damn it, god damn it all. " turning to Danse she said "How tough is that glass? Think we can bust it open? I'll keep trying. Fuck. Reboot, damn you!" Abandoning the terminal for now she observed the release, running her fingers along it to figure out if it could be opened. Maybe she could rewire it and make it work.  
Danse tried the emergency door release a few more times but was continuously frustrated by the little buzzer that told him it was malfunctioning.  
"We shouldn't break the window. If I understand this machine right, Diane has to be warmed up slowly to avoid causing brain damage. If we break that window, we might kill her and I couldn't live with myself if that happened." Danse shook his head. "We're going to have to try and repair the life support generators if possible. Proctor Ingram showed me a few things when it came to engineering. I think I can do it but I'll need your help."  
Danni's stomach fluttered "Damn it you're right- I don't know why I didn't think of it I'm sorry I'm just I'm trying not to freak out." She laughed self-consciously. " I can fix a few things what Sturges just taught me but nothing just complicated I'll help you as best I can. Talk fast-this thing is going to suffocate her if we don't hurry."  
Danse smiled slightly. "Oh I'm right there with you. I've had the lives of my brothers and sisters in my hands before but...this is different. I can't lose her. I just can't," he said, looking up at the small window of the pod, putting his hand over the glass opposite Diane's hand.  
_We will set Diane free, and will hear her laugh again, we'll sit around, drink tea and tell stories. Diane would tease Arthur and make him smile._  
"If I remember right, the generators are housed in the reactor room. We need to hurry." He led her out of the cryo bay and into the reactor room. The multiple reactor towers in the room were sparking feebly, trying desperately to keep the Vault systems online until the last possible second. Danse went over to an engineering console and pulled up the life support schematics. "Right, it's possible the intake valves were clogged...or the atmosphere recyclers are saturated with buildup, I don't know. We'll have to check both." He looked around the room until he found what could only be the life support systems. He crossed to it and opened the service panel, showing a confusing array of mechanical and technological components inside. "....oh boy," he said, scratching the back of his head.  
" this place is still pretty intact even after two centuries without service but it would stand to reason that those things are dirty." She frowned at the service panel "God damn it why can't these things just be labeled with plain old buttons? " Drumming her fingers on the console she said "All we need to do is get the power on long enough for the array to start to warm Diane up and then when she's in the safe zone we yank her out of there."  
Danse was utterly lost. "Okay, so we can't repair the life support generators. We'll have to repair the emergency release." He let her out of the engineering room and back to the cryostasis chamber. He took a look at the emergency release and, without further ado, snapped it from its housing, discarding the metal piece.  
"Have to take a bit of creative wiring," muttered Danse as he pulled out several inches of wiring. "AHA! The freezing and cooling has degraded the wiring. If I could just..." he looked around for a piece of jagged anything. He settled on the broken stubs of the release handle and began to work the wiring against it. A few seconds later, the piece of wire split in two. He repeated with another wire and soon had four ends of wiring which he spliced together. The bundle sparked once. Danni watched stupidly as Danse jury rigged the system. By now her lips were raw as she kept chewing them in her anxiety. At the spark she let out an exultant 'yes!' and grinned at him.  
  
"EMERGENCY RELEASE ACTIVATED. ACTIVATING EMERGENCY WARM UP SYSTEMS. DECOUPLING LOCKING PINS."  
The ice encrusting the inside of the pod window began to melt rapidly. Diane's hand was slowly losing its covering of frost along with the rest of her body. Soon the cryopod hissed and opened and Diane crumpled towards the ground where Danse caught her. Rushing back to the cryopod Danni began to worry again as Diane started out of the pod only to collapse, just like when she woke up after her two century slumber. Only this time she was in Danse's arms. She coughed weakly. "Jesus Christ she's freezing. We need to find some place warm." He thought for a few moments. "A shower! There's bound to be a shower in the Overseer's quarters." He hefted Diane's cold body into his arms in a fireman's carry and set off, wincing in pain as the pressure agitated his broken ribs.  
"Can't just shock her system, have to warm her up slowly." Danni glanced around. Reaching out she touched the other woman's face. "I'll go find some blankets, I'll meet you in the Overseer's office."  
Watching them go she turned to the pod across from the one that was almost Diane's casket. Nate's casket. Reaching she tentatively wiped the frost from the window to see Nate's frozen corpse. Fright welled inside her and it eased to sadness. He wasn't as gruesome as he might have been outside the cold environment but there was an unnatural waxiness to his skin that she realized wasn't ice but some byproduct of his decay, and a small red hole was over his heart.  
The bunks in the staff quarters yielded plenty of blankets but they were so thin Danni took all of them. It was awkward walking the labyrinthine silent halls with them draped over her and stuffed under her arms. She thought with amusement she must look like a child pretending to be a monster, the blanket monster! She arrived at the overseer's quarters, her face obscured by one of the covers.  
Danse hefted Diane into his arms and cradled her as he made his way through the dim empty halls. Something skittered by his right foot and he stamped down hard on whatever it was out of reflex. A chittering squeal told him it was only a radroach. “Sorry,” he said, rolling his eyes and continuing his journey to the Overseer’s quarters. He followed signs to get there, trying to ignore how many skeletons were lying around. "That could have been you, Diane,” he thought grimly as he finally reached the Overseer’s sleeping area. Throwing her burden onto the bed Danni laid several blankets out over the bare mattress then laid out the others to make a nest, ready for when its recipient would be deposited into its warmth providing safety. As soon as she spotted the med kit Danni nearly ripped it off the wall opening it and cried out happily as it yielded a pair of stimpaks. "Danse! I found some stimpaks! You look like you could use one."  
He gently lay Diane in the nest of blankets Danni had made and began stripping off Diane. She was still in that orange jumpsuit which was no worse for wear but kept the cold wetness close to her skin plus it was restricting.  
“Her clothes are damp from the condensation of the ice melting. See if you can find something dry.” He left her in her undergarments to preserve her modesty, wrapping the woman in several blankets. He stopped to look at her. Danni’s earlier words about a stimpak came back to him, but he waved them away; he could take the stimpak later.  
Fading in and out Diane's lips moved but no sound came out- she might have been saying 'please'.  
"Nate..." Diane murmured.  
Danni paused then nodded. She considered getting one of the old unused jumpsuits From the Vault but then decided that restrictive clothing was not a good idea and said she shed her coat -well Arthur's coat- her cloak and flannel shirt. After some more rummaging she came across a pair of pants, a lab coat, and the jumpsuits.  
" I think we've done all we can for now. Both of you need to rest. Why don't you get in bed with her see if your body heat can warm her up."  
Diane called for Nate again though more urgently. Danni leaned over her "Diane it's Danni. Michael is here too. It's going to be okay."  
Diane stirred a bit but did not open her eyes. Carefully Danni removed her glasses and set them on the end table.  
"I had this horrible dream... Reds fucking bombed us and everything was....dead. "  
Danse frowned. “She’s delirious. Diane, it’s me, Michael. You’re in Vault 111.” He took her hand and pressed her palm to his face. “You’re safe, I promise. I’m right here.” He got the scavenged clothing on Diane’s body after making sure she was completely dry. “All we can do is let her wake up on her own. Danni, try and find something in the way of food. Whatever you can find, I don’t care what. Just make sure it isn’t rotten.”  
"The Vault...." She caressed his cheek. "Safe..."  
Danni was off like a shot to find food. There had to have been a kitchen in this place- the staff needed to eat, too. Then she remembered Diane mentioning that the food rations in Vault 111 had run out making them mutiny. She paused in the hallway to wrinkle her nose at a dead radroach and finding a knife carved some meat from the insect- roasted it wasn't too bad. She decided to make a point to get some cooking tips from Rebecca.

____

"Michael?" Diane asked then took a breath "Brotherhood- Sanctuary...."  
Danse memorized her touch, committing it to his most treasured memories. “That’s right, the Vault. Sanctuary is still standing. Surprisingly enough, Rustovich didn’t tear the place down. His forces have been stealing from the settlers and some have even taken slaves from the women. Sturges and Mickey are still alive. Mickey is Rustovich’s personal ‘handmaiden’ as he calls it.” He rolled his eyes. “Arthur is alive and he’s here in Boston somewhere.” I only hope he has a plan and, for everyone’s sake, it better be a good one, he thought grimly.  
Diane turned to her side and curled into a protective ball. She sighed and open her eyes even though without her glasses she couldn't really see him. Warmth begin to return to her body at last and she stared at Michael for a time saying nothing. " I'll make those bastards pay for every mark on you. I'm so sorry, Michael- all of this is my fault. Doesn't matter,we have to get these assholes out of Sanctuary somehow."  
Danse wrapped his arms around her and held her. “Don’t worry about me, Diane. I’ll be fine, I promise.” But it sure hurts, he thought with amusement. “I’m just sorry you had to see that.”  
Diane brushed her thumb across his cheek. " I was so afraid they killed you. I guess they decided it would be more torture to just leave you in here with no company but me, Nate and the neighbors."  
He fell silent, thinking of the last thing she had said to him before being put into cryosleep. He opened his mouth but found that he was afraid to ask what he desperately wanted to know.  
“Diane..” he began. He groaned to himself and decided to simply ask. “What you said before you went under,” he began, finding his courage faltering again. “Did you really mean that?”  
Her features softened at his question and she smiled affectionately "I did. I love you. I wish I could have told you sooner. And now I don't know what's going to happen. But whatever happens, I'll be at your side."  
Danse was temporarily lost for words. She had said the very words he had hoped to hear for so long. Without waiting any longer, he slipped a hand beneath her head and kissed her on the lips. All those missions they had went on together had finally boiled down to this; he was finally able to be with her the way he wanted. For a moment, time had stopped. Rustovich..Sanctuary..their rebellion, none of that mattered now but her. He memorized the feel of her lips, still cold from the cryopod. Finally the magic ended and he broke the kiss. “I’ve...been wanting to do that for so long...”  
His lips were warm on hers and her tired body became energized. "So have I. " she smirked "and when we're better I'll have to show you my love properly."  
Danse smiled at her. “Oh? Properly, eh?” He was tempted to take her right then, but he was very much aware of their current situation. He contented himself with kissing her lips and then holding her against him.  
She didn't answer apart from a hand suggestively on his hip. "Well something to look forward to, hm?" He felt so good in her arms and she tried to be careful but wanted to squeeze and caress him.  
“What do you think Elder Maxson will say about this?" Danse mused. " Obviously we don’t need his approval to love each other but...I don’t know. I’d like his approval, you know?” "I would, too." She admitted " I'm sure if it doesn't interfere with our work he won't mind. And it won't. I'm not sure how perceptive he is on these matters but I might say he'd approve."  
_More of this than me with Hancock._  
A little guilt settled in her heart. One day Hancock would understand. She wondered if Danse had seen Nate, and seeing his cold body, knowing his fate, understood her apprehension. He had known loss but the loss of your spouse- who was supposed to watch your son grow up, supposed to grow old with you...  
The rage and sorrow at Nate's murder drove Diane in those early days. Once she winced at the sight of a gun, now she wielded a .50 cal like a seamless extension of herself. Had it not been for that fateful encounter at Cambridge she might have ended up dead, or worse- she might have become a monster like Conrad Kellogg.  
Danse chuckled in spite of himself. “Arthur may not be too perceptive, but I could be wrong. He and Danni have been growing very close over the past year, so who knows?”  
"They have. I know they had a rocky start." She sighed "Under all that protocol and habit of command Arthur is still a young man. I've heard stories about how he was raised and - I know he doesn't want my pity- but my heart just went out to him. Losing his parents, then his surrogate family, his home such as it was, and I don't know how many people under his command. So much expected from him but not a care about what _he_ wants. It's...it's not right." Closing her eyes she tucked her head under his, nuzzling his throat. He put a hand on her forehead.  
“How’re you feeling? I sent Danni to look for some food, but I’m not sure if she’ll find any. Did you happen to find any when you first woke up here?” He peered at the door where Danni had left through. What was taking her so long?  
"No there's no food. That's why the staff's bodies are still here, they mutinied against the Overseer. Best we'll do is radroach."  
As if on cue the sound of Danni shouting "DIE, DIE, DIE!" accompanied by shuffling and thumps carried to them. "...hey I just killed more dinner!" then "Water and radroach. Lovely." A pause "Hey Diane do you have a- NEVER MIND! OOH GUMDROPS!"  
Danni arrived with her hair in disarray and three plates laden with the white meat. Danse jumped when he heard the noise and looked towards the source before remembering that Danni had been out on a food gathering run. He smiled when she came back with her prize.  
"Oven's busted so I had to get creative." she said. " It's actually not terrible this way. Wish I had salt or some of those weird spices Rebecca uses. " Setting the plates down she placed down some glass bottles. "Don't get excited it's not beer. Just water." she sighed. "I wish I had some booze right about now. Good thing is they didn't swipe my Pip Boy so we can leave when you're both feeling up to it. Thing is I have no clue what's going on outside."  
“It’s not Salisbury steak but it’ll keep us from starving. Excellently done, Danni.” He unwound himself from Diane and retrieved a plate of meat and a bottle of water for Diane and handed them both to her. “Here,” he said. “You need to get your strength up. Small bites and small sips of water, okay?” He turned to fix a plate for Danni and then finally tended to himself.  
"Yes, mother." Diane said sourly and sitting up dug in. Danse scowled. “Don’t you take that tone with me, young lady,” he said in a mock severe voice.  
"How'd you cook it?" Diane frowned then swallowed. Radroach was okay in a pinch bit this was even more bland and tough.  
"I boiled it." Danni said. "Water here isn't a problem, at least."  
"Can only live without water for a week." Diane was eager to chug the water but sipped instead, and frequently. "How'd you end up here?"  
Danni explained she was just supposed to scout the area, find Preston or whoever she could and assess the situation. "Arthur's forces are close. If I'm right, the numbers are pretty even. I'm not well versed in large battles but Sanctuary is well fortified. And yet we're on the wrong side."  
"That is what you call 'cruel irony'." Diane picked up a bite of radroach and let it fall back onto the plate with a plop. "Well you need to get out and tell Arthur what's going on here. I have no doubt they'll resort to threatening the non combatants. " She sighed heavily. "I'm thinking...maybe we can hash out something and...sue for peace."  
He smiled at her and then looked at Danni. “Diane is right,” he said, looking at both women. “We have to get out of here and out of the immediate area. If I show my face in Sanctuary, Rustovich may decide to kill all three of us. Hopefully, Danni, your Pip-Boy can unlock the Vault door. I wouldn’t put it past the Praetorian to have damaged the controls to the door.”  
"I think we would have heard if someone broke the door controls." Diane said. "Anyway the elevator isn't exactly quiet but I doubt the Praetorian are gonna waste time guarding it. "  
Danni looked from Danse's swollen bruised face to Diane's, gaunt and pale. She managed to smile. "Arthur is going to be so happy you're both alive." She sighed lightly. "I'll rest up a bit and then I'll see if I can get out of here. What will you two do?"  
"You could be right but I don't want to take that chance. We need to get out of here in any case," said Danse, reaching out and gently stroking Diane's cheek with the backs of his fingers. "I'm relieved that Elder Maxson is still alive. Without him..." he trailed off, casting a dark look at Diane. "Rustovich could do some serious damage to the Brotherhood and even the entire Wasteland." He then looked at Danni. "Rest as long as you need. I think I'll do the same. Once we're ready to go, we'll depart together."  
"They've already descended on Sanctuary like a plague of locusts." Diane said. She smiled as he touched her face but didn't miss the look he gave her. "I have no doubt they'll spread."  
Danni sat down and tuned her radio on her Pip Boy."I don't know if anyone's listening in on all channels or if there will be too much interference but I've got to risk it." Static, or perfect abyssal silence. Adjusting the knob Danni searched, listening carefully.

____

 

____

Jesse was starting to doze off at his post when he heard it. From the old ham radio came a voice, staticky, crackling but it was there.  
"Sanctuary- Vault...found...respond- "  
Eyes widening he burst from his tent. "The radio! It's got a signal!"  
Rebecca poked her head out of her own tent "Whatchu fussin' about, boy? De stations all dead silent."  
"Not all of them. Listen for yourself!"  
She stared at him dubiously, then "Go run get Arthur an' Cross in here, quick." 

____

"Sanctuary- safe- Danse....vault-"

____

Elder Maxson was watching a group of fighters on the firing range as they practiced their marksmanship. He smiled inwardly at the progress they were making when his thoughts were interrupted by Jesse. Arthur was about to ask what the problem was when Jesse's excitement overwhelmed him. He fell silent and listened, eyes widening with every word. "Sanctuary is safe? How? Who sent that message?" He and Jesse returned to the command tent, Arthur calling out for Rebecca to join them. "We have to keep whoever it is transmitting or else we'll lose the signal."  
"Can we boost de signal, cher?" Rebecca asked "All dese contraptions -" She took in a sudden large breath and Jesse was at her side, panic rising. "Miz Rebecca-"  
"I'm sorry, cher. I'm fine I just- dat's got to be- it could only be-"  
"Danni! - vault- Come in!-......."  
Jesse smiled triumphantly "It's Danni! Should we try to answer?"  
"I think we may be able to tune in to the precise modulation of that frequency. We won't know who is sending it, but we'll know the transmission is authentic." He fiddled around with the dials a tad bit before Rebecca's gasp drew his attention away from the radio. He frowned slightly when Jesse reacted the way he did and was about to open his mouth when the word 'Danni' came out of the radio. His head whipped around and he grabbed the radio and turned the volume up louder and attempted to send a transmission back. "Danni! Danni! It's Arthur, please respond!"  
He fell silent, his heart thundering. It had been several long hours passed the time that Danni had been instructed to return by. He remembered sitting on the very edge of camp in one of the sentry hides waiting for her familiar silhouette to come over the horizon. He had waited and waited until long after the sun had gone down, but she never showed. He recalled the terrible gnawing worry that sat in his stomach. The sentries had stopped trying to relieve their exhausted Elder after several of them had tried, including Rebecca, Jesse, Paladin Bowden, and Squire Bradbury had tried to talk their commander around.

Static. The ghouls drew back, waiting . Jesse held Rebecca's hands in his.  
"She's alive. Oh thank you merciful God." Rebecca breathed, then smiled at Arthur. He got on that horn real quick when he realized who it was. And ain't just cause it's his scout, neither.

By now Diane was leaning over Danni with her face nearly touching the younger woman's as they both stared at the Pip Boy.  
"Come on..." Danni whispered fiercely as she ever so carefully turned the knob. Then came the sweetest sound they both heard. "Arthur? Arthur! Can you hear us?! I don't know if this channel is safe. We're in Vault 111."  
Danse let out a sigh of relief when Elder Maxson responded over the radio. "Elder Maxson, this is Sentinel Danse. Danni and Diane are both here with me in Vault 111. We're doing okay." Silence. Then..."It's good to hear your voice, Sentinel Danse. Danni, remain where you are. We're mobilizing our forces and will be ready to make our move tomorrow. Whatever you're going to do, do it now because in less than twenty-four hours, Sanctuary may end up being a warzone."  
The Pip Boy trembled. "There's been a schism in the Minutemen too. Some of them defected, others are willing to fight back." Danni sighed "He's treating them like slaves, Arthur. Can't you...can't you come to some kind of agreement?"  
Diane closed her eyes. "Those of us under Elder Maxson are exiles now. Rustovich has no reason to listen to any terms we might propose. He'll probably just shoot us all. " Slowly she opened her eyes and put on her glasses. "Regardless I want this assholes out of my town. Problem is, this little rebellion will never end. Whatever you choose to do, Arthur, the Minutemen are with you."  
“I appreciate that, Diane,” said Arthur, letting out a heavy sigh. He had never wanted any of this. He looked skyward for a moment. “Do what you need to do while I mobilize the troops. We’ll be seeing you soon. Maxson out.” He terminated the communications link and went to brief the leaders of the militia on the upcoming plan.

Diane grinned at Danse, hugging his bicep. She looked at the stimpaks on the table "Are you going to let us patch you up or do I have to pin you down first?"

Danse sighed. “Well, that’s that. Elder Maxson will be here soon. If you don’t mind,” he added, wincing in pain and clutching his ribs. “I’ll take that stimpak now..” he slumped back on the bed.  
Diane was silent. "So there are rebels. We need to find them and come up with a plan." She cut a look to Danse.  
"Oh Danse." Danni chided gently as she watched Diane mounting indignation that he had not taken care of himself. But that was something Diane loved about him- if all three of them had been dying of thirst Danse would see to it that others drank first. She'd lost count of how many times he saved her life.  
"That's enough. You might have been bleeding internally, stop being brave." Diane leaped into the bed after him and didn't so much administer the stimpak as she stabbed Danse with it. 

He closed his eyes and grit his teeth when Diane stuck him with the stimpak needle. "Ow", he said, with a note of irritation in his voice. "I think the needle is in, Diane," he added, rolling his eyes.Leaning in she smiled apologetically, kissing his forehead. He couldn't deny that the stimpak made him feel a lot better. Diane's lips twitched into a smile but she didn't apologize.  


Danni giggled at the pair and hugged her knees. Just hearing Arthur's voice made her feel better. But she wished she could have spoken to him longer. Spotting his coat the on the bed and pulled it over her shoulders. It was cool in the vault and she'd given her clothes to Diane. Plus the smell of the leather made her think of...him.  
"It should be pretty dark by now. If we can sneak back into town we can get with Preston and the others. Those Praetorian who brought you here should be able to help."  
Danni fingered the lapels of Arthur's coat. "You think we can trust them?"  
"I see very few options. In the meantime I can always turn Sanctuary's defenses on them. " She grinned. "Hunter only recognizes a few voices. The others have probably driven themselves mad trying to get him to work. They're as good as under siege here, dumb enough to try and fight us on our own turf. The sooner we take Sanctuary back the better. And then...."  
"Someone can challenge Rustovich." Danni finished.  


____

"What's the plan?" Jesse shouldered his gun. "Storm the castle and rescue the princess?"  
"I'd take dis a little more seriously, cher." Rebecca said.  


Arthur speared Jesse with the same glare he reserved for whenever Diane had ran her mouth for too long. He stared him down for a full ten seconds before speaking.  
"The plan is to stop Rustovich before he can do any more damage and take any more lives. If you have a problem with that, feel free to stay behind." Jesse visibly jumped at the piercing glare, his mouth silently working to make a reply or form some sort of apology. Rebecca caught his eye and shook her head. She left him there and went after Arthur.  
"Arthur, cher, you can cut out an infection an' it can still spread. You gon' fight de entire Brotherhood? Den what, dey let you back in wit' open arms? We makin' a dangerous enemy no matter what."  
Arthur spun around and frowned at Rebecca. "What would you have me do, Rebecca? Would you rather I sit back at let Rustovich ruin the Brotherhood? The Brotherhood is all I've ever known, Rebecca. It's all I have left. Everything else in my life has been taken from me and I will not let Rustovich take my family. If you and Jesse want to back out now, you're free to do so. But be warned," he said, pointing at her, his eyes full of deadly fire. "If you or Jesse or anyone should try and hurt my family, I'll do whatever is necessary to protect them. Now you have your orders. Mobilize your squad and have them ready to move by 0500." The ghoul's bloodshot eyes narrowed as she called to his retreating back  
"We ain't backin' down, Arthur. And you know I be cuttin' out my own heart fo' I hurt dem. De Brotherhood cast you out, you best prove to dem you a man o' honor. " She wasn't sure he ever heard or listened and as he left she watched him. "We'll be ready."  
He left her in the command tent, retreating to his personal tent. He sat down on the edge of his small army cot, fear and anger finally overwhelming him.


	22. Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here there be sexytimes.  
> Hold onto your tea.

Fear kept Danni awake as she stepped onto the elevator. As it began its ascent to the sleeping world above Danse had his fingers laced with Diane’s as they made their way topside. His breath caught in his throat as he laid eyes on Sanctuary. In the beginning when the Elder first moved his chapter there after the Prydwen crashed, Danse saw it as just another ramshackle settlement built by dirty wastelanders. Now he saw it as a home, his home. The thought of the Brotherhood of Steel, a once noble organization, reduced to a gang of technologically advanced thugs made his blood boil with anger. Rustovich had a lot to answer for. He was silent during the trek to Diane’s house.  
"I'll rally the others." Danni said." You two lay low. Your place looked abandoned. Go there and be quiet until I come for you." Danni took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.  
“We’ll be ready. Get yourself back to Elder Maxson and for God’s sake don’t let them see you."Danse hugged Danni firmly. “Now go on, get out of here.”

As much as the sight of her town in the hands of others enraged her, Diane quelled her urge to shove Black Heart down Rustovich's throat and pull the trigger. At least for now. The shotgun was safe in its hiding place, left behind since her trip to DC and her fingers itched for it. Later. She peered at Danse and Danni in the shadows, alert for any late night patrols. She wanted to tell Danse to escape too, to protect him. Staying was risky but the more she thought about it, it made some sense. No one had realized they'd escaped yet and would assume they fled. They would have been spotted and either killed on sight or followed. Yet here they would be- right under their noses, close to danger yet far from harm. They wouldn't think to search the abandoned buildings. Danni squeezed Danse.  
"Stay safe. I'll be back."  
And she slipped out into Preston's house into the window, finding him still awake laying in bed. She quickly told him of their plan but to lay low for now but she said nothing of Diane. It hurt to keep this from him but she couldn't risk it. Outside the walls, mouth dry from thirst and stomach complaining of hunger she had the strength of ten, running across the broken landscape back to the forward camp. Once it was in sight she stopped to catch her breath. Just a few more steps. The camp was quiet and the sentries were on high alert.  
"At ease, boys." She said at last and strolled into the camp toward Arthur's tent. Pushing the flap open she saw he was already fast asleep. It occurred to Danni that Arthur, born and bred to be a soldier might be vigilant enough to snap awake and kill her before she could make a sound. She made all her usual patterings and throat clearings that he was accustomed to whenever he bedded down for the night before she did- subconsciously he would know it was her and not some assassin sent by Rustovich. Drunk with fatigue she could hardly undo her shoes and settled into the bed beside him.  


Diane nearly tripped over an upturned stool as she entered the house. Thankfully she managed not to swear. Crossing the room she touched a button on a panel and winced as the metal panels over the broad windows shielded them from the light, casting them into pitch perfect darkness. As her eyes adjusted to the gloom she said  
"Better than blackout curtains. Plus they're bullet proof. "  
Going to a table she fumbled in its drawer and striking a match set the candles back into their candelabra, touching the flames to the other two tapers.  
"Let's risk a little more light. " She stared at him a long moment. "You risked your life for Sanctuary in defiance of the Brotherhood."  
Danse smiled slightly, watching the woman he loved going about her business. He didn’t speak right away, content to simply look at her.  
“I did what you would have done for these people. They don’t deserve any less from me. These thugs don’t have the right to call themselves Brotherhood. They’ve dishonored everything Elder Maxson and all those that came before him stood for. I can’t sit idly by and let this continue.” He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say to her about what she did. He wanted to talk to her but he also wanted to yell at her. He realized that the reason her betrayal hurt him so was because he loved her so much.  
Codsworth must be short circuiting right about now, Diane thought. She smiled at Danse approvingly, then it faded.  
"This is all wrong. How can they turn on Arthur like this? I thought they worshiped him." She shook her head, looked away from him then back. "There's something on your mind. I can tell. " The shadows from the candles danced across the room. Overturned furniture, opened cabinets. Likely everything of value was taken. She was almost too afraid to see what they'd done to her bedroom, to the mementos of her old life. Taking the candle they ventured upstairs into the bedroom. Shadows danced across the floor where picture frames and broken glass lay scattered. It reminded Diane of how it looked when she first awakened from her centuries long slumber-a dead house full of dead memories.  


Danse looked at her, conflicting emotions of joy and betrayal racing through his mind. He turned away from her and paced to the opposite side of the room and turned around, folding his arms and leaning back against the wall. There was an unearthly silence in the room that let even the little tapers flames sound like the roar of a mighty blaze.  
"There is something on my mind and it's been on my mind ever since it happened. I spoke to Elder Maxson about it but he couldn't tell me what I really wanted to know." He stood straight and walked to stand in front of her. "You once swore to me that you would uphold all the tenets of the Brotherhood and follow all of our laws, and I believed you. I trusted you. You continuously went above and beyond the call of duty and you made me proud to call you 'sister'. You threw all of that away. Why?" He fell silent.

Danse's low resonant voice being the only other sound would have been wonderful were it not for his words. She looked up into his eyes.  
"I joined the Brotherhood because we had the same goal- to find the Institute. I had no idea I was part of their grand plans. I joined because, all my life I've been nothing- a coward with no discipline, no hope, no future. And you believed in me, Arthur believed in me. If anybody could make me- NOT me- it was you. But the Brotherhood takes what it wants and destroys anything it can't control when it could help, truly help. "  
She pointed two fingers at him. "Look at me, Michael, and tell me- do you know how it feels to be betrayed by your own blood? My own son was stolen from me and raised to believe in this 'us versus them'. That the chosen few will inherit the Earth. I can't abide any half measures. I tried unity and that failed and then I am cast out and called traitor. I safeguarded your life." She laughed mirthlessly.  
"Will asked me how come I press Arthur's buttons but you know you're the only one with the balls to press mine. To which I must ask, why am I so neglected? How come nobody tells me that I'm a relic, a murderer and a whore and my entire family is dead? That I'm a betrayer? " She paused and took a deep breath. " Oh 'will all great Neptune's ocean wash this blood clean from my hand'. Why do you ask me all this now? Why are you taking the moral high ground when backing up the same institution that almost had you dissected? Oaths? They make you swear and swear until you forget what it is you're supposed to be doing. Why did I do it? Categorically I didn't DO anything except get caught and screw up as you know I'm wont to do. So what would you have me do? I've sacrificed everything." She folded her arms. "I did what no one else bothered to do. Make this world something other than a wasteland."

Danse's right eyebrow rose fractionally. There was a pause.  
"That's not even remotely close to an answer. That just sounded like a lot of pretentious bullshit. I didn't peg you for the pretentious type." He folded his arms and shook his head. "'Did what no one else bothered to do.' So...you want to try and make this world something other than a wasteland...by stabbing your closest friends and family in the back? Stabbing me in the back? And you have the nerve to tell me you love me?" Danse scoffed and shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder if you really care about anything other than yourself. You know, you're right; you are a coward with no discipline, no hope, and no future. That's not something these people need or want. That's not what I need or want." Danse turned and headed for the door out of her room.  
Diane was shaking now but her arms were limp at her sides in the too large lab coat she'd worn from the vault. "You asked and I answered. If this is what you really thought why did you stick around so long? "  
"I'm going to speak to Elder Maxson after this is over and recommend to him that the Brotherhood withdraws from Sanctuary and returns to DC. You're poison and we don't want poison in our family." He left the room and was headed for the door.

She called after him. "Oh I'm poison. Ha. You walk out that door they'll mount your head right next to mine, Danse. If I'm public enemy number one I'm sure you're next on the list. Maybe third. Arthur is probably second. The real poison is this Rustovich bastard but if you feel like another civil war the Minutemen can throw down with the best of them as you well know."  
Danse whirled around, anger in his eyes. "You got a lot of nerve, you know that?"  
"Yes." Diane said placidly but then as he started back toward her her face fell.  
His voice rose and he advanced on her, but nowhere in his demeanor even remotely suggested that he was going to assault her; that wasn't the kind of man Michael Danse was. "At least if I die, I can die knowing I did all I can to protect my family. I may have failed my duties, but my honor and respect in the hearts of those that died with me would have been secure. You have no honor! You lied to all of us!" He was in her face now and red with rage. "I LOVED YOU!" He grabbed her upper arms and held her. "HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME?!" Tears were pouring down his handsome face and he too was shaking with both rage and grief.

"That's all I ever tried to do. Everything I can-" He held her fast and she did not resist, tensing slightly. He did love her. "Honor means nothing if we all die and everything falls apart again. " Reaching up she touched his face. "I didn't realize how much you meant to me until I left for DC. I thought about you all the time. I missed you so badly I couldn't stand it. When we were together out there in the old days even when things were awful you were always there for me. Even when I screwed up. I'm just always nervous and worried I'll screw up I have to laugh it off, you know that. And I did screw up. Big time. I knew I'd let you down and that was...worse than death. I've tried to make amends and now here we are hiding in the ruins of my mistake." tears welled in her own eyes. "I don't know what to do anymore- I didn't want to hurt anyone- I-" She broke off and sobbed.

Danse took her by the shoulders and pushed her against the nearest wall, pressing himself close to her. "Just shut the fuck up for once," he whispered and pressed his lips to hers in an angry impassioned kiss. Diane hit the wall with a grunt, and fear quickly elated to hot joy as he pressed his muscular body to hers taking her lips so hard she thought they might be bruised. He was still angry at her and he felt betrayed by what she had done, but that made him realize that he loved her all the more. His lips moved to her neck and he bit down and sucked hard enough to leave a hickey behind his right hand came up and he brought it down equally as hard on her ass. She gasped as he bit and sucked her neck, already feeling the bruise forming there and on her ass. Were they both going mad? He tore her jumpsuit away from her and cast it aside, following it with her bra and panties. Afterwards, he grabbed her and forced her down on her knees. Her only thoughts were of him and she let him strip her, making no false pretenses of modesty or indignation going to her knees obediently.  
"You defied Brotherhood law," he said in a dangerous voice. "Have you anything to say in your defense before I punish you?"  
She said nothing, wearing just her holotags and a smile.  
"Fine, if you want to be stubborn," he said, grinning at her. He grabbed her by the hair and gently lifted her up and more or less threw her onto her bed.  
Diane rose with his guidance and found herself pressed onto her still intact bed bracing herself on her forearms .  
He followed her and turned her over, keeping her face down and ass up. "Hmm...what's a fitting punishment for a traitor," he mused out loud. He took a few moments fondling her ass, rubbing both her cheeks before bringing his left hand down on her unbruised asscheek in a hard spank. "You like this, you little whore? You like being punished?"

"God, I had no idea you were so kinky." Diane said approvingly, moving her hips a bit. She tried to speak again when his hand came down in a resounding slap then managed to purr "Actually I do."  
She dared not play with herself in case he wasn't going to permit it but she was already getting wet. If she were honest Diane had fantasized about her handsome commanding officer before, wondering what it would be like for him to strip off her jumpsuit and make love to her, protocol be damned.

Danse grinned. "You've no idea how...good it feels to do this. I couldn't stop staring at you whenever we went out on missions together and didn't know why that was and it frustrated me to no end but hey, at least I know the words for it now." He bent down to kiss Diane's lower back, kissing a straight line down her spine to just above her ass.  
Her face buried in her arms Diane let out a light snort and he could practically hear her blushing. Her skin shivered in delight as he left a trail of kisses down her back and she paused wondering what he would do.  
"Hmm..." He took hold of both her cheeks and spread them apart, gazing at her tight rear hole. He spat some saliva on that hole and then slowly trailed the tip of his tongue against it, gauging her reaction.  
A hot tongue on her second entrance was not what she expected and Diane groaned as loudly as she dared but she held still. "Have you...thought about this before?"

Danse smiled in spite of himself. He was still mad at her, but this was so much better than anything he could have imagined. "Well, not this specifically," he said, running the flat part of his tongue against her tight pucker. "This, however," he murmured, slipping two fingers inside her and curling them to massage her inner walls. "I've thought about this for...quite some time." His thumb began to slowly massage her clit while his fingers wriggled around inside of her.  
All the stimulation at once was almost unbearable and she muffled herself in her forearm. "Oh god...!" She breathed and the only sounds were her sounds of pleasure and her wet walls. "I like that it's so quiet. I like to hear how wet you're getting me." Tucking her arms under her she rolled her nipples between her fingers and thumbs.

Danse grinned and pulled away from her, standing up and examining his two fingers, sticky with her cream. "Turn over," he commanded her, undoing his suit and quickly casting it aside.  
"Yes, sir." Diane said and rolled onto her back craning her neck up to get a good look at him. As expected, Danse was well muscled. His body was nearly flawless except for a few scars here and there. That tight jumpsuit didn't leave much to the imagination but still, if she could have burned it off by willpower alone she would have done it. He was at peak physical condition and Diane's eyes roamed hungrily. She suddenly became acutely aware of her flaws- age, a bad diet and childbirth had left her skin striped with stretch marks though in the dim light he might not see them. Though loving her as he did he probably would not care. Still, they were something she didn't like people to see.  
Danse eyed her just as hungrily as she eyed him. He didn't care that she wasn't completely slim or young. In fact, the few scars and stretch marks he could see he tenderly kissed, fingers exploring every inch of her warm flesh. He made his way down to her feet, kissing both of them along with all ten of her toes. His kisses and breath tickled on her toes and she stifled a giggle. She did have nice feet at the very least, even if she didn't get to show them. He made his way up the other leg to just before her tender pussy and inhaled the smell of her femininity and exhaled slowly, the heady scent wrapping around his brain like a fog. Pulling her closer to him Danse clamped his mouth over her pussy and began to gently lick and lap, focusing on her folds before moving to the center of her pleasure, her fingers digging into the fitted sheet and again she breathed "Ohhhh....!"

"Mmmm?" His eyes were open and he was watching her. He absolutely loved seeing her face clouded with pleasure. Diane was in absolute bliss. Eyes closed and her head shifting back, turning this way and that and when he pulled her closer she rested her ankles on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms under her legs and held her even closer to him. He took her little clit in his mouth and began to gently suck on it, letting it pull from his mouth with a wet pop. "Don't act like you haven't caught glimpses of me shirtless when you thought I wasn't looking," he said, a playful note in his voice.

"Oh everyone stares at you. " She said but knew her defense was weak. "Staring....and wondering what you felt like." Diane confessed.

Danse scoffed, blowing a raspberry against her lower lips.  
Diane made an inarticulate noise as the vibration teased her and wrapped her arms around him as he drew closer.  
“Bullshit”, he said with a chuckle, moving her legs on either side of his hips so he could loom over her, resting his weight on his forearms on her bed. “Haylen might have had a little thing for me, but I had to tell her it was inappropriate.” He kissed her nose and then kissed her lips.  
"I wondered but I never asked." Then she lowered her voice to a whisper "Technically this is inappropriate." then as he kissed her her mind went blank.  
“I love you,” he said, tracing the planes of her face with a gentle knuckle.  
"I love you." She echoed and her body was so callous enough to remind her of her urgent need and with a valiant effort she ignored it, savoring the warmth of his skin on hers. "Whatever happens, I want to be with you. Proudly, openly. I'm yours, you're mine."

He smiled at her, nuzzling their noses together then reaching between them took his hard cock in his hand and guided it to her. “I’m yours, you’re mine, whatever happens.” He pushed himself slowly inside of her, his eyes closing in pleasure as he felt her warmth squeeze him from all directions.

Nothing more needed to be said. Diane exhaled softly as he entered her, slowly filling her. Briefly she thought detachedly of the chaos that awaited them outside and worried for Danni. Danni who should be safe in Arthur's arms. She held Danse closer at this thought- she'd already lost him once, and wouldn't again. Guiding his face to hers she kissed him tenderly, feeling a gentle warmth she had thought she was no longer capable.  
Danse kissed her again even as he pulled out and pushed back inside her. He let out a quiet groan as he hilted himself inside her again, feeling that hot and wet tunnel squeeze around him starting off at a leisurely pace, content to simply take her slowly. She held him close reveling in his touch hands gliding up and down his back feeling his muscles tense and relax as he gently made love to her. It was almost unreal. _Danse. With me._ Her hips raised to meet his in a counterpoint wrapping her legs around him.

Why did he love her? This unscrupulous lying woman who used to lay with a ghoul. Oh yes. Danse knew about her and Hancock and it made him burn with something he could not explain. In hindsight it was jealousy, however eclipsed by disgust. But she was never his. She was never the ghoul's. His thumb brushed across Diane's cheek and she turned to suck on it briefly then his fingers that had been inside her. 

_I'm yours, you're mine._

They lost track of time, place and purpose. The darkness enveloped them, devoured them.


	23. Eye of The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexytimes continued.

Danse drew the soldier who had come to mean so much to him tightly against his body, hips moving faster now, sporadic groans coming from him. He leaned down and bit and sucked at her neck while still thrusting into her, listening to the hot wet sounds and her moans and gasps. “Diane..”

He still smelled of power armor grease and a musk that was uniquely his. The smell had lingered on the coat she borrowed from him during her trip to DC. That smell was more intoxicating than any wine she had ever drunk.  
She tried to speak his name and somehow got out a breathy "Michael...!"  
Then, a sweet plea of "...harder...?"

Danse grinned at her, leaning down to nuzzle her nose. "Mmm..how does one speak to her superior officer?" Diane couldn't help but grin back. His smiles, his true unguarded smiles were a rare treasure.  
"Sir." She corrected herself just before her lips were caught in another kiss. He kissed Diane's lips and then nibbled on her bottom lip, tugging on it with his teeth. He didn't bother fucking her faster but instead came to a halt inside her and began to rub her clit with his right thumb, making small circles.  
"Could be persuaded..." He grinned again, once again savoring the feel of her walls squeezing him like a hot wet vise.  
She wished they were in full light so she could take in all his sculpted perfection, enjoying the little ripples of his thumb working her. Diane stifled a laugh- she'd never played with these sub and dom roles, at least not seriously. But she clamored sweetly again "Please, sir?" and pressed her lips together to hold back the laughter.

Danse grinned at her. "No," he said, continuing to slowly rub her clit, slowing down and finally stopping. He leaned close to her right ear and took her earlobe into his mouth, gently nibbling and tugging on it with his teeth. "Say 'please fuck me, sir'," he whispered in her ear, flexing his pelvic muscles so that his cock flexed inside of her.  
Her nails ran lightly along the expanse of his back, grinning as he denied her.  
"Please," She pleaded looking all the part of the subordinate, "Please fuck me, sir. " Her dark eyes found his and she groaned as he brushed the hidden pleasure spot within her. Danse was a dom. She really didn't guess he was kinky, assumed he eschewed carnal activities, that like Knight Rhys didn't want anything that the Brotherhood didn't assign him, even if it was some action of a more fun variety.

Danse's eyes burned with lust. "Very well, Knight," he said, grinning down at her. He grabbed both of her legs and rested her ankles over both of his shoulders. He then took her by the hips and began a slow and steady pace, eyes slowly drifting shut at the sensations. Second by second he increased the speed and force of his thrusts, his balls slapping against her ass with every in thrust. A growl forced its way through his clenched teeth as he fucked her as hard as he could.

She gave him a coy smile as he made good on his threat, her breasts jouncing with each of his powerful thrusts forcing her to cup them even as she played with the nipples. Diane stared up at him in a mix of lust and adoration as he took her with what she perceived as a longing fulfilled. At first she punctuated each thrust with a soft 'yes' but before long she could not form words, had to cover her screams of pleasure with her hand. There was something thrilling about the potential of discovery when discovery meant death. Her increased breathing and almost too loud blurting of "Oh my god" signified her cresting orgasm, gripping the fitted sheet again so hard it came loose bunching in her hands. The bed began to creak in protest. She wanted to ask him to come inside her but words wouldn't form and she wondered absently if he would, or deliver his hot seed onto her skin. This thought made her own pleasure ebb then ignite again and her mind to become clear enough to beg "Come in me, sir, please."

Danse grinned and went as hard as he could, grunting with each thrust. “Diane..” he gasped and hilted himself inside her, holding her by the hips, shooting ropes of hot cum inside her. Danse threw his head back and let out a groan, having just enough sense to rub her clit to finish her off. Finally the intense orgasm ended and he leaned down to rest on his elbows, panting and embracing Diane, keeping himself completely inside her.

If only he could keep holding her like this forever. When her release arrived it was just as intense, made more as he filled her and massaged her swollen bud. Diane held her breath instead of crying out like she wanted to- when they weren't in deadly danger the next time, the next time she wouldn't care if the entire world heard her but for now her legs couldn't stop shaking enough for them to stay on his shoulders and they slid off on either side of him. She held him for a time, catching her breath. "I love you."  
Diane turned her head toward the shielded windows. _The others._ While she and Danse were finally giving in to their love, what were the others doing?  
Danse was honestly surprised Diane was able to hold her cries of pleasure in but took it in stride; the last thing either of them needed was Rustovich’s forces hearing them. Danse snapped himself out of his reverie and focused on the woman in his arms. He slowly pulled out of her and then pulled her naked body against his, snuggling up on her bed.  
"I'm afraid." She confessed. Getting shot while being plowed like a spring field would have been a hilarious and slightly romantic death but it was not the way Diane wanted to go. She was fairly certain it wasn't how Danse wanted to go either.  
“So am I,” he admitted. “I hope Elder Maxson can stop this without any further bloodshed.”  
As he drew her close she pillowed her head on his shoulder resting a hand on his heart. "Not like Rustovich plays by any rules. But we at least have a home advantage. " He found it difficult to think of anything else besides Diane at this point. However, their earlier discussion now reared its ugly head again. He sighed.  
“I’m sorry for what I said. You’re not a coward or poisonous. I just...wish you would have been honest with me from the start. ” he waved away the thought. “It doesn’t matter now. I forgive you and I love you.” He wrapped his arms more snugly around and rested his head on hers, burying his face in her hair.  
She paused, knowing the elephant in the room had to be addressed.  
"I just wanted to get results without violence. I thought I was oh so clever I didn't care about who I hurt. Nobody here were my family or friends, I didn't care, until I realized I did. By then it was more than I could handle." Tears pricked her eyes at his absolution. "And I love you. " Diane lay there a while too anxious to enjoy the moment. Using up all that energy was probably not the best idea. "We should try to get some rest. I have some weapons stashed here and if I can link up to the security system without being noticed we can let Maxson's forces in at the front gate."

Danse smiled and used what strength he had left to drape a sheet over them both. He drew her into his arms and held her while they laid there. “ That would have been too much for me.”  
"It's not in me to do evil. I'm not selfish enough for that." Diane sighed. Her heart swelled as she however briefly brought herself back to the present- Danse, with her, savoring the afterglow. She loved him. And he loved her.  
He too relished in the forgiveness he had given her. He could love her without that dark cloud hanging over both their heads.  
“We should also think about activating the HK defense system as well.”He said. The first time they had done so, the entirety of Sanctuary had been left without any power for a few hours. Hunter had neglected to build any sort of power cells to supplement Sanctuary’s steadily growing demand for power and, as a consequence, any use of the HK system would drain the generators completely dry within a short amount of time.  
Toying briefly with his holotags she said "I doubt the terminal here is functional. If not we have to get to the warehouse somehow and activate it from there. Hopefully there is enough juice left to power it, even for a little while."  
“You know I never much cared for Kirkland, but he was a hell of a person in the end.”  
She nodded solemnly. "He was. I think we both know who misses him most. Danni should have made it back to the camp."

Danse and Diane fell asleep with their arms around each other, Danse falling asleep quicker than he ever had in his life. The last thing he had seen before he sank into unconsciousness was the top of Diane’s head. He smiled to himself and had kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes. 

Arthur had been fast asleep by the time Danni had returned from her reconnaissance mission. Under ordinary circumstances, Danni’s puttering about in the tent the both of them shared would have woken Arthur up fairly quickly, but due to severe exhaustion and constant worrying about Danni's wellbeing had drained him to the point of sleeping like a log. He made absolutely no sign that he had heard Danni, the only sound coming from him was a shallow steady breathing  
Danni was ironically too tired to sleep. She lay there arguing with her tired body 'it's comfy, we're safe, so tired, go to sleep!' Frustrated she opened her eyes and peeked at Arthur.  
_Poor guy. I don't think he's had a good night's sleep in his life._ She lay on her belly and watched him, torn between letting him rest and letting him know she was there, safe, and they had a plan.  
Arthur’s steady shallow breathing suddenly became a little faster. His head turned one way and he let out a small grunt. “Sarah..” he murmured, hands clenching the bedsheets. His head turned to the other side and his face was pinched, eyes clenched tightly shut as he dreamed. His forehead was shiny with sweat and he made small whimpering noises as he lay there, tossing and turning. “Run..” he murmured and turned over onto his right side.  
Danni lifted her head off the pillow. "Arthur..." She said suddenly then sat up. As he turned away from her she got up and knelt beside the bed resting her hand on his forehead. "Arthur, it's Danni. Wake up." Her other hand on his shoulder she shook him a little then touched his cheek. "Arthur?" Gently she massaged his temples trying to bring him out of the grip of the dream. "Shhh....it's okay."  
As soon as Danni touched his forehead, Maxson immediately woke up, his deeply ingrained training taking over. He clapped a hand against Danni’s mouth and turned her over into her back, pressing the barrel of his pistol against her temple. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was operating purely on instinct. Danni had never dealt with night terrors, she only used a soothing method her own mother employed when Danni was a child, scared of the dark. Bad move. She whimpered around his hand and let out a muffled scream when the barrel touched her temple. It wasn't the first time someone pointed a gun at her, but being held against her will filled her with terror, she couldn't help it. Grappling with her fear Danni realized she shouldn't struggle, didn't test him for if he felt resistance he would surely fire.  
He held her there while his brain restarted. Soon, his eyes widened. “D-Danni..?” He let her go and put his pistol back under his pillow and then drew her into his arms and began to weep softly, his whole body shaking with violent, yet entirely silent, sobs. A tiny part of his brain noted that she had pulled him out of the dream before it got to the part that always made him wake up in terror.  
Then he truly awoke and she began to cry in earnest even as he drew her close. No wonder he always went to bed long before her. He didn't want her to see him like this or risk instinct taking over and causing harm.  
"Remind me to never do that again."She smiled through her tears "That was dumb of me." Taking his face in her hands she intended to calm him down but instead rested his head on her shoulder and held him close. "You don't have to be so brave all the time."

Arthur was silent while he composed himself. “Sorry,” he finally murmured after moment or two. He kissed her forehead and then held her close. “It’s like this every night, sometimes worse. It’s always the same dream. I see Sarah lying dead in my arms and the Thorn..” he shuddered involuntarily. “Ever since that day in Goodneighbor..” he broke off, not particularly wanting to talk about it again.  
She sighed heavily and climbed back into the bed, laying on her side so she was face to face with him. "You never said a thing. You know you can always be straight with me." Danni understood perfectly that he didn't want to elaborate. Sarah's death hurt him deeply, she knew.  
Arthur sighed. "It's...not something I like talking about, Danni," he said, reaching out and cupping her face.  
You should." She smiled faintly at his touch. "You shouldn't bottle it up. You miss them, that's a perfectly normal emotion-"  
"Even after all these years, I still mourn Sarah. Well...Aunt Sandra was my teacher. Sarah..Sarah was a mentor and a sister to me. She more or less raised me and her father, Owyn, educated me. They were my family."  
He broke off. "It doesn't matter. What matters is taking back Sanctuary. I was so worried. I didn’t know whether or not you had been compromised. I had to will myself not to go out looking for you. What happened over there?” He shifted onto his side so he could keep looking at her.  
"Technically I was compromised. Maria was showing me a safe route but then we got caught. The guard took us to Rustovich and he ordered our deaths but two of the Praetorian intervened. Maria is safe but she's being closely watched. " Danni sat up again. "I tried to get Diane and Danse to leave but it's took risky. They're holed up in her old house. We can get the security system back online and Hunter can help us pin Rustovich and his goons in from the inside. But after that..." She shook her head. "Will said there's something in Brotherhood law where the leadership can be challenged. "  
He listened, frowning slightly. "Some of the Praetorian helped?" He seemed contented with that knowledge. "It's good to know that some of Rustovich's forces know what kind of man he is."  
"Yes. They believe in you." Laying back down she embraced him. "We'll take back Sanctuary. Try and sleep."  
Arthur nodded. Already the shock of being woken up out of a nightmare had faded and exhaustion was quickly setting back in. He yawned and snuggled into her embrace. "'Kay," he murmured and tilted his head up to gently kiss her lower jaw before leaning his head on her chest, the sound of her steady heartbeat was having a soporific effect on him and, finally, he sank back into unconsciousness.  
_How deprived of physical affection is this man?_ Danni thought sadly. She couldn't bring herself to curse the Lyons or the Maxsons for treating him this way. "When this is over." she whispered " I'm going to take you somewhere special, okay? I'm going to take you to Oasis. Everything there is green and alive. It's beautiful I think you'll love it."  
She wasn't sure if he heard her. Arthur hadn't heard her for he was already asleep, but a small smile curled his lips and he nestled into Danni's chest and slept on, the horrific nightmares that usually plagued him during the night were kept at bay.


	24. Sleepless in Sanctuary

"Will!" Sturges whispered urgently, leaning over the man. "Hey Will! Wake up!"

Will startled awake by Sturges and had scrambled out of bed, drawing a pistol from around the side of the bedside cabinet. With a loud gasp Amata pulled the sheet up to her chin, staring at the intruder wide eyed as Will drew his weapon, black hair tousled around her reddening face."Doesn't anybody knock anymore?"  
"CHRIST, Sturges, don't do that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack or what?" Will glared at the man, hand over his heart as his breathing settled back to normal. "What is it? What's happened?"  
Sturges held his arms up in surrender, a small smirk on his lips. There was a pistol in his hand too.  
"Sorry, boss. But we've got a problem. Somebody is digging around in the warehouse. It ain't the Praetorian. They're never quiet. " Lowering his hands Sturges turned his head to glance at the window, becoming somber. "You do know what's happened. They caught 'em. They caught Maria and Danni, too. Sweeton said they marched them straight to Rustovich."  
Pressing the sheet to her chest Amata glanced between the two men. "When was this?"  
Sturges glanced at her sidelong, realizing she was covering herself. "Maybe two hours ago. Did you hear anything unusual? Any gunshots?"  
Amata shook her head. "No."  
There was a long pause. He asked Will now "...did you?"

Will glared at him for a few seconds before standing up. He was wearing nothing but soft pajama pants, chest decently muscled with a stylized 101 tattooed across his pectorals. He glanced at Amata and then back to Sturges, frowning slightly.  
“The warehouse? Shit, the HK defense core is in there.” He frowned deeper.  
"Exactly," Sturges said, pointing two fingers at him. "Somethin's in there and I bet it ain't mole rats. You wanna check it out?"  
“Don’t count them out just yet, Sturges. Maria and Danni are resourceful and Rustovich doesn’t know that, which gives us the advantage. I’ll have to check it out.” He gave Sturges a withering look. “Mind your business, Sturges. If you would kindly get out of my bedroom...” he rolled his eyes, chivying Sturges out with his hands.  
Closing his eyes briefly Sturges allowed himself a shred of hope. "Er, sorry!" He saw himself out whispering back "I'll meet you there!"  
Once Sturges had left, he turned to Amata and just looked at her, smiling faintly. He went over and sat down beside her, leaning down to peck her lips. “I’ll be back soon, babe, I promise. But first..” he grinned and gently pulled the sheet just under her breasts so he could get a good look.  
Amata watched him go then smiled up at Will. "Stop!" She chuckled but didn't resist.  
Will smiled at her, putting his hands on both of her breasts and giving them a gentle squeeze, feeling her nipples poking his palms. “No,” he whispered at her, kissing her on the lips again. He started to slowly roll her sensitive nubs between his fingers, a small smile on his face. _Will, the warehouse has been potentially compromised,_ said his father’s voice in his mind. Will let out a groan. “As much as I’d love to continue exploring your body...duty calls.” He sat there for a moment and simply looked at her, smiling to himself.  
Amata groaned a bit, wishing he could stay. "Well, hurry up!" She whispered urgently and as he left she settled back down to try and go back to sleep with worry as her only companion.  
He kissed her lips one last time before standing up and putting his combat suit on piece by piece. “You’re just as authoritative as you were when we were kids and I love it.” He had given her one last wave before slipping quietly outside and making his way to the warehouse

Without thinking, Sturges tried the door. It was unlocked, to his surprise. Just as well- he'd rather not risk the noise of breaking a window. Something near him moved. Or maybe it was his imagination. The terminal was online, casting its green glow into the otherwise pitch black room. As he turned to look at it the hand on his shoulder nearly made Sturges jump out of his skin turning to expect Will playing a joke on him for breaking into his bedroom and possibly peeping at his girl.  
"Please remain calm." X6-88's tone was even and cool as always. "Apologies. Social graces were not part of my training."  
After a few heart palpitations Sturges calmed himself. "You! You're that courser!"  
"Where is William."  
Sturges licked his lips. Should he answer? The Institute and their goons still bothered him a little, he never understood why.  
"It's a matter of utmost urgency." X6 pressed, then with a surprisingly agitated tone he added "I am not here to collect anyone."  
Will quickly opened the small warehouse door and entered, shutting the door behind him. He drew his pistol and aimed it at X6’s head when he caught sight of the Courser. ****“You got a lot of nerve showing your ugly face around here after what you did. Give me a reason I shouldn’t have you taken apart and sold for scrap, canner.” Will was angry, but his anger was much easier to channel into action.  
X6 stood with his hands clasped behind his back. He could have drawn the laser pistol at his side with lightning speed if he wished, but he did not. He just stood there. Sturges watched the two. "Time out, fellas. So it was you I heard in here."  
"Affirmative." X6 was still standing at attention. "William, if you want to alert the guards then feel free to shoot right now and fulfill some empty vengeance for your comrades. By all means, alert the Praetorian and get us all killed and eradicate any chance for hope. Or..." without flinching X6 stepped closer so the barrel was inches from his chest. "You can listen to what I came to tell you."  
Will’s eyes flicked to Sturges and back to X6. Slowly, almost as if his arms were moving on their own, he lowered his pistol.  
“After everything that’s been happening, I’m willing to go on a little faith.”  
Sturges clenched his jaw. He remembered the day the wounded poured into Sanctuary. "Settle your differences some other time, Will."He kept a weather eye on the doors and windows. WIll stuffed his pistol back down his waistband. He then pointed a finger at X6.  
“This doesn’t change anything. You and the rest of the Institute synths are responsible for the deaths of good men and women. Children too.”  
A trace of a smile appeared briefly on X6's face. "The Institute has been monitoring the situation for some time. Dr. Li decided it was time for us to act. I came myself because I promised Father -Shaun- that I would protect his mother. That is what I intend to do. And if you are between me and my objective then you are my enemy."  
Will folded his arms. “You and I got a score to settle, but I've got more important things to worry about right now. Try anything funny, though, and I swear to you that I’ll turn you into slag. So out with it, machine. What is it that the Institute wants to do here?”  
Sturges shifted uncomfortably and let out a breath not realizing he'd been holding it when Will at last stood down. X6-88 was still as a statue pointedly ignoring Will's blustering and threats. "I've brought you a gift."  
A pair of gen 2 synths appeared. They reminded Sturges of Nick, what he might have looked like a century ago newly built.  
"Unit is in place, sir." said one in its computerized voice. Will's gaze was locked onto X6, and it was a distinctly unfriendly one at that. However, he allowed X6 and its fellow synths to do what they came to do. The mere sound of their mechanized voices set his teeth on edge. _These same creatures attacked the Prydwen and damn near killed everyone on it, son,_ said a very familiar voice in his head. X6 was still motionless.  
"We've made some adjustments to your HK unit. The power systems here are insufficient to keep it active for sustained periods of time. And I am here to collect Diane and get her to safety."  
Sturges glanced at Will. "I'm afraid your mission's already failed. Diane's dead."  
"She's not. High Elder Rustovich placed her within Vault 111's cryogenic chamber. M7-97 and the Prower girl set her free. She is still here."X6's eyebrows went up "You mean you didn't know?"  
"You're serious?" Cautious hope crept onto Sturges' face.  
"I would not lie. So what are you planning to do?"  
Will's breath hitched in his throat and he kept his gaze fixed pointedly on X6, trying not to look at the figure who now stood on his right. The Sentinel knew by the sound of that voice that it was his father. Not now, PLEASE not now! he thought desperately. "What sort of adjustments?" He asked, but he sounded almost distracted now.  
"Look, whatever you're going to do, Sturges can help you." As unfriendly as Will had been before, this sudden change was almost alarming. "Sturges, you help that thing, I have something I have to do."  
"The generators here are rather sloppily constructed." X6 glanced at Sturges. "Meaning no offense. You've done fairly decent with this cobbled together settlement."  
Now Sturges was annoyed. Sanctuary was his pride and this courser, this killer for the Institute was speaking ill of it. But X6 was right. It wasn't time to argue. "I'll take that compliment..." he said thickly. _Backhanded as it is._  
"I don't need any more help, thank you. Both of you clear out. I'll return when the battle begins."  
Before Sturges could say another word, the courser was gone, vanished again and Will too. Sighing, Sturges returned to his own home. Unable to sleep he sat on his bed, thumbing through some snapshots Diane took from the early days of the settlement. He paused when he came to a photo of Mickey.  


Will quickly hurried out of the warehouse, taking care to stick to the shadows and avoid making unnecessary noise as he made his way down the ruined cul-de-sac and back to his home. Amata in the meantime was starfished on the bed, bare chested in the warm room and half the blanket was on her, the other half on the floor. As she heard Will's return she said "Is anyone planning to sleep tonight or are we all playing 'barge into the room with dire news'?"  
Amata rolled onto her side, facing away from him. "Will, come to bed." She said, voice heavy with sleep.  
Will ignored Amata’s half-nakedness and crossed to the bathroom sink, activating the faucet and splashing water on his face in a harried manner. He didn’t even seem to realize she was in the room. Will put both hands on his forehead and and bent over the sink, groaning.  
“Go away!” he hissed, apparently conversing with the cracked mirror.  
Will frowned as he finally became aware that Amata was in the room. He opened his mouth but hesitated; did he really want to worry her even more? Sighing to himself, he made his way back to bed, pointedly ignoring his father. The man was standing there dressed in his white lab coat and smiling indulgently at him. Sighing again, Will climbed into bed and spooned up against Amata, resting one hand on her belly and the other underneath his head. He smiled in spite of himself, leaning over to gently kiss her cheek. “I love you,” he whispered.  
Silent as a shadow X6 approached Diane's house and entered, making his way upstairs and into the open door of the master bedroom, finding Diane fast asleep with M7-97. He couldn't help but sneer at the two entwined in each others' arms. But he should wake them politely, or else ma'am might get angry. She'd understand. M7 on the other hand might attack. There were no weapons close at their hand- they were nude. Diane stirred. X6 sighed internally. He was not trained for this.  
"Ma'am. I'm here to take you to the Institute."  
Diane turned over.  
"Ma'am."  
Rubbing her eyes Diane sat up. "X6 you have five seconds to tell me why you're standing there ominously." She paused "How long have you been standing there?"  
"Less than three minutes, ma'am. Please get dressed."  
Danse wasn’t quite as light a sleeper as Elder Maxson was, but Diane’s voice was enough to rouse him. He was about to turn over when he heard a horribly familiar voice. Instead of reacting violently, he took a deep breath and slowly let it out, shifting a bit so that he was on his stomach. To Diane and X6, he would appear to be still asleep, but he was wide awake and listening closely. He silently cursed himself for not having a weapon within easy reach and resolved to rectify that as soon as he could.  
Diane held the sheet to her chest. "Leave? Like I'm going to leave when my people are in danger. "She sat up straight and set one foot on the floor. "Go back to the Institute. I'm staying here."  
X6 frowned. M7-97 had a strong attachment to Diane. Maybe he would help her see reason.  
"I appreciate your concern but I'm staying here. " Diane said with finality and laying back down rested a hand on Danse's back, leaning in to kiss his forehead.  
"Ma'am, I insist." X6 glanced at M7. "M7-97, our directive is to protect Diane-" He was growing impatient now and rudely pulled the sheet off them. Diane covered her chest with her arms though she knew the courser wasn't remotely interested.  
"Hey!"  
Danse continued playacting until he heard Diane exclaim in outrage. “The lady said no,” he said in a calm voice. He sat up and glared at X6. “My name is Michael Danse. M7-97 doesn’t exist anymore. He hasn’t existed for a long time. Now,” he climbed out of bed and stood up. “Get out of here now or I’ll throw you out.”  
Seething, Diane started up and laid a placating hand on Danse's arm. "X6, I can't leave. Please just go. All you're doing is upsetting Danse. I'm not running off. " She paused and glanced toward the window. "If you want to help get to the Castle, get the radio back up and rally the rest of the Minutemen."  
X6 sighed. Father always said she would try one's patience. "I'm not sure what you mean. Upsetting."  
Diane sought the faces of both synths- both men. "The Prydwen, X6. Don't you remember?"  
He turned to her. "I do not. My memory was erased."  
"Why?"  
"I told Ayo such an act was foolish, dishonorable. Provoking the Brotherhood after everything you did could have brought them down harder on us. "  
"What's done is done. I'm sorry you were mindwiped."  
"It's what is done to synths who malfunction."  
"Emotions aren't a malfunction."  
"They are for us. At least that's what I thought. Anyway. What's done is done." X6 approached Danse. "If you want justice, I will square things up with Maxson, not you. "  
Danse kept his gaze fixed on X6, quivering slightly with barely suppressed rage. “I won’t deprive Elder Maxson the pleasure of ripping you apart. I don’t care whether or not you’ve been mindwiped. Get the hell out of this house and don’t ever come back or else I’ll be the one dispensing justice. Does that compute or do I have to draw you a schematic?”  
"Let's not be judgmental about these things-" Diane started but X6 said nothing more, bearing the lashing with as much cold dignity as he did everything else. He simply vanished. Tossing herself back onto the bed Diane sighed heavily. "No sleep tonight."  
Danse seethed for a few moments and then shook his head irritably. “I’m sorry,” he said heavily, sitting down by Diane’s legs and putting a hand on her thigh. “I shouldn’t have behaved that way.” He laid down next to her and snuggled up to her. “Go back to sleep,” he said, kissing her on the lips.


	25. Call The Banners

“It’s almost over, Danni. After this I don’t know what will happen.” Arthur took Danni's hands in both of his. “I may have to go away for a while back to Lost Hills. The Brotherhood needs to be restructured and I don’t know how deeply Rustovich’s machinations go.” He looked at her. “I may not see you again for a long time.”  


For many nights Arthur had simply slept beside Danni or held her. Even after her lewd offering he was never anything less than a perfect gentleman. He didn't want her- no. He didn't just want her, rather. She remembered what Mickey had said about respect and how she was the first woman he'd probably met who wasn't in uniform. It occurred to her that when this was over Arthur would have to smooth the Brotherhood back down or they would all be in their graves. This thought kept her awake until she succumbed to exhaustion again. As he took her hands Danni realized that would mean he would have to leave, perhaps forever. She looked down at their partnered hands.  
"I know. And you've got what it takes to do it. We've gotten this far. I will see this through to the end, I promise."  
Danni never thought much of Sanctuary either and in those early days-it was just another job. She thought even less with the Brotherhood of Steel, though after working, fighting, and bleeding beside them, meeting people like Diane, Danse, Maria and Arthur she learned how the landscape of one's mind can shift. How that in the Wasteland there still order in the chaos, there was still conviction in a world of immorality, and more importantly there was hope.  
“I know you will, Danni. No one in the history of the Brotherhood and, dare I say humankind as well, has been more privileged than I. You all have shown outstanding loyalty to one another and boundless courage. Whatever the outcome, know that you have the loyalty of the Brotherhood of Steel for as long as we exist. While I don’t have the authority to make such a declaration for the rest of them, my chapter will be by your side no matter what.” He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, stomach once again tightening with anticipation.  
She smiled affectionately at Arthur." I'm not much of a fighter but I can sell them guns and ammo at a discount price. I'd say give them for free but a girl's got to eat."  
She was going to say more when a shout went up. Releasing his hands and she ran up over the rise where Jesse was pointing.  
" Who are these guys?" The ghoul asked.  
Squinting me in the early morning light Danni slowly began to grin. Militia in perfect box formation, the rifle and lightning bolt flags flew overhead.  
"The Minutemen. Or what's left of them anyway. Even stuck in enemy territory Diane still manages to send in the cavalry."  
Arthur was a half-second behind Danni and his heart lightened considerably.  
“Diane must have gotten through to the Castle and the bulk of the Minutemen force. Let’s go and meet them.” He took Danni’s hand and got within view of the group and stopped to greet them.  
The militia were as scantily armed as they had been in the early days, with scavenged weapons and barely decent armor.  
"Company, halt!" barked a tiny old woman. Recognition bloomed on her face. "Well I'll be! Danni Prower. And you must be Elder Maxson. " She turned to the troops. "General's dragging her scrawny butt. Guess she's been out of her tin can too long." Even with the insult Ronnie was smirking. "Sentinel Hotpants is with her."  
Danni stopped "Hot...pants?"  
"Yeah, Danse something or other. The cute one."  
Danni had to stuff her hand in her mouth to keep from laughing. Two blue older model power armors clanked up. "I am going to kill whoever threw these in the river." came a familiar voice. Diane picked up her pace and bursting out of her armor with barely contained patience ran the rest of the few yards to Danni and Arthur, hugging the young man clasping him to her cradling the back of his head as though he were a child. "You're okay. Thank God..."  
Arthur let out a grunt as she collided with him hugging her in turn.“If it weren’t for the kindness of strangers, I wouldn’t be.”  
He gave her a tight squeeze and stepped back to look at her and was about to open his mouth when another suit of armor stopped alongside Diane, fist to breastplate.  
“Permission to return to duty, sir?”  
“Granted. It’s good to see you again, Sentinel Danse.”  
“Likewise, sir,” said Michael, stepping out of his power armor and embracing Danni and then Arthur.  
Diane held Arthur at arms' length, noting his longer hair. It made him look a bit older, more commanding and she said "Arthur, this is a good look for you." She smiled at Danni, who couldn't help but smile back and both women turned to Danse.  
"You look good, Danse." Danni said. "Ready to go take back our home?"  
Diane saluted crisply. "I am the General, but I am also your knight, if you'll have me, sir. We have a bit of a problem. Our numbers count for nothing if we're going to get inside Sanctuary. The bridge is a choke point and the two back ways on either side of the creek bed are a shot in the dark. Of course flying over and having our suits drop in is a no go, we don't have many of them left."  
"How many do you have?" Danni asked.  
"Three. And just the two we have are fully armored."

Arthur rolled his eyes and gently disengaged himself from Diane’s embrace and smiled at her. “We can all admire my new look later.” Danse embraced Danni again. “Born ready,” he said.  
Danni smiled and shook her head.  
"Such a big kid."  
“Suit up, McKagan. Our primary objective should be to secure the HK defense system. I’m not certain if Rustovich even knows about it. If not, we have an advantage. If so, well that’s a serious problem.” Diane bounded over to scramble back into her power armor but Arthur fell silent as Danse whispered something in his ear. His eyebrows rose.  
“It’s worse than we thought. It seems as though the Institute has addressed our power problem. According to Sentinel Danse, they have provided power cells to supplement the defense system. Now,” he turned to look at the assembled men and women.  
“I’d like to get through this with a minimum of bloodshed. We don’t know how many are voluntarily following Rustovich and how many have been threatened into following him. My primary objective is to challenge Rustovich as is dictated in the Brotherhood Litany.”  
Diane giggled."Aw he thinks he can take my toys. Well. Litany is a good idea. Stick to Brotherhood laws and minimize bloodshed. I'm a fan."  
Diane chuckled again. Danni raised a brow.  
"Don't worry Rustovich cant put his paws on my system. It takes a very specific person speaking a very specific phrase-"  
"Wait," Danni cut in " you said five of us could activate Hunter are you telling me only you-"  
" How perceptive of you! My little Danni is all grown up."  
"Why."  
The power armor shrugged philosophically "Call it a contingency plan- have a plan to murder everyone I know."  
Danni scoffed." You are always two steps ahead aren't you."  
"Five."  
Danni turned from her, arms crossed." So get Arthur inside, activate HK and challenge the High Elder. What can I do?"  
"You can rendezvous with the resistance. Once we're in you can slip by unnoticed. " To the militia Diane said "Alright, people. No time for a rousing speech. Do them no violence unless they resist. We get the Elder to Rustovich and let them handle it-"  
"What about the Minutemen, that's our home the Steelies muscle into!" Someone shouted. A few voices took up in agreement. They should all be driven out, allying with the Brotherhood was a mistake.  


A sibilant murmur began to grow. "Listen-" Danni started as the din grew louder. "HEY!"  
Several militiamen stopped to stare at her. "Don't make me fire a warning shot. I'm not about to waste ammo or give away our position so listen up! You know me. I'm Daniella Prower- yeah, THAT Daniella Prower. In my own words, the deadshot redhead with the hot ass."  
A few snickers arose from this and at least one wolf whistle.  
"Thank you. Now don't forget who saved your asses at Goodneighbor. Who drove off the super mutants, the ferals? The Brotherhood of Steel! And right now they could fall apart like the Minutemen did before General McKagan picked up the pieces. " Danni pointed to Diane.  
"You owe her everything you have- she sacrificed EVERYTHING to bring the Commonwealth back from the brink. The true Brotherhood of Steel doesn't forsake their brothers. Do the Minutemen? Does it matter? Them? Us? Enough talk- let's go fuck those fucking fuckers who fucked with our home."  
Arthur waited patiently until the shouting died down and put a hand on Danni's shoulder. Danni smiled weakly at Arthur "I can't work a crowd like you and Diane can."  
He then looked at Diane. “General, may I speak to your people?”   
Diane gave Arthur a thumbs up. "The floor is yours, Elder. Or the soap box however you view it."  
Danni then stood aside, watching the three. She still felt like she was not part of this like she was simply standing outside the fire watching everything burn. Glancing at the two armored figures she wondered what was on their minds. Arthur, she gazed at with admiration and respect. There was another feeling that she can only describe as fluttering in her stomach. Maybe it was just her nerves but that happened more and more whenever she looked at him. She saw the faceplate of Diane's power armor turned to stare at her- her cheeks suddenly hurt, she must have been blushing.  
Arthur put a gentle hand on Diane’s armored shoulder and patted it. He then stepped out in the circle that the crowd had made. He was silent for a few moments.  
“When we first came here, we were strangers. My ship had been attacked and my people were wounded or dead. Because of the General and because of each and every one of you, my people were saved.” He smiled at Diane before continuing. “You could have easily turned us away and that would have been that, but you didn’t. I cannot express in words what that means. The time has long passed when we were two separate groups. We’ve fought and bled and died alongside one another. That’s the great equalizer of war. A man or woman you stand tall with against the flame is closer than family. That’s how I feel. I would give my life a thousand times over for each and every one of you.” He moved over to Jesse and Rebecca and put his hands on both of their shoulders and they beamed with pride. “You came upon a stranger in the Wastes and took it upon yourselves to convince him to live again. You could just as easily have continued on your way, but you saved that man from a miserable end. I owe you both so much more than I could ever give.” He smiled at both Ghouls. “That is true honor and loyalty.” He turned back to the throng of people.  
“Make no mistake, brothers and sisters. Rustovich will take away everything we have built and bled and fought for if he can. He has dishonored everything the Brotherhood of Steel stands for, but he won’t stop there. He will flatten anything that stands in his way.” He looked at the people who mattered most to him. “Will you follow me and retake our home from the usurper?” Danse stepped forward and saluted his commanding officer.  
“Until the bitter end, sir.”  
Diane's suit rattled and Danni hid a smile. That woman has no patience at all. Or she had an itch.  
"Until the bitter end." Diane echoed, saluting and Danni swore she sounded like she was crying.  
" I'll follow you anywhere." Danni said. She wanted to stay and hold him. But his mind was on the coming battle. She wanted to tell him everything that was in her heart. Why did she think of this now, why was she being such a fool?  
Diane's faceplate was turned toward her again and it canted slightly as though Diane was tilting her head quizzically.  
She'd never seen that look on Danni's face before. Her eyes were so bright, they were a pretty shade of gray like a mirror or rain. This imagery pleased her and she wondered what was it about this look that brought out the poet in her. She was looking at Arthur this way.   
Arthur was too focused on the upcoming task to care about anything else. He went around, clasping hands and grasping shoulders and speaking words of encouragement to those that were afraid and those that had already sacrificed when Rustovich took over. Finally he stopped in front of Danni. Danse immediately moved on Maxson’s right. Diane fell in line on Arthur's left, still silent. Arthur smiled and leaned forward to gently kiss Danni’s forehead. “May we meet again,” he whispered the moment his lips parted from her skin.  
Jesse shook Arthur's hand enthusiastically and Rebecca restrained herself from planting kisses all over his face- better not treat him like a sweet little darling boy in front of his troops. Instead she clasped his hand and said "God go with you, cher."  
Danni tried to steel herself too and it was with great effort said nothing, only giving him a smile. No. It wasn't goodbye. Yet. She murmured "Arthur..." and watched him go. She had her own orders. Diane gave her one last gift- a Stealth Boy. _Will, Preston,Sturges, please let everyone be alright._ Arthur then turned around to the crowd. “MOVE OUT,” he roared, and off they went on the march to Sanctuary.  


Danse was still at the Elder’s side and every now and then smiled at Diane. “Are you absolutely sure you know what you’re doing, sir?” There was no hiding the note of worry in his voice. Arthur smiled slightly as the army continued to march along the ruined roadway.  
“I should hope so, Sentinel Danse, considering the alternative.” Danse sighed.  
“I don’t mean to step out of line, Elder. I have unwavering faith in you. I’m just not sure Rustovich will adhere to the Litany.” Arthur was silent for a few moments.  
“Nor am I, Michael, but that will not dissuade me from my path. I have to do this.” Danse reached out and caught Arthur by the shoulder and forcefully spun him around. “Goddammit, Arthur! Why does it have to be you?! He’s a backstabbing swine! He’s got he Praetorian at his beck and call!”  


There was a gasp from the few Knights that flanked the command group. “You’re out of line, Sentinel Danse,” said Paladin Evans, the faceplate of her armor angled at him. Arthur held up a hand.  
“Keep moving, Paladin Evans.” He looked at Danse and Diane. Diane hadn't been paying attention for most of the conversation. Her mind was on the Minutemen. It was only Danse protesting that got her to cut a sharp glance at the men. "It was too much for a boy to bear." She said quietly. "Maybe she didn't expect it but she had faith in you. You could write your ticket anywhere, really. As for Rustovich adhering to the Litany, well...he better or his men will lose faith in him."  
“It has to be me because...it’s in my blood.” He looked at Diane. “I understand now. I’ve been running from it my entire life but...I understand why Sarah trained me to be a soldier and not a leader. I could already lead, but I was weak. She taught me to be strong. She was preparing me for when I would take over as High Elder.” He looked back at Danse. “There’s no one else that can do this, Michael. Another may challenge Rustovich, certainly, but this is mine by blood right. You can either stand alongside me or be left behind.” He took one last look at Diane before about-facing and resuming his march.  
"Diane's right, cher." Rebecca put in. "If'n dat snake doan't feel like playin' by de rules I take oath his men will desert 'im. Dey gon' put him down an' iffen dey doan't I'm-a put a .50 cal in his heart even if it's de last deed o' my life."  
Jesse shielded his eyes against the sun. "I see it."  
Black Heart shook in Diane's hands. The Minutemen and East Coast Brotherhood flags had been replaced by Rustovich's silver fist. Danni closed her eyes briefly. No matter the outcome, she feared there would be bloodshed.  
Arthur smiled faintly. “She did have faith in me. I’m going to make sure that faith was justified otherwise her death was in vain.” He continued walking as Sanctuary loomed in the distance. He held up a fist and the entirety of the army halted. “Rebecca,” he said, turning around and putting both hands on her shoulders. “I respect your loyalty and your determination to do the right thing, but I have to defeat him myself. You cannot interfere in the Rite of Succession; any attempt to do so and you will be the one taking that bullet. I do not threaten,” he added hastily, “merely warning. This must be my fight and mine alone.” Rebecca held Arthur's gaze, eyes blazing. For a moment it seemed she wasn't going to back down but her shoulders sagged. "It's yo' fight. I know dat." was all she said. Turning back she stared up at the Praetorian flag in the morning breeze. Danni swallowed hard.  
"I think they spotted us."  
“What now, sir?” Danse had moved up beside the Elder.  
“Now we wait.”  


“Sir, I think you’d better come and see this.” Rustovich had looked up from his desk and frowned. “Lead on,” he said, following the two Praetorian out of the Elder’s quarters. The elite group of Knights led the High Elder to the gate where one of them handed Rustovich a pair of binoculars. Rustovich took one look and smiled. “He certainly took his time, didn’t he. Retrieve the prisoners.” 


	26. Wretches and Kings

The silence was like a funeral procession. Danni had never heard so many people so deathly silent. The militia stood in mute shock. Diane's fingers flexed in her power armor. "My friends- my people! What have you done to them?" She demanded. Danni cut a look to Danse, then Arthur. Preston squinted at the armored figure that had spoken, looking for all the world like he'd seen a ghost- and in a manner of speaking he had. It took him several seconds to form the word "General...?"

Rustovich smiled grimly and the circle of Praetorian parted, allowing the High Elder to walk out to meet the army, flanked by both Praetor-Knights Rollins and Jackson. Arthur started forward as well, Danse following on his right. The Praetorian that was holding Preston forced him down on his knees, holding him at gunpoint.  
“Arthur Maxson,” said Rustovich, still smiling grimly. “You are far more bothersome that I had originally believed. I should have killed you when I had the chance. I won’t make that mistake again.” He raised a hand and the assembled Praetorian trained their weapons directly at Maxson. If Maxson were to try and harm the High Elder, fifty bullets would reach him first. Maxson’s forces all raised their weapons in response, but Arthur held up his hands.  
“WAIT!” he roared, making Rustovich pause. “Dimitri Rustovich, as was mandated long ago, I hereby declare the Rite of Succession. I invoke the Litany and call you a traitor to the Brotherhood of Steel.” The Praetorian all looked to Rustovich and his smile grew.  
“What’s stopping me from simply killing you here and now?”  
Arthur stared unflinchingly into Rustovich’s face. “That will not get you anything. You want my power and my influence. The only way you’re going to get it is by facing me and honoring Brotherhood tradition. No one else needs to die today.” Rustovich thought for a moment as he looked behind him, back towards Sanctuary. He then looked back to Maxson. “The terms?” Arthur showed no sign that his heart was racing. “If I am victorious, you will withdraw all of your forces from Sanctuary and never return. You will no longer be High Elder and as such will be forever exiled from our ranks.”  
Rustovich aborted disdainfully. “Accepted. If I am victorious, you will publicly renounce your Eldership and you will be forever exiled. Sanctuary and all its people will be under Brotherhood rule. The Minutemen will be dissolved. Any dissent shall be dealt with deadly force.” Arthur hesitated.  
“I do not have the authority to speak on behalf of the Minutemen. I must consult the one who does.” He turned to Diane. “General.” He raised his hands towards her. Everything was to be risked on a gamble. If Arthur lost, many many people would die.

Preston dropped to his knees fingers laced behind his head. Diane started forward even a step or two ahead of Maxson. " You son of a bitch-" but she halted. She pointed Black Heart at the Praetorian guard nearest Preston- it probably wouldn't do anything to his power armor but it would make her feel better to unload it in his faceplate. She stood down as soon as the others did and realized Danni was gone. 

Rustovich tilted his head as Diane cursed at him. “You don’t know when to stay silent, do you?” He drew his pistol and pressed it against Preston’s left temple. “Rustovich,” barked Arthur, holding out a hand to Diane to silence her. _Please, Diane, just be quiet,_ he thought desperately.  
“The General of the Minutemen has agreed to your terms.” Half of Arthur’s Brotherhood forces stepped forward to meet Rustovich’s forces and they all made a large ring between the two armies. Sentinel Danse stepped out in the center of the circle.  
“Let all present witness and understand the Rite of Succession. Victory will be given to he that forces his opponent to submit. There will be no weapons of any kind save for your fists. Any breach of these rules or any outside interference will stop combat and the offending party will be executed and then combat will resume. If one combatant gains unfair advantage over the other, he will automatically lose his title and his life.” He looked at Rustovich and Maxson. “Do you both swear to uphold these laws?” Arthur nodded.  
“Honoris mei,” he said, echoing the ancient words their ancestors had given during the first Rite.  
“Honoris mei,” said Rustovich. Danse nodded. “Steel be with you.” He left the circle and both Rustovich and Arthur completely disarmed.

Preston did not flinch or shut his eyes he stared coldly at the ground. Diane's heart swelled with pride. Even in the face of death he was still brave. She watched the two men disarm.  
" Rustovich is an old man what chance does he have against Arthur?" Jesse whispered to Rebecca.  
She shook her head slowly. "Appearances can be deceiving, cher. Arthur might be younger and faster but I take oath Dimitri is more experienced plus some of them Brotherhood folks inject themselves with all kinds of things to get stronger."  
"But that's cheating!"  
"Dey probably both enhanced. If dat's de case I guarantee dis fight will not be dull."

Sentinel Danse stepped out into the ring again when both men had approached to within ten feet of the other. Danse took the time to pat down both combatants to make sure they honored the terms of the fight.  
“One last thing,” said Danse in a carrying voice. “Once a resolution has been reached, both parties are honorbound to accept it. Failure to do so will see the offending group leaders executed along with all of their followers.” Danse finished patting down both men and sighed. “Good luck, sir,” he said to Maxson while shooting Rustovich a venomous look. He left the circle, taking Maxson’s coat with him. Maxson and Arthur began to circle one another like wolves about to rip each other apart.  
“I’m going to enjoy this,” breathed Rustovich, cold eyes fixed on Maxson’s. Arthur swallowed reflexively.  
“This could have all been avoided,” said Maxson, a note of sadness in his voice. Rustovich threw a quick jab that nearly caught Arthur by surprise, but he backed away just in time. Rustovich grinned and drew back as well.  
“Owyn taught you well, boy,” he said, stepping into Maxson’s guard and catching him square in the face. Arthur jerked back and staggered away, clutching his face with a hand. He lowered it to reveal blood pouring from his nose. He spat on the ground and snarled.  
“You don’t deserve the title of High Elder,” parrying a punch and sending a fist crashing into Rustovich’s jaw. The older man grunted in pain and backed away.

Danni ignored the commotion at the gates and hurried to the old warehouse, finding it locked. The lock was far more advanced than any pre war locks. It required a card. _Well I'm just going to have to find that key card._  
No sooner had she thought this the door open from within and a man stepped out she recognized him as one of the former militia-one of the turncoats. She wish she could slit his throat right now but he might be useful. Deactivating her Stealth Boy she stepped around the corner and turned on the charm.  
" Hey." She said she wasn't wearing any makeup or wearing very flattering clothes. She could only hope that her mating signals would work on this imbecile.  
" You're not supposed to be here" he said.  
"I know, I'm being really bad. You won't tell on me will you?"  
He shook his head slowly as she was beginning to unbutton button her shirt.  
"Please you can't tell anyone I was here I'll be in so much trouble."  
This must have been one of the Praetorian's women. Sweeton you idiot. Danni thought before he could speak further her lips were on his and his hands were on her. "Getting bored of the old man?" he asked burying his face in her neck. Danni groaned. "Not here." Taking her hand Sweeton led Danni into the empty barracks, pushing her onto the bed, sucking at her neck, kneading her breasts. She tried to imagine he was Arthur and that at least help her relax a little for what she must do. Under the guise of caressing his body she felt Sweeton up trying to find a card of some sort. He was a nice looking guy with sandy blonde hair, even if he was 10 years older than her in other circumstances she probably would had let him nail her in the alley long ago.  
He didn't seem to notice her groping and undoing her pants slipped one hand under her waistband, under her panties and slid a finger inside her.

Rustovich staggered to his feet, one eye swollen shut and the other sporting a brilliantly black and blue bruise. Arthur, unfortunately, was in far worse condition. His ribs ached and burned- likely at least two of them were broken. He crawled feebly towards Rustovich, spitting blood as he went. Cries went up from the militia from Rebecca, from Jesse, from Diane. They groaned in sympathy with every blow Rustovich landed on Arthur. Eventually Rebecca could no longer bear to watch and buried her face in Jesse's shoulder.  
Diane wished she could be out of her armor, at Danse's side.  
"For the Lyons!" Diane urged. "For The Brotherhood! For yourself. Arthur! Get up and fight!"  
“Give up, little boy,” panted Rustovich as he took a running start and kicked Arthur in the chest, sending him rolling away. Arthur was very nearly unconscious by this point. He looked at everyone who was there that supported and believed in him and realized, with a dreadful sinking sensation, that he had failed them all. Danse, who was watching from the sidelines, had to be physically held back by Paladin Bowden.  
“Sir, please, you can’t interfere!” This, thought Danse, was worse than when the Praetorian were beating him. Rustovich held his arms aloft in victory, and his side exploded with cheers. Unable to resist gloating over his defeated enemy, he turned Maxson over with his foot and pressed down on his chest, causing Arthur to grunt with pain. 

Sweeton to his misfortune was not much for foreplay. He threw his pants halfway across the room and when he went to pull down Danni's she slashed his throat with a combat knife.  
Twisting out of the way just in time before the blood splattered all over her she ran for the pants to pull out the key card from a pocket. "Yes!"  
"Danni!"  
She looked up to see Mickey, dressed in rich robes to mark her as consort to the High Elder. Mickey spared Sweeton one look as he let out a gurgle then was still.  
"What have you done- let's get out of here!"  
Gathering up her clothes Danni fled to the warehouse. Frantically she swiped the card but her hands shook too badly she tried it again. Pushing up her sleeve Mickey typed in key code and the door clicked open.  
Looking around Danni tried to catch her breath "Hunter. HK-01 activate- inputting vocal password- Nigrat Vivum Cordae."  
Long live Black Heart- in Latin of course. ”HK-01 powering up”, said the voice of Hunter, the long-destroyed Synth.  
”Voiceprint ID recognized: McKagan, Diane E. Authorization code recognized and accepted. Turrets 1 thru 10 are now active. HK-01 defense system online. Please specify target.”  
No sooner had the sequence started she felt a barrel at the back of her head.  
" I'm so sorry, Dan. He's got my sis and her kids."  
Slowly Danni held up her hands and sunk to her knees "Sturges loved you and you warm the bed of the man who imprisoned and beat him."  
She heard the hammer of the gun click.  
What about what you just did?"  
" Don't you ever compare yourself to me, Mickey, I did what I have to do. You on the other hand sinned against love and you're going to hell for that. You sold us all out. For what? You're just Dimitri's fuck toy."  
The gun shook. "Get up." Mickey's voice was ice cold. " Dimitri's beating the snot out of your little man right now. I haven't forgotten love in fact I'll take you to Arthur so you can see his banged-up face just before I paint the pavement with your brains. Move."  
She couldn't tell if Hunter's subroutines detected something was going on. Hands on her head Danni walked to the gate it seemed farther than it really was and there she saw him "Arthur!"  
He was on the ground and Rustovich had his foot planted on his chest. Not Arthur, not her Arthur- her brave handsome Arthur- on the ground defeated.

"Don't worry about me you have to get up." She panted trying to slow her pounding heart. " For Sarah. Do it for Sarah. She loved the Brotherhood, she loved you." Taking a few breaths Danni said in a hoarse whisper " I love you."

Arthur could barely see and every breath sent a lightning bolt of agony through his body. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to think; it hurt to hurt. Arthur saw, somehow, Sarah, kneeling down beside him.  
“It’s okay, little soldier,” she said, using the name she called him when he was a young boy, nowhere near military age for squires. “It’s okay to get your ass kicked every now and then. What matters is whether you’re going to lay there and take it or pick yourself back up and fight.” Arthur took a shuddering choking breath, spitting and coughing blood from his mouth. “S-Sarah..m’can’t...not strong enough..” Rustovich pressed hard on Arthur’s chest with his foot and Arthur let out a weak yell of pain. _I’m sorry, Danni,_ he thought as his vision began to blur.  
Rustovich leaned in to speak to Arthur so only he could hear.  
“Yes that’s it, just lie there like a good dog. ” he said, brandishing an admonishing finger. "You'll see your beloved Lyonses soon."

Arthur’s eyes went wide. Tears began to blur his vision even further, but these were not tears of grief. These were tears born of many long years of unresolved anger. All of that disappeared as a sort of red haze filled Arthur’s vision now. With an effort only a man pushed over the edge could have made, he twisted out from under Rustovich’s foot and scythe-kicked him, sending the other man toppling to the ground. Then, to the horror of the crowd, Arthur lunged onto Rustovich with an inhuman scream of rage, eyes bright with bloodlust, and began to mercilessly pummel the man’s face with his fists, still screaming that horrible scream nobody would have ever heard him make. True, the Elder often became annoyed at his subordinates, as every commanding officer does, but this was a level of anger they had never seen out of him before.

 

Rebecca and Jesse each held one of Diane's metal hands.  
Danni cried out and even Mickey was so dumb struck she lowered her gun and didn't even try to stop Danni when she started up and shouldered her way through the crowd just in time to see Arthur's rage fueled beatdown. "Diane! Danse!"  
"Get back!" Diane warned the ghouls and they started back as she opened her power armor. "Stop the fight! It's over! Stop! Arthur!!"  
Arthur's fury bore a hole in Diane's heart and ignoring his size she tried to stop him with her own small hands. "Arthur! Stop! You must stop, now! Please!" her hands caught his wrists and she tried with all her might to pull him away. "He'll pay for his crimes but not like this! Danse! Preston! Will! Help me!"

Arthur was beyond reason, operating solely on the psychotic rage that had at long last been set loose. He ripped his wrist out of her grip and continued to beat Rustovich bloody. Will, Preston, and Danse had all converged on the battle and each one grabbed some part of Arthur and heaved him off of the nearly dead man. Arthur now began to scream intelligible words, voice hoarse with all the yelling.  
“We’ve got to get him out of here,” said Will over Arthur’s sobbing. They all helped carry him off the field. Danse looked at Diane. “The Rite is over. The Law leaves no recourse. Diane..” he cast a dark look at Rustovich’s unconscious body. “Throw the fucker in the holding cells.” He and Will and Preston carried Arthur to Sanctuary. David, who had been standing near Rebecca, shook his head in abject shock. “Goddamn..”

Rebecca covered her mouth with her hands and Jesse rubbed her shoulder, staring transfixed. Diane held onto Arthur with Danse and found she was crying too.  
"We will make that bastard pay." She assured him and looked up to see Danni twisting the hem of her shirt in her hands, hastily donned with the buttons in many of the wrong holes. Turning to the militia Diane said "Yes, Sentinel. Take him." Four Minutemen stepped forward and hefted up Rustovich, taking him to the prison.  
Rebecca kept shaking her head. "God will damn dat man, I sho' of it. Dey a firey pit waitin' fo' him. Ain't no way he gon' be square wit' de House wit' what he done."  
Jesse removed his hat and sighed heavily.   
"What happens now?" he asked the woman called Diane. She had a long scar on her face like Danni described and in spite of it still had an austere beauty as she stood with her arms crossed at the small of her back.  
"It's out of my hands now. There will be a trial, I expect. Then that leaves the matter of Eldership. And who is to become High Elder. We've got a lot of work ahead of us." Turning from him she called to the men taking Arthur away. "I can have Institute surgeons here right away."

Danse looked back around at Diane. He smiled sadly at her. “Get them here as soon as possible, Diane,” he called to her as he and the others took the Elder to Medical. Knight-Captain Cade went up to Diane and saluted her. “With Elder Maxson out of commission and Sentinel Danse looking after him, you’re next in the chain of command. What are your orders, ma’am?”

Diane fiddled with her Pip Boy, no worse for wear. "Oh, Cade. Well, what about Will? Hm, guess he hasn't officially been reinstated yet. Get Maxson stabilized and I guess"- Diane gritted her teeth "get Rustovich stable too. It's only fair his mental facilities be fully functional when we decide to throw him in the trash. " She stared right across the throng at Mickey, who gulped "Arrest her and everyone else- well hold on a second." She turned to the Praetorian. "Who's in charge after Rustovich? Praetor-captain, right? He's a dumpster fire, who's behind him? Speak up, you lot. A bunch of you are under arrest. I'm popping into the Institute for a bit, I'll get you some help, Knight Captain. Back in a flash!" And with that she disappeared, blue forks of energy cracking in her wake.

Danni tried to keep up with the others taking Arthur into the clinic "Arthur, I'm here!" She called to him before he disappeared behind the clinic doors. She stopped just short of the threshhold, panting. "What the fuck happened?" She found herself asking the closed doors then somehow she was on the ground hugging her knees, trembling with sobs.

"Honey, I'm home!" Diane announced, causing the Institute personnel to stare. "No time for chit chat, I need doctors, we've got a situation in Sanctuary-"  
"Diane!" Dr. Li hurried over to her faster than Diane had ever seen the doctor move."What's happened?"  
"Oh just shocking the top brass is all. Arthur challenged Rustovich and they're both pretty banged up-"  
Dr. Li gestured for her to follow and both women hurried along the hallway. "Since you're standing here I assume Arthur won."  
"Yes and no. Looks like we'll have a trial instead but we'll need them both alive first. I need to borrow some of your people."

"Diane!" Curie hugged Diane so tightly the other woman's glasses shifted and she let out a squeak. "Oh, I am sorry. Is Preston-"  
"Preston's fine."  
"Good! Let me come with you!" She turned bright eyes to Dr. Li. "May I?"  
Dr. Li's mouth creased in what Diane took to be a smile. "Curie's been blowing our medical team away with her knowledge. I think we can spare her for a while."  
"Merci!" Curie said and trotted off "let me get my supplies!"  
Diane and Dr. Li watched her go. "I'll send whoever I can along with some more supplies."  
"Thank you, Dr. Li. I'd stick around and chat but with the brass in a kerfuffle they put me in temporary charge."  
"We'll relay in to Sanctuary soon as possible."  
"Fabulous. Ciao!" And she was gone again.

The militia rounded up the traitors, set the prisoners free and set to restoring order. One would have thought there was a thunderstorm concentrated in Sanctuary with the molecular relays bursting in and out. Institute suits, synths of all types and medical personnel appeared in droves. Curie's first action was planting a big kiss on Preston to his surprise and embarrassment but she was all business soon after working with Cade to assess Arthur's condition. Diane kept herself busy. For hours a day she spoke to the militiamen learning their reason for defecting, enumerating their crimes and executing a few. Preston stood at her side to judge with her but when she could borrow them, Danse or Will. She missed Danse but their duties kept them apart. But every now and then she remembered that night in her darkened room.  
"Once all that adrenaline wears off he's going to be in a world of pain." Preston observed. Danni stood by in the tumult and once she made it to Arthur's bedside refused to budge. She barely slept, never ate, and smoked a lot more (outside and away from the clinic of course). Sturges was volunteered to talk to her and after much coaxing and hugging Sturges convinced Danni to be more productive. Arthur loved this place and she should help rebuild it. Besides there was no better scavver than her.  


Exactly one week had passed since Arthur challenged Rustovich on the ground outside of Sanctuary. Will, as next full senior officer, had taken up joint leadership with Sentinel Danse. The traitors had been secured in holding cells alongside Rustovich, who had been moved to a specialized cell that allowed him to be treated. Cade had come to Danse, Will, Diane, and Danni one day to tell them that Arthur had lapsed into a coma.  
Cade had sighed and saluted Danse and Will. “I’ll keep watching him, but we don’t have the resources to maintain his life support over an extended period of time. We might have to consider moving him to the Institute; I’m sure they could look after him there.” Will had frowned at that.  
“Simon, that might not be a good idea..” Cade raised his arms. “If you’ve got a better one, sir, please tell me.” Will opened his mouth and hesitated. Truth was he didn’t have a better idea.

" I am certain Dr.Li will permit this." Curie said. " if everyone is in agreement we can get the Elder transported to the Institute right away. The cleaner environment will do wonders for his recovery on top of that we can better monitor his brain activity."  
Danni had been silent the entire meeting. "If he wakes up...will he be the same."  
Curie drummed her thumbs on her clipboard and glanced at Cade. "The fact that his brain waves are so active there's a very good chance that they will be little to no changes. Things might be a little hazy for him at first but given enough time he will be... as he was."  
Danni raised a brow. She didn't like the hesitation in Curie's tone. Now Curie was fumbling for good news "Mostly I mean he will need to restore the use of his body, walking, things like that. He is not going to want to go for a run when he wakes up."

Cade looked at Curie. He sighed and then looked at Danni. “Let’s take a walk. Curie can take over for now.” Nodding to them Curie answered the questions and addressed the concerns of the others while Danni slipped out with Cade. He led her out of Medical and onto the cul de sac.  
“Curie was half right. Given enough time, Arthur will recover but...” he sighed. “His brainwaves are healthy and strong but we’ve noticed that the pain readings are damn near off the scale. We’ve tried giving him pain medication but nothing helps. I don’t know what’s going on inside his head but I can tell you that he’s in agony. Terrible agony.” He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Danni went pale. "He's in pain? That poor man. Hasn't he suffered enough?" She bit on her thumb deep in thought. "Could all that brain activity be night terrors? I'm not sure if it's my place to tell you, doc, but not too long ago Arthur suffered from night terrors. I asked Curie about it, she said...it happens a lot to people with combat induced post traumatic stress- it's like fighting the battle again in your head and you don't know what's real." She swallowed hard "I was stupid enough to try and touch him during one of these episodes and- and he woke up just in time to realize I wasn't his enemy." Danni's hands shook as she recalled the murder in Arthur's eyes- how close had he been to killing her.

Cade sighed. “I know. I’ve served under Elder Maxson for six years. He’s remarkably strong-willed, but he doesn’t like talking about what happened with Sentinel Lyons. I almost had to declare him unfit for command unless he came to see me.” Cade chuckled in spite of himself. “Very awkward giving orders to my CO, but it had to be done. I’m saddened to learn that he’s having dreams again, but not surprised.”  
Danni nodded solemnly. "He is strong. But you can't hold all that in. It's like shaking up a bottle of Nuka Cola then opening it or a kettle boiling over, isn't it?"  
Cade walked with Danni down the street, having no particular destination in mind. " I expect the night terrors will get worse before they get better. There’s also a possibility that his mind will repress the memories, and I can tell you that would be very bad. Repressed memories have a way of un-repressing themselves in bad ways.”

She followed Cade feeling like a lost puppy. "On the other hand he can have closure. Bring Rustovich to justice. "  
Cade nodded in agreement. “He is strong, but everyone has their limits. Like you said, you can shake a bottle of cola only so much before it explodes. I think we saw the explosion during the Rite.” He hesitated. “Closure it what he needs, but I don’t think that’s what he wants. He wants vengeance and that will lead him down a very dark path if he were the one to take Rustovich’s life. I’ll have to discuss this with Will and Diane and Preston. You should be included as well; you’re as much of a leader as the rest of them are.”  


She paused thoughtfully "He told me about Sarah. I don't think he's really loved anyone since and he never really mourned her. The Institute can help, I'm sure of it." There was a lull and she walked in silence for a time. "Do you trust them? I know if they harm him Diane will probably set her super mutant friend loose on them."

Cade fell silent again, considering his answer to her question. “The best answer I can give is ‘I don’t know’. I haven’t had any dealings with them apart from Doctor Li. They were the enemy and now they’re not. I think we’ll just have to wait and see. Li is very altruistic, but altruism can easily turn sour given the right temptation.”

"We'll just have to handle things the Brotherhood way. Will knows Dr. Li better than anyone here. We can ask him. I think though that she'll help us as a gesture of good faith....and to keep Diane's shotgun out of her general direction." Danni smirked then grew solemn again. "Is there...something I can do to help in the meantime?" She searched Cade's face with pleading eyes.

Cade smiled at her. "The Brotherhood way works for the Brotherhood. Well..most of the time," he added, chuckling slightly. "Remember though that this is Minutemen land. We understand and are more than happy to go along with them having the final say. For now, check on the prisoners. Make sure they're getting enough food and water. We're eventually going to have to decide what to do with them. Those that were coerced into supporting Rustovich will be pardoned, of course. I have no desire to see innocent men and women suffer because Rustovich held a gun to their families' heads. Also, have Mickey escorted to Command. Will and Danse would like to see her." He thought a bit more. "You might also check with David. Now that the HK defense net is fully operational, he's going to need parts of all kinds to keep it running. Work out the logistics with him. As far as I know the wounded have been treated or are being treated." He sighed. "And check Rustovich as well. As much as I would like to let him rot in that cage, I took an oath to do no harm, so I'm ethically obligated to treat him."

Danni nodded along as he listed the tasks. She sighed inwardly and the lack of sleep and food was going to catch up to her quickly. Hands on her hips she listened, hoping she looked alert. "Well I better get started. Thank you, Simon. For everything you've done for me and everything you're doing for Ar- Elder Maxson."

Danni could see the weight of command on Diane's shoulders. Putting rapists and murderers to death was not a new thing but many crimes to be punished were not so simple. The next worse filled the prisons, a few more put to hard labor. The sheer amount of logistics to keep HK running made Danni want to tear out her hair but she kept telling herself it would be worth it in the end.The food stores were filling up again. Just as well. The prisoners had to eat too though Danni didn't want to risk them getting radiation sickness so rather than feeding them Cram and river water she made sure they got soup or the bland but filling porridge Rebecca concocted from razorgrain. At the ghoul's pleading Danni at least allowed her to sweeten it with mutfruit juice. Her last order of business was Mickey but then she remembered Rustovich. The guard must have been expecting her as without a word he allowed her to pass and she stood before the metal bars to stare at the old man.

With the guard's help Danni set down a tray laden with radstag stew and a hunk of bread. Rustovich was once a loyal brother of Steel, Diane said, and would be treated with dignity.

Rustovich was sitting slouched against the wall, his face still a mask of bruises and lacerations. At the sound of footsteps, he raised his head. He looked at her for a few moments and then stood up, letting out a pained grunt and said nothing for a few moments, content to simply stand and watch her.  
"What do you want?" he asked her in a dull voice. "Has the General decided to move ahead with my execution?" He shook his head. "If I'm destined for the axe, then by all means just swing it."  
As she opened a can of purified water and set it on the tray Danni said "I didn't expect you to be so defeated." She met his gaze. "There's going to be a trial, that's all I know. Diane- the General will probably weigh in on your sentence but in the end it's Elder Maxson's decision." Passing the food toward Rustovich the guard closed the latch and she watched him. "Tell me. Why did you do all of this? "

Rustovich looked at her. “The Lyonses would have destroyed the Brotherhood. We’re warriors, fighters to the last man or woman. Owyn and his daughter would have turned us into cowards.” He broke off, turning away from her. “It doesn’t matter now. I’ve failed the Brotherhood and they will dwindle away until the name ‘Brotherhood of Steel’ is nothing more than a rarely told story.” He sat back down against the wall, arms on his knees. “So, if you don’t mind, I’ll pass on that little meal.” He lowered his gaze from her and looked away. “I did it for my people. I bear this cross so others didn’t have to.” He sighed. “Just leave me alone.”  
Danni sighed. " So you're just going to sit in there and starve to death. Going to have a little pity party for yourself? Arthur is the future of the Brotherhood. His way of thinking united the Commonwealth look at how easily they stopped you."Rustovich picked up the plate of food and looked at it. He sighed again and began to eat small bites, moving around so that he didn’t have to look at her.  
Easing up on the bars Danni exhaled slowly. " I don't think you know what honor really means. I didn't know either until I learned from Arthur and Diane. The real pity is you can't stick around and learn."  
A hand descended on Danni’s shoulder. It was one of the Praetorian. “Sentinel McCallan has ordered that the prisoner is not to be fraternized with, Miss Prower,” said the voice of Praetor-Knight Jackson, one of the Praetorian that had rebelled against Rustovich. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave. Sorry,” he added after a moment’s hesitation.  
Danni glanced up at the Praetorian. "If that's what you want to call it, fine." Rising, Danni dusted off her knees. She had so many questions but even if she were permitted to ask them Rustovich probably would evade her. He looked so pitiful now, like a ragged old dog backed into a corner.  
"Will you take me to DeLongpre's cell? She's to be tried in front of the council." Diane had thought to name the ruling body of the Commonwealth- herself, Arthur, Dr. Li and their right hand men and women- but she hadn't settled on anything even yet so they simply were referred to as the council for the time being. Danni half wondered if Rustovich had genuine affection for Mickey. Part of her said he was incapable, only used the woman for her body and had her mind warped into staying at his side. She probably shouldn't have said Mickey was going on trial in front of him but there it was. Maybe he even actually cared.  
Rustovich looked up at that and the platter of food went flying as he leapt to his feet and stopped at the bars to his cell. “What do you mean she’s going to be tried? She didn’t do anything wrong!” He seized the bars and shook them. “Please! She’s innocent!”  
Danni stopped. So he did care. But it wasn't her place to discuss the matter. Jackson ignored Rustovich and escorted Danni to Mickey’s cell, opening it and leveling his rifle at Mickey. Mickey sat on the floor weeping, her fine robes dirty. Danni could smell her from the bars. The roots of her brown hair were showing darkly against the blonde and she looked gaunt.  
"Danni!" She pleaded. "Where is Dimitri?" Danni didn't answer.  
"Let's go." Danni said as Jackson opened the gate. Cautiously Mickey rose, marched to the headquarters where the council awaited. Danni didn't think Diane could look so cold. She didn't even look like herself. Along with the scar on her face she looked all the hardened soldier even if she sat with legs crossed and her fingers laced together. She, Preston and Will standing in for Arthur were all three simultaneous judge, jury, and executioner so long as they agreed on said punishment.  
Will wasn’t really comfortable with being on the Council but knew that Elder Maxson was in no shape to adjudicate anything. He saw Mickey being brought in by Danni and a few other guards and stood. “The accused is now present and all faction representatives have arrived. Council is now in session.”   
"State your name." Preston said.  
Without looking up she replied "Mickey DeLongpre. Diane, I-"  
"You will answer when called upon to speak and that's it." Diane's tone was low, and glacial. "Gentlemen you remember Mickey. An upstanding Minuteman turned traitor."  
"We should hear her out, see how this came to pass." Preston added. "So. How did this come to be? How'd you end up so close to Rustovich."  
A long pause. "We talked. After the initial siege. We talked a long time. An' maybe I got...got around somehow but he's not a bad person, Pressy, really he isn't!" She looked up and met his eyes.  
"He held your sister and her children as leverage, is this accurate?" Diane asked.  
"W-well...yes...and no. But he wants to help, really he does!"  
Diane glanced sidelong at Will. "Add 'Stockholm Syndrome' to the pile."  
“This Council will take into account the threat on your family’s life, Miss DeLongpre, and we will not punish you for protecting your family.” Will leaned forward, elbows on the rickety table in front of him, and steepled his fingers together. “Nor will we consider Stockholm Syndrome as admissible evidence during this trial,” he added after a few moments. “The fact remains that you betrayed the Minutemen by allying yourself to a rogue Brotherhood soldier. As the speaker for Elder Maxson, I have the authority to punish you for crimes against the Brotherhood. Many of our people were killed in the coup.” He fell silent. After a few more moments, he spoke up. “However, in deference to the aforementioned threat on your family’s lives, I hereby dismiss all charges committed against the Brotherhood. I do not have the authority to speak on behalf of the Minutemen.” He looked at both Preston and Diane. “Commander Garvey, General McKagan, as Representative of the Brotherhood, I have cast my judgement.” He turned to look at Mickey again.  
Preston's jaw clenched at the familiar nickname. Everything in him screamed to do justice to this traitor but Will was right. She only did what she had to do. "And is it true you threatened Daniella Prower?"  
Mickey nodded solemnly. "I was never gonna hurt Danni. I would never hurt her, you know that." She turned pleading eyes to Diane who was still silent. At last she said  
"We've all done questionable things to survive. I would normally say 'don't expect a plea for your family to tug at my heartstrings'" Diane paused and took a deep breath. "But living with what you did, rebuilding the trust you've broken is enough punishment, I think. Garvey?"  
Weighing his next words carefully Preston folded his arms on the table to hide the fact his hands were shaking. He still was bouncing his leg a bit which was beginning to irritate Diane. "The Minutemen fell apart last time because of treachery. Our brothers betrayed us in a bid for power. If it was up to me you'd be exiled but it isn't. I'm deferring to cooler and wiser heads on this. I'm willing to give you another chance." he paused. "However. You step out of line again and you're gone. Understand?"  
Mickey gave a barely perceptible nod.  
Will breathed an unseen sigh of relief. “The faction leaders are all agreed. The accused is cleared of all charges.” He slammed a makeshift gavel against the table three times. “This Council is in recess until Elder Maxson is fit for duty.” He nodded to the two Brotherhood Knights flanking Mickey, and they escorted her out of the Command room and back to her home. Mickey breathed a sigh of relief, tears starting down her cheeks. Will sighed. “Well that went well,” he said to Preston and Diane. “I really am not cut out for this and don’t care to do it again. Elder Maxson could wake up any day now.”  
Diane sighed too. "Thank the crawling chaos that's over with. I need copious amounts of alcohol. Wanna hit up the 'Claw?"  
Preston didn't answer. Diane repeated her question and he simply grunted and left. She turned to Will with a frown. "Business as usual. Some days I miss just running and gunning, know what I mean? Say, if you like I can have a relay transport you to the Institute and you can visit Arthur. Is it true comatose people can hear?"  
Will smiled sadly. “It’s not over yet. We still have Rustovich to deal with. I have the authority to try him on Elder Maxson’s behalf but I think this is something he deserves. For Sarah.” He sighed.  
"We don't need much to build a strong case against him. Funny. Before the war there were lawyers for this kind of thing. I never did get my degree but here I am, acting like I'm qualified." Diane chuckled darkly.  
“You know you’d think something would have changed in the past two centuries but here we are proving just how consistent humans can be. Thanks for the offer but I promised Amata that we’d spend some time together. You should probably do the same too before Danse starts missing you,” he added, smirking as he brushed passed Diane and out of Command. Diane's cheeks became bright pink.  
"Yes, go spend time with Amata. Tell her I said hello." To the silent room she asked "Does everybody just know about us or something!?"  
Then she went to go find Danse.


	27. In Pieces

Diane knew without asking where Danse would be, where he'd been for weeks. He had taken the opportunity to return to the Prydwen to inform the crew that he had assumed command as Elder in Maxson’s absence and also informed Lancer-Sergeant Tanner of the reasons behind Elder Maxson’s absence, taking some books from Arthur’s quarters with the intent on reading to the comatose man. He had been told by Knight-Captain Cade that reading sometimes helped comatose patients recover and therefore spent most of his time reading until he had finally fallen asleep from exhaustion. Smiling at his sleeping form she crossed the room and bent over to kiss him, then eyes still closed she murmured lips close to his.  


"Danse, up and at 'em. The prince kisses the princess awake not the other way around." Turning from Danse Diane rested her hand on Arthur's. It was thin, weak. His hair had grown out and the silver dye faded. A dart of anger went through her as the silver reminded her of Rustovich. Rustovich, the traitor who should be laying here or better yet, in a shallow grave. Rustovich, who had done this Arthur, who had told him something that brought out the younger man's wroth that even now the memory of it made Diane's blood run cold. A wave of sorrow drove her to her knees and she wept into her folded arms on the edge of the bed, an upwelling of stress, anger, and grief she hasn't felt since awakening from the Vault.

Danse murmured in his sleep when she kissed him and even moved a bit when she spoke to him, but he didn't wake up until she started crying. He took a deep breath and stretched his arms above his head and stood up and put his hands on her shoulders before sinking down to his knees and wrapping both arms around her middle, resting his forehead on her upper back. He said nothing, merely content to hold her while she cried. Diane was barely aware of Danse rising but he could feel her body trembling as she wept. He didn't know how many times she'd hidden from him and cried much like this in frustration, loneliness, and anger. She realized these tears weren't even for herself, not all of them. They were for Arthur who had the weight of the world on his shoulders, a lifetime of horrors no young man should witness. But what was more she looked onto that bed and it was like losing Shaun again. Their final talk he was resting. He'd forgiven her for her duplicity, thanked her for it even. The Institute lived on. He'd closed his eyes and went somewhere she could not follow. Not across time, but somewhere else where his father waited. Diane had bent over him and kissed his forehead like she'd done every night when he was a baby.  
At last she stopped and suddenly felt very tired. "I'm sorry you had to see that." Diane wiped her cheeks with a crooked finger. "I knew if I saw him I would fall to pieces."

"Hey," he said, gently taking her by the chin and turning her head so she was looking at him. "Don't you ever apologize for crying, okay? I'm worried about him as well." He kissed her gently on the lips.  
Diane turned her face but didn't meet his eyes. "I know."  
"We have a choice to make. Keep him here and continue draining medical supplies or take him to the Institute. You know what Arthur would choose, but we can't keep him here. Already they're sending out scavenging parties ahead of schedule because Cade doesn't think we'll have enough medical supplies to last the rest of the year." He said nothing of the steadily dropping temperatures. Winter would soon be upon them all. Squeezing her eyes shut Diane reeled as from a blow from the reminder of the needs of the many.  
"They should be ready for him now. If I have the okay from everyone I'll take him myself. The relay is perfectly safe." She paused and met his gaze. "I'll understand if you don't want to go..." Diane wondered if Danse would remember his time as M7-97 but X6-88 said it wasn't likely he would. Another synth -a prodigal daughter so to speak who had returned to learn about rad resistant crops- told her she had hazy memories of her first hours after creation. So, conflicting reports.

Danse sighed and let her go. "I'm glad you know, love." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I can't oversee the Brotherhood because I need to look after Arthur and I'm not going to have you go to the Institute because your people need you here. William can take command for now and I'll go with Arthur to the Institute. If he w-...when he wakes up, he should be with someone familiar. I'm the only one that can be spared." He shook his head. "Go ahead and make the call, Diane."

Diane rose and held Arthur's hand. At last she said "Talk to Will, I'll have the medical team on standby." She studied the scarred face of the young man. It was odd to see his strong features not set in hard lines. Glancing back up at Danse she gave him a wry smile. "You go, and remember you owe me some of your precious time. Okay?"

Danse nodded and took one last look at the sleeping Elder. "Arthur Maxson truly is someone a man would be proud to follow." He embraced Diane and held her for a little while. "We'll make the time for each other, Diane. I promise." He kissed her on the lips and then left the room, walking out of Medical and out into the street, off to find Will in Command.

Dr. Dean Volkert was the foremost physician in the Institute and was a longtime colleague of Shaun. He had protested when he heard that Danse was insistent on joining their coma patient and after a quiet but firm word with Diane he smiled oddly. When needed Shaun had the same conviction to his words, never had to raise his voice. Now he could see where he got it.  
Danse was to be cleansed of all radiation and contaminants before he was allowed entry and Dr. Volkert was meticulous in his supervision of this and the intake of the patient. So this was the young commander who had almost reduced the Institute to ash. He was even younger than his son, Brendan. And yet Diane trusted them all to care for him and Danse wouldn't leave Arthur's side which made Volkert wonder what Maxson had done to justify that level of devotion. The two had many questions and the doctor answered them. It put him more to mind of concerned parents than loyal soldiers. At last Arthur was set up in the former Director's quarters. Dr. Li though now Director against all opposition disliked the stark spacious quarters and hated the trek from there to Advanced Systems so she kept her small chamber.

Curie was almost always at Dr. Volkert's elbow these days. She liked Dr. Volkert and he and his son were always polite to her even if she never talked about anything but their work. How could they not wish to talk about anything else? Curie learned the aches and joys of a hard day's work here to be certain but she always went to bed excited for the next day and its endless possibilities. She wasn't really surprised to see Danse had followed his Elder and after everything had settled down Dr. Volkert pulled her aside, asking her to look after Danse as well, see to that he ate, slept, and didn't bother anyone. And steer him clear of X6-88 she thought. She'd seen the courser often and greeted him but he never did anything except slow his pace, give her a nod of deference and continue on his way. Diane said you could usually tell what people were thinking by looking at their eyes but X6 always wore dark glasses so who knew what he was thinking.

Danse was thoroughly uncomfortable being inside the Institute, remembering how only recently they had been enemies. He therefore had been extremely vigilant of his surroundings but surrendered his weaponry when he approached the decontamination chamber. Afterwards, he was shown to his quarters but immediately made his way to Arthur's quarters. A feeding tube had been inserted and all sorts of high tech monitors showed Arthur's vitals via leads attached to his wrists and forehead. Danse sighed. "You'd never believe where we are, sir," he said to Arthur's unconscious form. "We're inside the Institute. Dr. Li brought you here to treat you." He sighed again. "..I sure hope you wake up soon."

Curie made her way in humming to herself while she checked the instruments. Picking up the chart she lifted the page and at last noticed Danse.  
"Monsieur Danse. The Institute is a wondrous place, no? " She sighed "I only wish we could be here under more pleasant circumstances. How is everyone back in Sanctuary?" She was burning with many more questions and it was difficult to hold them back. Most of them were regarding being back in the Institute after all this time. 

Danse smiled in spite of himself; Curie had a particular way about her that put everyone at ease when she was around. “You can call me Michael or Mike if you want, Curie. And yes, I’ve never seen technology like this before. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t impressed but I shudder to think what would have happened if this technology was used for more nefarious purposes.”  
She smiled "Michael." Remember, familiarity. But she was taught to use good manners at all times. "It is very clean and I am certain the Elder will recover well here. " Her frown deepened as Danse told her the story, Arthur's surge of anger before succumbing to his injuries.  
He looked at Arthur and then back at Curie. “The situation in Sanctuary was resolved without any additional bloodshed, unless you count the duel between Rustovich and Arthur. What I’d like to know is whether or not you’re being treated well here. They know we’re both Synths, after all.”

"I am treated well enough. But I do not like Dr. Ayo. He gives me the nastiest looks sometimes, I do not know why." Danse’s smile faded a little. “Be careful around him, Curie. Diane told me a bit about him and I didn’t like what I heard.” He shook his head. “He wants to study us, that much I’m certain of.”  
Curie lowered her voice "And the coursers. They...frighten me. They are so..." She wrinkled her brow "I do not know the word but it is though they are unaware of the blessing they have been given. Dr. Li says to ignore them. " Then she remembered something else. "That is right, you are also a synth. I remember. How are feeling?"  
Turning to Arthur she wished with all her heart that a simple 'rise and shine!' would rouse him. if only it were that easy.

He looked around the spacious quarters, looking for pen and paper. He found some lying on a desk and scrawled a note on it. He turned back to Arthur’s bedside and sighed, passing the piece of paper to Curie. “They could be listening. I don’t fully trust these people, least of all Ayo. Be careful what you say out loud.”

Curie set her mouth in an effort to look angry. "I will not allow it. I will do as Danni said to do if a strange man tries to touch me. I will shout 'get away from me, scumbag!'" She stamped her foot a little for emphasis. That moment had arisen when a man at the 'Claw squeezed her backside as she walked past. She'd been too confused but Sturges had yelled at the idiot to keep his hands to himself but Danni being Danni sucker punched the guy and was about to lay into him with a chair when Sturges stopped her. Curie swallowed hard as she took the note and read it.  
"Be mindful of what I say. But is this place safe? Oh! I had almost forgotten." From inside her Institute lab coat she produced a paperback book in decent condition. "It is called 'The Once And Future King' by T.H. White. I thought perhaps Arthur might enjoy it."

Danse smiled. _Good girl, Curie,_ he thought. “I’m sure he will love the book, Curie, thank you.” 

At Diane's request the Drunken Deathclaw was rebuilt and more importantly restocked, though a few choice drinks were unavailable pending shipments. The vault dwellers who had followed Amata north preferred to spend most of their time indoors and Danni, concerned, followed Diane around to the alley to find her with her face pressed into her scarf. When she asked what was wrong Diane laughed and said she felt rude laughing at the vault dwellers for their fear of the open sky and had to excuse herself.  
Amata attended some of the trials but stopped. She was not obligated to attend but she wanted to witness the leaders in their capacity. Most were minor offenses but a few of the defectors were left groveling at Diane's feet, pulling at the hem of her frock coat as they were dragged to their execution. She covered her ears to the protests and curses, the gunshots and the blithe way Diane wiped the dapples of blood off her person made Amata gape at her.  
"Oh don't look so shocked." Diane waved the bloody bandanna like a maiden seeing off her chosen knight in a motion picture Amata saw once. "These wastelanders aren't as well behaved as your vault dwellers they'll shake your hand and be holding a knife in the other."  
Amata didn't miss the grim expression on Preston Garvey's face either. She wondered if he thought his General was unhinged or if he just didn't mind she was more than willing to do the dirty work.

“Diane is doing what she has to do to protect her people, Amata,” Will said, giving her a gentle squeeze. “Just like inside the Vault, we do what we have to to survive. I know it’s terrible seeing this,” he gestured to the dead people, “but there have to be laws and punishments for breaking said laws.” He had given her another squeeze before helping carry the bodies out to be buried. Traitors they were but they deserved a proper burial nonetheless. They had not all sunk so low as to disrespect the dead.  


Amata nodded grimly. Life outside the vault was rough, but the years of peace had probably made her soft. As she listened to Will she rested her hands on his chest, running her fingers along the wires interwoven with the fabric of the Brotherhood uniform, Vault Tec inspired to interface with their power armor. She was still looking pale when she realized Diane was beside her as they watched Will leave.  
"No half measures. I take no pleasure in this and neither does Will. I told you I didn't want you watching. I'm going to the 'Claw, come with?" Her lips quirked into a faint smile and she added temptingly "Drinks on me."  
Sighing, Amata followed her.  
Danni and Sturges were there, hunched over and digging in a crate. "Poor little guy." Sturges said grimly. "Bastards used him for target practice." He picked up a piece of metal and studied it.  
"Whatcha got there?" Diane asked.  
The two exchanged looks and Amata looked over Diane's shoulder. She was familiar with Mister Handys but this one was riddled with scorches and pock marks.  
"Codsworth." Danni said sadly. "Or what's left of him." 


	28. The Princess and The Queen

A sense of dread hung over Sanctuary, carried in with the first claws of winter. Dawn often arrived misty and cool and there were talks about food stores and the like. people went about like robots, following orders and going through the motions.  
Arthur was approaching the second week of his coma, a sign that, according to Dr. Volkert was a good omen. He was responsive to stimuli and even opened his eyes every now and then but as the doctor explained, he would only fully awaken when his brain was ready. Diane went about with a worried look puckering her forehead and the others thought she looked ten years older. Her mouth was set in a perpetual frown and lines were beginning to form there and on her brow. Danni didn't say anything but once when the General removed her hat she wasn't sure it was a trick of the light but Danni was almost certain she'd seen threads of silver mingling with the dark brown. She didn't seem to eat much, and Danni didn't blame her. Her stomach turned at even the idea of food.

Danni sat down on the barstool beside Diane. The 'Claw was quiet for once. "We can get the robotics station back up and running." There was so much work to be done but Danni wanted to give Diane this, at least.  
Diane said nothing, only guzzled her wine with a blank expression. She usually drank like that, for the wine they found was often not very good but this was to drown in it, drown her misery. Codsworth was all she had left of the old days. He'd been a living memory of her other life. Danni's heart sank at Diane's lack of response.  
"How is Arthur?" Danni asked finally.  
Diane put the bottle down at last with a cough. "Comatose. He's got a good chance in the Institute. They're taking excellent care of him." Reading the bottle a moment she added darkly "They better." and took another swig.  
"Would it be alright if I visited him?"  
"Sure. But I'll warn you. He looks pretty bad. Just talk to him like you normally would, hold his hand things like that. It could help."  
"Diane, can I ask you something kind of personal?"  
"Shoot."  
"Did you ever feel it was somehow wrong to love somebody new after you lost Nate?"  
Diane considered that a moment. "I've never been good at letting go of the past, I'll admit that. It's been a long road for me and I can't speak for you but there's something wrong about a woman who can't bring herself to love, to pine away for something that's long gone. There's nothing romantic about never loving again after losing your first."  
"I saw him." Danni said quietly. "He was a handsome guy."  
The older woman's eyes were distant. "He was."  
"Did you struggle when you realized you had feelings for Danse?"  
"I never allowed myself. War and death, why complicate things with my personal feelings? What do I deserve? Look at this mess I made. I'm not good enough for Danse by a damn sight." Diane turned to her now. "But this isn't about me. You mean to tell me you and Arthur still haven't told each other how you feel? You risked it all with Hunter and now you can't move on?"  
Danni's face reddened. "If I tell him I love him he might change his mind and stay-"  
Diane laughed. "You are the most arrogant child alive if you think Arthur will stay just because of you. You know him better than that. Maybe being twitterpated with you has addled him a fraction of a second but if anything it will strengthen his resolve to make the world safer. " She chuckled a bit more and sat for a moment nursing her drink. "We all do stupid shit for the ones we love. Besides if it comes to it ya'll can still get married, have pretty babies and run your respective empires. It's not out of the realm of possibility."  
Danni raised her eyebrows "King Arthur and Queen Guinevere?"  
Diane wagged a finger. "Did you ever read that story? Guinevere causes Arthur's downfall."  
"That's what I'm worried about."  
"Don't fuck Lancelot behind his back." Diane shrugged. "Besides, in this case Danse is probably Lancelot and if you try to plinkplonk him I'll throw you into the sea."  
"Don't worry." Danni chuckled nervously. "I can tell he's all yours. "  


At last, after pawning a few last minute tasks on Sturges Danni found herself in the Institute. She bore the decontamination in silence and answered Dr. Volkert's questions curtly. The bright walls hurt her eyes and one of Nick's long lost cousins identified her and sent her to the director's quarters. Never before had Danni seen a place so clean, so white. It was stifling though the plant life was lovely.  
Then she saw him. Diane had warned her but she didn't realize how bad it was. Arthur was there, all manner of machines attached to him with hoses and tubes. She wondered what they did but resolved to not touch them. His hair and beard were neater than she'd anticipated- clean but in dire need of a trim. Men with beards were always proud of them and Danni suspected Diane wouldn't allow a razor near Arthur. He'd shrunken in size, too. Once powerfully built he was looking weak. She'd lay beside him or in his arms many nights and felt how unyielding he was but now she only recognized him from the scar on his cheek. Talk to him, Diane had said.

"Arthur." Danni crossed the room and sat down in a chair beside the bed. "I meant to come sooner but I've been so busy." It was on her tongue to make a quip about him napping while they were all busy but that seemed too unkind, even for her. "Everyone's doing alright, they're just sick with worry over you. Maria comes by twice a week or more if Danse lets her. She prays."  
The sight of the girl with her returned rosary in hand praying fervently in Spanish touched Danni, even if she didn't know what the words meant. Diane knew a bit of the language, and had picked out a few words. 'Health' 'love' 'peace'. She had to intervene when Curie, all innocence, had asked who Maria was talking to and when Maria tried to explain, stormed out when Curie had disproved the existence of a higher power. Danni talked for a while just to fill the silence. She spoke of Sanctuary, the relief effort and making only passing mentions of the traitors who were dealt with. She relayed messages from Rebecca and Jesse, who were barred from the Institute as their ghoulified flesh would never be decontaminated to Volkert's standards. They were upset, but they understood and filled their hours with work. Jesse knew more about brahmin than anyone there and had somehow convinced the Sunshine Tidings farmers to loan them their prize bull for breeding. Rebecca shared her cooking secrets and there was only one kitchen fire. The communications were slowly being restored. She talked and talked, giving reassurances or repeating something funny Diane said.  


"I can only imagine what you're dreaming about. I hope it's something good. " Danni sighed heavily. "I feel so lost right now. Without you. You've been my rock for these past couple of years. I hope I do the same for you. Even so you've got Danse and Diane. They both love you so much. " Placing a hand over Arthur's she leaned to peer into his quiet face.  
"I want to be selfish. I want you to wake up and keep you all to myself. Ride with the caravans again, sleep under the stars, not a care in the world. Apart from the occasional scuffle." Smiling faintly she squeezed the hand in hers. "But I want you to be happy. No matter what that means."  
Picking up his hand she cupped his palm to her cheek, then gently laid it back to rest on the bed. "I have to go now. I'll come back soon."

 

The crack of the relay resounded like distant thunder as Danni arrived back in Sanctuary. The winds whipped around her and drawing her jacket closer hurried to Diane's house. Sturges was there kneeling before the door and stood up when he heard her.  
"Hey." He said, smiling around the unlit cigarette. Danni smiled back.  
"Hey yourself. What are you doing?"  
Sturges glanced at the door then back. "Oh doing a little change of address for Danse."  
Every house had the names of the occupants beside the door and beneath 'MCKAGAN, D' now read 'DANSE, M'  
"Well if that's not making it official I don't know what is." Danni touched the wall near the letters.  
"Did you talk with Diane?" Sturges pat himself down for matches and Danni beat him to it, striking a match and holding it out for him.  
"About what?"  
Taking a drag Sturges turned to blow the smoke away from her. "You killed Sweeton."  
"So what. I didn't think she gave a shit about him. She would have had him executed anyway."  
He shook his head. "Not your call. Personally I am glad he's gone. But tell me this- you're still on the level, right?"  
"As always. All I can say is it was war."  
He smirked. "Maybe you've been around Arthur too long."  
"Is Arthur wrong?"  
"Never said he was." Grinning he said "Show you somethin'." Picking up his toolcase Sturges led Danni to the warehouse. The robotics station was fully restored and at its center sat a familiar sight.  
For a time Danni and Sturges sat in silence making inventory of Codsworth's parts.  
"Did you talk with Mickey?" She asked at last. Sturges didn't speak and continued to pick up the components, ticking off a box on a sheet of paper.  
"Sturges?" she asked again and the next tick mark was done with such excessive force it was a wonder the paper didn't tear. "Sorry."  
"That ship has sailed."  
"I'm sorry. "  
"Can't believe Diane and Preston let her stay."  
"Sturges, you know that you can talk to them, don't talk behind their back. "  
"Nothing to talk about." Dusting off his hands Sturges stood. "I'm probably just going to move out of here, clear my head."  
Danni sighed. "That's fair. It's just-if you leave, I won't have anybody to talk to."  
"Well, I'll talk to them. Diane, Preston, and Mickey too."  



	29. In Machina Exspiravit

Will McCallan was never one to stand about and give orders. Certainly, he had been raised to the rank of Sentinel by the Brotherhood of Steel but like his father before him, he was never afraid of hard work. He and a team of men had scratched out the earth not to plant seeds, but bodies. The rocky soil was already difficult to work but now it was growing cold. The more set to the task, he reasoned, the faster they could get back to other matters. Diane didn't want to waste space on them for they were bodies of traitors but Will insisted. Would that they had a way to incinerate the bodies but the flamer fuel and energy cells were too precious. A pyre was also out of the question as wood was required for the living. It was excruciatingly hard work and Will had to tell the diggers to rest and send in fresh help often. When the new workers appeared they were solemn as suited the task. So when a figure in white shouted his name Will was just as nonplussed as the others.  


Mopping the sweat from his forehead he went to meet her, prying off a pair of rough looking brahminhide gloves and sticking them in his back pocket.  
"He is awake!" Curie panted, her cheeks flushed from the effort.."Arthur is awake."  
"Hold on, Curie," he said when he got close enough. "Elder Maxson woke up? What happened? Tell me everything! Better yet, we need to tell the others!"  
Curie smile briefly. It wasn't often lately she got to test her limits. "Yes, we must tell the others as soon as possible."  
"Curie!" Preston called, sleeves pushed up wiping his forehead. "I thought I heard the relay. I figured it was Da-" He was cut off as Curie threw herself into his arms. "What are you doing out here?"  
"Good news, Arthur is awake."  
Preston sighed relief. "That is good news. I think the General and the others are at the 'Claw."  
Curie's hand in his, they led the way. Will smiled at Preston and followed Curie to the pub. By now Diane and Danni were three sheets to the wind doing an off key and loud rendition of Stand By Your Man with Amata nearby, face firmly in palm. She looked up to see the trio enter and stood.  
"These two together are a bit too much." Smiling, she greeted Will with a kiss, not caring that he was sweaty and dirty. He kissed Amata back when she greeted him, holding her tightly before letting go.  
Preston groaned inwardly. When the General had too much she got...huggy. And she did hug him, breath reeking of wine. Ordinarily she would be down in the dirt with them but being opposed to the burials so close to Sanctuary and at a biological disadvantage for such hard manual labor, she was excused. Preston was of two minds about the whole matter of the burials himself but these were his people. There were not many, but still too many for his liking that had paid the ultimate price. Perhaps that was also why Diane was so disinterested in her work and drinking herself stupid.  
"Pressy..." Diane slurred reaching for the wine bottle only to find it empty. "What's up, you wanna drink?"  
He restrained a smile. "Sounds like -and smells like- you've had a few. But," he paused holding out an arm to steady her. "What I'm about to tell you will sober you right up." At her startled expression he added "Arthur's awake."  
That sobered up Danni quickly enough and with a great effort she pushed herself up off her barstool. "Really?"  
Curie nodded "Yes. He is awake, and talking. But he has a long road of recovery ahead of him. He will need our continued support."  
"Curie will brief you all on the Elder's condition and then, when ready, she'll take us to see him." Will said. " I don't know if we should all visit him at once. I think only one of us should go and, between us all, she's the one person who wants to see him more than we do." He smiled at Danni. "Well? Standing here isn't gonna make you get there, off with you!" He shooed her out of the pub.

Danni had begun drinking water as soon as the news reached her and pierced through the fog. He was awake. _Oh god and I'm drunk and look awful._ Turning to the window she started at her reflection and tried to remedy her appearance then felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Stop fussing and go." Preston said. "We'll hold it down here. "  
"Elder Maxson's condition is improving considerably." Curie announced. "He is awake and talking as I said. We will be testing his memory and cognitive function. Memory loss can result from a coma but it is usually only temporary. Physical therapy will come soon after. Basically we will be exercising every aspect of his body and mind, strengthening it. "  
Diane was still quiet but leaned on Preston. He saw the relief in her eyes. "Curie, you go take Danni up. I'm going to walk the General here home."  
"Come then, please stand still beside me." Curie said. "When we arrive you must be decontaminated. Hm...and I can have your Pip Boy modified as well."  
Raising a hand, too speechless to reply, Danni disappeared and Curie after.

 

Arthur had been sitting in bed for the past few hours as Curie had instructed him. She had said he wasn’t ready to start physical exercises just yet, but that did not stop her from giving him different mental exercises for him to figure out. At first Arthur was annoyed at all of it, believing that there was nothing wrong with his mind. Soon he began to appreciate the questions that Curie and the test of the medical team had created for it provided a sort of entertainment. He in the middle of one of Curie’s brain teasers when he heard footsteps and set his mouth indignantly at the idea of more prodding. Instead he was greeted by Danni. He swung his legs out of the bed and reached for a sort of metal frame on wheels. He made sure that he had a firm grip before hoisting himself to his feet, very nearly crumpling to the ground because his legs had atrophied so much.  
"Danni."  
He'd grown so thin she barely recognized him. Just for a moment she took in the sight of him and bit her lip to stave off tears. Then he said her name and the world began turning again. He can't even stand up. She did cry at that but when the dam finally broke the flood was of joy.  
"Don't strain yourself." She said as he rose to meet her face to face. She couldn't hug him like this but instead took his face in her hands and kissed his brow. "Missed you." smiling at him through her tears.  
Arthur’s eyes closed when she kissed his forehead. He breathed in her familiar scent and smiled at her. “I’d hug you back but the moment I let go of this thing I’ll drop.” He sat back down on his bed and let out a sigh of relief.  
"Little by little. You'll be standing tall and intimidating the hell out of greenhorns soon." Danni thought about helping him sit but he was probably tired of the fussing- plus he had to be able to do it himself eventually.  
“It’s so wonderful to see you, Danni,” he said, wrapping his arms around her and holding her. “How is everyone doing?”  
She stood with his arms around her and she rested hers on his shoulders. "Rebuilding. " Danni sighed "Story of our lives. Winter's setting in. Danse and Preston are their usual selves but Diane blames herself for everything." She sighed. "But don't worry about all that, you worry about getting better." She smiled and wiped her face on her sleeve . "Oh and Amata is dropping ten ton hints to Will to make an honest woman out of her. I told her times change and maybe she should ask him to marry her but 'no, he has to ask me!' " Arthur had been out of the loop on that front. He knew McCallan had a girlfriend but he had yet to meet her. She was overseer of his old vault, Vault 101, the daughter of the previous overseer but that was it. He simply replied with an honest "I wish them well."  
"Will is a good guy, she's lucky to have him." Danni idly noted how long his hair had gotten and remembered the time she had run her fingers through it and dyed it that camouflaging shade of grey. There's a lot of good men in Sanctuary. Mickey would have been so lucky to get Sturges but he's too good for her, or maybe I'm just biased the guy is like the brother I never had. I figure that Danse and Diane will get married first."  
He chuckled, feeling more lighthearted than he had in what felt like years. It was easy to see how much of an effect his extended convalescence had on him. His cheekbones were sharper against his face and his eyes were sunken, but he was otherwise healthy. She leaned back and smiled at him.  
“Of course Diane blames herself,” he sighed, shaking his head. “I’d like to visit Sanctuary but Curie won’t let me leave.” He sounded quite grumpy at this point, no doubt being cooped up all hours of the day was causing no end of restlessness. “No matter what seems to happen, Sanctuary always seems to stand tall.” He fell silent, thinking once again about his future. He had not yet been anointed at High Elder even though it was a fore gone conclusion. 

" She shrugged then reaching over patted his hand " I'll try and find more time to visit now that the cold is going to set in soon there won't be too much for me to do."  
Glancing over at the stack of books at his bedside table Danni sighed- collections of books always depressed her. Why did people read for fun?  
Arthur smiled at her. “Thank you, Danni. It’s nice to know that I’ll have at least one visitor. I would like to go back to Sanctuary but..” he trailed off, gesturing towards the walker. “I can’t really walk without this damn thing and unfortunately Sanctuary isn’t the most level area there is.” He let out a sigh and looked up at her. Danni met his gaze, full of concern.  
"I'm sure Danse and Diane will come charging in here sooner or later. Probably Will and Amata too." Danni smiled absently. "What a peculiar little family we've acquired, hm?" She shrugged absently. Impacts from power armor, damaged buildings and roads reclaimed by nature certainly had left Sanctuary a less than ideal space for one in recovery. There was plenty of room here though in the Institute with its wide concourses.  


He sighed. “God I’m getting restless. If you could work something out with Curie, I’d be ever so grateful.”

Curie did not relent but she did permit visitors. Not long ago Sturges introduced Danni to a board game called chess. It was hard to remember what pieces did what but though she would never admit it Danni developed a love of the game with all its complex strategies.  
Someone let her borrow a board and one day she thought to ask Arthur if he would like to play a round or two. Somehow she figured with his upbringing it was the closest thing he ever did to that foreign concept of fun.  
Unfortunately for her, Arthur was adept at the game and defeated her mercilessly twice before giving her subtle cues that what she was doing was incorrect. Once he even tried to dupe her with this but she caught on.  
"Well now I can't trust you." She said slyly.  
"Perhaps you should try your hand against Diane." Arthur said, flexing his fingers. Already they were returning to their old strength. "She's even more aggressive than you. And a sore loser."  
Danni laughed. Hovering her hand over her queen, she asked "So what will you do now?"  
"Now?" he questioned "Reset the board and see if you learned anything."  
They both began to speak at once then fell silent. "You go first." Danni murmured.  
Arthur drew a breath in preparation to speak then let it out. How could he tell her, to let her into his heart then leave her. As he paused to find the right words Danni sullenly knocked over the queen, the graceful white wooden carving topped with a crown rolled to bump against the king with a clack. "I know this is difficult." He began at last. "It's becoming even more difficult for me. " His hand found hers. "I have strong hope for the future and I know this- I love you, Danni."  
At first he thought she hadn't heard him. Or had he been misguided in his affections? But there was a smile all over her face. "This is difficult. I can't leave and you can't stay." She rose from the table and his heart sank. But that smile was still there. "And I love you, Arthur."  
And leaning over him she bent and brushed her lips against his in a gentle kiss.  


-

"Somebody get David, quick!"  


Maria poked her head out the door at the gathering of confused settlers. Toothbrush in hand she approached.  
"Whuh go ahh?"  
"Spit, please." someone said.  
She tried to ask again then turned to spit the minty foam out into the nearby bushes. "What's going on, what's all the yelling about?" Looking up into the face Maria cried "AY DIOS MIO!"  
Nick smiled. "Well hello to you, too."

"Dunno," said one settler, looking as confused as everyone else. The man opened his mouth to speculate when Will emerged from Command.  
"What's all the yelling about?" He caught sight of Maria and a familiar newcomer.  
"Nick!" He greeted the old synth fondly. Unlike Maxson and the rest of the chapter, William had always been quite fond of synths, having helped the synth commonly known as Chief Harkness escape Dr. Zimmer, the true head of the Synth Retention Bureau.  
"Will, good to see you. " Nick tipped his hat.  
"How is it you always show up when something out of the ordinary happens?" He laughed. This fond little reunion was interrupted when David came hurrying over followed by the technician that had been calling for him.  
"I came to drop in on old friends but my timing is impeccable." To Maria he said "Nick Valentine, detective."  
"Will, we've got problems. Potentially BIG problems. According to Lenny, the HK security system turned itself on and nearly killed him. Lenny says that the doors to the warehouse have been locked from the inside, but I don't understand how. The HK system shouldn't even be able to access the security locks."  
  
"You know this synth?" Maria asked. He looked like the gen 2s, old and grimy but his tone was warm, fatherly even. "Never mind that now. David, is it possible the system was tampered with?"  
Nick shrugged "Who would tamper with it? I thought you had everything well in hand here. "  
"We did..." Maria said gloomily. "Sentinel McCallan, I can tend to Lenny. But we need someone to get in and look at the system."  
The synth detective hummed. "Someone who's tired of living, probably. What we need is a robotics genius. I think I can shake one out of the woodwork."  
"Whom?"  
"She's one of yours, technically."  
David shook his head. "As far as I know, nobody has the know-how to tamper with the AI, not even Kelsi would have known how to do that." Will frowned.  
"That's bad news." He looked at Maria.  
"Alright, Rodriguez. Take care of Lenny." He looked at Nick. Passing her toothbrush to her left hand Maria saluted.  
"Yes, sir! I'm guessing they took him to the clinic by now." and she was gone.  
"Who exactly do you have in mind? Curie? She's tending to Elder Maxson and can't be spared." He sighed. "This is just what we need, our security system to go berserk. I guess I shouldn't complain because something much worse could have happened." He shook his head exasperatedly. "Alright, Nick. Whatever you're going to do, do it fast."  
"Curie's a doctor, she can fix people but not her old model." Nick said. "Alright just give me a moment..." pausing, Nick froze and his internal workings sent out a ping. "Give her a day or so. While Rustovich was occupying Sanctuary I managed to smuggle some of the known synth residents out, put them up in Acadia for a bit. Somebody caught wind of it and sent a recon team. I'm not sure what happened to the rest of the lot but we found their tech gal. She was in bad shape so Chase and I brought her back with us. Zelling's her name. I know you have to go through your formal pardons and all that but trust me when I say she's not a threat."

Will frowned. “Damn, we should have figured he’d get wind of Acadia somehow. We have an understanding with Acadia; they leave us alone and we leave them alone.” He shook his head.  
"Acadia's no army but you're right- they just need to be left alone." He sighed -as much as a robot can. "DiMa sends his condolences for those lost in the Fog. They went to scope out Acadia and wipe it out but nobody deserved that."  
“The last thing we need is to piss off Acadia. Nick, if you say she can be trusted, that’s good enough for me. Elder Maxson might not see it that way so it’ll be up to us to convince him.” He filled Nick in on Rustovich and Maxson.  
Nick listened gravely as Will outlined the events. "Rustovich challenges Maxson and loses. That's as cut and dry as things can get. " He lowered his voice "Then he rubs salt in old wounds to try to make Maxson lose his head. I heard they put Diane back in the freezer, and locked Danse in there to watch her die. Yet Rustovich is still wasting good air. Why might that be?"  
Will sighed. “Well I’ll make sure to send DiMa my thanks The reason Rustovich is still alive is because he has to be put on trial in accordance with Brotherhood law. Elder Maxson challenged him to become the new High Elder and he didn’t win so much as Rustovich broke the rules. Protocol, you understand.” Will dismissed all the villagers back to their daily routine and went with David and Nick to the warehouse.  
Nick didn't reply further. It made sense they gave their own due process. Still, it didn't sit well with him that this murderer and traitor was still alive and not having to work for his living while the others worried about the coming winter. The sight of the warehouse made him feel something like melancholy. No Kelsi, no Hunter. Those were rough times to be true but the past always seemed a bit shinier.  
“So David, what exactly happened in there?” David explained that he was doing some routine maintenance work when he noticed one of the security turrets in the warehouse had been following his movements. He described the mind numbing terror he had felt when the computer started making odd beeping noises, almost like it was trying to communicate. Eventually the blips and beeps got louder and faster and it was only due to sheer luck that David had escaped when the turret began firing.  
"I thought Hunter's CPU controlled the turrets. Why would he fire on settlers?"  
David nodded, looking troubled. “That’s another point of some concern, Nick. We recovered the backup HK AI chip and it’s been working just fine up until now. It shouldn’t even be firing on settlers because I made sure to program in an IFF, or Identify Friend/Foe protocol. The security system can recognize everyone in Sanctuary.” He went over to the keypad next to the door and tried to get the doors open, but the keypad beeped a negative beep. “And now my codes won’t work. I don’t understand, there’s no way the computer should be able to control the door lock! They’re two separate systems!”  
"Hunter was a prototype, more skilled and self sustaining than even the best courser. It stands to reason he figured out his new situation and took advantage. I just don't understand why he'd turn on us, not like a logical loop would throw him off. " Nick stared at the closed door for some time. "Is there any way you can communicate with him directly? Even if his voice module is offline he would try to communicate back somehow-"

A scream cut through the air. "Battle stations!" Someone shouted. "Deathclaw! Deathclaw! Why aren't the turrets firing?!" A lone figure raced across the bridge, trying to lose the beast in the first gate that rendered the bridge into a chokepoint but it simply climbed over. Nowhere else to run- the gate clanged down. Left, right, no escape unless she wanted to jump into the river where she might get injured. She was small enough to duck under the monster's sweeping claw and just as the deathclaw charged she brought up the Gauss rifle and fired, the force of the electromagnetic charge driving the beast backward. Another and another and the stench of burned flesh. The deathclaw spasmed in its death throes and its bulk pulled it over the bridge and down into the water with a splash.

The gate rose and the a small knot of people were gathering around the initiate. Some were angry she let a deathclaw follow her, others were amazed she killed it herself and a few asking if she were alright. The Gauss rifle was almost as big as she was and using the rifle butt she pushed herself up from the ground.  
"That's our gal." Nick smiled and gestured for David to follow. "You got here quick."  
Still shaking, the woman smiled nervously. "I was scavving and I got your signal. Unfortunately that deathclaw found me first. " Her eyes went wide. "Oh no! Where's my comm?" the rifle slipped from her grasp and she patted herself down. From one of her many pouches she produced a pancake flat piece of metal that might have been some kind of comm link. "Oh no..." she said fretfully. "Must have gotten smashed when I fell..." Shrugging she returned it to its pouch. "Why did you call me?" Her eyes were honey colored and slanting, bright and enough to draw attention away from her square cut almost plain and heavily scarred features. "You're not broken, are you? "  
"No I'm fine." Nick assured her. "David, meet Initiate Zelling."  
David nodded. “Pleasure to meet you, Initiate Zelling. I'll be brief. We need you to repair a synth named Hunter. The best I can tell is that, like Nick said, Hunter is self aware. He wasn’t when I inserted his AI chip into the main computer, but apparently his programming has evolved to the point that he’s aware of what he is. All of Hunter’s memories up until the moment he duplicated his chip are on that chip. It stands to reason that Hunter can now access those memories or at least that’s my theory.”  
Zelling's expressions shifted from serious to baffled. The change was slow but it was dawning on her that this was not pre war or Brotherhood tech she was going to deal with. This was next level Institute tech. Nick tried to clarify some things to ease her mind.  
"What I don't get, " Nick was saying "is if he has the memories of the original Hunter, why's he attacking people."  
"He doesn't know them." Zelling said simply. "Maybe he thinks he's some kind of Institute prisoner. "  
Nick grunted in reply. He certainly remembered being pulled apart and put back together by his creators over and over.  
"First things first. "Zelling said as she knelt beside the closed door. "We need to get this door open. "  


“Or maybe...” began David who was frowning in thought. “Maybe...he can access the memories but he doesn’t know what they are or who they belong to. Hell...there aren’t any audio or video subroutines on the mainframe computer. Think about it,” he said, looking at both Nick and Zelling. “I’m a Synth and I have eyes, ears, a nose, and a mouth. I have sensory organs that allow me to perceive my environment the way humans do. Hunter...he’s completely isolated. He can’t see or hear or speak. No wonder the security system went berserk!”  
"A ghost in the machine as it were." Nick said thoughtfully " How ironic. Almost like Maxson and his coma hear everything around you but you can't react. Hunter's been like this for what two years? I can't even imagine."  
He made another attempt to unlock the keypad with his security code to no avail. He scowled and popped open the keypad’s chassis and yanked out a wire. The red light on the keypad flickered out and the door clicked as its lock disengaged. “Carefully..” he slowly edged the door open. Looking back, David was thankful he had only opened the door a fraction or else his head would have been blown off by a blast from the warehouse security guns. “Okay,” he said, backing away from the door. “Not a good idea to do that. This might be a problem. The only way to access the system is from the computer. Hunter won’t let anyone into the warehouse.” He thought for a moment. “Nick...do you think the security system would target Danni?”

The two watched to David as he finally bypassed the door. "Careful." Nick warned. He thought a moment "It is possible. But I'm afraid if we fully explain the situation she might not be too keen on it."  
"Who's Danni?" Zelling asked trying to peek under the door against all good sense until Nick put a hand on her back and tugged her away by her vest.  
Nick cut a glance to David wondering how best to explain. "Danni was Hunter's girlfriend. Back when he had a more human like synth body."  
Zelling frowned. " So basically for the good of Sanctuary we're going to have to trick her into talking to what amounts to her boyfriend's ghost..."  
Nick smiled faintly at how quickly she caught on. " Unfortunately that's the situation. Also we're not sure how Hunter will react a lot of things have happened in two years. "

“Regardless, we can’t just leave it on,” said David, referring to Hunter as an it instead of a him. “We don’t know exactly what we’re dealing with but I do know that being trapped somewhere without even the ability to call for help is nothing short of torture. Nick, there’s nothing for it. We’re going to have to hope Danni can help otherwise we run the risk of losing the security system and I don’t think I have to tell you how bad that would be.”  
" I can't bring myself to sugarcoat it or tell her a lie. " Nick said. "We can just hope she will do it for all our sakes. Even if it hurts."  



End file.
